


Sinful Love

by hiba12



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba12/pseuds/hiba12
Summary: Falling in Love with your Step Mother is wrong... yet... So Good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_Incheon Airport_

There may be just one Sun but the sunset looks different here. Dragging my suitcase behind me, I removed my sunglasses to get a better look at the parked cars at the arrival gate. I involuntary smirk, seeing bright red among the dull basic black and white colors around.

“Welcome back Ma’am”, he took my suitcase and started putting away my stuff in the trunk.

“Thanks Jin”, nodding at his direction, “My baby”, I caressed my convertible Camaro.

I rummaged around my jacket pocket to find the cash for Jin, “Go with a taxi back, I’d like to be by myself”, grabbing his hand holding the passenger door for me, closing the door, and handed him the cash.

“Ma’am … the- they’re waiting for you”, his stuttering and rigid body posture didn’t mix well with his humongous body in a black suit and sunglasses.

“Jin, I think they can wait a little longer”, winking at him before feeling the roar of the engine as I ignite the beast. ‘I got a convertible for a reason’, I felt a slight breeze, when the top was down.

“SEOUL, I’m back”, drifting away from the gates. Listening to nonsensical radio music, driving around town … nothing is better than this, looking at the clock it was 7 pm, I guess the food is probably laid out on the dinner table all ready to be eaten by the family.

I guess being back in Seoul, my mind and body kicked back where it left off, the basic mundane ‘family’ routine. Being in Hawaii after graduation, I didn’t even take note of time. Hell, I just wore a watch for looks. It didn’t really matter when you’re surrounded by friends and freedom. Night’s filled with parties, a shit ton of boozes, laughter, amazing food, and random sweet hookups, while the morning was consistent grunts and groans of the unavoidable, worth-it, hangover. Hawaii was what we all needed, unfortunately, reality likes to bite fun in the ass.

Responsibilities, I shiver just thinking about it. Dad keeps nagging about my ‘rightful place’ in the company, it’s been waiting for me since the day I was able to walk and talk. “Dad … you’re a piece of work”, I couldn’t attend his second wedding, or third wedding now. I’m not particularly bothered by his love for wasting money on women who seem so ‘loyal’ to him. It becomes a game to me, betting on how long the marriages will last. However, this one is new, from the pictures he sent of his third wife, she is young … too young for him … half Japanese and half Korean. ‘LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT’ while on a business trip in Japan. Bullshit.

 

I hate traffic lights, they stop my baby from its full potential. But the sight next to me makes it all worth it. The four girls in the Jeep are giggling and winking at me. I bet they think I’ve got the equipment to satisfy their needs … they’re not wrong, I’ve got a lot of other ways to satisfy a woman apart from a permanently attach dick. Can’t blame them though, I am very charming, my short brown hair and tomboyish style helps with the image. It’s my style, I’m happy … this satisfies me and my ex-girlfriends. As the light turns yellow, I want to give the ladies a little show, I pulled my dreamy lopsided smile and revving the engine before leaving them all hollering and cheering.

 

“Home sweet home”, parking the car in front of the Yoo manor terrace. Looming over me were the great white pillars I used to hide behind playing hide and seek with Seungyeon, the grand doors holding behind many fatherless birthday parties, and massive windows surrounding the estate with curtains only open when we’re smiling and closed when there's shouting. A perfect family. The roar of the engine echoes, well now they know I’m here.

“Welcome back Ma’am, they’re waiting for you in the garden”, she smiled greeting me by the door. I carefully wrapped my hands around her, I missed her. Either I’ve been away for some time or she’s gotten a lot older in a short time, she’s probably in her mid-50s now. She worked for the Yoo family for so long, I consider her as a family. She took care of me and my siblings when our parents were busy. She never once missed welcoming me back home. I felt her laugh and hug me back.

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you Yoo Jeongyeon, but it is rude to keep people waiting for you”, she smacks my bottom for good measure. I just laugh remembering the many ‘scoldings’ I got from her, she would never hurt me, however, I was a handful growing up and she is a saint.

 

Walking through the back door I see father, little brother Taejun, and … the new wife.

“Sorry for being late”, walking to the table to greet everyone.

“One-hour late Yoo Jeongyeon”, I forgot how loud his voice was, father got up and hugged me. He’s been pretty … affectionate lately. I’m not an affectionate person in the first place, I don’t show my feelings through skinship.

“DID YOU BRING ME A SOUVENIR?! IS IT A TOY?!”, Taejun rushed out of his seat, almost tipping his chair back. I sometimes forget he’s only nine years old, seating prim and proper in front of father makes him look more mature than he actually is.

“Yes yes Tae-”, he’s already running to the car, “-in the black bag”, well he runs fast. He came back as quick as he ran out of his seat, with hands hanging in defeat and a jutting lip from pouting. I smile looking at his little legs dragging him back to the table, I bet Joeun noona scolded him.

Now, for the elephant in the room, or should I say stepmother in the room. I avoided eye contact with her until I absolutely have to talk to her. But in the end, I do have to ‘welcome her into the family’. I sat down beside father, coincidently, is in front of her. Shit.

She is smiling at me, obviously fake, I guess not too obvious if my father is oblivious to it. Another thing father is obviously oblivious to is his new wife, Momo, knows me. I dated her sister, Nayeon, but I broke up with her. From her contradicting stare and smile, I can see she hates me for breaking her sister’s heart. I really didn’t care.

“Momo, this is Jeongyeon, my second daughter”, he took hold of her hand, smiling at her.

“Nice to meet you Jeongyeon”, her voice sounded oh-so-sweet yet her smile seems oh-so-fake.

“Nice to finally meet you … Mom”, I politely smile back at her while crossing my arms.

“JEONGYEON! I told you! There is no need for those words! Or did you forget I said Momo and you are of the same age!”, father does not sound happy for my ‘accidental’ slip up.

I clasp my hands pretending excitement, “Heol! Glad to know they get younger and younger!”, I like creating tension especially with him, because I know I’m the only one who can get away with it. Without me, nobody will be replacing him in the Yoo company.

His glares may work at the child Jeongyeon growing up, but now I know how to ‘deter’ the conversation better, “Shall we eat? I am hungry”.

Jokbal for dinner, this is a feast! My heart was beating happily seeing the meat present on the table.

“It’s her favorite food”, and here I thought this dinner was a ‘welcome back Jeongyeon’ dinner. Guess not.

“Mine too”, I looked at her mimicking one of her fake smiles, while father was busy eating.  
“Eat well”, she stared back.

“I will”, I get the last word, always.

 

“Jeongyeon, since now you graduated, I will give you one month to rest and settle. After that you will be working in the company”, I guess a peaceful dinner was too much to ask.

“Can I ask for a longer settle-in period? Preferable … forever?”.

“When will you grow up?”, Taejun sounded unpleased. He’s NINE!

“Tomorrow, thanks”, he laughed at my lame joke.

Momo stayed silent and avoided my eyes for most of the interaction. Like I care.

Throughout the dinner it was mostly silent, however, I witness what kind of marriage this one is. I saw Momo feeding father lovingly, makes me sick, she’s actually taking care of him. Father looks happy and in love, which makes this even more strange. He informed me on one study filled night, that he’s marrying someone, Momo, in June, and now we are in August. His longest marriage lasted for 4 months, so let's see now if she can beat the high score.

I took a deep breath, this concept of stepmother is no big deal, I’ve grown up. I’ve managed through a second marriage and many girlfr- … I looked up to the person who had their chopstick on the last piece of Jokbal. Momo. I snatched it from her chopstick.

“A mother has to sacrifice for her children right?”.

“JEONGYEON!”, father slams on the table, I didn’t flinch I saw it coming, “Stop it already! There is no need for honorifics!”.

I got up and nodded at father, “I ate well”, leaving a fuming father, a scarred little brother, and … I don’t know what ‘mother’ is feeling.

 

My safe haven, my bedroom, I missed it. The deafening silence gives me a lot of time to think a little more clearly. I have to work at my father’s company. I’m 26 years old, I can think of better ways to spend the rest of my young life. I spent a great deal of my life in school and college getting an education! I hate working. I am a spoiled daughter, I can’t deny it … and I like it so much.

‘I should shower’, getting up from the bed and grabbing clothes from my duffel bag, I walk out to the bathroom. I ran into Momo in the hallway. She stopped walking in front of me, crossed her arms and stared.

“So … we finally meet”, she looks me up and down, “I only saw your photos and had to listen to Nayeon talk about you non-stop”.

I find this confrontation cute, she’s shorter than I am, so her looking intimidating is … not really working.

I laugh at her, I stepped closer to her space, “I can’t help for being so memorable to your sister, I haven’t forgotten about her either … well some things clearer than others”, Nayeon was beautiful … it was fun while it lasted, “however, I did not expect of ALL THINGS, my ex’s sister will be my stepmother. Life is … such a mess, right?”.

Staring at her I realize now she doesn’t look like Nayeon at all … long blonde hair, her eyes are big and round like crescent moons, a lot taller than Nayeon was … and her lips … such a beautiful woman.

“I wonder … what kind of game you have to grab my father’s attention? Teach me oh master of seduction”, folding my arms across my chest and smirking at her, who had furrowed brows. A little angry Moguri … cute.

“I didn’t use any ruse or game! I love him, I am not emotionless like you”.

I can’t hold in my laughter, “Love? You’re 26! He’s 55 for God’s sake! What kind of love are you talking about? Father-daughter?”.

“NO! It’s a man-woman love, you will never understand”.

She sounded cocky, I hate it, “you want his money, right?”, I purposely stepped closer to her face.

She didn’t flinch or push me away, she keeps staring at me, not backing down. Her body posture clear is not affected by me, I am a little shocked yet impressed, “I don’t want his money, I want to have a peaceful life with him, … are you jealous I get to live a happy ever after?”.

“Completely not”, smirking, her response was intriguing.

She huffed, probably had enough of me. I followed her with my eyes to father’s … their bedroom. I think I’m about to throw up, just saying their room makes me sick. A nice long hot shower is nice.

 

The night is still young, after changing outfits, I left the estate to a nightclub. I hear my phone ringing and recognize the name flashing.

“SON CHAEYOUNG!”

“YA! Hyung my ears … are you back in Seoul?”

“Yea, I just arrived today”

“Wait for me! I will be back in a few weeks”

“Give me a head-up alright?-”

“HYUNGGG I don’t want a welcome back par-”

“-So I can leave the country”

“... fuck you”

I missed Chaeyoung, I miss joking around with her, then I hear noise next to her, “My girlfriend’s back, got to go bye hyung”

“Byee~”

Chaeyoung is currently studying in Paris, the city of love. Living with her, now, girlfriend. Even though I miss her, I am very proud of my lil tiger cub.

 

I finally arrive at THE nightclub. I know everyone working here, what can I say? I like partying. I see Tzuyu and Dahyun in the corner booth, they’re giggling and flirting with each other, they’re too sweet for my liking, makes me want to die from all that sugar. I’ll just let them be for a while, I need a drink.

I walk through the sea of raging hormonal patriots in the club, grinding on each other, whispering naughty secrets in each other's ears, and touch testing skin to get a glimpse what it may seem later on. Seems like a good time. I feel someone watching me from the other side of the dance floor. A girl, dancing freely and the light show flashing making her move in slow-mo. She’s swaying her hips to the beat of the bass, her hands roaming her hair, biting her bottom lip, and her eyes intensely watching me, her prey. I’ll gladly be devoured.

She walks toward the bathroom and her eyes say come hither. A drink be damn, I've got a better bargain. I follow her into the bathroom. As soon as I walk inside, she pulls my shirt into one of the stalls. Her lips were moist from the lip gloss, taste of strawberries. She seems parched by how her tongue was searching for any kind of liquid, fortunately, I would gladly quench her thirst. We didn’t even exchange names, who cares, I won’t remember it anyway. Her body though was to die for. I feel around her short black dress, she didn’t mind my hands lifting it up to touch and squeeze her clothed ass. I let her have her fun. Her hands feeling my abs, nails scratching here and there, while the other intertwining itself with my hair, before I pin her to the wall. I keep her mouth company with mine while finally pushing my hands in her underwear. I feel her gasp when my fingers finally came into contact with her core. She is soaking wet. Fingering her to her orgasm is easy and fast. I love hearing them moan as I pleasure them, I keep kissing her neck as her one of her legs wraps around my leg, giving me better leverage.

“Uh~ like that … do- don’t stopp~ pleasee”, I got her begging, I stare into her eyes, smirking.

I love this. I feel her walls clench my fingers then long loud moan, her eyes rolled back. She came all over my hand.

 

I hand her tissues to wipe the mess I made between her legs. I didn’t get off, but I really didn’t mind being just a giver.

“Thank you~ ... I REALLY needed that~”, she’s biting and licking my earlobe, making my body shiver in a very good way. She left the bathroom like we weren’t fucking a couple of seconds ago. This kind of hook up was normal, fun and fast. As I’m washing my hands, a girl came stumbling and laughing in with a guy into one of the stalls. ‘Have fun kids’, smirking at them as I left to met with Dahyun and Tzuyu.

 

We had way too many drinks, well, I had too many drinks.

“It’s getting late”, Tzuyu checked her watch beside me, “Don’t drive!”. She’s such a cute little sister, so caring.

I smile at her, “naeeee Tzuyu-ssi”.

Dahyun rolls her eyes at me. Tzuyu held my waist out of the club, while Dahyun calls a taxi for me to go home. Tzuyu carefully sat me in the backseat.

 

“Thank youuu~ I like your music taste sir~ You are awesome”, I waved at his taxi.

I was probably obnoxious from singing and hyping a nonexistence audience while he was driving. Oh well whatever I paid. I’m guessing Dahyun told him my address because we stopped in front of the estate. Father is going to kill me if he sees me. I tiptoed into the kitchen from the back door, the clock read 3 am, I’m about open the kitchen door when I hear footsteps.

“Heeeeeeee-”, I cover her mouth with my hands while the other wrap around her waist. I didn’t know Momo was this thin.

“SHHH~ it’s just me”, I’m not sure how small my voice was, I can’t really grasp the reality that well yet. She pushes me away from her and my back hit the kitchen counter.

“JEEZ! You scared me”.

“Sorry”, rubbing my face trying to wake myself up.

“Your cheeks are red, you smell of alcohol and smoke, and what is that?!”, she’s pointing at my neck.

“LOOK! If my father finds out I just came home he’s going to kill me. Can I go to my room and keep the ‘mom’ nagging and 20 questions tomorrow?”, I am tired and I don’t want to deal with this bullshit right now.

“Momo?”, a man’s voice?

I almost fell to my knees, even though I’m a grown woman, I’m still scared of my father … so much.

“HIDE!”, gritting her teeth and pushing me to the storage room.

I peek through the crack of the door.

“I was worried, are you okay?”, he’s caressing her cheeks.

“I was just getting a drink of water, thought I saw a bug or something”, she wrapped her hands around his neck, “Let’s go to bed”, they left the kitchen.

Momo saved me from a dangerous situation.

 

I finally can lay in bed, but I didn’t sleep. She keeps invading my thoughts. She was wearing a maxi lingerie satin dress … I don’t know if it’s because I’ve had too many shots… but I find her so hot and attractive … completely attractive.

 

To be Continued …


	2. ✓ Chapter Two.

  **Jeongyeon’s POV**

**_Yoo Manor_ **

The pain in my head woke me from my sleep. I drank way too much last night. Rubbing my eyes to focus my vision on the on coming morni- 10 am?! I guess I overslept. I can’t go back to sleep, I guess I’ll just get ready for the day. I made my way to the bathroom, after freshening up I walk downstairs to the dining room. I see Momo walking in the foyer. Whatever, last night was a mess. I sit down at the dining table, the food is still laid out on the table … odd, it’s still warm. There was Haejjunguk soup? that’s weirder … how did anyone know I was hungo-, one of the maids was cleaning the table broke me out of my thoughts.

“Mrs. Yoo asked me to cook it, she said she wanted it”.

I guess she sees me staring at it for too long.

“Oh … okay”, did she asked them to make it for me? … no way.

I hear footsteps coming in the dining room, “thanks for the soup”, I said looking at Momo.

“It wasn’t for you”, standing behind the chair in front of me, her ‘stern’ voice makes me laugh, “Today at 5 pm is Taejun’s birthday party at the Lotte mall, we all have to go”.

I roll my eyes at her. She plays the mom role to the tee alright.

“It’s your dad’s orders”, crossing her arms at me.

“Okay … Mom”, I like teasing her, earning a glare from her before she left to wherever she is heading.

 

I spent a great deal of the day in my room, playing video games, listening to music, and chatting with my friends. It’s almost 3 pm, I walk out my room to the living room. I see Momo watching TV by herself, I sat next to her.

“How is Nayeon?”, I blankly watch whatever she was watching.

I am genuinely curious about how she was doing. She was good … in bed and out of bed. I just didn’t feel like she fit in the kind of lifestyle I wanted. She wanted kids and I … did not.

“Good, she’s married now and happy … unlike when she was with you”, I feign hurt, gasping for good measure. She looks at me funny, well more towards disgusted than funny.

I laugh at her response, “glad to hear. We ended in good terms-”, she glared at me, “-alright I take that back, I ended it. Look, I wish her all the best, we just wanted different things”.

“Yeah … you wanted to sleep with other people”, she gives me one of her fake smiles.

Is she- … is she mocking me? she’s pissing me off, “I have NEVER cheated on her, I tried mak-”.

 

Her phone rang interrupting me.

 

“ _Nae, okay I will go with her_ ”, she seems … disappointed? Tired? Pissed? “That was your dad, he’s going with Taejun straight to the party, while … you and I go there separately”, yup, she’s definitely pissed.

“Wait … Taejun’s not here?”, I tried listening to the sound of the house, it is oddly quiet in the mansion.

“No, he went with your dad to the toy shop”, she got up, “I’ll go get myself ready then”, and left me alone.

  
  


It only took me a few minutes to get ready, it was only Taejun’s birthday party. I wore black jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket with some light brown boots. I wait for her in the living room, looking through my SNS. I hear her heels tapping down the stairs, I got up and walk to the foyer, I see her. She’s wearing tight jeans and white shirt with black high heels. Damn. She’s got a nice body, I can’t deny it. She sit in the passenger seat and I drive away to the Lotte mall. It’s a silent ride between me and her. Super silent.

  
  


“I’ll park the car, you can go first”, I stop in front of the entrance.

“It’s okay, it’ll be awkward if I went in alone”.

 

I shrug at her response. I guess that makes sense. I park the car and we went to the elevator. The mall is packed! Why are there so many people here?! The parking spot I got is in basement 3! When the elevator finally arrive, we enter. The location of the party is on the 7th floor, it’s a long ride. And just our luck, we have to stop on every floor, and every time more people got in, cramping the already tiny elevator. I motion her to stand in front of me. Her perfume and smell is killing me … she smells so nice … so sweet. The man standing next to her is fat and reeks of alcohol. His hand almost touching hers, I couldn’t stand it. I carefully push her to the wall next to me. I left my hand on her waist. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, the lights flicker on and off. Fucking fantastic! It’s already crowded and hot. Now it’s going to be dark! … Finally, the emergency lights turn on.

 

“What happened?”, some woman asked.

 

Is she-? WOMAN! WE’RE STUCK! THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED! Some people just irritate me. I push people to the side to get to the elevator panel and pressed the alarm, but no one responded. I walk back to Momo.

 

“It’ll work, don’t worry”, I look at her, her eyes look uneasy, she’s nervous.

 

Her back’s pinned to the mirror panel of the elevator. With the elevator being cramp, I stood very close to her. So close, our faces are only inches apart. The elevator jerked back to life, it made everyone stumble, making Momo and I stand even closer. Our bodies touch. I stare into her eyes and I gulp. I feel my heart beating fast, I hope she doesn’t hear it. What is happening to me?

People got out as fast as they can, leaving only us in the elevator. Why can’t I step back? There’s no one preventing me not to. Why isn’t she pushing me back? Why can’t I stop staring in her eyes … her cute nose … her luscious lips … her-

 

“We- … we’re here …”, her voice is so small, I barely hear it.

 

My mind is blank, I just nod. We left the elevator. I fake a cough and follow her into the restaurant. She hugs my father as soon as we arrive, while I patted Taejun’s head. He look extremely happy and excited. I guess there’s a face painting activity somewhere, because his face looks like a cat. He looks cute with a button nose and whiskers. I sit in front of Momo and my father. Dad didn’t even acknowledge me when I arrived. He’s busy talking to Momo and caressing her back. I roll my eyes at them, I instead watch the kids play around … there are a lot of parents. Taejun has a lot of friends. Some of my family member are here too, so I’m not completely bored. I hear the DJ play one of my favourite songs, I jump slightly in my seat out of excitement.

 

“Jeongyeon … dance with her”, father’s holding out Momo’s hand.

I just stare at him, whaaa the f-.

“No, I’m okay”, she’s being shy, it’s adorable. I couldn’t resist. I got up and held her hand.

“Come on”, I smiled, I know she wants to dance.

 

We laugh as soon as we start to dance randomly. I spin her around twice. DAMN! This girl got some moves. I feel happy … different kind of happy, while dancing with her. I’m smiling, just watching her be happy on the dance floor. But good things always come to an end. Our dance ended and she sits back down next to father. He compliments her while I excuse myself to the bathroom. My face is red like a tomato, I enjoy being with her, I enjoy touching her … I shouldn’t … I can’t.

 

Night comes, Taejun had a great birthday party. He fell asleep, Momo and my father went back to the mansion with Taejun. I left to meet with my friends at a nearby coffee shop. No partying tonight, just hanging out.

 

“Dahyun-ah, how did you know that you fell in love with Tzuyu?”, I’m watching them be lovey dovey to each other.

 

Tzuyu’s been squeezing Dahyun’s tofu like cheeks like they’re … tofu. It’s kind of disturbing, because she’s doing it with a straight face.

 

“Um … well …”, putting her finger on her chin to think, “I miss her as soon as she leaves, when I touch her or even just when she smiles at me my heart beats so fast … something like that …”, I guess she was kind of taken back by my spontaneous question.

 

I nod at her, I still don’t feel anything like that … there’s no way I would fall for her. I don’t fall in love, I make people fall in love with me. Fuck … why do they keep staring at me?

  
  


I went back to the mansion around 11 pm, but I didn’t see father’s car.

 

“Where’s my father?”, taking off my jacket and throwing the car keys into the designated car key bowl.

“Sir and ma’am went on vacation, they said they’ll be back after a few days”, the maid cleaning the kitchen informs me.

“Oh … He didn’t say anything to me …”.

“It was a surprise for ma’am, miss Yoo”.

“Oh ... how sweet”, I fake a smile to her.

 

I walk into my room.  
  


* * *

 

_Few days pass_

 

Two … three … and four days pass, all I do is hang out with Dahyun and Tzuyu, no parties, odd I know. I spend a great deal in my room. I’m not complaining. I like this life, no responsibilities, no worries.

 

“”, when he begs it’s too cute to say no.NOOONA! Play with me”, Taejun pouts at me when he barges into my room, “PLEASSEEE

“Okay, bring the jenga into the living room, I’ll be there in few minutes”.

 

I walk into the living room to see Momo sitting next to him, talking to him while he’s putting the jenga pieces together. She really cares about Taejun, she treats him well. She doesn’t look two-faced at all. Knowing my brother, he loves her too. He’s excited as I feel right now seeing her, he’s talking non-stop about his activities these past few days without her and father.

 

“I didn’t know you were back”, I sit next to Taejun.

“Nae, since you are always in your room, you wouldn’t have known”, she’s not looking at me, her answer made Taejun giggle.

 

I roll my eyes at her but had a slight smile on my face. The three of us play Jenga, poor Taejun, he lost the very first round. Momo puts the pieces back together, I _purposely_ put my hands on hers to help her. Her posture went rigid, it made her uneasy, making me smirk playfully at her response. Taejun is distracted by the TV to notice my stares at Momo, she got up nervously.

 

“I need to rest”, I smile at her leaving.

 

I play a few more round with Taejun until he got bored of losing and sulked back into his room. Father came in the living room and sat next to me.

 

“Seungyeon called me, she’s coming back in a few days”, he sank into the couch, he seems tired. Well hello to you to father.

Wait … did I hear-, “Really?! I miss her!”, Seungyeon is my older sister. She’s married with two kids, she lives with us, but she’s on vacation for a few weeks.

“Yes, don’t forget about the company Jeongyeon … it’s waiting for you”.

This again, I sigh, “nae father, don’t worry. I will work soon”.

He pats my shoulder and look at the TV. I got up and went back to my room.

 

* * *

 

_Few days pass - Morning_

 

I’m on my way out my room when I hear my father’s voice … he’s yelling. He comes out of his room, fixing his jacket and his face is red, knowing my father … he looks furious. I’m even afraid to greet him. He stomps downstairs. He slammed the bedroom door so hard it’s left ajar, I look inside. I see Momo on the bed, crying. It breaks my heart. I walk into the room and close the door.

 

“Men …”, rolling my eyes, “My father has a short temper, you need to get used to it”, I sit in front of her, crossing my legs on the floor, “... I can leave if you want to be alone”.

“No … no stay”, she sniffs, wiping her tears but it’s pointless, she keeps crying, “I just told him that I forgot to take birth control pills for 2 days”.

I frown … what a conversation to have in the morning.

“He said, he doesn’t want kids anymore  … and I don’t get why”.

“Maybe because he’s getting old?”, it’s true … he is 55 …

“He’s afraid that I will take his money”.

“EH?! That’s bullshit!”, I’m taken back by his accusation, I mean if she was after his money, I don’t think she needs a kid to do it … although it would be easier … “AH! Don’t overthink it, both of you need time to get used to each other”.

 

She cries even more, she looks down. Her face is covered by her hair, I can’t see her face. I sit next to her on the bed, I pat her back, making her look up at me.

 

“I hate that I dislike you …”, I raised an eyebrow at her, kind of confused, “but you make me feel so …”, Momo looks lost for words but her smile and her tears stop. That’s good enough for me.

“Hey! That’s my charm!”, winking playfully at her, “anyway, when you feel better, go and eat something, food is happiness”.

“I second that”, we both laughed.

 

I got up and left her room. Even though she’s my father’s wife … I feel oddly drawn towards her. I’m afraid. I’m afraid I will fall for her. I’m afraid. What will happen?

 

 _To be continued ..._  


	3. ✓ Chapter Three.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_**Yoo Manor** _

 

It’s dinner time and I haven’t seen Momo leave her room once. It worries me. My father came home around 7 pm holding a flower bouquet, he looks shy about it. Taejun and I are eating dinner when he walks in, we stood up to greet him.  
  


“Good evening children”, he looks at Momo’s seat and sees it’s empty.  
  


“She’s in the bedroom”, I squeeze my hands behind my back as he smiles at me.  
  


“Noona didn’t leave her room today”, Taejun seems worried as I am, looking down at his feet, while rocking back and forth with his tiny pout.  
  


“Don’t worry, she’s a bit tired Taejun”, I caress and kiss his head, “let’s finish dinner and then prepare for bed okay?”, Taejun is such a sweet kid, I keep caressing his head and feel him gripping my pants to say thanks.

My father left to see Momo, my eyes glued to the swinging dining room door … I lost my appetite. Taejun and I finish our dinner, he ran out of the dining room to get ready for bed. I told him he could sleep with me tonight and I’ll read him one of his favorite books if he finished his vegetables. He must have been lonely from the time my father or I wasn’t around, I feel kind of sad for not being there for him. I’m trying to do better.

As I’m walking out of the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I see my father and Momo walking down the stairs. Momo is wearing a black dress, the material left her white shoulders bare. For a dress to cover her whole arms it was pretty short on her legs, it stops short just above her knees. Her milky white tones legs are left to be shown to the world, accompanied by straps of her heels. Her face is framed by two dangling jeweled covered earrings. She looks amazing. I bowed my head to them.  
  


“We don’t know we will come home Jeongyeon, so take care of your brother and the house”, he is holding on to Momo’s waist as if she would float away.  
  


“I don’t think she needs to be told that, Chaemin”, the way she says father’s name, Chaemin … sounds utterly disgusting coming from her heavenly looking lips.  
  


“Have fun you two”, I try smiling at them, hope it’s believable. Momo blinks at me … she looks better now.  
  


Coming into my room, I see Taejun already fallen asleep. I smile at him, I guess he tires himself out. I tuck him in. I wasn’t really tired, well more like I couldn’t sleep. I stare out near the window, I keep thinking about Momo crying, how heartbroken it was to see. How I wanted to just … wipe her tears away from her beautiful cheeks, how her eyes lost its joyful colors, how her angelic voice broken from her crying … it just didn’t fit her overall. However, what cause this heartbreaking scene maddens me, she did want kids … she wants kids with … my father. My hand clenched and my nails dug into my palm. The breaking of skin brought me back to reality. Am I that rattled by this? … I can’t …  
  


I didn’t realize I just sat near the window, for God knows how long, but right now it’s 2 am. I see Momo and father arrive. They look happy, Momo’s smiling and laughing, father is leaving kisses on her head … I think she really charmed him in. I walk to bed, lay next to Taejun, and slowly drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Few Days Passed  
  


My head is killing me, I had to leave the meeting with some old friends early. I don’t know what’s causing this headache.  
  


“Nae unnie, I’m sorry again. I’ll see you when you’re back, kiss the kids for me”, leaving my car to the mansion, I receive a call from Seungyeon.  
  


My sister just arrived back to Seoul, however, her family decided to stay at my aunt’s. My aunt’s mansion is located on a huge farm. Taejun and my father loved staying there, so they all decided to leave for the farm also. I don’t want to go honestly. So I have the house all to myself. I ended the call with Seungyeon. I wasn’t really paying attention to where I’m going. All I know is my bed is just a few feet away … up the stairs. Dammit. I’m not even near the stairs yet and I’m already dreading going up. I turn a corner and bump into someone.  
  


“AH! You scared me!”, we both clutching our chest.  
  


“Ah … fu- my head”, my head is killing me, I try rubbing my temple just to relieve the pain.  
  


“Your eyes are red!”, shit … Momo ... folding her hands to her chest, “are you drunk again?”.  
  


I shake my head, FU- BAD IDEA, “I don’t know, I might be sick”, I’m trying to keep my eyes open to see her. I hear her steps coming closer to me, I feel a hand touching my forehead. I freeze. Is she ... ?  
  


“I think you have a fever”, her hand feels so nice … cold.  
  


“Thanks, doctor … now can I go to my room now?”, I have to get away from her ... wait … why is she here? … whatever. Need. Bed. She moves to the side to let me through. I FINALLY made it to my room, the stairs, as predicted, were a bitch. I immediately crash on the bed. It’s still July but why am I cold? I tried covering myself with the blanket … I feel myself drifting to sleep.  
  


Momo contemplated to check on Jeongyeon or not. She decided to check on the brunette anyway. She went into her room and sighed. Jeongyeon is sleeping, but she didn’t even change her clothes or even took off her shoes. It looked like she attempted to cover herself, but either she keeps rolling around in bed or she didn’t have the strength to pull the cover to cover herself. It just looks messy. Momo walked towards Jeongyeon and help her take her shoes off. Momo is afraid she will wake Jeongyeon up, so she tries to be very careful. The latter is in deep sleep to even realize anyway. Momo looks closer, Jeongyeon’s hair is wet from sweating, her forehead creasing, and she’s frowning. She looked like she’s in pain. Jeongyeon’s groaning. Momo decided to wake her up.

 

I’m having nightmares, I can’t wake myself up. I feel someone shaking me, giving me a slight push to finally open my eyes. I see … Momo’s face in front of me! JEEZ! I panic and push her away. I hear her gasp.  
  


“What a weird way to thank someone!”, she’s dusting herself off the floor from me pushing her.  
  


“So- sorry … you just scared me”.  
  


“You’re sweating, change your clothes or take a warm shower. The maids have the day off, so I will make you soup”, I can’t really keep my head up to look at her, the pain is preventing me. I see her feet turning around towards the door. I just grunted at her to respond, I rest my head on the pillow.

 

Jeongyeon is oblivious, oblivious how Momo found her attractive with her head hanging low. Momo can’t deny the short hair suit Jeongyeon so much. It fits her face and personality perfectly. Arriving in the kitchen, Momo starts preparing soup and some plain bread for Jeongyeon.

 

I took Momo’s advice and got myself up for a nice warm shower. Man … it feels nice. I change out of my sweaty clothes to a white sleeveless top and some grey sweatpants. I feel cold at some point then hot a few second later. I lay back in bed, I’m so exhausted to even sit. I hear my door open and close slowly, I see Momo walking holding a tray. She left the tray on the vanity and walk to me to help me sit up. She’s fixing my pillow, putting it behind my back. Her proximity is really close … when she bends down, my eyes ‘involuntary’ see her cleavage. Her top is really loose! She needs to wear more conservative clothes! Seriously! It’s maddening! I try looking away, but it’s too late to calm my heart. Her smells … is so feminine. She turns around back to the vanity, her long shining blonde hair almost smacked me in the face. She grabs the tray and puts it on my lap.  
  


“Eat. I will bring you some medicine”, wow … she sounds so … demanding? …  
  


“... Why are you here? Why didn’t you go with my father and Taejun to see my aunt’s farm?”, I keep poking the jello she prepared on my plate. I feel kind of shy asking … I’m not sure why.  
  


“My mom is coming to Seoul tomorrow. So I’m waiting for her to go to the farm”. Fair enough I guess. I nod and see she has that fake smile on her face … such a cute fake smile.  
  


I finish eating the food she prepared. It was delicious! Didn’t know she can cook. I see her coming in, holding pills for me “Thanks for the food”, she hands me the pills to drink and grabs the tray.  
  


“Naeee”, she sounds cute, “drink the pills and rest”.  
  


“Momo”, this might be one of the first times I said her name to her … she stops walking, “... thank you”, she didn’t give me any response. She left. I smile hearing the door click shut, I drink the medicine and rest. I woke up to the night sky. 8 pm? It wasn’t that long. The nightmares made it longer than it is, but I needed that rest. Even when I wear the sleeveless shirt I still made it wet from sweating. Damn. I decide to change my shirt and walk out the stuffy room for a while. I head towards the living room. I see Momo watching tv, hugging her legs, and her eyes widen for a better concentration on the movie. She’s watching … Tangled?  
  


“Tangled?”, I startled her, made her jump a little from hearing seat. Cute.  
  


“Are you feeling better?”. I nod at her, sat down on the couch, and watch the tv with her.  
  


“I really like this movie”, she sounds like a little kid, I chuckle at her. I don’t particularly … hate or like the movie. Just wasn’t my cup of tea. So, I keep stealing glances at Momo. Her eyes huge and dark, the way they see the world was so innocent … her blonde silky wavy hair down to her shoulder blades. A movement near her lips distracted me, her tongue poked slightly through her mouth, dragging itself from her left to the right of her bottom lip … is that a habit of hers? I see her bottom lip glissen … I just want to- I snap my head back to the tv … did I just check out my stepmother?! … great … good job Yoo Jeongyeon … I hear her laughter and see her smile, it’s like she’s never seen this movie before. It’s very endearing. She noticed me staring and smiling at her, I got up quickly “Goodnight!”, leaving her alone. I close my bedroom door and rested my back to it, I needed my heart to calm down. I feel kind of light-headed, so I walk to the bed and laid down. I couldn’t sleep. I slept most of the day away. I scroll through my SNS account. I notice the clock is past 12 am. Suddenly, my bedside lamp turned off, my music turned off, and my alarm clock is flashing the time. What the hell? Fortunately, I didn’t close the curtains so, it’s not too dark in the room, the moon is so bright it illuminated my room. I walk out of my room to see if my suspicions are right. I open my door to see Momo walking up against the wall with her phone clutch tightly in her hand.  
  


“Wha … what happened?”, I can hear that she’s terrified.  
  


“I don’t know, doesn’t look like a complete blackout. I could still see the streets light from afar, plus, some neighbors still have their light on. I will go and check out-”.  
  


“What! No! What if someone is waiting outside and stabs you!”.  
  


… She can’t be serious? … I just stare at her blankly. Only the flashlights of our phones illuminating our faces. I broke the silence, “you watch too many movies I presume?”.  
  


“Don’t mock me! It can happen!”. I chuckle looking at her, she looks paranoid. Her big round eyes trying to look at every dark corner simultaneously. She’s going to give herself a headache.  
  


“We can sleep in my room if you’re that scared”.  
  


Her eyes finally look into mine, “Me? Sleeping next to you?! Yeah right!”.  
  


I laugh, “okay then, if you won’t let me go outside to check then have fun with the ghost and insects”, I’m walking back into my room, “... they come out in the dark”, I teased further. I hear her whining behind me, her hand shot out to grab the back of my shirt. I smile a little, she’s adorable. She follows me into my room. I open a window just a crack, because well … it’s hot in here. I can see her yawning. I sit on the bed, she’s sitting at the far corner. We kind of unconsciously try to keep our distance from each other “Um … you won’t get sick, because of me?”  
  


“No … don’t worry”, she laid down. She’s wearing black sports shorts with a white t-shirt. Is this what she wears to bed with father?! Oh, my God … I cleared my throat and lay beside her. We’re staring at the ceiling.

“You know, I thought there was going to be a war between us”, fidgeting with my fingers on top of the blanket. She makes me nervous.

“War?”.  
  


“I thought you would take revenge”.  
  


“Revenge?”, I hear her laugh, “life is too short … beside Nayeon got over you, so why bother myself with you? You’re not that important anyway”.

Something thundered inside of me. I raise an eyebrow at her statement. The fu- did she say?! I glance at her, she’s closing her eyes. ‘Bother myself with you … you’re not that important?!’ I’m getting irritated with her words. Why am I getting rattled from her words?  
  


“Anyway … I’m happy with your father. Goodnight”, she faces away from me, all I see if her back. I hear her steady breathing. Dammit. Why did she choose to sleep on my side of the bed? My phone came to life showing I have a message, I know its probably Dahyun complaining about Tzuyu loving her dog more than her. Damn, my phones all the way on Momo’s side. I don’t need to check it at all, I’m too lazy to get it anyway… or am I? I smirk. This is either really stupid or … something fun might come out of it. I purposely stretch my body and arm towards the bedside table beside her. Half of my body is hovering above her, just when my hand made contact with my phone, Momo pushed me away.  
  


“Can’t you just GET UP to get it?!”, she sits up, the moonlight illuminated her face, she looked beautiful.  
  


“Why take the least fun way?”, I shrugged, “did I make your heart flutter?”, I like teasing her, her reactions are the best.  
  


“I am disgusted!”. That's it! Her words trigger a rage in me. She makes my blood boil. Remembering our previous conversation doesn’t make the situation any better. Nobody disrespects me like that! I move on instinct. I held her arm and pull her towards me. I crashed my lips to hers. They were so much better than I imagined. So soft and addicting. I tease them with my tongue before I feel her hands on my chest pushing me.

“How does disgusting taste like?”, cockiness can either be good or bad and currently, I don’t care about the consequences.

The bedside lamp turned on, the music that was playing started where it left off … and I can see her. Her face is red, she’s wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, I can hear her breathing had become heavy … as if she’s inhaling deeply and exhaling forcefully. She’s angry … no, she’s livid.

I smirk, “do you like it, Mo-”, I feel a stinging sensation on my left cheek, the slap echoed through the room.  
  


“I take it back! Treating you fairly was a stupid idea! I guess you like it when people treat you like shit!”.  
  


Damn … she’s got some powerful swing on her arm. Well … she does have amazing arms ... I feel her body get up from the bed and hear the slam of my bedroom door. I couldn’t look at her or I might do something even more ludicrous than this. I touch my lower lip and smirk. Damn the consequences. She may have pushed me away, but that won’t stop me from making my move. I find her so interesting … no girl has every pushed Yoo Jeongyeon away … let alone, slap me. She will regret it.

 

_To be continued ..._


	4. ✓ Chapter Four.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_Yoo's Manor_

Momo rushed into her room, she hastily locks the door and rested her back on it. She’s heavy breathing and her heart is running a mile per minute. She can’t seem to get enough oxygen in her, she’s hyperventilating. She had to calm herself down. ‘Please … be calm … be calm … breathe’, she spoke to herself as she clutches her heart through her shirt. She looks at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her face is red and her eyes are bewildered … her body felt foreign. She curses Jeongyeon for making her feel this way, she’s on the verge of crying. When she gained her strength back in her legs, she walks to the bed and lays down. It’s hard to sleep when your mind refuses to listen to your voice. ‘Stupid Jeongyeon … STUPID JEONGYEON’, this becomes Momo’s mantra throughout the night. It got louder and louder in her mind, trying to replace the feeling of Jeongyeon’s lips on hers a few minutes ago. Eventually, her body tires itself out and she manages to sleep.  
  


I wake up to the morning sunshine. Damn … I forgot to close the curtains last night. Is it 9 in the morning? So early … I shouldn’t have done what I’ve done last night. I should apologize. Did she leave already? I walk out of my room as fast as I can, hoping Momo hasn’t left yet. I open her bedroom door and to my luck, she’s still there.

“Yoo Jeongyeon!”, well, she’s angry … understandable. She looks beautiful just putting mascara on … FOCUS JEONGYEON!

I close the bedroom door quietly and walk tentatively towards her. But also keeping my distance, so she won’t be aggravated by my actions “I would like to apologize. Last night I wasn’t in my right mind, I don’t know what came over me, I shouldn’t have done what I did … I’m sorry!”, does that sound sincere enough?

She remained silent, she continued to walk around her room, finishing whatever she’s doing before I interrupted her. Looks like she’s packing to go to my aunt’s farm. She’s grabbing her jacket and bag before she finally looks towards my direction.

“It’s okay … I shouldn’t- … we shouldn’t speak of this again …”, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. A simple action could make my heart jump. She’s so damn … captivating. I couldn’t look her in the eyes, I avoid eye contact, and try looking at anything else. I got distracted by her desk. More specifically I’m drawn to what is on top of it.

“Did ... you draw these?”, I lightly brush my fingers on top of scattered papers on her desk. I’m in awe of her drawings, they were sketches of dress designs. I’m skimming through each and every one of them. They’re amazing! simple yet elegant, bold yet stylish … she’s so talented. I suddenly see her hands swiftly grabbing the paper from my hands and the ones on the desk. She frantically opens one of the drawers and stuffs them in. Hiding them from sight. I’m so confused …

“You’re so talented. Does my father knows?! He can hire you at our company”, the Yoo company is one of the leading fashion company in East Asia.

“... he knows”, why does she sound … disappointed? She walks away from me to leave, I grab her hand before she can. I look into her eyes … is she holding back from crying? I can see her eyes start to water

“Let me drive you there”.

She chuckles at me, “did you forget? My mother hates you … you did break her daughter’s heart”.

Shit … I forgot her mother was coming to Seoul. That woman was a menace, she wasn’t too kind to me when she saw Nayeon running and crying into the house. I still shiver just thinking about her disapproving stare when I met her for the first time … or the time when she caught Nayeon and me… ah … well me with my hands hiking up her daughter’s skirt in their family’s home library … during one BORING family dinner … Yeah, I want to be far away as possible from her. However, Momo … is a whole different story. I nod at Momo, I notice my feet involuntary walk closer to her. I feel her hand slightly pull back from my grasp. She’s wary of me.

“I really like your perfume”, I see her ears have gone red with my voice and breath.

I step back to admire my work. She pulls her arm from my grasp and stormed off. She’s too easy. I laugh a little hearing her shoes stomp loudly with each step on the stairs, then the banging of the front door. I watch her angrily drive off through the bedroom window. Teasing her is … entertaining. I’m not going to stop. No one can reject me, even if you are my stepmother.

 

* * *

 

Days pass

I may not go with them to my aunt’s farm, but from seeing dozens of pictures on Seungyeon’s facebook account, I might as well have been. She documents everything like she’s on one of National Geographic’s documentary. I don’t mind, I get to see Momo and my niece and nephew.

The front gates open at approximately 6 pm, I wait to greet them at the front door. My niece, Jiwoo, ran to me. I crouch down to her level and open my arms to carry her and give her a warm hug. She just turned 6 years old. She’s showing me her missing tooth, apparently, her loose tooth fell off when one of my aunt’s dog pounce of her, the dog was too excited seeing Jiwoo running to him to give him a hug. She’s adorable, both of Seungyeon’s children are adorable. Yejun, the youngest, is only 7 months old, he’s sleeping in my sister’s arms. Since he’s sleeping I carefully kiss his forehead. They both took after Seungyeon’s good looks rather than her husband’s genes. I question sometimes if he’s really the father … he is sadly.

“What about me?!”, my sister whines, she’s like a second niece, even though she’s a lot older than me, she still acts like the youngest. I smile at her and side hug her to keep her quiet.

“Stop whining babe”, he looks at me, “Jeongyeon only shows her love for the people she cares about”, Jonghyun, my brother-in-law, mocks me.

 

I don’t have a good relationship with him.

I shake his hands, “welcome back oppa”.

I see my father behind him, already talking on his phone. Sounds like office work.

“Hey~”, I wave at him, but he waves me off and walks straight inside, probably to his office. I sigh, I rarely see him nowadays, a lot less than I used to. Growing up he doesn’t spend as much as I like for him at home. Not that I complain growing up, his compensation for being away was to give me everything I ever wanted. But, it would’ve been nice to see him on some birthday’s or parent’s day at school. Everyone knows Yoo Chaemin, the great CEO of the Yoo company, every time a parent is expected to be present for school, the school board excuses my father because well … he’s one of the biggest donors of my and Taejun’s schools. The main reason why I don’t want to work. He’s too consumed by his company and forgets about what’s most important, his family.

“Heiingg~”, the hell was that? I turn to see Momo whining.

I rush to her, I’m a little too late, her bag fell on the floor. I kneeled to pick up her bag.

“Welcome ‘bag’”, I give her a grin.

She looks at me funny, I thought it was a funny play on words, “get it ‘bag’ and ‘back’, almost sounds the same … and your bag fell … get it?”.

She shakes her head but smiles regardless, “thank you”.

We both walk in the house. I walk close to her on purpose.

“Did you like my aunt’s farm, Momo?”

“Nae, I had fun. I rode a horse for the first time. My mom even enjoyed herself”.

“... awesome … I stayed at home”.

“I don’t believe you”, she slaps my arm jokingly.

She’s acting so casual with me … too casual. I don’t know if she either forgot what had happened between us … or she’s just repressing it? … I didn’t forget. I never can. She enters her bedroom and I walk into mine.

“Damn … how can she be so cute and frustrating at the same time?”

“Who?”, Seungyeon popped out of nowhere.

“OH G-!”, I jump back in surprise, HOW DID- WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?! I clutch my heart, “Tae … Taeyeon! From Girls Generation! Her latest post! Acting all cute but teasing her fans … you know”, luckily I’m holding my phone so my lie can be believable.

“... riighhtt … I think you have a problem Jeongyeon”, well … I wouldn’t call it a problem … I may or may not be a little infatuated with Taeyeon … I carried around her photocard in my wallet when I was younger acting like she was my girlfriend … BUT WHO WOULDN’T?! “ANYWAY! I bought you these, take a look”, she hands me a bag.

“AWW! Thanks unnie”

Unnie and I spent some much-needed quality time together, I do miss her. I did a mini fashion show with the clothes she bought me. She knows my style very well. Seungyeon left to tend to her motherly things. I hug her and played on my phone on the bed. SHIT IT’S 7 ALREADY? I hastily wear my black hoodie and slide down the stairs to the dining room. Everyone is already sitting in their seats. Everyone's eyes are on me. I casually walk towards my seat, besides my father and in front of Momo.

“Late as always Jeongyeon”, Jonghyun smirk at me. Fuck.off Jonghyun.

“It’s quite alright Jonghyun, at least she’s here. We can eat now”, I smile at Jonghyun, to say ‘suck that’.

Father always defended me when it comes to Jonghyun. We share a deep hatred towards Jonghyun. When Seungyeon and Jonghyun started dating, he got her pregnant really young. He asked Seungyeon to have an abortion, she immediately told father and me. I never wanted to kill someone with my bare hands before Jonghyun came into our lives. Seungyeon wanted to keep the baby, but Jonghyun refused to be there for her. BIG MISTAKE. My father found out, he forced him to marry her. When Jonghyun found out who he knocked up and seeing THE Yoo Chaemin standing at his doorstep with 2 bodyguards, he … well one, peed his pants, (so I’ve heard, probably true though) … two, he jumped at the chance to be wealthy. Father gave him a job at the company. He is so immature and greedy. Greedy of our wealth and name. Seungyeon is oblivious to this, of course, she’s so in love with him. Father and I never told her about the marriage being ‘forced’, because well my father isn’t going to break his daughter’s heart. All she wants is to have a happy family with him and their, now, two lovely children.

Dinner continues on with Seungyeon talking non-stop about their adventures of their vacation in Thailand. I see my father smiling proudly at his grandchildren’s mother, his daughter. Seungyeon was lucky, she had a chance to have both parents growing up, so to say father was closer with Seungyeon would be true. I was a little jealous of her but I wouldn’t be too jealous when every week I come home to a new Lego toy waiting by my bedside with a note saying ‘To Jeongyeon love, father’. I think he writes those notes like he’s signing paperwork to be approved, mechanical no emotions involved. I shake my reminiscing away, I see Seungyeon finish enthusiastically storytelling Taejun about the rides in Thailand.

“Father?”

“Yes Jeongyeon?”

“I saw Momo’s drawings-”, I see Momo briefly stop biting midway through her food, “-she’s really good, she probably can design dresses for us”, father looks calm, he finishes his bite and wipes his mouth.

“Yes, I saw them too. No doubt she’s talented … however, she doesn’t need to work, she has everything she needs”.

I wave him off, he’s not listening to what I’m saying, “yeah yeah I know you’re the provider, she’s the wife of the billionaire Yoo Chaemin blablabla, but her designs father! They’re brilliant! I think she can-”.

His ring and watch bangs the marble table, “WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THIS!”, Seungyeon goes quiet, I couldn’t even finish my sentence, “we have many designers at the company, Momo does not need to exhaust herself with nonsensical work! She is happy! Here at home!”.

I did dare to continue with this discussion, father looks like he might have a heart attack on the spot, “... Alright, dad… I apologize for opening the discussion”.

He pushes his chair out and left the dining room. I look at Momo’s plate, she did even finish her meal. She loves food. Then I looked at her face, it broke my heart seeing her like that. She gives me a tiniest of smile and if she blinked, tears would probably fall out of her watery eyes. Her expression made me think she’s thankful for me. I understand her … we’re at the age where we want to prove to the world … and ourselves, we are better than they think we are. But father is preventing her from doing so. Our eye contact broke because Seungyeon tries to jokes about something to make the mood a tad bit lighter.

I’m not in the laughing mood right now, “I ate well”, I left irritated.

I enter my room and change my clothes. I want to go out and party. I need to. Father’s words left a sour and bitter feeling in my head and heart. I need to let loose. I need my poison. I quickly put on my oversized black and yellow plaid shirt over my black hoodie. Wore my brown timberlands and close the door to my room. I’m not expecting to bump into Momo once I took a step into the hallway.

“Heol! Sorry!”

“Nae~”, she smiles at me, she looks better than at dinner. She looks me up and down, I blush a little, “going somewhere Yoo Jeongyeon?”

She’s folding her hands to her chest, I’m suddenly nervous with her looking at me like that, “nae … going to the club, I won’t come home late like that night”, I smile awkwardly.

She smiles, “have fun and-”, she stares into my eyes, “thanks”.

I tilt my head, “for?”

She shakes her head while chuckling at me, “at dinner silly. You shocked me … Chae- … your father said he doesn’t want me to work and I couldn’t say anything, but you defended me, so thank you”.

OH … that, I touch my nape nervously, “Its not big deal … I didn’t really do anything … I hope you won’t stop drawing, I really like your designs … they really beautiful”.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Yoo-”, we both look at the newcomer, “-sorry to intrude, sir wants to see you in his office”.

She sighs, “alright, thank you”, she looks back at me, “I’ll be going”.

 

 

Coincidently, we walk in the same direction, at the bottom of the stairs, she turns left and I walk straight.

 

Momo took one last glance towards Jeongyeon, she’s picking up her car keys, and opening the front door to leave. She arrives in front of the office, she sighs before coming in.

 

Nightclub

I better not see anyone I know here. I don’t think many that I know, know about this outdoor rooftop club. I’m not in the mood to entertain anyone I know, I just want to get fucked up. I open a tab at the bar and started drinking. Girls come and go to talk to me until I finally found the one to my liking. Her names Jackeline, I think … she has bright red shoulder-length hair and very grabby with her hands. She’s swaying her hips to the music and touching me like I’m her liferaft. I know she wants me to fuck her brains out like there's no tomorrow, I feel her grinding her core on my legs. I feel her wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Her lips meet mine, I let her tongue slip in. We make out near the bar. It’s messy, sloppy, and hungry. Almost animalistic.

I’m not feeling it. Every bit of our time together makes me yearn for Momo. I left her, disappointed and wet. I’m surprised she didn’t throw her drink at me. It wouldn’t have been new for me.

Momo … am I overacting? She is my step-mother, why would I bother myself with her?

 

**_Yoo Manor_ **

My neck hurts! Cracking it left and right doesn't help, I’m passing the living room, I see Momo watching TV. She’s yawning, I giggle at her yawning, she’s cute when she yawns. She’s lounging on the couch, wearing a short sleeve dark blue pajama dress. She doesn’t notice me until I accidentally stumble on one of Taejun’s remote control car. DAMMIT TAEJUN! Put your toys away!

“I didn’t know you’re home already”.

I walk to sit down on the single lazy boy next to the couch she’s laying on. I’m not drunk … I’m just tired. I rested my head up and sighed.

“It’s only 1 in the morning and you’re home already. Did the bar throw you out?”, she giggles.

“Ha ha … very funny … I’m not even drunk …”, I opened one eye and look at her, “why are you awake?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I see, are you waiting for me?”, she cringes at my suggestion.

“You are so cocky Yoo Jeongyeon”.

“Shouldn’t I be? I am very charming”, I straighten my back and pull my imaginary jacket lapels.

She rolls her eyes at me, making me laugh, “good night Jeongyeon”, she got up and turned off the TV.

She walks past me but tripped. I caught her in time.

“Are you okay?!”, what the hell did she trip on?!

I hear her laugh, she hid her face with her hands, “Sorry … I’m so clumsy”.

I help her stand, while she wipes her tears from laughing. I stand to face her, I’m entranced by her beauty.

“You’re so beautiful”, I caressed her cheek with my hands.

She lets me touch her, but her eyes widen in shock, “goodnight Jeongyeon”, she left quickly.

I close my eyes and sigh. Out of all of the girls I’ve slept with … I’ve met even, why must it be her I fall for? … I drag my feet towards my room up the stairs to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Morning

 

“YOO JEONGYEON!”

I immediately crack my eyes open, I sit up to see father angrily open, well more like rip, my curtains. I regret opening my eyes, damn! the sun is blinding.

“Morning to you too … what kind of alarm is that though?”, I swing my legs out of bed, I’m livid being woken up like that but my voice betrays the way I feel. I feel like my heart jump out of my ribs. What the hell did I do this time?! I still have time to ‘settle down’ before I have to work at the company. What the hell is he hollering like a monkey for?! … At least I think I do? Wait what day is it? …

“WHAT IS THIS?!”, father shoves a newspaper in my face.

I rip the paper from his hands and glare at him. Momo and Seungyeon are standing behind him. They both look nervous and worried. Why?

I try to focus my eyes, “... the model Katrina caught lip-locking with Yoo ... Jeong … yeon … oh …”, there’s a picture of her and me at the bar … making out … it doesn’t help my hand is squeezing her ass.

“EXACTLY!”, for the love of God stop yelling father!

“SO WHAT?!”, I throw the newspaper away, “I’m a grown woman! I can do whatever I want!”

“Don’t make me laugh! A grown woman won’t blatantly disgrace the Yoo’s name by … canoodling with another woman publicly!”

Did he just say canoodling?! … canoodling? OH GOD HE’S OLD! I squint at him, “canoodling? Just say lip-locking! Kiss! Make out! … Really father?! Well! YOU got married to a YOUNGER WOMAN publicly! She’s the same age as me! And I can’t ‘canoodle’ with another woman publicly?!”

I see him clench his fist, I think his knuckles are white … his veins are popping on his forehead … shit … “Do.not.cross.the.line.Jeongyeon”, he’s gritting his teeth, “fine! You want to act childish! I’ll treat you like a child! You’re grounded!”

WHAT?! GROUNDED?! He must go insane! “You can’t-”.

He’s halfway out the door, he turns around and glares at me. I cower like a puppy. Momo follows him out. My sister is still standing there, judging me.

“What?! You want to lecture me too?”, just get it over with …

“We may have accepted your sexuality Jeongyeon, but remember WHERE we are and WHO we are. You can’t just be careless with your actions! Grow up Jeongyeon!”, I roll my eyes at her.

She eventually left. Fuck! I throw my body back to bed. What a wake-up call … Well I’m awake now. I throw on my red MLB hoodie and walk downstairs. I made eye contact with Jonghyun …

“Here comes the scandalous daughter!”, he cheered like a little cheerleader.

“Shut up Jonghyun”, his teasing is an icing on the cake of messiness of this fucking glorious morning.

“I guess you won’t work at the company since you’re on lockdown. I wonder what father will decide … will he finally send you overseas?”, at least he’s a hopeful person.

I ignore him, push him aside, and continue walking towards the garage. I see Momo in her car.

“Hop in”, she opened the passenger for me.

 

Why the hell not.

 

The drive is silent. She stops by the Han river, she bought me bread and juice. I feel like a kid …

“I’m sorry for what I said”

“I think you should apologize to your father rather than me, Jeongyeon”

We’re sitting in the car.

“He’s controlling, always controlling where my life will be, I’m sick of it”.

“But he’s your father … I’m sure he wants the best for you”.

I rub my face with my hands, “FUCKKKKKK … I know”, man the water is too calm for this, “why did you marry him, if I may ask?”

I see her smile, “we met in Japan … he saved me from a very bad situation … he asked me on a date”, she smiles, “the rest is history I guess. He’s a really sweet guy”, she chuckles, “a lot younger looking than his actual age … he made me smile … makes me happy, that’s all that matters to me”.

“And his money?”, the taboo subject …

“My mother is the one happy about that … but it didn’t matter to me too much, I wanted to settle down after what I’ve been through with my previous relationships”.

“Well …”, I smile at her, “I’m glad you found your happiness … I haven’t yet”.

“You will don’t worry Jeongyeon”, I feel her stare, “I’ve changed my thoughts about you, you know…”, what the- what does she mean by that.

“Wae?”

“I thought you were arrogant, snobby, spoiled, mean … basically, daddy’s little girl”, I roll my eyes hearing that, she laughs, “but … you’re actually soft and tender … tsundere tsundere”.

“T … tsundere”, I laugh, I look down shyly, “well then … you’re cute and caring … a girl anyone can easily fall for”.

I look up to see her smiling.

“Oh … It’s raining~”, she looks around cutely while I can’t stop staring at her.

Her eyes finally land on mine. I leaned in … I want to follow my heart. My heart wants to kiss her and devour her mouth. The last thing I’m expecting was for her to react to the kiss. She leans in and our lips met. I swear there’s a burst of colors in my vision, everything becomes so bright. My senses heightened. The water seems clearer than ever. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the car window made the scene even more romantic. Her eyes close fearlessly. I feel her tense body relax, slowly. My hands pull her closer, while I feel her hands close around my nape and start to caress it softly. I broke the kiss, I was expecting a slap … but none came, instead she rests her forehead on mine, and she closes her eyes. Did that really happen?

She suddenly straightens her back and turns the engine on. Without saying anything, she starts to drive back.

“Momo …”, her phone rang.

“Yes, Yeobo? … she’s with me, I just wanted to cheer her up a bit, a broken heart is not fun, you know … I’m just driving around … we’re driving back now … see you soon”.

I laugh at her, my heart is far from broken … it feels alive now.

 

**_Yoo Manor_ **

We arrive back, she walks quickly in, trying to avoid me? I couldn’t stop smiling though. As we walk in I had to fake being angry at father, when in actually I’m high with euphoria. I bow at my father, he’s waiting for us in the living room, “father, I am sorry for the things I said to you”.

“It’s okay Jeongyeon, however, I have news for you”, I raise my eyebrow, “you’ll be meeting your future fiance soon”.

Did I hear … fiance? … fiance … MY fiance. I look at him then at Momo, she looks away from me. Did she know about this?!

“Her name is Myoui Mina, she will be living with us once she’s here in Seoul”

“FATHER! YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS?!”

“She is-”, IS HE DEAF?! I’M SPEAKING TO HIM!, “-the daughter of one of my closest friends in Japan. She currently in another country. You and she will be married once she’s here. I think this is what’s best for you”

I clench my fist … he’s not going to listen to me. My voice is worthless. I see Momo cowering in the back … Momo … nothing is important right now. Apart from the sin we just shared in the rain … I won’t push her away from me. Because I know … I truly want to be with her.

 

_To be continued ..._

* * *

* * *

this gonna be so fun XD so prepare your heart for: Drama ( Jeongmi, Jeongmo, Michaeng *sobs* ) and SMUTS lol XD we will see how this fanfic will end *smirk*

 


	5. ✓ Chapter Five.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

**_Yoo Manor_ **

 

I storm off and slam the door of my room. My heart is thumping in my chest from adrenaline, I’m not sure if it’s from the passionate kiss my stepmother and I shared a few hours ago or from the heart-wrenching news of me being engaged to someone … trust fund girl name … Myoui Mina. Even her name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I jump on the bed, I can’t believe my future … Yoo Jeongyeon engaged. Shit. I never thought this day would come. I try to think of Momo … the feel of her lips … her bottom lip plump, the taste of her cherry lip gloss, the light touch of her hands on my nape, her fingers grazing on my bottom hair, the feel of her skin on my fingertips, and her eyes … her gorgeous brown eyes gazing into mine. I’ve never wanted to relive a moment with a girl before. I’ve never been THIS infatuated by a girl before. I bit my lower lip and open my eyes, I don’t care that I’m engaged or who Momo to me in the eyes of society … all I know my heart wants her, want to know her … inside and out. I’ll carry the sins to my grave if I have to.

 

Momo isn’t any better than Jeongyeon. She excused herself and rush to the bathroom. She can’t stop blaming herself for reacting to the kiss her stepdaughter and she just shared. The thing is all she felt during that moment wasn’t shame, but joy and excitement. She’s never shared or felt anything like that with Chaemin … nor any guy she’s ever dated. She took a deep breath and washed her face, flushing the toilet for good measure. She exited the bathroom to see Chaemin standing in front.  
  


“Are you okay?”, he’s forehead creased showing concern for Momo. She just smiled and nodded at him.

Momo slung her arm to, her husband, Chaemin’s waiting arm. It’s comforting … but it didn’t last long.

“The girl, she’s Japanese, just like you”, Chaemin opened the conversation, thinking Momo might be concerned about Jeongyeon’s engagement.

Momo’s mind is a mess right now, she can’t think straight. She barely heard Chaemin talk as they walk into their bedroom, going about their separate rituals before bed. Momo walked to her vanity to take off her earrings and she remembered she hasn’t answer Chaemin.  
  


“Hm? Come again Chae?”  
  


She hears him chuckle, “Mina, Myoui Mina. Jeongyeon’s future wife ...”. Momo stop midway taking her earrings off. It completely skipped her thoughts about the engagement, she was so taken back by her shame of reminiscing the sin she committed.  
  


“... Momo I know you’re concerned about her, and I appreciate it. But she has to learn to be a responsible adult. She’s been living a cushioned life for too long … yes, I have spoiled her-”, Chaemin is speaking, but Momo cannot for the life of her listen to anything he’s saying. She just hears Jeongyeon and wife in the same sentence “-... and I think marriage will help her get to that stage. I’ve met Mina’s family and her, they’re wonderful people. I think Mina can help Jeongyeon be the woman I think she’s capable of being. Mina will arrive here soon. She will live with us, there’s an empty room next to us, I’m thinking of giving her that room. I’d like to give her some space for a little bit before she and Jeongyeon can live together. What do you think?”, Chaemin walks and stands behind Momo at the vanity, stroking his aged hands on her bare shoulder. Admiring his wife through the mirror.  
  


“I think …”, actually Momo can’t think right now, “... it’s a wonderful idea, but do you really think Jeongyeon will grow up?”.  
  


Momo knows this isn’t a good idea to ask him, but … an arranged marriage? Isn’t it too … old school this day an age? Chaemin walks away from Momo, “she has to! I’m not going to live forever! I’m not going to take care of every.little.mistake she makes and I am sure as hell don’t want you to baby her when I am gone! She needs to learn to be selfless, to know that this world doesn’t revolve around her! The money she easily throws away is MY hard work!”  
  


“But … aren’t you forcing this on her a bit? You just informed her, YOUR plans for HER future before this Mina comes to Seoul”, Momo tentatively turns around to see Chaemin sitting on the bed.  
  


Momo hears him sigh, “I always give the best for her … nothing less”, Chaemin looks out the window, he does love his daughter and son. He may not be the best father in the world, but he’s trying.  
  


“Anyway, let’s change the subject, I miss you”, he holds his hand out for Momo to take, Momo smiles at him and walks towards Chaemin. Eventually, they made love.

 

* * *

 

Morning

 

My phone ding for the umpteen time, curiosity finally got the better of me. The world’s already awake so I feel I should be too. My night was a restless one, I can’t get Momo out of my head. I open a facebook notification and see Chaeyoung’s status, she looks depressed. I dial her number immediately, I’m worried about her.  
  


“SON CHAEYOUNG! I miss you”  
  


“Hey hyung …”, wow what a greeting.  
  


“Heol, what’s wrong? Are you okay? You don’t sound so good”.  
  


“My girlfriend broke up with me”  
  


“WAE?!”, I thought they were happy! They just moved in together, what happened?  
  


“I don’t know, she just left … I will come back soon don’t worry”  
  


“I’ll be waiting for you, I miss you loser” Her laugh sounds to lifeless, not the joyful laughter I always hear from her. She hangs up after a few conversations about her flight. Poor her … she sounded so happy about her relationship. Don’t worry Chaeyoung! I’ll make sure she’ll regret leaving you! I walk outside towards the living room as soon as I clean myself up for the day. Huh? So quiet. I see one of the maids walk out from the living room.  
  


“Where is everyone?”

“Oh Miss Yoo, Sir went to work along with Jonghyun, Seungyeon-nim went to visit her mother in law with the kids, and Ma’am is in her room”, there it is! The name I’m waiting for her to say. She could’ve said that first.  
  


“Oh okay, thank you”.  
  


I walk back into my room, thinking that there was no point for me to show my face anyway when no ones around. Then an idea pops into my head, probably a crazy idea. I look around the hallway to make sure no one is around. I open the door of my father's bedroom, I don’t see Momo. I hear water running in the bathroom. I close the bedroom door slowly, making sure to make no noise, I tiptoed towards the bathroom. The door is ajar, I stole some glances in. Oh God, my prayers have been answered and I am blessed by the sight of a Goddess. I see Momo taking a bubble bath, her wet hair tied up in a bun, and she’s soaping her arms.  
  


“JEONGYEON!”, shit … I guess I was breathing too heavily.  
  


“SHH! I wanted to see you”, I probably look like a pervert if anyone saw me, I walk in and close the bathroom door. I lean on the wall and fold my arms to my chest, “well what a beautiful morning … mother”. She’s pissed, her forehead is creasing, and her teeth baring, ready to bite. Not that I wouldn’t mind if she did.  
  


“If SOMEONE sees you, we will be in trouble!”  
  


“PFFT!”, I wave off her concern, “no one’s here, don’t worry. If you worry too much you’ll get wrinkles. RELAX”, I look her up and down, and smirk, “well … you already are”. Well, to be honest I couldn’t see anything at all. There were too many damn bubbles.  
  


“Momo! Are you here?~”, SHIT! SEUNGYEON?! RIGHT NOW?! My eyes widen and I mouthed to Momo ‘what do we do?!’.  
  


Momo have that ‘I’m-so-done-with-you’ look on her face. She caught me off guard and stand up … NAKED … so many dirty thoughts in my head right now. Her amazing curves, her amazing white breast, her … dripping core. What have I done to deserve this blessing? I scan every part of her body. Am I drooling? I must be. She grabs her bathrobe from behind the door and walked out the bathroom. My face feels so hot and I think my heart is somewhere on the floor … I eavesdrop on their conversation outside.  
  


“Oh you were taking a shower? I’m sorry!”  
  


“It’s okay, Seungyeon”, Momo prays Seungyeon won’t come in the room any further than the front door, “do you need something?”  
  


“OH! I want your opinion on something. I know Jeongyeon can’t help me with this, so I never bother. I like your style too, which one do you think is better, this? Or this?”, Momo is thankful for Jeongyeon’s lack of … girly side, for the purpose of this very moment, “I just got back from my in-laws and I have to go see my friends after this”.  
  


“Hm … the right one”, honestly, Momo thinks both dresses look the damn same! Well … her mind currently is trying to get Seungyeon to leave the room and then she can finally address the TINY problem in the bathroom.  
  


“Thank you~”, Seungyeon is oblivious to the situation, she smiles and leaves Momo be.  
  


My head is right up against the door trying to hear Momo and Seungyeon, then I feel myself being push back with sheer force of a bull. I fall back on my butt on the bathroom floor. I see Momo glaring down at me, I just flash her an innocent grin.  
  


“GET OUT!”, Momo is dragging me by the scruff of my shirt, like a lioness biting down on their cub's neck.  
  


She throws me out of the room, before checking if anyone is in the hallway. I sit on the carpeted floor, I blow her a flying kiss, and the last thing I see before running away for my life is a towel being thrown at me. Safe behind my bedroom door, I smile uncontrollably. I don’t know what my past lives have done to be blessed like today, but I can’t thank you enough. I cannot … would not forget what the sight that graced my eyes today.  
  


Night  
  


Everyone’s home for dinner. We all sat at the dining table … like a civil family. A fucked up one if you ask me. Luckily, I sit in front of Momo. I can’t stop smiling at her, she tries to avoid my smile. Her blushing face is adorable … or is she mad? Oh well, she’s still cute.  
  


“Jeongyeon, Mina is coming tomorrow, so can you-”.  
  


“Yay~”, shaking my hands sarcastically like a little cheerleader, “is a sufficient enough celebration for her?”, I put on a straight face for my father. I see him clench his utensils, “do not embarrass me! Her father is one of my closest friends!”.  
  


“Nae”, I give a mocking salute as I eat silently.  
  


I never asked for an arranged marriage, I never asked for a wife, I never asked for any of this! Can’t he be happy that I’ll be working at his company? Like he dreams of since I was 5 years old!  
  


“I’m so excited to meet her”, I stared at Momo, did she really say that? … she’s smiling? … she can’t be serious?

 

* * *

 

The next morning  
  


I groggily wake up because of father’s booming voice barging in my room, opening the curtains to let the sunshine on my face. He used his ‘outdoor’ voice to tell me to get up and be ready to greet the ‘incredible’ _Myoui Mina_. I didn’t even bother changing my clothes, I’m still wearing my not-so-white white shirt and black nerdy sweatpants. My bed head is still present, but I can pull off this kind of style. I’m lazily rubbing my eyes at the bottom of the stairs.  
  


Our driver, Shin? Jin? … what was his name again? … brought suitcases in, I’m yawning when I see an elegant sophisticated beauty come in through the door. Wow … I’m mesmerized. Her shoulder-length brown hair, slim body, innocent brown eyes, and pink lips. She held a certain kind of grace in her walk, it’s like time slowed down to give the audience in the room to catch a glimpse of this elegant aura. This beauty is adorned with tight blue jeans, black and white converse, and a white t-shirt tuck in the front. So simple yet she looks like she has class. My father greeted her with Momo, I stood frozen, kind of taken back. I finally met her eyes.  
  


“You must be Yoo Jeongyeon”, wow … her voice is so small and … polite?  
  


“DING! Correct, you get 100 points”, she may have had me mesmerized but seeing Momo beside her ... Myoui Mina doesn’t compare … even with her head slightly tilted and eyebrow raised. Damn that's cute!  
  


“JEONGYEON! Enough! Introduce yourself!”, father doesn’t have a single fun bone in his body.  
  


I roll my eyes and drag my feet towards her, “My lady”, I bow like a ‘gentleman’ to her, “I am Yoo Jeongyeon”.  
  


“Myoui Mina”, my actions made her giggle behind her hand, “nice to finally meet you”, she smiles, a gummy smile … well can’t deny but that's adorable.

 

“Show Mina her room, please Jeongyeon-ah”, father stood closer towards Momo, placing his hand on her waist.  
  


I bared my teeth a little at him, feeling a tad bit possessive with Momo, “the maid can do it”, I sounded a lot more insulting than I should, THAT earned a death glare from father, “Okay … follow me”. Even after all these years … I guess I’m still deathly afraid of that stare. I walk in front of Mina. My mind wandered, making up different impossible scenarios of me defying father with MY OWN death glare. That’s never going to happen.  
  


As Jeongyeon is in her own little world, she is oblivious to the struggling Mina. She’s been carrying her own travel bag behind Jeongyeon up the stairs, but the latter was too nice and humble to say anything else.  
  


“Here it is”, opening the door to her room beside father’s.  
  


“Thank you”, she walks inside and scans the room, “it’s very nice and welcoming”, she smiles at me. I stare at her blankly. There’s nothing in this room that screams ‘WELCOME TO THE FAMILY’, it has a bed, a closet, a few windows, a vanity, and a desk by one of the windows. Basically, the essential things you see in a room. I don’t know how she got that description. Well, you kind of don’t really have a choice, so take what you get I guess.  
  


“Awesome, well I’ll leave you alone, rest up”, I close … Mina’s bedroom door and sighed. This is not happ-. I grab Momo’s arm as she walk past me, I can smell her shampoo … it’s so flowery and heavenly.  
  


“We need to talk Mo-”.  
  


“Later Jeongyeon”, pulling her arm out of my grip and gritting her teeth.  
  


She continues to walk into her bedroom. Is she going to just forget she wore her bathrobe in front of me? … the kiss?! I want to be with her, I want to know her better, her fears, her hobbies, her … everything. I don’t care who she is to me. I can’t get her off my mind. She’s driving me crazy. Is she avoiding me because of … Mina?

Father announced a feast for Mina’s arrival, dinner tonight will be held in the garden. The maids and chefs immediately went to work in preparing this dinner. I don’t see the big deal … I really don’t want to deal with this. So I lounge around in my room and play games. Time passes by too fast, my alarm blared for me to get ready for this ‘special dinner’. I finally took a shower after not showering the whole day. Father said to dress formally … it’s a family dinner … not a fucking gala! So, I had to wear my black dress pants and my whi- DAMMIT! I forgot the shirt.

 

“Where is Jeongyeon?”, Chaemin asked pulling his chair at the head of the table out to sit and eat, “Taejun go call your sister”.  
  


“Dad! I’m kinda busy!”, he’s currently in a battle with the dark lord, so his 10-year-old eyes are glued to his phone’s screen.  
  


Chaemin sighs, he feels a hand on his arm, “don’t worry, I’ll call her”, Momo got up and went upstairs.  
  


She’s not sure why she volunteered to call Jeongyeon. It could be because she deeply wanted to see Jeongyeon … alone.

 

I walk out of the bathroom with no shirt on. Not really caring, it’s kind of my room. Until I see my door opening and revealing Momo. I yelped and stared at her nervously.  
  


“Wh- what are you doing?! I- I- Don’t you knock?!”, is this karma?  
  


She scared me, I thought it was … well anyone except her of all people! I see her calmly close the door and walk towards me. She did all that without breaking eye contact with me. My my … isn’t she bold? I smirk, she stood close to my bare top, only in a sports bra, torso. Her hands are behind her back and she stared right into my eyes.  
  


“They’re asking about you, they’re worried you ran off”, she looks stunningly gorgeous in a blue dress, again not that I’m complaining, but her dresses are always so damn short! her breath is also so minty. Is there no bad side to this woman?!  
  


I feel her being quite cocky … two can play at that game Momo-sii, “Only them? … didn’t your parents tell you lying is bad … Momo”, I smirk.  
  


She raises her eyebrow at me, her face leans in slightly towards me. I feel her breath on my lips, it makes me so weak, “what do you think?”.  
  


OH~ HER VOICE! She’s going to kill me! So low, seductive … teasingly evil. I bit my lower lip and looked at her with half-lid eyes. I lean in to kiss her. What the fu-? I feel a finger on my lips. I look down, her perfectly manicured pink nail in between my eyes. She pushes me back.  
  


“We’re waiting … and hungry”, she sauntered out of the room.  
  


Based on her walk, the way she moved her hips, she’s taunting me. She must know I know she’s playing me and I gladly let myself get trapped. I need to calm down, I take a deep breath. I can’t stop thinking about her. I hastily wore my shirt and ran to the garden. I vision only focuses on Momo … next to my father, smiling and laughing at whatever he said into her ear. Seeing her with him is stressing me out. Father stood to finally address everyone at the table. I walk towards the empty seat beside Mina. Seungyeon has been the perfect sister-in-law for Mina, but the more irritating thing is Jonghyun looks more interested than I am with my own fiance. I bet father will be a lot more pleased if I was more like Jonghyun. At least Mina is friendly. Mina smiles at me as I pull my chair out … I hope my fake smiles look as sincere as hers.  
  


The dinner is a success, I mean there weren’t any potential failures anyway. EVERYONE loves Mina. She made father laugh, Taejun was amazed by the many countries she’s traveled, and Seungyeon is just happy she finally has a sister she can talk to about boys. Let’s not talk about Jonghyun, if Seungyeon weren’t sitting between him and Mina, I’m sure he’ll pounce on her like a lion with a deer. I even heard a sincere hollering laugh coming from Momo after Mina’s slip up playing the pokey game with one of her ballet dancer friend backstage, how unfazed her friend was and how flustered she was after, blundering her ballet practice. Seriously? What is she? An angel in disguise?  
  


The main course is taken away to be a wash, however, there’s still tea and dessert. Throughout the dinner, I keep stealing glances at Momo. Everyone was too infatuated with Jonghyun’s story about him and a … fish? I take out my phone from my jacket pocket. I type a message to Momo.  
  


‘Let’s hang out tomorrow, just me and you’  
  


I keep staring at my phone for her response.  
  


‘Okay, let’s meet at the park’

 

I smile looking at my phone, I look up to look at her, … but she’s too preoccupied with laughing in with father. Should I admire her for being so … ignorant? Or should I be angry I could be swept under the rug so easily?  
  


“Hey Jeongyeon! Why you smiling?”, I turn my head towards Jonghyun, Seungyeon’s, and Taejun’s eyes were on me.  
  


“Funny picture! Go on … right fish, your pants, bla bla bla …”, I gestured for him to continue with his fish story. I hear Mina excusing herself to the bathroom. I can’t deny she looks beautiful in the black deep v-neck dress. She is indeed a high-class lady.  
  


“OH! Father, Chaeyoung is coming back soon!”  
  


“Really?! When?”  
  


Do his ears need cleaning? “I said soon father, she didn’t tell me exactly when. I miss her”  
  


“ME TOO”, I hear Taejun and Seungyeon yell simultaneously.  
  


“Jeongyeon, tomorrow take Mina out around the city”, Momo and I immediately made eye contact, “Mina may have visited Seoul but it’ll be nice to spend time with your fiance”, father took my silence as a sign to mock me, “what? Don’t tell me you’re busy?”.  
  


I’m too busy staring at Momo to notice Mina sitting back down beside me.  
  


“Mina, Jeongyeon asked me if it’s alright to steal you away for a private tour of Seoul. I think it’s a good idea!”, I can’t breathe, SHUT UP OLD MAN!  
  


“Oh … um … it sounds very lovely Mr. Yoo thank you, but I have to decline-”, I thank the Lord for this miracle, “-I apologise. I have a meeting for the ballet performance … I will have to practice afterward”, Okay, Mina sounds way too formal for my taste.  
  


“Oh …”, father sounds a lot more disappointed than I am, “it’s quite alright Mina, another day then”. Finally, dinner is officially over. We all left to our separate room. Father strongly assisted for me to walk Mina to her room, even though, her room is right next to yours! Whatever, the faster this day ends, the closer I am to be with Momo.

 

* * *

 

Morning

 

I waited for father and Jonghyun to leave for work, for Seungyeon to drive Jiwoo to school, and for Mina to leave for her ballet meeting. Finally, once everyone is out, I wait for Momo by the park near our mansion. I paced back and forth by my car. I hear someone running, I look up and smile.  
  


“Ma’am”, I open the car door for her. She shyly smiles and sat inside. I slid across the hood of my car for extra style points and buckled myself up as I sit in the car. I start to drive off.

 

… Silence …

 

“Where do you want to go?”, I quickly glance at her, she’s fidgeting with her purse.  
  


“... somewhere far”.

 

I know the perfect place. I drove off up the mountain hills, parking the car on an overlook, the view is unbelievable. One standing on top can overlook the valley below, the sunsets were to die for here. The spot is still pretty secluded, trees and grass surrounded the area. We were alone. Some cars pass by, but in general, we were far from prying eyes.  
  


She’s walking towards the overlook, in awe with the sight.

 

“First timer”, I stand next to her.  
  


“Nae, I haven’t visited places like this during my stay in Korea”.  
  


“I would understand, father’s too busy to appreciate this kind of beauty”, but not busy enough to fool around with beautiful women. I think Momo knew the message behind what I said. I see her smile sadly at me and walk towards the car. I see her sit on top of my car hood.  
  


“So, why did you want to whisk me away Miss Yoo-?”, she smiles at me teasingly, she crosses her feet on my car’s front bumper, and her hands holding onto the front of the hood.  
  


Wow … behind me might be one of the Lord’s greatest beauty but what’s in front of me is one of the Lord’s masterpiece. “-Did you want advice to woo the ever-wonderful-fiance of yours?”, what! Why bring her into the conversation? With her fending a fake gasp complete with her hand over her mouth, I know she’s teasing me.  
  


I walk towards her, “I just … I want to spend time with you. After what happened that day, I can’t stop thinking about you”.  
  


She hears her sigh, “... Jeongyeon … it was a mistake”.  
  


I finally stand in front of her, I look into her eyes, “No, it wasn’t, you and I both know it was different”.  
  


“We can’t …”, I know what she’s implying, this whole ‘step-mother and daughter’ thing...  
  


“I don’t care! No one has ever made my heart beat like you have. No one …”

 

She looks away from me, staring at the dirt ground as if that would deter me from her. I slowly curl my fingers under her chin, I move her face to look at me, “Don’t you feel the same?”.  
  


Her brown eyes reflect a battle in her heart and mind, “I … I hate myself … for … feeling more alive when I’m with you”.  
  


I smile at her and rested my forehead on hers, “then let us follow our hearts”. I feel her nod and I cannot be any happier. I turned to face the valley, trapping myself between her legs and she wraps her arms around my waist, “so, tell me something about yourself Momo”.  
  


“Um … not much to talk about … I studied translation … dated two guys, both of them were mistakes, then I met your father”.  
  


“Please oh please ... skip the last part”.  
  


She laughs near my ears, “if we skip that part, this-”, she gestures to us by caressing and tightening her grip around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder, “-would not have happened. I wouldn’t have met you”.  
  


I turned around to face her and I smile, “I guess you’re right”, I lifted my hand to her face to lightly brush and tuck her hair behind her ears then caress her cheeks with my thumb. She leaned in, I met her lips halfway, this passionate kiss lasted longer than I expect. I’m not complaining. The future is uncertain for us, but I know for sure, she’s the only one for me.  _To be continued..._

 


	6. ✓ Chapter Six.

Jeongyeon's POV

We watch the sky turn to an orange hue from bright yellow, holding each other, and talking about everything and anything. Our sin is fragile, in the next minute it could go away, so we hold onto it as if we would fade away at any moment.

"What was the most painful experience you've been through?", Momo is laying in front of me facing the view, she's admiring how our fingers fit perfectly together, "for me ... is when my father passed away".

I hate talking about this ... but if it's her ... I will try, "losing a parent isn't easy ... especially the ones we are close to", I held onto her hand tighter, "I was next to my mom when she passed. I was 21 ... I saw her struggling ... she was dying, taking her last breath, and I couldn't do anything to ease the pain for her ...".

I promised her I would be strong for her ... for the family ... but I needed her still. I will always need her. Momo turns around to face me, she caressed my cheeks. I lean into her hands, she feels so warm and soft. I look into her eyes ... she looks so sad. I smile at her, "Everything's okay, it's what's best for her, I wouldn't want her to suffer any longer. Death is apart of life".

"I didn't know how mature you are ... optimistic even".

I playfully winked at her making her laugh. Her phone rang, she looks at it and frowns.

"Is it him?", father's probably looking for us ... well her probably. She nods at me, "answer it, I'll wait in the car". I sit on the driver side, gripping the steering wheel as I watch her talk to my father. The call is short, she comes in to sit next to me. She sighs and starts to explain herself.

"He tells me we have an invitation tonight ... we as in him and I"

"Then I'll drive you home", I turn on the engine, my hands reach for the gear shift when I feel her hand on mine.

"Don't be mad".

She can see right through me can't see?, I smile at her, "I'll do my best".

Yoo's Manor

We made it home and I drop her off at the front door. I didn't want to see my father, or to be exact, my father and Momo together. I decided to hang out for a bit, but I receive a message from my dad. He sent me Mina's number and told me to go see her at her dance school. I almost decided to disobey him again, but if I did ... I might not be able to see Momo again. Fu- dilemma. My mind made itself up and I start to drive to see Mina. I would like to convince her I care about her too, I need to push away the suspicion.

Mina's Dance School

Damn, this is a prestigious dance school. One of the best in Seoul actually. I didn't realize Mina is THAT good. I park the car and walk inside. I earn weird stares walking in. I do not look like I belong here, with my daze walk to where I should be heading. I realize people were wearing well mostly work out or loose clothing to dance in. I mean it is a dance school. While I'm here wearing a bomber jacket with a black fitted shirt, skinny ripped jeans, and doc martens. I'd probably imagine it's uncomfortable to dance in. I got sick of looking like a lost kid, so I decided to ask a guy.

"Hey, do you know Myoui Mina? She's a ballet dancer here, if you do, can you tell me where she is?"

As soon as I said her name, his eyes shined, is Mina a prodigy here or something? ... "Of course! Everyone knows her!", tone down your excitement young man ... jeez, "she's on the second floor, practice room number 3".

"Thanks, dude". I walk up the stairs to the second floor, passing many dance practice rooms. People dancing in them and different genre of music fills the corridors. I see room 3 and peak through the door window. I see Mina, wearing a long white skirt and a rose jacket. She's dancing alone to a black swan song. The way she moves makes my jaw drop, they were so elegant and classy. She enjoys dancing very much, I can tell by her smiling in her whole routine. I'm too mesmerize to walk in, I just keep standing outside the door. She stops and stares right at me. SH- I should walk in. I sheepishly walk into the room.

"You uh ... dance well", scratching the imaginary itch on my nape.

"Thank you", her blushing face is adorable and her voice is low and soft ... it suits her personality.

"It's dinner time, I thought you'd like to grab something to eat before heading home".

"Eh? Really?! I didn't realize the time. Nae sure".

"I'll wait for you in the car ... I have the red Camaro", I wink at her making her blush even more. I wait for her in the car while singing along to music, until I see her walking through the front doors, wearing jeans and a red shirt. Even without showing a lot of skin ... she's still can turn a lot of heads. I drove silently to the restaurant. It's awkward between us.

"My father is coming from Japan in a few days".

"Oh ... okay", why is this useful information to me again? ... "For the engagement", OH ... RIGHT, I briefly forgot.

"Oh ... nae nae"

"I hope ... I won't be burdensome to you".

"Huh? Why?

"I- ... I mean we don't really know each other, and please don't be offended when I say you don't look like the type who likes commitment ..."

"None taken, and you're right. But it's what our parents want, what can we do about right?", I briefly look at her, she looks ... like she's contemplating something? And sad ...

"Nae, for our parents". I focus on the road and listen to the music playing on the radio. We didn't try to open anymore conversation after that. There were times when I forgot she was with me in the car. We arrive at the restaurant near the Han River. The restaurant is about two storey high building, there is a balcony section looking at out the river. We sit at the table, facing each other. I chose my favorite plate.

"I don't know much about Korean food, it is alright if you order for me?", she closes the menu.

"Sure", I shrug my shoulders and ordered some dishes with ddeokboki. I guess this is where I should AT LEAST converse with her, "So you studied art overseas?"

"Nae, Paris", she smiles, but not the gummy smile I often see her with.

"Ahh ... the city of love", she blushes at me and smiles shyly. I'm not used to shy girls ... usually, they're the ones who make the effort to talk to me. So this is awkward ... but I'm getting used to her.

"So ... what's the reason you don't work Yoo Jeongyeon?", I spluttered some of my drink, nobody has asked me the reason why they usually judge me immediately when they hear I don't have a job.

I apologize for my ... inappropriate eating etiquette to her before I speak, "I don't like getting stressed or work for money. Kind of set on that money situation you know? ... I just graduated that's mostly why I want some time to relax a bit before you know? Becoming an adult. But I'll soon work at my father's company".

She laughs at my explanation and shook her head, "you are quite interesting miss Yoo".

"I know", I wink again at her.

Throughout dinner, we had light conversations about travel, dance, her life in Japan. It was actually nice. We finish dinner and I drive us back to the mansion.

Yoo's Manor

I open the door for her to the mansion, then I see suitcases littered all over the foyer. What the fu- CHAEYOUNG!. I ran up the stairs and left Mina.

"SON CHAEYOUNG!", I see her carrying Jiwoo.

"JEONGYEON!", she hands Jiwoo back to Seungyeon and ran to me. I hugged her tight and jumped around the hallway.

"You cut your hair!", ruffling her hair while she laughs, "you look like a mini-ME!". She rolls her eyes at me, I can't help but hug her again. She has always wanted to be like me, it was nice having a little sister who looks up to you. She's adorable and annoying, sometimes.

"Hey! They told me you have a fiance now! I'm excited to meet her!" oh yeah Mina ... I look behind me, she's not there. I guess I kind of left her downstairs. I walk towards the stairs and I see her walking up. I met her half-way and grab her hands.

"Come! And meet my cousin, Mina". What I didn't realize was Chaeyoung following me from behind, she stands at the top of the stairs.

Chaeyoung froze, her eyes wide and heart thumping. She can't grasp what she's seeing, Mina, her ex-girlfriend, who left her in Paris without a word or a letter, standing in front of her. Holding Jeongyeon's hands. Mina wasn't any better either when she looked up to see Chaeyoung wide-eyed. Mina's skin becomes paler than usual. She keeps staring at Chaeyoung's eyes. Mina curses her fate.

"CHAE! This is Mina", why is Chae just standing there? I pull Mina behind me to the top, "Mina, this is Chaeyoung! My cousin and my other half", I crush Chaeyoung with a side hug.

"Nic- ... nice to meet you, Mina, welcome to the family", Chaeyoung offers her hand to Mina. Mina looks hesitant? She's probably shy. They finally shook hands.

"Well I need a drink, all that yelling dries my throat", I pat Chaeyoung on the back and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Chaeyoung kept eye contact with Mina, "funny seeing you here Mina".

"You cut your hair?"

A bittersweet smile left Chaeyoung, "glad you noticed".

"... Chaeyoung-", Mina steps forwards a bit towards Chaeyoung. Mina left things so abruptly that she didn't have the heart to tell Chaeyoung. She just packed up and left.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes, "let's talk later". She follows Jeongyeon downstairs, acting like she just didn't see the love of her life shipped off away from her and yet ... being so close. Chaeyoung and Mina join Jeongyeon and the rest of the family in the living room, with exceptions of Momo and father. Mina and Chaeyoung sit with Jeongyeon between them. It was easy trying to fake happy when most of the time Jeongyeon keep distracting Chaeyoung with non-stop talking.

"I'm tired, I think I'm ready for bed", Chaeyoung stretched. Well, she did just get off a ... what 10+ hours flight? Understandable. I wave at her and say goodnight.

"She lives here?", I forgot Mina is beside me. I never heard her voice that loud before, she wasn't shouting but it's loud enough for her to be considered shouting.

I turn to Mina and nod at her, "her room is downstairs ... my parents made her a room downstairs because there was no more room left upstairs", I don't know if I should disclose this to Mina, but she should know, "Chaeyoung's parents passed away when she was 5 years old-".

"Nae ... I know", ... Mina knows? Wha-?, "your father told me! I forgot that she lives here". Mina saves herself.

"-ah right. well ... her aunts and uncles didn't want to raise her. Bastards. Sorry. Father took her in and raised her. She's like a little sister from another parent. I was so sad when she left to study overseas ... BUT now she's here!", I smile at Mina.

Mina doesn't share my enthusiasm, I guess she's thinking there are more people she needs to be comfortable with ... damn this girl is anti-social or something?, "Go rest, I'll walk you to your room".

I didn't realize it is past 1 am, Momo and father aren't home yet. I stand near the window, hoping to see their car, but I guess that's too much wishful thinking. I'm about to go to bed when I see father's car drive in, but Momo is the one driving? I see her rushing to the passenger door. She's struggling to hold father up, I guess he's drunk off his ass. I hear their footsteps up the stairs, I ran to my door, but didn't dare to open it. Then I hear a door open and close.

Momo laid Chaemin down on the bed. She tries cracking her back because that man is not light! She decides to get water for Chaemin and walks out to the kitchen. She walks past Jeongyeon's door and felt herself being pulled inside. She panics and she felt herself being pinned to the wall.

"You're late", I rested my forehead on hers and pinned my hands near her head, trapping her. She didn't say anything, I guess I kind of scared her, by the way, she clutches the glass to her chest. I close my eyes and let her calm herself down. I breathe in her scent ... I'm addicted. I can't hold this any longer. I crash my lips to hers. She immediately reacted to me, her free hand grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me even closer. The kiss was messy, hungry, and wet just like our relationship. I licked her upper lips and bit her lower lip, earning a breathy moan from her. I kiss her lips feverishly. I can't get enough. My hands went to her waist, she's wearing another short low cut black dress. Her legs, breast, and arms all exposed for prying horny men to see ... it drives even me crazy. I growl at that thought. Her hand grows weak, losing its grip on my collar. We hear a crash and broke apart from the kiss. We look down to see the glass broken.

I lean into her ear, "go", hoping no one heard glass shattering. My breathing becomes heavy from adrenaline, not from the glass breaking but from our kiss. I accidentally step on a broken piece, thankfully, my steps were light enough it didn't hurt me. I cleaned up the mess and threw myself on the bed and drifted to sleep thinking of Momo.

 

Few Days Passed...

 

Today marks the start of ... something. I'm not sure if it'll be beautiful or messy. I'm marrying Mina out of necessity, not out of the heart. I don't feel like myself looking in the mirror. I dyed my hair blonde, not as blonde as Momo's hair, but darker. It's styled so ... proper combed and slicked back, not my usual messy I-just-got-out-of-bed sexy look. This 'monkey suit' I am wearing is a bit too much for me, a dark grey vest over a white shirt, a skinny black tie, black formal pants, and black oxford shoes. I should get used to wearing suits from now on. I'm putting my watch on when I heard the door and close behind me. I stare at her in shock.

"You look beautiful", I smile at Momo. She's wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black blazer on top. She looks so chic. But why does she look-

"We can't do this!", she ran her hand through her hair, huffing loudly, and pacing around my room.

"Do what?"

"WE ... US ... THIS", she's gesturing towards me and her, "OUR RELATIONSHIP!".

Wha- I can't believe this. She's making my blood boil.

"I'm your father's wife! You're- ... you're my step ... daughter. This is wrong! We're committing a sin Jeongyeon!" I walk towards her, her pacing is making my head spin. She won't look at me, pulling on her hand and force her to look at me.

"Look into my eyes and say it", I stare into her brown frantic eyes, "tell me you'll be able to ignore that I make your heart beat faster than him, tell me I don't make you nervous when I'm around you, tell me you don't want to kiss me every time we stare into each other, ... tell me again that us ... is wrong".

Her lips are shaking, she closes her eyes and gritted her teeth. I can hear her agitated breathing, her chest heaves like this has been bothering her for a while. She finally opens her eyes and pulls her arm from my grasp and pushes me away. I watch her heavy footsteps go out of my room. Momo revives my heart after she kills it slowly. I punch the vanity table, cursing this whole fucking situation. I can't do anything to make her mine.

Mina is blissfully preparing herself for her big day. She's putting her earrings when Chaeyoung went in.

"From all the girls in the world, you had to be my cousin's fiance, what luck I have right?", Chaeyoung nonchalantly checks Mina's perfumes on the vanity.

"It was my father's decision Chae".

"You have always thrown the blame on other people, if I- we are important to you, you would've fight for us".

"Chaeyoung, please just move on"

"I can't Mina ... my love for you was ... still is real. You are the love of my life", Chaeyoung stared into Mina's eyes, "but I guess I wasn't yours". Mina didn't know what to say, no words could console Chaeyoung.

"Congratulations on your engagement, I wish you happiness Mina", Chaeyoung left the room.

"Are you on your period or something?", Chaeyoung is sitting on my bed, just watching me being frustrated. But she doesn't need to know that.

"No why?", putting my black formal jacket on and prepping myself one last time.

"Well ... you almost broke the closet door, you okay hyung?"

"Just nervous bro", I smile, hoping to hide my true feelings, I feel awful and just enraged.

We left my room to the car. The engagement party is at a fancy restaurant at the Park Hyatt hotel, father booked just for the occasion.

Hyatt Hotel

I finally met Mina's parents, there weren't as many people I thought there would be. I wouldn't call the restaurant empty purse, just fewer people than I thought. I put on my 'business face' as father calls it, smile and shake, shake and smile. Fuck this. Mina is always right beside me the whole time, slinging her arm in mine, like the perfect wife. I have to admit, she looks beautiful, wearing a black dress with grey accents on the edges, it's short compared to the dresses I've seen her in, and it has a noticeable slit. Daring ... pretty sexy. Her hair was tied up in a cute bun.

We exchanged rings, all eyes are fixed on us, everyone clap and cheered for us. It's nerve wracking, father couldn't be more pleased with me. Mina's smile is bright and sincerely, while mine is ... fake. Whenever my eyes landed on Momo, she would look away or start smiling at father, caressing his cheeks and arm in front of me.

I see father walk towards Mina and me, he opens his arms and hugs me.

"Congrats my daughter", he starts patting my back.

"Thank you father", I didn't realize I'm a tad bit taller than him now, he's getting older.

"Take good care of her, you hear me?", he turns to face Mina lovingly, "she's a good girl".

I smile at father, I've never seen him this happy like that towards me or anyone else since mother passed. Mina caresses my hands and smiles back at father.

"Congratulation", I see Momo walking to stand next to father.

She offers me her hand to shake, I stare at it. A handshake? ... I look up and faked a smile. We shook hands like strangers ... no, like a step daughter and stepmother.

Chaeyoung is next to greet us. She walks and smiles to Mina.

"Congrats again Mina and welcome to the family".

"Thank you Chaeyoung", Mina's monotone voice is void of life.

"HYUNG!", Chaeyoung playfully punches my shoulder, "Have fun in your engagement", then winks at me.

I blush, "nae nae", I ruffle her hair playfully.

The band stops playing and the emcee announces for the newlyweds to dance. I take in Mina's hands in mine, I guided her to the dance floor. She is radiant. I'm afraid I won't be up to par with her dancing. She glides on the floor like a swan when I saw her dance. I carefully place my hands on her hips and rested my temple on hers.

"I'm sorry if I step on your feet", I am nervous because THAT will definitely happen.

I hear her laugh softly, "don't worry too much, I'll help you practice later if you want".

The music plays and I lead her to the dance. It's only the sound of the band playing, people are taking pictures and video of us. I hear the murmurs of how perfect we look together, how well put I look, how beautiful Mina is, and how this is a dream marriage. But is it? I'm used to having the spotlight in clubs, but this, this is different. This isn't intimacy behind the locked bathroom doors or intimacy in the cover of the flashing and dim dance lights. This is innocent and transparent. I feel my heart thumping with fear. I see father and Momo joining in our dance, he holds Momo close. I capture Momo's eyes for the briefest of moments. Maybe if it was Momo ... I wouldn't be so insecure leading into my future life.

Chaeyoung sits at the table, watching Mina in the embrace of her future wife. She feels empty and hopeless. She wants, but can't, hate Jeongyeon for the life of her. But, this all seems unfair. Chaeyoung knows Mina, more than Jeongyeon ever could. They dated for two years, they fitted each other perfectly. She breaks into pieces in silence.

"You look dashing by the way", I hear Mina say, I see a tint of pink of her cheeks, adorable.

"You don't look too bad yourself", I give her a lopsided grin, I am being honest, she does look amazing.

I kiss Mina's hand, I notice Momo frowning and glaring at me. I smirk, I guess I shouldn't feel too down about this situation. I continued talking in whispers with Mina, making Momo's blood boil.

Yoo Manor

Finally, the party ended ... I lay on my bed and stare at the ring on my left finger. It feels so weird, but I'll get used to it. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to see if Chaeyoung wants to entertain my tired mind, but when I stand in front of her door the lights are off and I don't hear a single sound in the room. I guess she fell asleep. I sigh, I guess I'll just- I almost bump into Mina coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh you can't sleep?", I smile at Mina.

"Nae, I was kind of hungry, I realize I didn't eat the whole day", she giggles, I guess she was too immersed in our engagement party.

I smile at her, then I see Momo coming down the stairs.

"Jeongyeon, I really hope that-", I cut Mina off with my lips.

I cup Mina's face with my hands and kiss her lips softly. I hear the footstep stop mid-stairs. I open my eyes, Mina widens her eyes, her hands holding lightly on my chest, afraid to invade my personal space, even though I invaded hers. Mina slowly closes her eyes. I stare at Momo, she glares at me and bit her lower lip. I see Momo huffed and walk back upstairs. I look back at Mina as I leave her lips.

"Please take care of me", I caress Mina's cheek, "goodnight Mina", I wink at her.

Leaving her in awe as I went to my room. I bit my lower lip once I'm inside, such an exciting life I'm living.

Few Days Passed

Momo isn't speaking to me, every time I see her alone, she either would walk away from me or speak to whoever was on her phone, which is no one, and leave me hanging. Mina is busy with her ballet. I feel like we're closer, more towards though friend, ... but with matching engagement rings.

I drive off in my car with no particular destination. Momo swarms my mind, her laugh, her eyes, her touch, and how every small thing she does makes me feel alive. I grab my phone and texted her a message.

'Tonight, if you really have feelings for me, let's meet in father's greenhouse. If I see you there, then ... I know you are mine', I sigh and I wait for her reply.

Momo reads the message, she's sitting near her bedroom window. She doesn't reply Joengyeon immediately. She looks at her wedding photo, Chaemin capture laughing with her wrapped in his arms, she smiles remembering the day, their first kiss- she unconsciously touch her lips, remembering how Jeongyeon would lick and bite, how her hands would lightly touch her in places that make her shiver, and how her stares could make knees go weak. Jeongyeon makes her question herself ... she clutches her heart, would she choose a comfortable, safe, and secure life with Chaemin or give in to her desire and heart with Jeongyeon? She already knows the answer and that scares her.

Chaeyoung is drawing in the living room, she stops when she sees Mina coming in through the front door of the house. The latter didn't look okay, she got up and quickly made her way towards Mina.

"Are you okay?", Mina is walking up the stairs as Chaeyoung talk to her.

Mina turns around to see a worried Chaeyoung, "I'm just tired, I think I overworked myself from practice, what's new right?"

"Do you have the medicine?"

Mina shakes her head no.

"I have it, follow me to my room, I'll bring you some water".

Mina is reluctant to follow Chaeyoung but the medicine helps her feel better the next morning. So she follows Chaeyoung to her room. Chaeyoung then rushes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but when she made it back into her room, she sees Mina passed out on her bed. She left the glass of water on the table and lifted Mina's leg to lay her properly on the bed and covered her body. She caressed Mina's hair and stared at her face for a few seconds. Chaeyoung feel tears threaten to fall off her face, she leans in and pecks Mina on the lips. Mina too tired to feel anything, however, Chaeyoung feels ... home and loved. Chaeyoung realizes what she just did and abruptly left Mina, she walks out the house, she walks around to nowhere. She feels everything is suffocating her.

I park the car in the garage, I haven't heard back from Momo, my heart is frantically beating. I didn't see father's car, I hope Momo isn't with him. There is a greenhouse in the back garden, father likes to sit in there and relax. I don't understand, but whatever it's the furthest place from the house. It is situated on an elevated platform, it wasn't high only 6 steps to getting to the top, reaching near the top of the steps to see Momo, standing there looking at the greenhouse. She looks at me and walks inside. I look back at the mansion, it looks calm, dark, and empty. Good. I walk into the greenhouse, Momo is standing there admiring a red rose plant. She's wearing a casual sleeveless white dress, see-through pattern around the middle torso, showing off her toned stomach, and the end of the skirt, accentuating her amazing legs. She contrasted the greenery surrounding her and the glow of the moonlight shining through the glass house, making her look angelic. I close the door behind me, watching Momo turn around to face me. I walk slowly towards her without breaking eye contact. Her hands move behind her back, I guess she's as nervous as I am. When I stand in front of her and immediately crash my lips with hers. From now on, I will mark her as mine ... and only mine.

To be continued ...


	7. ✓ Chapter Seven.

** Third Person's POV **

**Yoo Manor**

Mina opened her eyes to the darkness of the night and dim lit room, she panicked noticing the many art materials and various works by the hands of Son Chaeyoung. She remembers the latter’s art style vividly. Mina got up and out quickly, afraid someone might see her in someone’s else bedroom apart from her fiance. While walking up the steps she searches her pockets. Empty. She then remembers she left her cell phone back at the dance academy by the practice studio sound system. A heavy sigh left her mouth, she needs to go back to get it. She’s closing the front door of the mansion when Seungyeon and Jonghyun arrive back. Mina bows to her siblings-in-law as she notices them.  
  


“Are you going somewhere Mina?”, Seungyeon is walking out of the car noticing the heavy expression on Mina’s face.  
  


“Nae, I forgot my cell phone at the dance academy”, Mina smiles towards Seungyeon.  
  


“Oh!”, Seungyeon turns towards Jonghyun, who’s locking the car to walk with Seungyeon, “Jonghyun, we should drive her”.  
  


Jonghyun sigh, he won’t say no to Seungyeon, plus spending time with Mina isn’t too bad either for him. Mina appreciates the offer, she didn’t want to take the public transport to the academy, plus it’s too late in the night for any of the Yoo driver’s to drive her. She feels bad for them. Mina notices Jeongyeon’s red Camaro in the driveway.

‘ _Eh? … Jeongyeon’s car is here?_ ’, Mina shrugs her shoulder, she wouldn’t have noticed anyway since she was sleeping in someone else's bed. She excuses herself inside of Jonghyun’s car and the three drove to the dance academy, “I won’t be long, it’ll be very quick”.

“It’s okay Mina, don’t worry”, Jonghyun smiles at her through the rearview mirror.

 

**_Yoo Greenhouse_ **   
  


The atmosphere is hot and heavy, Jeongyeon and Momo are inseparable … physically. Their make-out session is messy, sloppy, and rough. No time to catch their breath, both won’t let the other free without their lips connecting. Jeongyeon’s hands roam Momo’s perfect body, exploring every curve the beauty has to give. Her hands start from Momo’s face down to her slim hips ending perfectly on her firm behind. Relishing every part of Momo’s body, memorizing the shape and form of the Goddess that is Momo. Momo is desperate for some kind of grounding to reality, her hands are either cupping Jeongyeon’s face or tangling in her hair, gripping and pulling the soft short blonde locks. Momo thinks the blonde hair made Jeongyeon looked so handsome in her engagement suit. Jeongyeon looked so well put in the suit, hair slicked back, charming, but holding onto Mina’s waist made Momo growl, wanted more than anything to push Mina away and rip Jeongyeon’s clothes in the bathroom hotel. Momo feels Jeongyeon’s hands cupping her ass and lifts her up. Her body’s reaction is to wrap her legs around Jeongyeon’s torso and holding onto her neck. She feels Jeongyeon’s legs move a few paces, she notices her body being careful drop on a table. Jeongyeon pushes away the pots and plants frantically, trying to make Momo’s seat as comfortable as possible. Then it is back to her lips.  
  


“I knew you'd be here”, Jeongyeon’s lets herself and Momo breathe, “I know you want me as bad as I do”.  
  


Momo stares into Jeongyeon with half-lidded eyes, her reply for Jeongyeon is by grabbing her collar and crashing their lips again, shoving her tongue into Jeongyeon’s mouth. The many dim hanging lights providing the life for the plants softly illuminated their sin. The soft sounds of blowing winds swaying the leaves of trees surrounding the outside of the greenhouse and pitter-patter of light raindrop hitting the glass house make the ambiance more romantic. But this is anything but romantic, it is more pure raw animalistic desires they locked up for too long, it's clawing it’s way out.  
  


Momo’s legs are spread wide open, sufficiently hiking up her short skirt, exposing her pink thin laced underwear. Jeongyeon’s hands switch between caressing Momo’s thighs to gliding up and down Momo’s back. Jeongyeon finally makes her descent lower, she needs to worship ALL of Momo. Her neck needs attention, Jeongyeon bites lightly and kisses every spot she can find, all to Momo’s collarbone. Momo wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s head and moaning encouragingly. All the while Jeongyeon’s hands expertly sneaked on pulling Momo’s zipper for her dress in the back. She goes slow, without stopping her onslaught on Momo’s collarbone. Momo is too consumed in feeling Jeongyeon’s hungry mouth licking at her collarbone, she notices her dress straps go slack from the lack of the zipper on her back, she hastily shakes them off. Jeongyeon finally reaches the end of the zipper, exposing Momo’s upper body to the world. What her exploration before didn’t realize is the lack of clothing under Momo, her bra is nowhere to be found. Jeongyeon stops to admire her work and the masterpiece sitting before her. Momo’s perfectly round white breast and pinkish nipples free from its confines and her fucking sexy toned abs heave madly.  
  


Momo pushes the in-awe Jeongyeon lightly, she loves the way Jeongyeon just stares at her, amazed, jaw-drops, eyes wild. Momo smirks, she drops down from the table and steps out of her, now ruined, white dress. She honestly didn’t really mind. She sees Jeongyeon licking her own lips, hungry and anticipating for her meal.

 

Jeongyeon surprises Momo by carrying her bridal style and kissing her lips towards a leather couch in the middle of the back room. Jeongyeon’s father feels calm from the smell the flowers and sight of greenery, this is … or probably was his safe haven.

 

‘Sorry father for tarnishing the Yoo name, but this … feels too good to stop’, Jeongyeon lays Momo down carefully. Jeongyeon lays on top of Momo, in between her legs. She looks into Momo’s eyes and yelps.

 

Momo caressed Jeongyeon’s cheeks and left a soft peck on her lips, “take me, make me forget the world”, Momo cups Jeongyeon’s face, “show me a better one”.  
  


Jeongyeon smiles down and caresses Momo’s long blonde hair, “as you wish my beautiful sin”. Jeongyeon leans in and goes back where she left off, Momo’s neck. She grips the couch arm when she heard Momo’s breathy long moan and Momo grips on her shirt tighten when she sucks on a particular spot behind Momo’s ear. Her breathing next to Momo’s ear is heavy and hot, making Momo shiver. Jeongyeon’s hands slowly hold onto Momo’s big breast, exchanging between teasing her hard nipple and massaging them. Momo throws her head back in ecstasy. Jeongyeon can feel Momo’s heartbeat thumping in her chest, Jeongyeon’s heart feels the same way.  
  


“Jeongyeon~”, Momo’s clawing on Jeongyeon shirt and breathing heavily.  
  


Jeongyeon smirks and moves down towards Momo’s other free erect nipple, she teasingly bit down making Momo squirm. Jeongyeon feels Momo pull lightly on her hair indicating it hurt a bit, but her moans say otherwise. Jeongyeon laughs, she moves back towards Momo’s face, “so … should I start calling you mommy now, … mother?”, she smirks at the breathless Momo.  
  


Momo stares and smirks at the cocky Jeongyeon. She hates it when Jeongyeon gets like this, Jeongyeon sure is cocky, but she has every right to be. She has a certain charisma and aura to make any girl weak in her knees. Momo wants to wipe that smug face off Jeongyeon, she did the only thing she could, by dominating Jeongyeon’s mouth with hers. Her hands pull Jeongyeon’s tuck-in shirt out of her pants. She wants to feel Jeongyeon’s skin on hers. Jeongyeon leans back and sits up to pull her shirt off. It is Momo’s turn to admire Jeongyeon’s toned body. Momo can see Jeongyeon works hard in the gym, her broad shoulders look so sexy in a shirt, it even sexier bare. Her abs, may not be AS impressive as Momo's but it's impressive enough for Momo. And God ... her arms, so firm and muscular. It only took a few seconds to pull off and throw the offending shirt away, but Momo is impatient. She sits up and starts leaving a bite mark on Jeongyeon’s abs. Momo caresses Jeongyeon's bare skin like a she's a deity. Jeongyeon looks down at Momo working, she caressing Momo’s blonde hair. All the while, Momo’s hand frantically work on Jeongyeon’s belt, zipper, and pants.Momo hands occasionally rub on Jeongyeon's core, making Jeongyeon softly moan with each contact. Momo pulls them down, revealing Jeongyeon’s black boy shorts, Momo smells Jeongyeon pheromones and feel the heat radiating off Jeongyeon’s core. Momo becomes addicted. Jeongyeon kicks her pants away. Momo teases Jeongyeon by licking just above her shorts, then pulls them down slightly and licks just above her core. Jeongyeon can only stare and moan as Momo tease her slowly, she can feel herself wanting to shove Momo's head down on her crotch, but she wants to savor it.

 

Suddenly it hit Jeongyeon, ‘wait … THIS is Momo’s first time with a woman’, Jeongyeon caresses Momo’s hands on her boy shorts, making Momo look up in confusion towards Jeongyeon. “Momo ... I love~ what you’re doing, believe me, but”, she pulls Momo’s hands away from her body and slowly makes Momo lean back onto the couch, “I want to be first to claim you”.  
  


Momo face flushed red, she drapes her hands above her head and twists her body in a way showing off Jeongyeon want she’s getting, “well … what are you waiting for?”.  
  


‘This woman is going to kill me', Jeongyeon dives in.

 

Jeongyeon starts by sucking on Momo’s tongue and brushing lightly on Momo’s abs towards her clothed clit. This made Momo jump and moan into Jeongyeon’s mouth with every contact. Jeongyeon wants to go slow … real slow. Jeongyeon moves down towards the breast area, they’ve been ignored for too long. She starts sucking, licking, and biting Momo's hard nipples, she made sure both of them got the attention they deserve. All the while, Momo’s body squirms on instinct with every move Jeongyeon hands and mouth has perfected, moaning softly with every lick Jeongyeon’s skilled tongue made contact with her salty skin. Jeongyeon left light bite marks on her trail … down south. She finally made it to her target. She teases Momo the way the latter teased her. She starts kissing slowly around Momo’s waistband, while her hands inch slowly on Momo’s thighs, everytime only almost giving what Momo desperately want. Jeongyeon can feel Momo being impatience with her game, the way her nails dug deeper ever so slightly when either her mouth or hands graze too close to the core but retracts away from the center.

 

Jeongyeon keeps teasing for a while, before hearing a soft whimper coming from Momo’s mouth, Jeongyeon gives in. She abruptly presses her open mouth to Momo’s still clothed lower lips and exhaled. The heat from her breathe surprised Momo, it made her jump, it was weird ... but pleasing enough to make her squirm. To Jeongyeon, Momo tasted heavenly. She can’t get enough. Momo arches her back off the couch, it wasn’t even skin on skin contact, but she's already seeing stars. Jeongyeon can feel how soaked Momo is. It pleases her. Jeongyeon is ready to taste the real thing. She grips a pink laced underwear and pulls down, throwing it with their other discarded clothes. Jeongyeon went wide-eyed, Momo is fully shaved. It's a big turn on for Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon made eye contact with Momo, Momo flushed red from Jeongyeon’s stare, but she didn’t hide it. Momo waits patiently and tries to breathe as she watches Jeongyeon slowly start kissing her inner thighs and goes up. She can feel Momo tense up and hear the sound of Momo’s hand gripping the leather couch tighter. As Jeongyeon got close, she smirks, she blows on Momo’s core, making Momo shiver.

 

“Jeongyeon … please~”, Momo is close to tearing up from how much teasing Jeongyeon is making her endure. It’s driving Momo crazy.  
  


“Shhh~, patience baby girl …”, Jeongyeon stares into Momo’s half-lidded eyes and smirk, “don't worry ... I’ll be making you beg for me to stop soon”.  
  


Jeongyeon sucks on Momo clit. Momo wasn’t expecting for her senses to suddenly explode. The dim lights seem too bright and the couch feels too hot. Jeongyeon hums as she licks, sucks, and probe Momo’s sweet pussy. Her hands snake behind Momo and around to hold her down by the hips as she devours Momo. The vibration of Jeongyeon’s hums and moans drives Momo to shut her eyes tight and hold on to Jeongyeon’s hands for dear life. Momo feels her throat go hoarse from all the moaning, they were music to Jeongyeon’s ears. Jeongyeon rotates from giving Momo’s small bundle of nerve some light to hard sucking to fucking Momo with her tongue, feeling Momo’s hot insides. It didn’t take long for Jeongyeon to tell Momo’s pussy tightening, ready to release. Momo feels it too, she wants Jeongyeon to go deeper, she pushes Jeongyeon further against her core. Jeongyeon happily obliges.

 

“Jeongyeon~ yes … oh~ yes! … ohhh! righhtt~ there baby! … uhhh~ I'm cumming! don-”, with one last voiceless moan, her back arches and her toes curling, Momo came. Jeongyeon keeps her head and tongue there, helping Momo ride her orgasm.  
  


Once Momo came back down, Jeongyeon stops her onslaught. She moves up to kiss Momo, Momo gladly opens her arms towards Jeongyeon. Momo wipes Jeongyeon’s wet lips and stares lovingly into the latter’s eyes.  
  


“That … was amazing …”, Momo smiles, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck.  
  


Jeongyeon pecks Momo then licks her ears, “wait until you feel my fingers”, Jeongyeon’s mouth continues to play with Momo’s ear. Momo gasp hearing Jeongyeon’s seductive voice and hot breath, she shivers from anticipation.  
  


Jeongyeon and Momo lay on their sides facing each other. Momo feels and sees Jeongyeon’s finger dance along with her torso, gliding lightly up and down. Momo’s sense is on a high right now, so the tickling sensation sends waves of pleasure to her core, PLUS Jeongyeon’s breathing and saying sweet nothings into Momo ears makes her even wetter. Jeongyeon’s been whispering dirty and naughty things to do to Momo, things she has imagined on lonely bedroom nights. Momo gasp and moans with each promise of a night of passion with Jeongyeon. How she imagined how good Momo would look up against a wall, moaning Jeongyeon's name, or how hot it would be to fuck Momo from behind in her room closet, having to use a mouth gag to keep Momo's voice down from being too loud. Momo didn't even realize how loud she's being, she's never been unconsciously vocal during sex, her partner always told her to moan for them. They've NEVER made her moan, always being told to. Jeongyeon ... she could make Momo moan without being told. Momo finally can’t take it anymore and jumps Jeongyeon, she licks and bites Jeongyeon jawline. All the while, Jeongyeon’s leg move in between Momo’s. Jeongyeon’s hand grazes Momo’s nipple, making her whimper, then it descends towards her heating core. Jeongyeon first rubs slowly to make sure Momo’s wet enough to enter. Then again, she was already soaked.

 

“Hm … Jeongyeon-ah … that feels so good …”, Momo grinds on Jeongyeon’s hand, she moans with every delicious friction.  
  


Jeongyeon pulls Momo by her nape to kiss her while caressing her cheek with her thumb. Jeongyeon slowly enters Momo with one finger, Momo gasp feeling Jeongyeon inside of her. Jeongyeon switches from going in slow and fast. Momo’s hands are on Jeongyeon’s ass, she grabs them and pulls her close.  
  


“Oh … fu- fu- please … fuck me … Jeongye-”, Jeongyeon enters another finger in Momo and she curls them, making a come-hither gesture, hitting Momo’s g-spot, “-on … oh fuck! Ohhh Go- Baby that … feels.so.damn.good … ahhhh~”.  
  


Momo's never felt like this making love before, she’s never been … satisfied by her lovers before, it usually been her doing most of the work. However, with Jeongyeon, with her it’s different. Momo scratches Jeongyeon’s back as she felt Jeongyeon’s leg move to push her hand closer to her clit. Momo grinds on Jeongyeon’s hand. Momo cups Jeongyeon face, she watches Momo whimper and shiver in ecstasy, she loves the way she makes Momo feel and sound.  
  


“Hm … Momo~ … you look so good riding me … this is better than I could ever imagine”, Jeongyeon kisses the top of Momo’s head, “if time would allow me, I would ride you all.night.long”. Momo whimpers, she lays on her back and bends her legs. Jeongyeon keeps pumping her fingers in and out of her. Momo arches her back and curls her toes, she’s so close. Momo feels Jeongyeon mouth latch on her breast and started sucking and licking.  
  


“Uhhhhh~ Jeongyeon Don’t.Stop~ Please … don’t.stop!”, Momo pushes Jeongyeon’s head closer to her breast.  
  


With one last moan, she comes undone. Jeongyeon is also breathless, she never wants or would work this hard to get a girl off, but she wanted to make Momo’s first time … with her at least, a night to remember. Jeongyeon pulls out of Momo slowly and sits up to grab a glass of water. Conveniently, there were a few dusty glasses laying around near the sitting area, Jeongyeon washes them off and drinks. She carries it back towards the exhausted Momo. Momo has her arm covering her drenched forehead and eyes, she’s still trying to catch her breath. Jeongyeon can see her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. Jeongyeon smirks then tap Momo’s hand with the glass to offer her some water.  
  


“Hey … I think you need some of this”, Jeongyeon hands the glass of water to Momo, who thanked her profusely for it.  
  


Jeongyeon is still standing waiting for Momo to finish, she observes the work she has done to Momo’s beautiful body. Scratches, bites, lovemarks, all over her body. Jeongyeon hopes Momo is a master at make

up, cause she can’t see how no one would notice them. Jeongyeon is too busy entranced to notice Momo pulling her to sit down. Momo straddles Jeongyeon and wraps her arm around Jeongyeon’s neck.  
  


“I think … you should be rewarded for your … hard work”, Momo kissing Jeongyeon’s jawline up and down.  
  


Jeongyeon laughs, this position is not quite … ideal for two women, but Momo will learn, “What do you have in mind for a knight’s reward, my queen?”, Jeongyeon jokes while caressing Momo’s waist.  
  


Momo smirks and positions her core to touch Jeongyeon’s. Jeongyeon spreads her legs as far as she can, then Momo starts grinding. It was mostly Momo who feels the friction, but every time Momo’s core graze or bump on Jeongyeon’s, it was enough to take her over the edge.  
  


“Hm sh- … Momo~ … FUCK!”, Jeongyeon grips Momo’s waist and pulls her closer.  
  


“Oh~ … does that feel good baby?~ I can feel how … hot.and.wet. You are Yoo … Jeong …. yeon~”, Momo grabs onto the back of the couch for better leverage, “does this feel better than the sluts you like to play with?”, Jeongyeon can only nod and moan. To be honest, those sluts can’t even compare being fucked by Momo.  
  


Jeongyeon wraps her arms around Momo to stop her from moving, “oh baby~ don't.sto- … stop I’m cumm- I’m cumming”.  
  


Momo feels Jeongyeon grinds onto her, Momo helps Jeongyeon by moaning and saying how fucking good it feels being fucked by the Yoo Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is close, she turns towards Momo’s face and crashes her lips with Momo. Both moans and whimpers as their bodies skyrocketed from their high. Jeongyeon’s head rolled back from cumming so hard, Momo held on to Jeongyeon’s neck afraid she might fall backwards from her body melting from her orgasm. She rested her forehead against Jeongyeon and pecks her lips.

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

 

“Hm … You’re mine Momo … Mine Min-”, I went wide eyed, so did Momo.  
  


We looked at each other maybe ignoring whatever it means we didn't see them equals to them not seeing us, I hear my head scream ' _STUPID LOGIC!'_ but then the second sound made me stand up from beneath Momo. At first, we heard glass shattering, we thought it was the glass we drank out of, which is IMPOSSIBLE, because the shattering definitely DID NOT come from beside us, plus it was still intact on top of the side table, then we heard the table outside crash.  
  


“Jeongyeon …?”, Momo grabs my shirt off the floor and covers herself with the shirt, she curls herself on the couch trying to make herself disappear.  
  


I’m desperately looking outside without exposing myself to whoever or whatever is outside, there were so many bright lights outside, it should make inside here too damn dark to see … doesn’t it? “I- I don’t know, I don’t know … may- maybe it was an animal or something”, my body shakes … I hope to God I’m right … if someone caught us, I shake my thoughts away … but who?

 

_To be continued ..._

 


	8. ✓ Chapter Eight.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

**Yoo Greenhouse**

 

I hastily grab Momo’s dress from the floor and toss it to her. I wear my pants and looked around for my shirt, I can’t find it! Suddenly Momo calls me by loudly whispering and tosses me my shirt to my face. Oh yeah … she had it.  
  


“Do you think it was your … father?”, Momo sounded scared, I mean I am too. My hands are kind of shaking just trying to button up my shirt.  
  


“No! It can’t be …”, I try hard to think if it was father who saw us, “I mean if it was he would’ve marched in here and expose us … I don’t think he’s the type to sit idly by with a secret like this over our- … well my head at least”, he really wouldn’t let me live if anything I did ruin the Yoo’s good name. I sigh into the air, fucking.fantastic. I cannot believe my first night with this amazing woman ruined. “Wait here, I’ll go first, wait 5 minutes and you’ll go, got it?”, Momo nodded at me. I’m about to push the glass door open when I remembered something. I turn and dash towards Momo, kissing her lips roughly.  
  


I feel her pushing me away, “GO!”, she may have pushed me, but her blush says otherwise. “Wait!”, I turn raising an eyebrow at her, she JUST told me to go, now wait?! Momo walks towards me, her hands reach up to my hair and fixes it. “You have … sex hair”, Momo’s blushing even harder.  
  


I smirk at her, “how is it any different with my normal wake up hair?”.  
  


“Are you saying that you have sex every single night?”, Momo folds her hands to her chest, she seems irritated at the thought of me having sex every.single.night.  
  


I lean close to her ear, “well … if you were in my bed every.single.night, I wouldn’t let you rest”, I lean back to watch the results of my work. Momo eyes went wide and she dug her nails into her biceps, then she bares her teeth at me and growl. I know that was not a sexy growl … I bolt out of the greenhouse before I die.  
  


I try to stealthily make my way out of the greenhouse, all the times growing up, sneaking in and out of the mansion should pay off somehow. My heart is beating so fast, I’m not sure if it is because of me running for my life a few seconds ago, or from the mind-blowing sex with Momo, or … the fact someone caught us. I check myself one last time on the window pane before going in. I take a deep breath and step in.

 

_**Yoo Manor** _   
  


I pass by Chaeyoung’s room, her door is ajar. I didn’t really want to talk to her, I probably smell like sex. I peek in and see Chaeyoung laying on the bed, still wearing her day clothes. Odd, she looks like she went out? I’ll just leave her be for now. I continue walking and I see one maid pass by.  
  


“Hey …”, dammit! I can’t remember her name! There are too many people working here. She bows to me and I smile at her nervously, “could you please tell me who’s home?”.  
  


“Well … I believe Mr. Yoo just came home a few minutes ago”, Fu- it can’t be father though, “Miss Son, also just came back from her walk … Miss Myoui, Seungyeon-sii, and Jeonghyun-sii just arrived at the same time as Miss Son ... and I’m not sure where Mrs. Yoo is”.  
  


She just had her world rock, so she’s probably above the clouds right now, I know I am … “Thank you very much”, I bow to her for helping me and left her to her duties. My mind is a mess right now, I can’t figure out who would’ve seen us. They see us … then ran off instead of exposing us? Who … would benefit-  
  


I feel like the ground got kick from under my feet. I look down and see Taejun hugging my leg tightly. I smile down at him and hug him back. Why isn’t he asleep yet? … what time is it? I feel myself being pull by Taejun to the living room, I’m too in my thoughts too much to realize everyone, except Momo, is in the living room. I see a plate of cookies and tea out on the coffee table. Mina stands up as I enter the room, she smiles brightly at me.  
  


“Jeongyeon, come join us”, father signals with his eyes for me to sit next to Mina.  
  


I stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. Then I hear Taejun’s voice, “why do you smell so gross?”, I turn to him, seeing him cover his nose jokingly. That snapped me back to reality.  
  


SH- RIGHT! “Need to shower, kinda gross right now … then I shall come back and grace you with my existence”, I bow to father and grin at Mina, who giggles behind her hand at my too-over-the-top acting. I see father shake his head at my antics, he never was a fan of theatrical arts. Shame.  
  


Out of view from everyone, I bolt upstairs to discard my dirty clothes and scrub myself with hot water. After the nice shower, I check myself in the mirror. Are these bruises from Momo? Damn, that girl is wild. I decide from today I should wear sweaters or long sleeved shirts until these love-bites and bruises fade away a little. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself down, seeing myself branded by Momo makes me relive it. They way her finger felt touching and pulling my hair … or how her lips felt grazing my waistband … how she, the lesbian virgin, made THE Yoo Jeongyeon cum so.fucking.hard, I think I blacked out for a few seconds. I splash cold water on my face to calm myself, I’m feeling hot and red just from remembering it.  
  


I finish cleaning myself, and I realize that it’s not as late as I thought it is. I’m closing up my bedroom door when I see Momo walking towards her room. We kind of step back a little, surprised to see each other so soon. Our stare no longer innocent, we both tasted the forbidden fruit, and now are punished to ever have touched it. I want to say something to her.  
  


“Jeongyeon”, I turn towards Mina’s voice coming, then I hear Momo walking into her room. The room she shared with father … I hate it.  
  


“Yes Mina?”, I smile at her.  
  


“Um … Tomorrow I have a ballet show at the academy and everyone is coming  and-…”, I see a faint pink flush on her cheeks, she’s fidgeting with her hands while looking down at my feet.  
  


“Would you like for me to come?”, I try finishing what she wanted to ask me, she looked like we’ll be here all night long if I didn’t. Her face snapped back up at me and nodded excitedly. “Alright, I’ll do my best Mina”.  
  


“Thank you”, her English speaking accent is rather cute, random, but cute nonetheless. She walks back to her room, with a little bit is spring in her step, before she enters she turns around to me and smiles. I wave at her awkwardly and smile before she goes in.  
  


I turn to go downstairs, Chaeyoung arrives on top, “HYUNG~,”, fuuuuu-! I’m kind of jumpy tonight, “let’s hang out tonight, just you and me”, Chaeyoung grins at me.  
  


I haven’t really hung out with Chaeyoung since she’s been back, so this is the perfect time to. I put her in a headlock and ruffle her hair. She’s always been a smol bean. She hasn’t grown much since the first time I met her. So using her head as an ‘armrest’ has become a joke between us. She knows I mean well. I truly miss her, we’ve been inseparable since she's joined the Yoo family. I always have this protective feeling towards her, well she is my little sister, my little lion cub. I try to do the same to Taejun, but the age gap is smaller with Chaeyoung. Seungyeon took her into, but she’s ‘disappointed’ Chaeyoung is like a mini-me. She wanted a more ‘girly’ sister. We may kind of look the same but Chaeyoung’s personality is completely different from mine. We grew up together before she decided to leave the country and pursue her art dream. She’s very talented. She’s designed a few graphic tees for the Yoo clothing line, but that's not what she wants to do with her talent. She’s a lot more free-spirited artist, I’m happy seeing her happy, father too. She drags me to her room and we play PES against each other.  
  


“Hey, why do you look so … mellow these days? You doing okay Chae?”  
  


“Yeah, just culture shock?”, she laughs at her own uncertainty.  
  


I lightly punch her shoulder, “culture shock my ass Chae, you grew up here!”.  
  


“HEY! That can happen you know! I was in Paris for a while!”, she giggles rolling on her bed, “it’s probably nothing hyung”, I see her staring blankly at the ceiling, “... I just want to start working soon”.  
  


That makes one of us … I roll to join her, I cocoon her in my arms, she laughs saying how hot and stuffy it feels between me. I ignore her. The last thing I remember is Chaeyoung pushing me lightly to go to the bathroom while I feel myself getting pulls into dreamland.

 

_Meanwhile, Momo is struggling to calm herself down. She just cheated on her husband with HIS DAUGHTER … it’s so wrong but Momo would gladly do it again in a heartbeat. She’s craving more of Jeongyeon … Momo took her sweet time in the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. She would lightly brush the spots Jeongyeon leaves a light visible mark on her body, and there are a lot, … Momo would bite her lips remembering how Jeongyeon made her cum multiple times with her mouth. Momo grips the bathroom counter, she feels her knees go weak. She falling so deep so fast and there is no turning back for her._   
  


_When she’s finally done checking if there are any ‘questionable’ bruises on her body, she left the bathroom to sleep next to her husband. She’s thankful the room is pretty dim. When she is about to cover herself, she feels Chaemin move towards her. His hands caress her arms, but Momo didn’t feel the same as she did before._   
  


_“I’m on my period”, Momo lied. She’s can’t … or want to do it with him again. Will she ever?_   
  


 

_Chaemin nods at Momo and kisses her cheek sweetly, “Goodnight love”, he turns to his side and sleep. Momo faces away and tries to not touch him as she lays in bed. She feels her body drift away slowly, fantasizing of Yoo Jeongyeon._

 

* * *

 

_Morning_   
  


I wake up to someone breathing on my collarbone, I see … stars? On the ceiling? Oh right, I fell asleep in Chaeyoung’s room. I see her sleeping peacefully beside me. Her arm drapes on my stomach, I lightly push her away. I guess I didn’t push her that light, I see her eyes fluttering. I free myself from her grasp and drag myself back to my room to get ready for .. the end of my days.  
  


How can I forget what today is? It’s basically plastered all over the family calendar in the kitchen, with big red X mark, father made sure I know what it means. Plus, last night I got a little ‘fatherly advice’ when I went to shower. He followed me to my room. At least he had the courtesy to knock. He told me how heartwarming it is to finally see me work alongside him … I’ve never seen him stutter like he did last night, he’s not the kind of guy who shows vulnerability. I guess father and I have some similarities. After our hug though … his whole demeanor changed back to the father I’ve known and love, hand behind his back, chest out, head held high, always making eye contact, show no emotions. He informs me I’m getting my own office, blablabla … I stopped listening then before he parted he said, ‘Your name and your words are synonymous.’, cryptic … awesome, it’s basically just a way to say BEHAVE DAUGHTER. Thanks father for the pep talk.  
  


I keep staring at myself wearing a suit. My brain feels out of place looking at myself. Black and white suit, a slim black tie adorning my whole assemble, and my hair COMB … again. Shit. This is what I will look like for the rest of my life.  
  


I walk downstairs to the dining room, everyone is present. Taejun is shocked to see me up this early, he dramatically drops his spoon in his cereal when I walk into the room, struggling with the damn tie. I playfully glared at him, he just giggles in his seat. I greeted everyone and sit in my usual seat, in front of Momo. I didn’t try to make eye contact with her when I came in, cause I know I’ll stumble or fall … my knees are weak already seeing her eat calmly and I’m sitting down. My heart is thumping out of my chest.  
  


“Sir, the greenhouse is a mess”, my knees are weak for a whole different reason. I almost spit my drink at her.  
  


“A mess?”, his face contorts into confusion, understandable, he hasn’t been in that greenhouse for … some time, well no one frequents there except for a few of our employees.  
  


“I’m not sure who was there Sir, but it looked like an animal went through and decided to knock over a few plants”, Sumi Ajumma is pouring more coffee for father.  
  


I kind of smirk behind my own coffee from hearing ajumma’s theory. Yup, she’s right, an animal did go through … two actually … I heard they were in heat. I look at Momo, she’s blushing. I guess she thought of the same thing I did.  
  


“It’s probably cats, they’re are sneaky and naughty”, Chaeyoung biting into her piece of jam and bread.  
  


“Agree”, Seungyeon butted in, then everybody did.  
  


It’s entertaining to see people function this early in the morning, you’re either pro-cat or anti-cat being the culprit.  
  


“I was in the greenhouse yesterday”, I hear Momo speak, I turn to her wide-eyed. I stare at her trying to convey ‘WHY.ARE.YOU.TALKING?!’.  
  


“Oh really?”, father is rather surprised, WHY?!  
  


Momo stare me in the eye, making me gulp but trust her to continue, “Yes … I was curious. It was very soothing in there, I fell asleep … I forgot if I close the door properly or not when I left …”, Momo bows her head down slowly, “I apologies Ma’am”.  
  


Sumi ajumma seems taken back by Momo’s apology, “Oh dear, it is quite all right Mrs. Yoo. It’s not the first time a cat has destroyed the greenhouse, isn’t that right Yoo Jeongyeon~?”, … I’m about to take a bite out of my eggs when I heard her, why is she- OH NO DON’T, OLD WOMAN!  
  


“Little Jeongyeon once said she saw a mountain lion destroying a part of the greenhouse-”, I glare at ajumma, begging her to stop.talking, I see father and Seungyeon laughing at the memory, “-funny how we don’t live near the mountains … nor are there zoos near here-”, I sunk down the chair even further, trying to make myself disappear from everyone especially Momo, who is listening VERY intently to this story, “-I didn’t believe her one bit, not because it is quite IMPOSSIBLE for a mountain lion to be here, but because she had dirt all over her face-”, I never heard Jonghyun laugh that hard, then again it was because of my stupidity.  
  


IN MY DEFENCE, I got consumed with trying to find dinosaur bones and the greenhouse was cooler than being outside in the blazing sun! I didn’t realize I was destroying ‘valuable’ plants, I tried planting them back, but they all died! If they hadn’t died they wouldn’t have found out!  
  


“-little Jeongyeon was clean from the neck down, but she missed ...  a few BIG spots trying to get rid of evidence, I guess she was in a hurry”, I feel ajumma pat my head lovingly, leaving the room, as I’m sulking on my own embarrassment. I see Momo laughing along, not as loud as Jonghyun though. She smiles sweetly at me, I turn even redder.  
  


Finally breakfast finish, but now it’s time to go to work. Can’t wait for this day to end already.  
  


“Good luck today Jeongyeon!”, Jonghyun slaps my back, hard.  
  


My lips twitch as I try to smile at him, “thanks … oppa”.  
  


“Good luck today ... Jeongyeon-chan”, Mina is walking me to the car, -chan? I kind blush a little.  
  


“Um … you too, I’ll try to leave early so I won’t be late for your performance”, I don’t know why my hand instinctively brush some of her hair out of her face and tucks them behind her ear. I feel the hair on the back of my nape stand up, my eyes briefly look up and I see Momo glaring behind Mina. Shit. The only woman that can make my knees weak from fear and pleasure is officially Hirai Momo.

 

_**Yoo Company** _   
  


Father’s subordinates bows to him … us really. Father’s demeanor doesn’t really change from company to home. He walks me to my department, he official introduce me to my subordinates. Only 26 years old and I’m already somebody’s boss. Fake smiles, fake claps, fake cheering, and fake congratulations coming from them. I don’t want to be here as much as you all don’t want me being your boss. I’m working at the accounting department, boring as … you know what, hell sounds a lot more interesting than seeing numbers all day. Nobody isn’t going to give me a hard time because if they did, they’ll get one hell of a yelling from father, especially if it hinders the progress of the Yoo company. I can’t complain about everything though, the view from the office isn’t too bad, I get a city skyline from up here. But anything else is pretty generic, a desk, computer … plain white walls with the most generic painting I’ve seen in many office spaces. This will be my life from 9 to 5 for the rest of my life. Awesome …  
  


Before I realize it, it’s already lunchtime. Father calls me if I want to join him and some of his partners for lunch, I decline obviously. I have better plans. I rush to my car and call Momo.  
  


“Where are you?”  
  


“ _Shopping at the Lotte Mall, Wae?_ ”  
  


“Wait there”  
  


I drive, breaking a few law here and there if I don’t get caught am I really breaking them?

 

Lotte Mall  
  


I park the car, she said she’s waiting at XXX restaurant. I walk in and see her sitting by the table on the roof. She looks so beautiful, sitting alone drinking a strawberry milkshake, bags litter on the floor next to her. I take a deep breath and walk to her.  
  


“Hey beautiful”, I sit in front of her, I look around afraid someone I know might see us, “you’re alone?”  
  


“No, I’m with my friend Jihyo”, she crosses her arms.  
  


We lock eyes for a moment then she sighs.  
  


“What’s with the sigh? Thought you’d be happy to see me”, I know I am.  
  


She shrugs her shoulders, “why did I fall in love with you of all people?”  
  


Why does she sound so disappointed? I frown and I reach for her hands, but she slaps me away, “So? What now?”  
  


I grab the menu and deciding what I want to order.  
  


“Jeongyeon! I’m serious! What we are … what we did … it’s wrong!”, she grips the tablecloth tighter.  
  


I pull the menu down and lean closer towards her, “let me ask you this, will you or will you not be willing to do it again if you could?”  
  


She scowls away, avoiding answering the question, but her ignorance is enough for an answer.  
  


“We can’t continue like this …”  
  


“Momo … right now I’m willing to sacrifice the things I wish we can have. I don’t like to have you just behind closed doors, just hushed whispers, just brief kisses, … but this is what it takes to have you right now … so be it. My- … our lives are already bound on a path … what do you expect will happen today? For me to run away with you? Leave behind the people I truly care about? Taejun … Chaeyoung …? I can’t ... not now-”  
  


She frowns and stares down at her hands on her lap, “but we are in love-”  
  


“This isn’t a fairy tale Momo”  
  


“THEN WHY DID YOU START IT?!”, she abruptly stands from her seat. I’m taken back by her outburst. I look around and people are looking at us. I can’t have her breaking down now, in the middle of gossiping eyes.  
  


I pull her towards the bathroom, I lock the door and pin her hands above her head. I crash my lips with hers. I feel her cheeks wet. I keep kissing her. I want to feel her more, to taste her. She finally kisses me back. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers.  
  


“Because no one, … no one has EVER made me feel like this”, I hold her hand and guide it to my heart, “do you understand now?”, my heart beats so loudly when I’m near her, it’s surprising no one has heard it.  
  


“Yes … yes I do”  
  


I smile at her, I caress her bangs down to her cheek, she tiptoed and hugs me tight.  
  


“Don’t leave without me”, she kisses my neck.  
  


“I won’t”, the biggest and hardest lie in my life. She unlocks the door and rushes away, it’s sad how our kisses will always be too short. 

 

I wash my face, letting the cool warm run down my reddened cheeks. It’s true, why out of all women in the world, it has to be her? I smile at myself … love works in weird ways. I walk out to see she already left. I buy myself a sandwich to eat on my way back to work.

 

_**The Dance Academy** _

 

_Theaters_   
  


It’s almost 7 PM, Mina’s performance will start in a few minutes. Mina arranges for everyone to sit in the front. I sit next to Jonghyun, I don’t see Chaeyoung anywhere. Oh well … she’s a big girl. I wait for the curtains to open.  
  


_Chaeyoung stands outside of Mina’s dressing room, she knocks and she hears Mina granting her entrance. She walks into seeing Mina in her ballerina dress, a two-piece; a black crop top one side long sleeve and the other bare, with a long see-through black shirt, she’s wearing tight black hot pants underneath. Her hair loose from her usual bun. She’s sitting in her chair in front of her vanity, nervously rubbing her sweating hands, while looking down … Chaeyoung walks closer and shows her a chocolate bar … Mina looks up and sees Chaeyoung smiling down at her._   
  


_“You won’t find any in Seoul”, waving the bar, “you used to eat it before every performance”_   
  


_“Chae~ …”_   
  


_Chaeyoung closes her eyes and smile, “I miss the way you call me my name”_   
  


_Mina locks eyes with Chaeyoung’s face while taking the chocolate bar from her hands and ate the bar quickly. They both hear the announcer say the show is about to start … Mina takes a deep breath, Chaeyoung bit her lower lip and kisses Mina’s forehead, softly._   
  


_“Good luck my love, I know you’ll bring the house down … like you always do”, Chaeyoung left, leaving a frozen Mina behind._

 

 

 

I feel someone sit next to me, I look towards them and see Chaeyoung. I smile at her. The curtain opens and the show starts. It’s only been 15 minutes and I’m already feeling myself drift to sleep. I think I did at some parts because I don’t remember how we got to that part of the show.

 

Everyone is enjoying Mina’s performance, the whole production really, especially Chaeyoung, she lost count on how many times she’s seen Mina perform this, but she still gets mesmerized by her dance. She looks to her left and sees Jeongyeon sleeping, she elbows her awake.

 

I sigh, Chaeyoung woke me up, how annoying. FINALLY! The curtain falls and everyone’s standing for applause.  
  


We are all standing in the hall, waiting for Mina to come out from backstage. Father is talking to Mina’s father, I’m standing next to him, pretending to be listening to their conversation. However, my eyes fixate itself on Momo, who’s sitting next to Taejun on the chairs, caressing his hair as he leans on her. The latter is obviously bored but had to be there. Our eyes met and she looks away smiling.  
  


“I’m impressed Jeongyeon”, I snap my attention towards Jonghyun.  
  


“Excuse me?”  
  


“By the performance”, he smirks.  
  


“Ahh~ yes yes me too”, I laugh to deter my blunder, he smiles and walks away towards Seungyeon.  
  


My brother-in-law can be so weirded sometimes. Mina finally comes out, we all cheered for her. Father nudges me to give her the flower, he bought, for me to give her. I completely forgot to buy them when I was driving here. I give her the flowers and she gives me her gummy smile. I blush, God … how does she do that?!  
  


We all decided to have dinner at a nearby restaurant on the way home, to celebrate Mina’s performance. Mina, Chaeyoung, and Taejun are with me in one car. Mina sits in the passenger seat as I drive, Chaeyoung and Taejun in the backseat.  
  


“Did you like it Jeongyeon-ah?”, Mina suddenly spoke out from the silent drive.  
  


“Hm? … OH! Yes! You’re an amazing dancer Mina”  
  


I quickly smile at her and she smiles back, “thank you …”, she looks down shyly.

 

‘It’s amazing how Jeongyeon can make Mina shy and nervous’, Chaeyoung from the backseat sees their interaction, while holding Taejun’s sleeping body in the back. She got teary-eyed, she curses her fate … her cousin with her ex … what an unfair world we live in.

 

**_Italian Restaurant_ **   
  


Everyone is busy eating when Jonghyun spoke up, “today I’m impressed by two things”, he clears his throat, “the first, Mina’s beautiful dance and aura on stage”, he smiles at Mina, who smiles politely back, jeez … can he be licking her ass more! Your wife is right there!, “secondly how Jeongyeon is finally contributing to our lovely family empire”, he looks at me.  
  


“Thanks oppa … “, I fake a smile at him  
  


“However, it’s amazing isn’t it?-”, where the hell is he going with this conversation?, “you allow Jeongyeon to work in the company, and yet you won’t let Momo nor Seungyeon in”, father stop eating and looks at Jonghyun.  
  


“And do pray tell us, Jonghyun … what is your point?”, father ‘calmly’ as possible puts his cutlery down on the table.  
  


I see Seungyeon tug on Jonghyun’s sleeve, secretly asking him to stop talking.  
  


“It seems unfair, isn’t it … father? you want Momo to stay at home and didn’t let Seungyeon to work as an architect, her majo-”  
  


“Seungyeon is a mother, she has YOUR kids to take care of”, father cut him off, reminding him what he did years back to his first daughter.  
  


“Taejun let’s go”, I hear and see Chaeyoung leaving with Taejun out of our little private room. I internally thank her for it, this is going to get messy.  
  


Taejun and Chaeyoung out of sight, father slams his hands on the table, making even me jump, “YOU are in no position to criticize the decisions I’ve made for MY family! YOU are working for MY company, the salary YOU earn, you can only dream of if it weren’t from me!”  
  


If Jonghyun grips his glass any tighter it might break, his face is turning red from holding back his outburst, “I just hope you will treat us justly as members of YOUR family and don’t favor Jeongyeon so much”, Jonghyun stand up and leave, Seungyeon is as shock as most of us are, she looks at father massaging his temple. She apologies to him and follow Jonghyun out. He is her husband after all.

 

I feel Mina holding my hand under the table, I’m shock but thankful? I turn to her.  
  


She mouths it’s okay to me and I nod at her  
  


“Momo, let’s go”, father left with Momo behind him.  
  


“Shall we leave to?”, Chaeyoung stands behind us, I nod at her suggestion. I paid the bill and left.

 

Everyone is silent in the car, I don’t know what to make of this. My brother-in-law has and always been jealous of me, it’s no surprise. I’ve always been special to father. But to voice and point out seems a little out of character even for Jonghyun.

 

“Do you think he’s right?”, I hear Chaeyoung ask in the back seat.  
  


“Do you really think like that Chae?”  
  


“Well … I mean he does treat you differently! You probably ignore it cause well-”, I hear her chuckling, “-it benefits you, but not to your siblings … you need to work harder on yourself to repay for everything father has done for you hyung”.  
  


WHERE IS THIS HOSTILITY COMING FROM?! Even Chaeyoung?! What was in that fucking pizza?!  
  


Mina is silently listening to their conversation, watching back and forth between Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon.  
  


“Chae, it’s better if you keep your opinion to yourself”, I may have been harsh when I said that, but I need to shut her up. But, I do believe I don’t deserve the trust father has of me.

 

_**Yoo Manor** _

 

Chaeyoung slams the car door as I park the car and storms off into the house.  
  


“She’s mad”, THANKS MINA! I DIDN’T NOTICE! I also slam the car door and start my walk to the front door.  
  


“When she’s done with her little tantrum, she can talk to me, like civil people, I don’t care”, I’m walking up the stairs when I feel Mina’s hand on my arm.  
  


“Don’t be mad”, I look down at her.  
  


The way her eyes sparkle under the stairway chandelier looks … bright and innocent. It’s making my raging mind a little calm, I caress her cheek, “I’m okay”.  
  


She leans in by pushing herself on her toes and grips onto my shoulders for support, I feel the warmth of her breath on my lips. She finally makes it to my lips. It feels … good when we touch. It only last for a few seconds before I feel her stepping back. But I find myself cupping her face and kissing her lips again, not roughly, but softly. I feel like if I did, I would break her. I rest my forehead on hers. I feel nothing. I guess it’s just the heat of the moment …

 

“Goodnight …”, Mina rushes into her room.

I smirk seeing her nervously run away from me. I’m about to grab my door handle when I feel someone watching me from behind, I turn around and see Momo glaring at me. I grab her into my room and lock the door.

 

_Meanwhile, Chaeyoung sees the whole scene play out, she’s standing on top of the stairs, she wanted to talk to Jeongyeon. But that backfired on her, she straggles her feet to the garden. She lays down on the outdoor chair, ignoring the chilling night, she thinks it might dampen her burning heart. She’s gazing at the stars._   
  


_“Anyeong byul (stars) … can you take me with you?”, the stars twinkle brighter twice, making her laugh. “I’ll take that as a no”, the stars then twinkle once. She’s amazed by the coincidence. “I guess my darken heart isn’t quite the same as the starry night sky … it’s just missing a few twinkling stars … oh, what to do?”, she closes her eyes._

 

“Look! I just kissed her so she won’t be so skeptical about me”, I try to reason with Momo.  
  


She folds her arms up to her chest, “we just made love yesterday”, she huffs mockingly, “and you’re already kissing other girls”.  
  


“And you’re FUCKING MY FATHER!”, this woman is driving me crazy!  
  


“FOR.YOUR.INFORMATION! I didn’t let him touch me! YESTERDAY OR TODAY!”, she pokes my chest, “it’s because I ONLY want to relish your touch on me!”  
  


I gritted my teeth, “okay … what’s your point now? What do you want me to do?”.  
  


She laughs and shakes her head, “do you really love me Jeongyeon?”  
  


“Well if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be stabbing my father’s back, the father who, apparently, entrusted his whole damn life on me”, I want to rip my hair out, this whole situation is driving me insane.  
  


She smiles at me, “then stop stabbing him in the back, if you won’t do anything for us”.  
  


I can’t do this right now … I look away from her, “can you really forget about last night?”  
  


“I already did”.  
  


I hear my bedroom door open and close, I hear her footsteps fade away. I’m lost in this huge fucking maze that seems to have no exit! I punch my wall to relieve my headache. It’s not working. I sat down near my bed and lean back, letting my head fall on it. I can’t get her off my mind, but she gives up on me so easily.

 

_Momo ran to the bathroom, it’s hard to breathe, hard to think straight. She has finally found her true love, but everything is telling her it’s not meant to be. ‘It’s for the best … it’s for the best’, she keeps whispering it to herself, hoping her heart will believe it. But, she keeps feeling tears fall … she knows she won’t … she knows she loves Jeongyeon with all her heart._

 

_To be continued …_


	9. ✓ Chapter Nine.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

 

It’s been a while since Momo and I spoke to one another. I’ve been purposely distracting myself with work. I’m ignoring Momo … well trying to at least. It’s not easy … it’s not easy seeing her in father’s arms at night, seeing him whisper things in her ear to make her laugh, how father’s eyes sparkle when Momo holds his hand, but I know … all of it is an act for her. She doesn’t reciprocate what you feel for her father … I’m sorry, I’ve never seen you smile like this since mother. I have to agree with you there though father, she is too amazing to let go … I want to believe I left something in her heart.

Tonight, father and Momo are at an event. Father asked me to be present but I declined, I have enough of meeting people during the day. I don’t see the point of me going anyway. I plan to stay in my room, I just want to be alone.  
  


_Meanwhile, Chaeyoung sits at the piano, she is talented in playing the instrument. The way her fingers glide on the black and white keys is hypnotizing, especially to the girl who is watching by the open door. The short hair girl doesn't notice she’s being watched. Chaeyoung finishes her current piece and the room echoes with the sound of the last note. Mina stares as Chaeyoung’s fingers hover the keys. Then, her fingers move to the tune of Für Elise, Mina’s favorite. Mina closes her eyes and tries to feel the song. She almost curses herself to be taken away by the memories of Chaeyoung … memories of their time together._

_Mina’s Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_Mina is in a rush, she was late. She wasn’t paying attention when she turned_ _at_ _a corner. She bumps into someone and all of her books fall from her hands._

_“Oh …_ _pardon pardon_ _”, apologizing to whoever it was in French._

_“ça_ _va_ _, ça_ _va_ _”, the person she bumped tries to help Mina out. “Forgive me for asking but are you Korean by any chance?”._

_Mina looks up_ _to_ _the person, “Nae! Half Korean actually and half Japanese”._

_The stranger smiles brightly at Mina, “Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung”, the stranger, Chaeyoung, held her hand out to Mina._   
  


_Mina shook her hands and smiled back, “Mina, Myoui Mina”._   
  


_From that moment on their friendship bloom into love._

_…_

_Chaeyoung was very charming, ... still is. She won over Mina’s trust so easily, Mina was scared._   
  


_End of flashback_

_Chaeyoung is in her own world before she notices Mina’s reflection on the window, however, it doesn’t stop her from playing. Mina stay put until the end of the piece._   
  


_With the last note played, Chaeyoung stood, “let me guess”, she  
  
_ _turn_ _and walks towards Mina, “Jeongyeon locks herself in her room”._

_“She’s tired_ _Chae_ _… don’t mock her. She’s been working hard these past few days”, Mina isn’t wrong, Jeongyeon has been working hard … but not for their future. Mina smiles sadly thinking about Jeongyeon, how they don’t really feel engaged to each other, she plays absentmindedly with the ring on her finger._

_A smug smile left Chaeyoung’s face, she drags Mina’s arm to the front door._   
  


_“Chaeyoung wh-”_   
  


_“SHH”, Chaeyoung gives Mina her coat and wears hers, she grabs the umbrella and they left the mansion._   
  


_Chaeyoung leads them down to unfamiliar roads in Seoul. All the while, Chaeyoung’s hand doesn’t let go of Mina’s and the latter didn’t show any resistance. Mina realizes she is no longer Chaeyoung’s to hold. She pulls away from her and looks away. Chaeyoung can sigh._   
  


_“Let’s sit here”, Chaeyoung pointed a small street vendor seating._   
  


_They are surrounded by street vendors, different kinds of delicious smelling food. They ordered food and sat down._   
  


_“So, they force you to leave Paris to come here?”, Chaeyoung glancing at Mina._   
  


_Mina did see it coming … sooner or later. “I wasn’t forced to”._   
  


_“Ouch Mina … you could at least entertain my way of coping you leaving”._   
  


_Mina is kind of tired of Chaeyoung trying to relive what they use to have, “Please Chae … please find your own_ _happines_ _-”_

_“I came home to an empty apartment, to a fucking note saying I’m sorry, you just got up and left”.  
_

_“I debated with myself for a long time about the decision_ _Chaey_ _-”_

_The food arrives, but Chaeyoung doesn’t feel like eating anymore, she keeps staring at Mina explaining herself, “You never loved me from the start”.  
_

_“-Chaeyoung … please don’t start”, Mina rubs her temple for_ _the incoming_ _headache._

_“You’ve decided already to leave me because YOU thought about it”.  
_

_“No, please list-”_   
  


_“_ _NO_ _YOU LISTEN TO ME!”, Chaeyoung is yelling at this point, she’s tired of being push around by Mina, Mina looks shocked from Chaeyoung loud voice, “You don’t think I notice?! How you never were the one to initiate anything in our relationship! I thought you were a shy person at first … but we were together for 2 years … 2 years! And never did once did I feel like you put any effort into our relationship. I guess seeing you with … her opened my eyes to us”, Chaeyoung balls up her hands to the point where she felt her nails are hurting her palms, “you were never like that when you were with me … I was too blind_ _by_ _my love for you”_

_Mina just listened to Chaeyoung at this point, avoiding looking at her. Mina knows Chaeyoung is right … she took advantage of Chaeyoung’s love for her because no one has ever paid attention to her as much as Chaeyoung did, especially not her parents. Plus she thinks her being in a foreign place, away from her usual friends and family amplified the feeling of being alone._  
  
“You know Mina”, Mina finally looks up to Chaeyoung, “just because you and Jeongyeon are bound by that ring, you hold so dearly to, doesn’t mean she won’t hurt you in the end”  
  


_Mina bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry, she knows Chaeyoung’s words is true but Jeongyeon wouldn’t … or will she? Chaeyoung slam money on the table and rush outside._   
  


_Chaeyoung ran to no destination, she just needed to get out. Run away as fast as she could from reality that punched her in the guts until she feels like she’s bleeding inside. She’s not sure if it’s the rain or her tears streaming down her face. Her mind goes blank, she feels like her legs are burning. She crosses the road absentmindedly until she heard a loud horn, she looks to the source, waiting for the impact … but it never came. Chaeyoung wondered why the universe won’t let things go her way just for one time. Through her peripherals she sees a light pulling her at the end of the crossing, but when she glances to it, it disappears._   
  


_“Miss! Miss!”, a girl’s voice snaps Chaeyoung from her daze, she looks at the blonde hair girl by the car, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anyone was about to cross!”_   
  


_“Nae nae! I’m fine!”, Chaeyoung waves her off._   
  


_“I- I don’t know how the car stopped! B- but I’m glad it did! I’m so sorry!-”, the girl keeps rambling making Chaeyoung irritated, but Chaeyoung being Chaeyoung can’t blame the girl, she did almost hit a pedestrian, “-You’re soaked! Let me at least drive you home!”_   
  


_“No! … I mean no, there’s no need Miss”, Chaeyoung tries to smile at the girl, “I’m okay”, Chaeyoung bows and rushes to the other end, leaving the girl baffled._   
  


_Chaeyoung is hoping to find the source of the bright light, but she couldn’t find anything or anyone that could’ve made it._   
  


_“What the fuck was that? I’m not drunk! Or delusional! … or am I?”, she looks around one last time, even as the rain stopping doesn’t help her find what she was looking for. She sighs and walks back to the mansion._

 

**Yoo Manor**

_Two hours later_   
  


I slam my hands on the table, “How can you just leave her by herself?! In the rain too! It’s been two hours and she’s not back!”, I am furious with Mina.  
  


“I- I don’t know Jeongyeong … she left-, she didn’t say where to … I just assume she came back here”, Mina’s shaking, I can hear her guilt for leaving Chaeyoung by herself.  
  


“Jeongyeon … please calm down, yelling at Mina isn’t going to help any of us”, I glare at Momo. How can she be- I see Chaeyoung through the window.  
  


“She’s here”, I ran to the front door and hug Chaeyoung as soon as she enters.  
  


Why am I we-, “Chae! You’re soaked! Why didn’t you take the umbrella?!”, I cup her face, she looks so pale and lifeless.

 

“Sorry hyung .. I forgot it with Mina”, I slowly glare at Mina, before I can see her though I feel Chaeyoung’s hands on mine, “I would like to rest hyung”, she peels my hands away from her face and slowly walks to her room. She’s been acting weird these days … I can’t figure out why.  
  


Mina apologies to me over and over again … I feel kind of bad for yelling at her, she’s not at fault. Nobody is really. I guess hearing Chaeyoung gone with no one being able to reach her was my tipping point. And I, unthinkingly, decided to let out my frustration on Mina. I caress the top of her head and I apologize for over-reacting a little. But I can’t help to feel overly protective of Chaeyoung … she is my little sister. I tell Mina to go a wash up and rest, leaving me with Momo in the living room. I wonder why Momo didn’t leave when she could, but I’m glad she didn’t. I grab her by the hands and pull her closer to me.  
  


“I miss you”, I move my face closer to her cheeks, she won’t face me. I miss the smell of her perfume … I unconsciously lick me lips. She didn’t resist my advances.  
  


“And yet … you chose to stay away from me … if you really want me, then don’t run away”, she pushes me away. She starts her walk up the stairs, I follow behind her, “you’re doing it right now …”, Momo stops mid-step but in the end keeps walking, walking back to him.

 

* * *

 

Morning  
  


“I don’t see why you have to leave too eemo”, Jiwo is glued to my neck, she wouldn’t let me leave without her.  
  


“I really don’t see the point too”, Seungyeon butts in.  
  


I smile to both of them, these kids … I kiss Jiwo’s forehead, “I need to work away from the office for a while okay little princess”, I stare into Jiwo big eyes, “be nice to your mom okay?”.  
  


Jiwo pouts at my answer, then I see Seungyeon pout too behind her. I give Seungyeon an are-you-serious-right-now face. It looks cute coming from a 6-year-old, not from a grown woman like my sister!  
  


“Can’t dad just leave and you stay?”, I laugh at Jiwo, she’s okay with her dad leaving but not me. Well her dad doesn’t look too sad about leaving his family … I guess Jiwo got use to him being away from home. I smile sadly at my thoughts.  
  


“Come on now little princess”, I put her down on the floor, “I want to help your dad out so both of us can be home sooner okay? I promise I’ll bring you, Taejun, and Yejun a present when I get back”, Jiwo finally smiles and agrees to let me go.  
  


I kiss her head one last time and hugs Seungyeon, “I just need to get away for awhile alright?”, Seungyeon smiles at me, understanding my words.  
  


I pack my suitcase in the trunk, “I’ll miss you”, Mina hugs me tightly.  
  


I’m a bit taken back by her hug, but I carefully wrap my arms around her, “me too”, I look at Momo standing beside father as I hug Mina. Momo looks away immediately.  
  


“Take care both of you”, father waves us off, well … everyone did.  
  


I firmly told father I wanted to drive Jonghyun and I to Gyeongju, he can’t understand why I would want to since driving there would take about 4 hours. I don’t really care, I enjoy driving, even though my co-pilot is Jonghyun, thankfully he’s calm right now … until his mouth decided to form words.  
  


“Don’t worry you’ll see her soon”  
  


“Hm?”, I’m driving out of the driveway, “who?”  
  


“Mina of course! … or do you have someone else in mind?”, I can hear the smirk in his voice. Sh- I need to salvage this.  
  


I laughed and shook my head, “wh- of course, no! She is my fiance after all”  
  


“Of course she is”

* * *

 

_Few Days Passed_   
  


I thought surrounding myself in a new environment would be a great way to escape, even if I had to work … but it made think of her even more! Get out of my head Momo! I’ve missed some meetings just because my head is not in the game right now.  
  


“We can’t leave today”, Jonghyun walks to me after talking to the hotel receptionist.  
  


“Why?”, I look up to him from my seat.  
  


“If you haven’t NOTICE Yoo Jeongyeon, the weather outside isn’t quite driving weather-”, he’s waving his arms, I look out and holy sh- how come I didn’t see … or at least hear the raging storm outside, “-maybe get your head together for once … they’ve been advice to not let anyone out during this time, it’s going to get worst. We can’t risk it”  
  


“AISH~”, I’m scratching my hair from frustration. I need to get home, I going to go insane, I need to see-  
  


“Excuse me ma’am”, a man in the hotel uniform approach us, “if you are in a hurry, there is a helicopter leaving soon, it’s heading to Seoul”.  
  


THANK GOD! What are the odds! I thank him and stand up to run. Before I could though, I feel Jonghyun grabbing my arm.  
  


“Jeongyeon! Didn’t you hear me?! There’s a storm coming! Are you out of your mind?!”, I would think he’ll be glad for me to be gone, but I guess he’s kind of my ‘chaperone’ on this trip if he doesn’t come back with me in piece … well, it’s nice knowing you, Jonghyun.  
  


I pull my arm away, “I can’t stand another day being here anymore. We don’t know when we’ll be able to get out, if this is my only chance so be it … I miss home”, I lie. I’m grabbing my bag before I hear Jonghyun try to put some sense in me.  
  


“Miss it enough to risk your life?! It’s not going anywhere!”, I stop in my tracks and contemplate Jonghyun words … yes, she is worth risking my life. I ran towards the roof, hearing Jonghyun shouting my name behind me.  
  


I made it to the roof and everything about the weather; the wind, the rain, and the thunders, tell me NOT to get on that helicopter. But I’m a lot more stubborn than the weather.  
  


“Let’s go”, the engine turns on and we fly off.

 

_Few Hours Passed_   
  


Momo passed Jeongyeon’s room, she found the door slightly ajar from the maids cleaning it. She walks in cautiously. Jeongyeon’s scent is all over the room, making Momo’s heartthrob. She walked towards the bed and grabs the pillow. She smells it, it smells of her, she hugs it close to her chest … she misses Jeongyeon so much, she wants to touch her, hear her voice.  
  
Momo throws the pillow back andstood up.

“OH unnie! You’re here!, Chaeyoung enters the room.

Momo smiles a little too wide, “Nae! I wanted to borr-”, Momo’s eyes frantically looks around the room, “-the charger!”, Momo holds the iPhone charger and rushes to the door.

Chaeyoung laughs, “I want her headphones”, Chaeyoung follows Momo out of the room.

It’s dinner time for the Yoo household, everyone is eating, the table is filled with laughs from Taejun’s lame jokes that Jeongyeon told him.

Chaemin’s phone rings, “Yaeboseyo, yes Jonghyun?”

“Father, there’s a problem”

“Nothing you and Jeongyeon can’t handle,” Chaemin leans back in his seat, “did they back out of our deal?”

“NO! … no nothing like that …”

Cheamin grows impatient, “Well spit it out Jonghyun! you’re disturbing din-”  
  


“Jeongyeon’s missing”

Cheamin froze, he stands until his chair falls back, everyone at the table stops talking, and looks at him, “What do you mean by missing?”

“She- we can’t leave today due to the weather and so she decided to leave with- with the helicopter-”, Jonghyun is sweating at this point, “-they lost contact with it, they inform me it might … have crashed due to the storm”

Chaemin slams the table, even Jonghyun can hear it through the phone, “STOP TALKING NONSENSE!”

“The rescue team found the crash site … but-”

“Jonghyun just.tell.me”, Chaemin grits his teeth about to explode at his son-in-law, “is.Jeongyeon.dead?”

Momo feels her heart stop beating, her hands tremors … ‘is my Jeongyeon … gone?’

To be continued …

* * *

 


	10. ✓ Chapter Ten.

**Third Person POV**

**_Yoo Manor_ **   
  


It has only been a few hours since the Yoo’s hear the bad news, but it felt like an eternity for them. There is still no news about her. They don’t know if they should be glad or not, it just means there’s a chance for her to come out of this alive but also a chance for her to be gone. It wasn’t easy for each of the family member.

 

 

Chaemin had to console his youngest son about his sister’s disappearance; Taejun isn’t taking it very well. He cried in his father’s arm for an hour straight before his body tires itself out. Jiwo has been screaming at Seungyeon to look for her eemo. Seungyeon herself isn’t taking the news well either. She’s trying to balance consoling her daughter, taking care of Yejun while Jonghyun is traveling, and comprehending the fact she might not see her sister ever again. Chaeyoung is devastated to hear the news, she loves Jeongyeon with all her heart and to hear she might not see her ever again is crushing. She watches Mina as she’s leaving the room.

 

Mina sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn’t believe she doesn’t even get a chance to start a life with her fiancé, “maybe it’s karma”, Mina chuckles at her predicament. Mina plays with her engagement when Chaeyoung knocks into the room; she’s holding a glass of water and headache medicine. She places them on the bedside table and kneels in front of Mina.

 

“You need to rest Mina, I know you’ve overwork yourself-“  
  


“I won’t rest until I hear anything about her”, Mina wipes the tears running down her face.  
  


Chaeyoung tries being Mina’s knight in shining armor, but she’s still fuming from their earlier fight, “I can’t believe she manages to grab your heart this fast, worrying about her until you don’t think of your own health”, Chaeyoung stands up and walks away towards the window.  
  


Mina can’t believe what she’s hearing, this isn’t Chaeyoung … “Jeongyeon is still human before she is my fiancé”.  
  


“And I was your girlfriend before you decide to choose a stranger as a fiancé!”  
  


Mina stand defiantly, she’s had enough, “Chae! Don’t start! My father forces the marriage on me!”  
  


“Of course … daddy’s little girl. You CAN’T fight or WON’T fight for us?”, Chaeyoung crosses her arms over her chest. Mina looks away from Chaeyoung, tears free flowing down her face again. Chaeyoung sighs, “Look …”, she slowly walks towards Mina, “I’m sorry Mina but you won’t ever have Jeongyeon … she is just not … into you, you’re not her type, you cannot fulfill what Jeongyeon wants from a partner … No one knows her better than me … no one”, Chaeyoung stand in front of Mina.  
  


Mina balls up her fist, “di- … did she … ever say that to you?”.  
  


Chaeyoung doesn’t answer, she can’t say Jeongyeon never told her Mina isn’t her type but Chaeyoung knows the women Jeongyeon has dated and fantasize to marry, and it’s not someone like Mina. Mina is delusional and Jeongyeon is clueless to the fact she’s lucky to be engaged to such a wonderful woman like Mina.  
  


Chaeyoung walks away to leave the room before feeling Mina grabs her hand, “stay here … please”.  
  


Chaeyoung can’t look back at Mina, “why should I?”  
  


“You … make me feel safe”, Mina moves closer to Chaeyoung, she leans her head on Chaeyoung’s back and cries. Mina is crushed, she doesn't have anyone she can lean on apart from Chaeyoung, but Chaeyoung is making everything so difficult for her.  
  


Chaeyoung didn’t push Mina away, she lets Mina lean on her even though she’s burning inside, but if this is the only way to be close to Mina … then so be it.

 

Momo is taking the news the hardest out of everyone, but she’s hiding the fact her heart is crumbling into a million pieces. She’s wishing and praying for Jeongyeon to come back, to see her walking through the door with her signature cocky grin and teasing Momo for worrying so much about her. She left Chaemin to console his son alone, she didn’t feel she belong in their circle. It was alright with her, she wanted to be alone anyway.

 

It’s almost dawn when Momo left the mansion for a breath of fresh air. Her legs took her to the back of the mansion, towards the greenhouse. She stands in front of the glass structure; it towers over her small posture. A reminder of the massive guilt she feels every time she lies next to her husband, but a sweet memory with the love of her life. She walks in and sees everything is in its rightful place. Her fingers graze the table where Jeongyeon showed her what it feels like to taste the forbidden fruit. And it taste so good. She sees the couch where she discovered what it means to make love. She sits on the couch and pulls her legs to her chest. She can still remember Jeongyeon’s scent, Jeongyeon’s touch … her smile … her voice, her promises of their future fidelities, her moans … Momo tucks her head between her legs and slowly hopes she dreams of her time with Jeongyeon.

 

* * *

 

_Morning_

 

“Mrs. Yoo?”, Momo woke up to the voice of one of the maids.  
  


Momo is startled, she didn’t realize she slept in the greenhouse, “is there news on Jeongyeon?”, her hair messy and her shirt clung to her sweaty body, Momo found out it gets pretty hot in the greenhouse.  
  


“No ma’am, I’m sorry … but Sir is asking for you”, Momo nods and decided to change her clothes before heading to see Chaemin.

 

Momo isn’t in the mood to look pretty, to look the part of Yoo Chaemin’s wife. She just wears a big MLB sweater and jeans. Then she heads to the dining room. Everyone is there but the laughter and small talk are not. The solemn atmosphere is present in the air. Taejun is just playing with his food, he’s usually like Jeongyeon, forever in love with food. Momo never wishes to ever see this to happen to the family. Chaemin is busy talking on his phone.

 

“I’m heading to Gyeongju”, Chaemin announce as he hung up the phone, “I’ll call you when I arrive”, he stands up and heads to the front door, before bidding his goodbye to everyone. He kisses Taejun’s and Seungyeon’s head before he leaves.  
  


Momo follows him out the door, “eat well alright? Please take care of yourself”, Chaemin just nods back at her.  
  


 

Chaemin stops walking as Momo closes the front door, “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself if I lose her too”, Momo frowns hearing Chaemin talk, “She is my Jeongyeonie”, Chaemin’s eyes get teary.  
  


Momo feels the same way as Chaemin, but she closes her heart and tries not to break down in front of him. She feels sad for him, she can’t imagine what it feels like to already lose a loved one and now, a part of her that she left behind with him, Jeongyeon. However, simultaneously feeling guilty for cheating on him … with the latter.  
  


Momo caresses his cheek, “Chaemin … don’t lose hope … she’s out there, alive. I’m sure, she’s a Yoo … I heard they’re pretty stubborn”, Chaemin finally smiles for the first time since last night.

 

_Midnight_

 

It’s midnight, Chaemin arrives at Gyeongju hours ago, still no word about Jeongyeon. All day Momo can’t stay still, she keeps pacing around the house, trying to make herself busy with anything and everything. She ate many times (nothing new), she cooked then eat whatever she cooked, she picked Taejun from school then took him out for ice cream, she cleans; she hates cleaning, … she can’t sleep, so she’s been absentmindedly skimming the tv channels, not really paying attention to what was on.  
  


Seungyeon just got a call from Jonghyun, she ran out of her room trying not to wake the kids up. She searches for Mina or Momo in their room, they’re not there. So she ran down the stairs.  
  


Momo heard the commotion from the living room and went to check what is going on. Seungyeon spots her coming out, followed by Mina from the kitchen, and Chaeyoung from her room.  
  


“THEY FOUND HER! SHE’S ALIVE”, Seungyeon has tears running down her face, but with a big smile.  
  


Mina is ecstatic, she jumps and hugs Seungyeon out of instinct. While Chaeyoung smiles as she caresses Momo’s back, who fell on the floor out of relief. Momo feels like the weight she’s been holding on her back finally falls off her shoulders. Her prayers for Jeongyeon being safe is answered.  
  


“She’s currently in the hospital”, Seungyeon forgot about that part.  
  


Turning everyone’s head around, “WHY?”  
  


“It’s nothing serious, just procedure, plus I don’t think anyone would come out of a crashing incident unscathed. They will need to monitor her for a few days before she can come home”.  
  


Everyone nodded, they can’t wait for their Jeongyeon to be back in their arms again.

 

* * *

 

**Jeongyeon’s POV**   
  


**_Yoo Manor_ **

_3 Days Passed_   
  


I escape death … I.am.NEVER.riding a fucking helicopter again! I learn my lesson, I might have never seen everyone again. I might have never see Momo again … I’m thankful everyone in the helicopter made it out alive. I need to thank the competent pilot for saving our lives. Father came to see me, came to find me actually … I’m glad he’s here with me. The doctors said I didn’t have serious injuries, a few big bruises sure. So no strenuous activity … no sex basically. Damn. My knee still hurts a bit same as my wrist, I guess the no sex policy is the right thing to do.  
  


My heart throbs as soon as I see the mansion.  
  


“We missed you too Jeongyeon”, I laughed at him, I guess he saw me looking like I’ve seen heaven.  
  


“Indeed father, I miss it ... so much”.  
  


Mina waits by the door as soon as the gates open, I open the car door, and she starts running to me. She hugs me tightly, I felt like I got the air knocked out of me. DAMN she’s strong … and fast.  
  


“Mina … Mina … careful please”, she steps back immediately with tears in her eyes, I smile at her and caress her hair. “Why are you crying?”, I may not feel love towards her … but I do care about her. I spin around slowly in front of Mina, “I’m okay see?”, I made her laugh a little, I wipe her tears with my thumb. This girl … she’s cute and timid.  
  


“I was so worried. I- I was afraid you might … never come back”, Mina caresses my cheeks.  
  


I smile at her and cup her face. It feels nice to have someone worry about you. I gaze into her eyes and slowly peck her lips.  
  


I hear father clear his throat behind me, making both of us laugh. I hold her hand and walked into the mansion. Everyone is waiting for me in the living room. Jiwo is the first to run to me, her small little legs almost stumble from running too fast, followed by an excited Taejun. I kneeled down, even though my knees hurt so much, and open my arms to them. I carry Jiwo with all my strength and she cried in my arms, yelling ‘don’t leave’. I kiss her face all over and whisper to her I’ll try not to. Seungyeon walk slowly to us with Yejin, she hugs Jiwo and I. I try to hug her back and caress Yejin’s chubby cheeks. I finally met Momo’s eyes … Momo. My heart thumps in my chest, the girl I risk my life to see … they girl who I thought of when I thought I was about to die. My throat feels dry … No one on earth can make me feel this… no one had ever made me feel this weak.  
  


“Momo …”, I miss saying her name, I miss how her eyes sparkle when I do say it.  
  


“Welcome back Jeongyeon … you made us all worry”, she holds my hand and caresses my palm so no one notices. Chaeyoung grins at me and I pat her head. That’s we show affection.  
  


“SO let’s eat! I’m hungry ~”, Chaeyoung and her out-of-this-world appetite, I smile at her.

We all sit down at the table, Jiwo sits next to me, she won’t leave my side. I told them the story of the crash, how the pilot manages to land us in a tree and carry the passengers down.

“You went through all that just because you miss home? … you do know we’ll still be here even if you waited”, Chaeyoung ate her food slowly and raises her eyebrow at my decision to risk my life.  
  


I yelp, I can’t really tell her the truth … that I miss Momo too much?  
  


“She’s not used to having meeting after meeting on top of each other, she got too stressed during the trip. I don’t blame her for not thinking”, I’m surprised by Jonghyun defending me … I immediately agree with him.  
  


“Rest for two weeks Jeongyeon, I want you to fully recover”, father smiles to me, who can say no to a vacation? I know I can’t.  
  


We all move to the living room to catch up. Jiwo finally falls asleep, Seungyeon excuses herself to take care of her family, Jonghyun left with her also. It leaves only me, Mina, Chaeyoung, father, and Momo. Mina is glued to my side like Jiwo was … it’s kind of nice. Chaeyoung is mostly the silence filler, she talks about anything and everything, I notice it’s kind of force though … what is up with her? Father left to his office to do his other duties, because of his emergency leave to go to Gyeongju, he left his right-hand man the company responsibilities. Momo, for the most part, ignored me until she excused herself to her room a few minutes after father left.  
  


“I’m getting tired”, cracking my neck.  
  


“Go and rest”, I nodded to Mina’s approval.  
  


“Good night Mina”, I kiss her on her cheek and left to my room.  
  


I open the door to my room, close it, and turn on the lights. The view that grace my eyes is breath-taking. Momo standing near my bed, wearing a frilly tropical blouse with black hot pants. Damn she’s beautiful. I lock my door and turn the lights off, letting only the outdoor lights illuminating my room. She turns to me with her hands behind her back.  
  


I walk to her and rested my forehead on hers, “what are you doing here?”, I can already feel my breathing becoming heavy.  
  


“You have no idea what you put me through … I missed you, don’t you ever think about leaving me alone again”, Momo caresses my cheeks.  
  


I can’t take it anymore. I grab her hands and pinned her to the nearest wall, pain be damn. I crash my lips with hers, God I missed them! She’s kissing me back. I lick her lower lips, asking permission, she grants me access to her mouth and I slid my tongue in. My hands go slack, she snakes her hands behind my neck and caresses my nape, then processed to pull me closer to her. I’m exploring every little bit of Momo’s mouth I can, she moans into our kiss. FU- My hands have a mind of its own, I found myself squeezing Momo’s firm behind, I want to feel all of her. I feel goosebumps on my skin. I pull her hands away from my nape and pin them above her head.  
  


I broke the kiss and look into her dark lusted brown eyes, “let’s go on vacation … just you and me”.  
  


“Where? … and how?”, Momo looks skeptical, I rested my forehead on hers … I haven’t quite figured it out yet.  
  


I smile at her, I lean close to her red ears, “somewhere far … where we can be together, do anything we want-”, I smirk, “be … as loud as we want”, my voice turns husky when I said that because I’m imagining the things I would do to this woman if we’re all alone. I feel Momo gasp, her chest pressed into mine. I took the opportunity to kiss down her jawline earning a breathy moan from her, “go … before I throw you on the bed”.  
  


Momo pecks my lips before rushing out my door. I’m not kidding, fuck the no-strenuous-activity ban …I would’ve ripped her clothes off and ravish her until dawn. I would suffer the consequences to feel Momo’s body on mine if I have the chance.

 

* * *

_Morning_   
  


I haven’t slept that long in a long time. My body took a beating when I started waking up early, but I think it got used to it. Now, after being literary beaten up I think it’s thanking me for getting enough sleep. I still feel sore, but a lot less than yesterday. I decided to take a nice long hot shower, before heading downstairs to see everyone. I haven’t had a decent shower since the crash, it feels nice for once having hot water cascading down on my sore body instead of being pummeled by cold, heavy, rainwater.  
  


I walk down to the living room to find the mansion pretty empty. No wonder … it’s already 10 am, everybody’s gone out to do their daily routine. I haven’t had breakfast, so I went to the kitchen to see if anyone could cook something for me, to my surprise I see Momo there alone. She’s baking? … cupcakes? From all the times we’ve lived together … not once have I seen her in here without food in her mouth. I didn’t know she can cook! She looks so … domesticated? I laugh at the sight. Her hair is tied in a bun for once, wearing an apron over her grey shirt. I stand by the door watching her, I don’t think she notices me coming in. She rubs her forehead with the back of her hand, she is oblivious to the flour all over her hands, now it’s all over her forehead.  
  


“The flour suits you”, I walk towards her.  
  


“YAA~”, her body jumps, “you scared me!”, she gasps.  
  


I grab a tissue from the counter and stood in front of her. I carefully wipe the flour off her beautiful forehead. I’m in awe staring at her, “you are so beautiful”.  
  


“Really?! I gain weight!”, she looks down at her body.  
  


Gain weight? Is she crazy? She looks banging. I shook my head at her response, I lift her chin up, “and yet … you still are”, she blushes at my response to her incredibly nonsensical thinking. Gain or lose … she will forever be perfect for me. “So, where should we take our great escape?”.  
  


“Jeju Island”, I'm surprised, she didn’t hesitate for a second to answer my question, I guess she’s been thinking about this for a while.  
  


I laugh at her fast-response, “I see … someone’s been thinking about it for a while, hasn’t she?”  
  


She nods, “yes, but in all honesty, I don’t really care where we go, as long as I’m with you”.  
  


I am so smitten with this woman … I cup her face, “sounds perfect” (iconic Korra moment anybody?! No? … okay) I’m leaning towards her about to kiss her when I hear footsteps heading to the kitchen.  
  


I pull away from Momo and she pretended to check on her cupcakes. Sumi Ajumma walks through the door, she smiles seeing me back. I walk to her and give her a big hug. This woman may be my biggest worst ajumma I’ve known growing up, but regardless, she still cares for me even though I was a big troublemaker. I wouldn’t be me if it weren’t for her. She ask us what we want for lunch and starts to prep on making it.  
  


“An apple a day, keeps the doctors away Yoo Jeongyeon”, Sumi Ajumma always tells me this, I don’t eat healthy enough when I was younger, hence, why in every lunch box since grade school I see a bright red apple among the food she packs me. I’m about to leave the kitchen when she ‘scolded’ me, I pout at her direction, this made Momo laugh. To please ajumma, I grab an apple. She smiles and turns to continue preparing lunch, I wink at Momo and smirk as I bite on to the apple. I left them to cook.

 

_Night_   
  


Father is back earlier than usual. Everyone else seems to be absent during family dinner, even Chaeyoung and Mina. Seungyeon, Jonghyun, and the kids decided to eat out with Jonghyun’s family, I guess after the whole incident, Seungyeon reminds herself how fragile a family can be. Mina have dance seminar? Or she’s teaching an extra class? Something … I honestly can’t remember. Taejun is at a friends house. Chaeyoung said she’s going to an art exhibition downtown with a few of her artsy friends. She dragged me once to her FIRST art show, I was bored out of my mind … the only good thing about THAT experience was how I showed a cute little sculptor I was also good with my hands. After that Chaeyoung curses me for ‘defiling’ her first coming-of-age art journey. She gets dramatic when it comes to her art … understandable. But she doesn’t need to BAN me from ever coming with her to ANY of her art shows. Her compensation was for me to ALWAYS KEEP MY HANDS OFF THE MASTERPIECE and the artist. I laugh at the memory. So, it’s only me, father, and Momo at dinner.

 

I look at father and took a deep breath, “Father, I would like to go to Jeju Island for a while”.  
  


“Wae?”  
  


“It’ll be … mother’s anniversary soon … and I would like to be there when it is … you know it’s... where her happiest memories are”, I’m sorry mother to use you as an excuse for me to be with the love of my life, I hope you’ll forgive me. I wasn’t lying when I said it’s some of mother’s happiest memories. We used to go to Jeju a lot when she was still able to travel. Father came with us once or twice … but it’s mostly just mother, Seungyeon, me, and a very young Taejun.

Father stop chewing, he turns and smiles at me, “sure Jeongyeon, go”, then he turns to Momo, “and you’re going to Japan?”  
  


I return my attention to my plate, I got the green light! Momo lied to father about her mother being ill and needing her to be there. He said he might catch-up with her to Japan. He has a few business deal and paperwork that needs to be done before he could. We will have three days, three days of just us before I go back to Seoul and she goes to Japan. I smile at the prospect of being with just her, I’m going to make this trip unforgettable.

 

* * *

 

_**Incheon International Airport** _

 

_A few days passed_

 

_Momo hugs Chaemin before she heads to check-in her pieces of baggage. She did book a ticket to Japan, she just decides to have a few days of layover in Jeju, but he doesn't need to know that._

 

_“Take care and call me when you get there”, Chaemin caresses Momo’s arms lovingly, “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to come to Japan with you, we have a hectic schedule since … the accident, but I’ll try”._   
  


_Momo prays for more chaos at the office, so Chaemin doesn't need to follow her to Japan, but she smiles to him, “just call me when you do decide”, she would like a heads up._   
  


_“I will”, he pecks her lips and waves her goodbye as she leaves. Momo waits until Chaemin is out of view and out of the airport, she went to book a flight for Jeju Islands before delaying her trip to Japan. Luckily everything went as planned._

 

**_Jeju Islands_ **

 

It’s been two days since I left Seoul for Jeju, again Jiwo, and now Taejun, was NOT HAPPY I’m leaving. They clung to my leg as I try to walk out the door. Seungyeon did not help with the whole situation, she ends up laughing and videotaping the whole thing. The promises of tons of presents were not enough to get the little gremlins to let me go, but the promise of me traveling safely without the storm being near any time I travel got them to let me go. Thank God both of them have school, if not they would’ve gone with me.

 

I wait for Momo to arrive. Two days by myself on a beautiful island like Jeju is … boring. No longer single and ready to mingle, I did the mundane activities ‘tourist’ did, I swam, I tanned, I went to bar for a few drinks but never to the point of bringing someone to the room, all the while sending Momo pictures of my daily activity and wishing she was there with me. She will be soon.

 

I booked a suite at the Kensington hotel, I wanted the best for our time together. It has an amazing view of the ocean and the sunset. I can’t wait to see it with her. It’s 10 in the morning, Momo is supposed to be here soon. Then I hear the door beep open and it opens, revealing a Goddess. Momo flashes me her usual bright smile, it makes my heart flutter. She drops her bags by the door and runs to me. I welcomed her into my arms and spun her around in our spacious room.

 

“Finally … took your sweet time to get here”, I smile at her, while gazing into her eyes.  
  


She laughs, “I am terribly sorry Yoo Jeongyeon … how can I make it up to you?”, she wraps her arms around my neck and plays with my hair.  
  


“A massage would be nice … since you wouldn’t let me get one because you don’t want anyone touching me”, I smirk at her, she can be a little … possessive, I love it.  
  


“Hm … that can be arrange-”  
  


“Naked”, she smirks at my suggestion.

 

I lift her up, making her gasp in surprise, I crash our bodies on the king-sized bed. I laid on top of her, crashing my lips as soon as I am on top. I swear the next three days I’m going to make her so sore, she won’t be able to walk straight.

 

_To be continued …_

 


	11. ✓ Chapter Eleven.

** Jeongyeon’s POV **   
  


**_Jeju Island_ **   
  


“Ouch!”, I check to see if there is blood on my lips. I stare at her in disbelief. Momo shyly looks up to me with her big brown bedroom eyes and bites her lower lips. Did she- she bit me? I growl at her. I pin her arms above her head, “you’re gonna pay for that”.  
  


“Make me Yoo Jeongyeon”, she teasingly snaps her mouth at me.  
  


This woman … has a death wish. I smirk and lean close to her ears, “challenge accepted my minx”, I press my legs in between hers. I feel her chest heave at my threat, she knows how to push my buttons. I got off her and walk towards the bedroom curtains, I set the mood, I want this moment to be as perfect as possible. The room turns dark, only a sliver of light shines through the bottom of the curtains. As I turn around to face her, I see her kneeling on the bed, “it’s amazing what you can make me feel Jeongyeon”.  
  


My eyes glued on her, I tilt my head, confused, “feel what?”.  
  


Her hand grabs the hem of her shirt and she pulls it upwards, revealing her perfectly white round breast under her dark purple bra. She throws her shirt on the floor and shakes her hair back to perfection. She looks me in the eyes and her finger said come-hither, “come and find out yourself”, a smug smile adorned her face.  
  


I feel my knees crumble under me and my heartbeat stop, why am I still standing? My body slowly walks on its own towards her. She’s the Enchantress and I’m under her spell. I stand at the edge of the bed, she crawls towards me and climbs up my body. I crash my lips with hers, she moans into the kiss. As I cup her face, I feel her hands frantically unbutton my shirt. She couldn’t open the last few buttons, I break the kiss to help her, but suddenly she rips my shirt open and pulls it off me quickly.  
  


“MOMO!”, holy shit! Wha-! I’m a little dumbfounded, I slowly stare at her, my mouth hung open. I thought I was the top! Her arms are ripped though, I shouldn’t have underestimated her strength.  
  


“I’m sure you can afford another one”, she’s back to shoving her tongue in my mouth.  
  


I guess slowing down isn’t an option right now. I topple over her onto the bed. I kiss down her jaw to her neck. God! She smells sublime. Momo always smells like strawberries. I suck, lick, bite, and repeat on every surface my face can find. She arches her back and I took the opportunity to unclip her bra. Her big milky round breasts are free of its confines, her nipples are so hard. I move my mouth to them and repeat the process of biting, sucking, and licking.  
  


She moans with every movement of my tongue, “uh~ … Jeongyeon … you make me lose my mind baby~… I want to be crazy with you”, she massages my scalp urging me to keep going.  
  


I let go of her nipple and leans my face close to hers. My hands move up and down her body line. I smirk at her, “are you sure you can-”, I find the hem of her pants and I pull, making her gasp from the sudden friction, “-keep up with me?”  
  


Suddenly I feel her leg rubbing on my crotch, she pushes her body up with her elbows and I feel her breath next to my ears, “you should give me a little credit … Jeongyeon”, she smiles smugly at me.  
  


I fall in love with the perfect woman. I hastily unbutton her pants and pull them down with her panties. Once they’re off, I shimmy down to the edge of the bed, I kneel and pull her bare cunt by her hips towards my mouth. I hold her down, she watches me, anticipating when she’ll feel my vigorous mouth on her wet core. I worship her, kissing her thighs slowly, and I poke my tongue out just near her clit and smile. Her chest heaves heavily, she waits for the impact. I finally made contact, I start sucking. Her body arched off the bed, her hands grip the bedsheets, and she moans loudly.  
  


“Uhhhh~ Jeongyeon~”, I love the way she moans my name.  
  


“Hm… Momo, you taste so~ good … I-”, lick, “can-”, probe, “eat-”, suck, “you-”, lick, "-out", and probe, “all day baby”. Momo squirms, her body moves closer to my mouth, wanting more friction. She rubs her hands in my hair, “ohh baby~ your mouth is doing so … -”, I lick her up to her clit, “-good”, she pulls my hair. Her toes curl, I fuck her with my tongue. Her moans grow louder, I can feel her thighs tightening around my head, her legs wraps itself around my shoulder. She’s so close.

 

“Hm …”, I feel my boy shorts soaking, “cum for me baby~”.  
  


I feel her heels digging itself into my back, “OHH~ JEONG- DON’T.STOP! …”, I hold her hips down with one hand and the other squeezing her breast, “I’m cummin-”, with one last gasp, her body convulsed.  
  


She looks like she’s floating off the bed from how hard she came. Her silent moans, her grip on my hand tightens until her knuckles turn white, her legs relax but I can feel her thighs squeezing me, locking me in place. I make sure to help her ride her orgasm. Finally, her body relaxes, freeing me from her chains. I lick her juices, she tastes so good. She twitches from my tongue, she’s so sensitive right now. I let her come down from her high. I stand up from my position, I start unbuttoning my belt and unzip my pants. I watch her squirm on the bed. She looks amazing, all naked and sweating. Her eyes closed, relishing every bit of her orgasm I just gave her. I smirk at her, I did that. As my pants hit the carpeted floor, she opens her eyes, she plays with her breast and crossing her legs as she watch me slowly slid my boy shorts off. As I’m about to step out of my pants, she sits up and crawls to me. She positions her face in front of my soaking cunt. Her eyes glances up towards me, I watch her, as she leans in I cover my crotch.  
  


“Why~?”, even when she whines it’s adorable.  
  


I bend down and hold her chin to make her look at me, “you said you want to be crazy with me right?-”. She tilts her head in confusion, she’s about to speak but I put a finger to her lips. I walk towards my bag, I look back at her as my hands reach in. She watches me like a curious puppy on the bed. Anticipating what I’m pulling out. I pull it out and her eyes widen “-So crazy we will be”.  
  


I smirk holding the strapon I packed, facing her. It’s not my first time using it, but I don’t use it often. I prefer to please my women in many other ways than a dick. But tonight I want to fuck Momo’s brain senseless. I step in the harness and position it on my crotch. All the while, she watches every little movement I did. I walk towards her, she’s laying on her stomach on the bed. Her face is right in front of it. Her hand sudden wraps itself on the dick. I laugh, “no love, it’s not for you to suck”, I asked her to kneel. I crash my lips with hers, I squeeze her firm ass and position my ‘dick’ near her dripping cunt. I slid it between her legs, she gasp. I start moving back and forth, letting her grind on it.  
  


“Feel good?”, I caress her cheeks. I want her to get use to my ‘new equipment’.  
  


She wraps her arms around my neck and nods. She continues to grind. She looks down at it. I give her a peck and continue to kiss her cheeks up to her ears, I lick her earlobe, “Imagine it’s mine”, as I whisper it into her ear, she moans. She’s getting use to it, she sucks and licks my neck as I move back and forth to match her rhythm. I can feel her move on her own as she moans faster. I stop grinding. Time for the main event. I devour her mouth and leans towards her, making her fall back on the bed. She moves back towards the middle to make room for me. I crawl towards her. I position the strapon in front of her hole. I can see she’s nervous, “shh~ baby relax …”, I kiss her forehead, “remember … imagine it’s mine. I’ll make you feel amazing”, she kisses me.

 

I tease her by rubbing the tip around her wet lips. Lubricating it in the process, I slowly move it in. I feel her grip my back, with each inch it moves into her, her grip tightens. I kiss her reminder her that it’s me she’s feeling. With one last push, she winces in pain, I’m fully in her. I kiss her cheek and look into her eyes, “you look so beautiful”. I ask her permission to move, “I’ll make you feel good baby”, Momo slowly bends her legs up.  
  


I start to move my hips up and down increasing my speed at the same time. I rest my elbows underneath her arms for better leverage. She holds on to my back. I grunt as I feel the strap-on hitting my clit every time I slam into Momo’s pussy. She moans every time I grunt. This feels better than I remember, or is it because I’m doing it to Momo? … yeah, everything feels better with Momo.  
  


“Jeongyeon ah~”  
  


I slow my pace, “does it hurt?”  
  


She shakes her head, “don’t stop”, I smile and kiss her. I fasten my pace, she moans even louder this time. Her moans, I can hear it on repeat. Moaning my name over and over with each contact with my hips. I’m on cloud nine hearing her. I feel her nails scratching my back, there’s probably marks, I don’t give a shit. Oh fuck, I’m so close. I grip the bedsheets and open my legs so I can fuck her harder and faster.  
  


“Oh Momo~ … Momo ...”, I keep chanting her name.  
  


“Jeongyeon … baby I’m so close~”  
  


“Me too, me too”  
  


Her hands move to grip my biceps. Her hips move to meet mine with every thrust. I stop to let her grind her pussy on it then I change the pace from fast to slow.  
  


"Oh~ Jeongyeon faster ... baby faster~", I do as I'm told, “I’m cum- cumminggg~ ahhh!”, she screamed and holy sh- she squirted, she whimpers under me, I keep moving for her to ride her orgasm.  
  


Seeing her squirt pulls me over the edge, I came with her. Hard. I didn’t pull out immediately, I need time to catch my breath. I forgot how to breathe for a second. She always leave me breathless. She’s first to come down from her high, I feel her hands cupping my face. I finally open my eyes to her staring at me, lovingly. She kisses my lips softly. I pull out of her slowly. God the sheets are so wet. I got the strap on off me. I lay beside her, I still need to catch my breath. She turns to lay on her side to watch me. Her hands caress my collar bone, it made me glance towards her.  
  


“Wow-”, I smile at her, “-you always surprise me Yoo Jeongyeon”, she moves to rest her head on my shoulder.  
  


I laugh, oh Momo, I’ve got a lot more tricks up my sleeve than you think. I finally feel my breathing even out, I think the way her hands keep caressing across and up-down my chest help me relax. Her eyes are closed, I can feel her breathe next to my cheek relaxing.

 

She’s about to fall asleep any time now … I can’t let that happen.  
  


I kiss her lips suddenly, that surprised her, “NOPE! No sleeping, get up, let’s go”.  
  


“To where?”, her mind is still set on sleeping because her eyes start closing again.  
  


“Baby, we’re on one of the most beautiful islands in the world, and I’m with the most beautiful girl in the world. I want to show her off, c’mon!”  
  


She pouts and whines, “ohh~ let me rest for a bit~”. I smirk, I turn my body to face her. My hand caresses her back slowly, down from her shoulders to her backside. I paid closer attention to her … butt area. I feel her shiver to my touch. I bury my face in the crook of her neck.  
  


“I love your hair”  
  


“Hmmm~”, I laugh at her lack of response. I pull her so she lays on top of me, “are you hungry?”, I caress her hair.  
  


“Do you even need to ask?”, she pouts at me.  
  


I pinch her nose playfully and slap her butt, “then come on, get up!”  
  


She grudgingly pushes herself off me, before rolling her eyes. I suggested showering together to save time, but she sees right through my plan. I had to promise her I wouldn’t do anything to her before she agrees to my suggestion. I keep my promise but there were moments where she teases me. This woman is going to kill me.  We wear the couple hoodies we bought one time as a joke at Seoul, over our swimsuits. We didn’t really plan on wearing our couple hoodies, because we couldn’t really, but now it’s just the two of us. I lock my hands with hers and left our room.

 

**_Beach_ **   
  


“Jeongyeon-ah~ … I thought you said we’re getting food! … it’s cold!”  
  


I roll my eyes at her as I’m taking my shoes off. I walk up to her and stare her down, she’s pouting. I bend down and surprise her by carrying her bridal style. Her arms wrap itself around my neck, “I won’t let you get wet, don’t worry princess”.  
  


She nuzzles her face near my ear, “but you did though”, she bites my ear.  
  


“Hey! No teasing! Be quiet or I’ll start tearing your clothes off”  
  


She laughs at me as I walk with her in my arms, “oh~ Yoo Jeongyeon. You are insatiable”.  
  


I bit my lower lip and turn to face her, “can’t help it, you’re just too good to resist”. We arrive to the jet ski I rented, I gently put her down and let her get situated. I sit in front of her and revved the engine. She wraps her hands around my torso, she puts her head on my shoulder. I can hear her laugh, I’m glad she’s having fun, because I am. I stop the engine behind some rocks and let the jet ski drift. There were no waves where we are, the ocean is calm, the weather is bright and sunny, it’s warm. I turn to face her, I lift her legs for her to straddle my hips.  
  


I kiss her nose, “happy?”

“More than you think”  
  


I smile at the way her eyes sparkle, the way her smile beams, how she threads her finger into mine and they fit perfectly, “I love you”. She starts to giggle, “Wae wae?”, I lean close to her giggling face.  
  


“It’s been a long time since those words made me feel … giddy and warm”, she stops and smiles, “my dad used to say it to me all the time when he was still-”, I squeeze her hands hoping to tell her I understand and she caressed them with her thumb, “-it made me feel so warm hearing it … and now, I feel it because of you”.  
  


I’m over the hill hearing her say that, “really?”.  
  


She nods, “I don’t know if Nayeon told you but … my mother- she-”, I see her body shake.  
  


“I know Momo …”, I pull her closer to me, holding her in my arms, hoping to stop her before she cries.

 

Nobody’s family is perfect, no matter how the outside perceive them to be. A family has flaws they don’t want to show, a lot of secrets behind closed doors, a lot of expectations and disappointments. The Yoo’s are no exception, no matter how much my great grandfather tries to cover up our flaws with our empire, we’re still human. Great grandfather didn’t get where he was without a few hushed deals behind the public. We try to make amends but what’s done is done.

Momo’s family isn’t an exception either. Her father may sound like a great man, but he has a few skeletons in his closet, such as, marrying a woman, who in turn became a mother, who still loves to be promiscuous. Her father was hard-working and tries very hard to balance his family and business, and he does. He was already gone when I dated Nayeon, but she spoke of him highly. Her mother on the other hand … is a little bit of a whore. A whore who loves money more than her own flesh and blood. I think when Nayeon and I broke up she was more upset losing her ticket to more wealth rather than her daughter being heartbroken. This is all speculation on my part, but she wasn’t a very nice woman.

 

I have to give props for father, he’s sort of … different from how grandfather is. Father always supported us in everything we did but he still loomed over to remind us we are still a Yoo, there certain things we can or cannot say and do ... When I was growing up I loved track and field, it doesn't benefit our business at all but it’s something I loved doing. Even though father never came to one of my meets, he gave me new running shoes and paid the top physician to keep me up to shape. Then again, he pushed many extra lessons for me if I still want to continue my training. The other part of what I love about him is how he doesn’t judge peoples potential by listening to what others say about them. Like Momo, he knew about her mother, but regardless of what her mother has done, he still married her.

 

I need to make her to start smiling again, “so, now are you hungry?”, she glances up from my shoulder, I’m grinning at her, she smiles and nods.  
  


I drive us back to the seaside restaurant. I realize something during our alone time together, the way she perceives the world around her is different than when she’s at home … she has a lot more childlike wonder, a naively positive attitude, a higher pitch voice, and a lot more aegyo. A breath of fresh air from the seriously try hard motherly vibe she pulls off at home, I guess this is the true Momo. I’m falling more and more with this woman.  
  


We sit at the table near the pier. Our eyes met and she flash me the brightest smile, “so, when did you know about your sexuality Jeongyeon-ah?”, she has a mouthful of jokbal.  
  


I laugh, I doubt she’s like this with father, “well … I was eighteen when I first kiss a friend, who coincidentally, is a girl and we started dating. Since then I knew I wasn’t quite the same as my other girlfriends. My family accepts it, for the most part. My mother knew, even before I did, she calls it ‘mother’s intuition’, while Seungyeon … it took her quite a while to accept it, but in the end, she did”, I smile remembering the day Seungyeon finally hugs me and telling me she loves ALL of me, that she’s still my sister and always will be.  
  


She holds my hand from across the table, “I accept you too Jeongyeon”.  
  


I can’t tell if she’s trying to make a joke or … she’s being genuine? I smirk at her, “of course you do~”, I wink at her. We continue eating and we leave back to the hotel. We decided to rest when we get back to the room.

 

_**Kensington Hotel** _

 

I woke up the sound of her voice, she’s talking on the phone with someone. I see her sitting on her side of the bed wearing blue short sports pants and a pink tank top, her hair looks wet. Did she take a shower? She looks stunningly gorgeous.  
  


“Oh~ my mom? She’s sleeping right now”, oh … she’s probably speaking to father. I don’t like it. She’s mine right now.  
  


I shimmy myself towards her lap. She’s still on the phone, she made room for me to lay on her lap, while keeping a straight tone on the phone. Her lap is the best place to lay my head on, so soft, it’s even better when she plays with my hair as I lay here. She keeps talking to father when I’m right in front of her. I’m about to tell her off … but I have a better idea.  
  


I held her hand off my hair and roll to lay in between her legs. Her eyes widen at me, mouthing to me ‘stop! No!’, like I, would listen to her. I trail soft kisses up her inner thighs, reaching towards my prize. Her free hand tries to push my head away from her crotch and she’s trying to sound calm when I know her heart is pounding. I’m a lot more stronger when I know what I want, and currently I want to taste her. I start giving her clothed pussy a blowjob. She smells heavenly, she did take a shower. I feel her hands tangling in my hair, debating on to either pull me away or push me closer. She’s biting her lips trying not to moan. I have no idea what they’re talking about but its sufficient enough for her humming as a reply.  
  


I smirk, I’m either going to be scolded or slapped after this, but it’s going to be worth it. I slowly move away her pants and underwear aside, she doesn’t notice then I lick, “AH~”, I feel her hand move abruptly away from my hair and slap her mouth. I keep licking and sucking.

“I- I’m sorry … yeah yeah I’m fi- fine Chae … I just-”, her hand goes back to gripping my hair and slowly it goes slack from my tongue probing her wet hole, “-stub … my toes … on chair!”, I’m definitely going to get a slap for doing that, but fuck was it fun, “I- … I have to- go now … Chae. I’ll- talk to you- so- soon”, FINALLY! I keep teasing her, I feel her pants getting wet and it’s not my drool.  
  


She slams her hand holding on to her phone on the bed, “JEONGYEON! ARE YOU CRAZY?!”, her phone bounces off the bed onto the carpeted floor.

I held a finger to my lips, “SHHH~ your mom’s sleeping”, she keeps hitting me on the shoulders playfully and whining at the same time.

I laugh, shielding my face on the bed, she’s so easy to tease. She finally stops hitting me, “I just took a shower too”, I uncover my face to look up to her.

I crawl up to hear ear, “you can take another one”, I rest my elbow on the headboard, easily trapping her between me.

“Did I ever say you are insatiable Yoo Jeongyeon?”, she wraps her arms around my neck, I smile, and she kisses me.

We made love until the moon graces itself in the sky.

 

_Meanwhile in Seoul_

 

_To be continued …_

 

* * *

* * *

So the next chapter will be full of Michaeng :D Please don’t forget to comment and vote.


	12. ✓ Chapter Twelve.

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

**Yoo Mansion**

Life is so boring right now. Jeongyeon unnie isn’t here to entertain me. Seungyeon unnie is busy with her family, Jiwo is fun but she has so much energy, I feel old playing with her because I get tired easily, I don’t know where she gets this bolt of energy from. Taejun is at school … he’s studying hard, being a Yoo isn’t all in the name and the wealth, there’s a lot of hard work being a Yoo. I remember Jeongyeon complaining coming home from school and still have extra lessons from uncle Chaemin. Uncle Chaemin is currently on a business trip to Gangnam, he’s always busy, well I guess you don’t get to be one of the best loungings around in your sleepwear. I wonder how Momo endures having your husband away all day and you only get to see him on some nights.

 

It’s lunch time but I decide to leave the house for a bit, being here is suffocating me. I’ve got no inspiration or motivation to do art. I need to get out. I’m about to leave the house before I hear Mina calling me.

 

“Where you going?”, I’m wearing my coat by the front door and strapping on my book bag.

 

“I’m bored … I’m going out for a while”, I can’t look at her.

 

“Can I come with? … I’m bored too, Jeongyeon-”, her again …, “-said she wants to be by herself right now … I understand it’s kind of a … difficult time for her”.

I sigh, it’s amazing how I can’t say no to her, “sure Mina”. She grabs her jacket off the rack, she’s wearing a simple black turtleneck sweater with jeans and old skools vans. She still loves conservative clothing … she looks so beautiful. We hop into my car and drive off.

 

“It suits you”, is she talking about my car? Uncle Chaemin gave me a mini cooper, white with a black stripe running in the middle, for my graduation gift. I’m very thankful for it, it gets me around.

 

“Thanks, it’s small like me”, I hear her laughing at my joke. The ride is too silent, I turn on the radio, dammit! I hate it when they talk too much, I switch to the CD player. DAMMIT! THIS ISN’T ANY BETTER! Our song starts to play, the recognizable piano starts, ‘Elton John - Can you feel the love tonight’. My mind starts to drift to the memory … the memory of Mina and I dancing in our apartment.

 

Flashback - Paris

 

It’s pouring rain in Paris, the sky is so gloomy, there’s not a single sunlight in the sky and it’s only 2 pm. I was planning on taking Mina on a picnic by the pond at a nearby park, but I guess that plan is out the window now. I sigh, why doesn't weather cooperate ONCE in my life? I got an idea!

 

I turn the CD player on, Mina was lounging on the couch reading one of her ballet magazines. I held my hand out over the magazine she’s reading, “dance with me my swan”, Mina slowly looks up at me smiling down at her.

 

She laughs and closes the magazine, “okay Chae~” She held on to my hand, I put my arm around her hip and directed her’s onto my neck.

 

‘Can you feel the love tonight?’, I stare lovingly into her brown eyes, ‘it is where we are’, she smiles as we glide across our living room, ‘it’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer’, I lean towards her lips, ‘that we got this far’, she kisses me back and I feel her smile into our kiss.

 

End of Flashback

 

The song got louder, pulling me out of my memory. Did I accidentally push the volume button? I look to where my hands are on the steering wheel, they were not even near the button. Did Mina- I hear her humming our song.

 

“Do you remember this?”, oh Mina … of course I do.

 

“How can I forget?”, the car stop at the red light.

 

“My memories with you are one of my best Chae”, I can hear her smiling as she speaks.

 

I frown, “but you decide to create new ones with someone else … when we could’ve made more”, my heart aches.

 

She lowers her head, “Chaeyoung … I’m sorry, will you listen to me now … please?”

 

“Okay Mina … I’ll listen”.

 

“Let’s go somewhere and talk, I’m kind of hungry”

 

I smile and nod. I drove to Pierre Gagnaire, “I bet you miss the French food and ambiance”, I walk with her next to me into the restaurant.

 

We sit at the table near the window, the weather is cold and foggy, but nevertheless, it’s beautiful when I’m with her. We ordered our favorite food. I start staring at her, she’s still so elegant and classy, even just staring out the window. She is breathtakingly beautiful.

 

“So … do you like it here in Seoul?”

 

She seems giddy, “Yes! So much! … everyone made me feel at home”, she smiles at me.

 

Everyone? Even me Mina?, “I’m glad to hear”.

 

I hear Mina take a deep breath. Something inside me doubts my strength to accept what she’s going to say … I don’t think I want to hear what she has to say to me … I look out the window.

 

“Chaeyoung, the story behind all this, is my father-”

 

“Mina don’t”, I made up my mind, “I don’t want to know … I might hate you if I did and I don’t want that either. Let’s just start over … you happen to be my cousins-”, this hurts more than not knowing, but then again ..., “-fiance and I am your … fiance’s cousin, that's it, period”, I stare at her dead-straight in the eyes, ‘I mean this … I mean this’, I keep repeating it in my head. I don’t want to know, I don’t.

 

Mina stares at me blankly, mouth hung open like she doesn’t believe me, I don’t blame her. I’ve been pestering her to tell me why? Why on earth did she vanish without a trace from my life? But this is my decision to not know and I might end up might losing her more than I already did if I knew.

 

Finally, Mina’s eyes turn soft, “if- if that’s what you want Chae-”, I hold up my hand to stop her from finishing saying my name. This isn’t what I want … it shouldn’t be, but I really don’t want to hate you Myoui Mina.

 

I try to smile at her, I start up a different conversation about anything. I ask her how different is Seoul to Paris to Japan in her eyes, how is she enjoying her dance academy, is it different from performing here and Paris, etcetera … I lie if it didn’t bother me seeing her ring shimmering under the light, how I want to throw it far from my face into the dark abyss of the ocean, how I wish I had the same one around my finger. But life doesn’t always go according to plan.

 

“It’s still early, what shall we do?”, her voice pulled me back to where I am. What? When did we finish eating? Did I blank our afternoon out? Damn …

“Wha-? We? You and I?”, I point towards her and myself. I’m confused, she still wants to be around me?

“Yes, I enjoy your company”, she smiles at me.

 

We walk back to my car, I walk behind her, watching intently at her back. The way she walks looks like she’s waddling like a penguin … I smile, I guess it’s all from that ballet she does. She said she enjoys my company and yet … she still left. With a deep sigh, I sit behind the wheel and I drive. I don’t really have a destination in mind, I decided to show her the countryside of Seoul. She’s excited, by how she’s taking videos and pictures of the beautiful scenery from the car. I hear her typing away on her phone, she’s smiling. Those pictures are probably for Jeongyeon … the way she smiles … it’s different, different from the way she used to smile at me. It aches my heart and soul to see.

 

“Can you stop here for a sec?”, I nod at her request.

 

I don’t know how I found myself driving to this place. I guess old habits die hard. I smile as I see the scenery in front of me. The lights of Seoul dance with the twinkling stars in the sky. The cars driving by on the streets zoom like bright red shooting stars, the Han River mirrors the city skyline of orange and yellow lights making a perfect hue of the sunset. It is beautiful. I hear her open the car door and I watch her lean on the hood. She’s as fascinated as I am when I first came here. I turn off the engine and walk back to the trunk, I grab the extra blankets and jacket I keep for emergencies.

 

I drape the blanket over her shoulders, “it’s okay-”, she’s startled, “-it’s just me”.

 

“I’m sorry … I’m too engrossed with this beauty”, and I’m too engrossed by your beauty Mina … I smile sadly as she turns towards the scenic view.

 

“It is isn’t it? I come here a lot … to let go of my frustrations”, I look up towards the sky, “I always look up to the stars and wonder if my parents are looking down on me”, I gritted my teeth, I can’t believe I’m opening up about this but I tend to say what I feel when I’m with her.

 

I hear the dirt shift underneath her feet, “of course they are, they’re so proud of you”.

 

I look at her and smile, “you know … this might sound crazy, but-”, I turn towards the sky, “there’s this star that always shines brighter than the others … I feel like it’s looking at me. It’s odd that it isn’t there right now”.

 

I hear her laugh, I miss hearing it. The idea of my parents leaving me … now Mina, the love of my life, no longer mine, it hurts. It feels like I’m not meant for happiness … the universe is going against me. I look away and wipe the tear falling from my cheek.

 

“... Chaeyoung-ah”

 

“Don’t. Please don’t say my name”, I close my eyes, “it hurts Mina”.

 

I feel her presence closer than before, I wish she didn’t. I turn, big mistake on my part, I stare into her brown innocent eyes that I adore so much. My heart pounded and tell me to kiss the girl. I feel my hand slowly reach for her cheek, then it proceeds to caress them. I start to lean in, placing my lips on hers. She didn’t push me or pull away. I’m sorry Jeongyeon, but I loved her first. I peck her upper lips then her lower. I hold my breath. Suddenly, out of nowhere a bolt of a white lightning strike from the sky, making the night sky turn morning for a brief moment. It made me pull away from her.

 

“I- I- I’m tired! Let’s go back!”, she stutters, Mina always stutters when she’s nervous. Not that I’m any better … I can’t believe what I did. I hear her walking quickly away from me and back into the car. I follow her and drive silently to the mansion. Midway there the rain starts pouring, it’s been so long since it rained like this in Seoul.

 

Yoo Manor

 

I’m about to park the car in the garage when I see a white light hitting the ground behind the trees of the mansion’s yard, “Did you see that?”, Mina hums no. I park the car, “you can go in first, I- I’ll be there in a minute”, I need to see what that was. Mina seems reluctant to go in, confused as to why I need a minute, “Mina … I’m okay, don’t worry, I just need to grab something out from Jeongyeon’s car okay?”, I lie to her. Mina finally nods and leaves me in the house.

 

I turn the flashlight on my phone on, I walk among the gigantic trees of the yard, it’s dark and scary, but curiosity got the better of me, what on earth was that light?

 

I’m thankful the rain stopped a few minutes before we arrive at the manor, but it made the ground wet and soggy. I see smoke coming from the middle of the clearing and ... fire?! The flames didn’t spread on a count of the ground being wet. I stomp out the remaining flames. DID LIGHTNING STRUCK HERE?! Thank God it didn’t spread or not-

 

I hear something, “hello?”, is someone here… with me? … shit! “Hello~”, wait why would anyone with BAD intentions reply?! That would be stupid on their part if they did! Chaeyoung you dumb- then I see her. I see a woman … NAKED with black hair and her skin white.

 

She noticed me and gasp, “YOU?”, pointing straight at me.

 

I stumble back, tripping on a tree root, I landed on my butt … ouch! That hurt! She’s walking towards me, NO NO NO! Get away, naked lady! Wait … “do- do I know you?”

 

She blinks her eyes innocently, “of course!”, her smile is so blinding.

 

I stop moving on the wet grass, “ho- how?!”, my heart’s throbbing.

 

“I’m on earth! YAY!”, she cheers and jumps around, she’s crazy! “is this what you people call tree?”, okay, she’s definitely crazy! She walks away from me towards the tree, I got a view of her round white butt cheeks, I look away blushing.

 

“UH MISS! … whoever you are … it’s kind of cold-”, my brain keeps screaming at me to stop being friendly with the crazy naked lady! … I can’t help it she seems harmless, “-let me bring you some clothes”, I stand up from the ground, great my clothes are wet and dirty, and butt is sore.

 

She turns abruptly and looks me from head to toe, “Oh~ okay!”

 

“Don- don’t go anywhere!”

 

I rush back to my car, I bring her my emergency jacket. What is she doing? She keeps touching everything her hand can reach, the trees, the leaves, the grass … what is up with this woman?

 

“Um … miss?”, I put out pants and a hoodie to her direction, “I- I don’t have a bra and panties for you-”.

 

“Bra? Panties?”, I turn to look at her, she’s holding the pants upside down, I sigh when she tries putting her arms through the pants. What the actual fu-?

 

“Where are you from?”, is she foreign or something? She doesn't look like though. She keeps trying to figure out how to wear the pants on her body, is she stup- I grow frustrated with the situation. I walk towards her to help, I snatch the pants from her hands and kneel in front of her. I open the pants and indicate her to put one of her legs through the hole. Then I realized I’m right in front of her naked vag- I look away, my face feels so hot right now! She holds onto my shoulders for support and finally, she’s in, I pull the pants up … trying to ignore my hands grazing her outer thighs and butt cheeks. I proceed to help her put on the hoodie too.

 

“I’m a star!”, she lifts her hands up in the air.

 

“EH?!”, I must be dreaming. This can’t be real. She really is crazy!

 

“They call me Sana up there”, I follow her finger pointing at the sky.

 

I raise an eyebrow at her, “up there?” WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

 

She nods excitedly, “I know all the languages here!”, she giggles, okay that’s cute. I shake that thought away, GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER CHAE!

I need to get away from this woman, I don’t know how she got into the manor, or where she came from, but I know I DO.NOT want to get involved in this. I need to call the authority, first I need to get away, “WELL, ALRIGHTY THEN! … have fun!”, I start speed walking back to the mansion.

 

I’m out of the ‘woods’ nearing the mansion when I see in my peripherals something white, “JES-! WHAT?! DID YOU FUCKING TELEPORT OR SOMETHING?!”, I grip my pounding heart. She nods? … SHE NODS and laugh! At me!, “YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!”, then she disappears in front of my eyes.

 I blink once … then twice … then thrice! I look around for her, she’s gone! I slap my cheeks, “owwww …” OKAY THAT HURTS! I- I’m going crazy!"

 

“Anyeonggg~”, I skyrocket off the ground, I think my heart drop out of my chest, she’s- she’s behind me! HOW?!, “believe me now? You shouldn't hurt yourself by the way”, she’s grinning.

 

“I- I- I-”, I feel her finger on my lips, shushing me.

 

“You shouldn’t stutter either … now breathe”, breathe? BREATHE?! AM I BREATHING?! MY LUNG FEEL LIKE THEY’RE ON FIRE! This cannot be happening … “How? That’s impossible!”

 

“I just told you … I’m a star!”, that doesn’t help or answer the situation at all!

 

I close my eyes and breathe … if I open my eyes and she’s still here … she’s real. I open them slowly … she’s tilting her head back and forth, confused, and blinking at me. She is real … and I’m not dead or dreaming, “... you’re a star?”, she nods, “... like a star in the sky?”, she nods again, “... like twinkle twinkle little star // up above the world so high?”

 

She huffs angrily, puffing her white round cheeks and stomps her feet, “I JUST told you! I’M A STAR!-”, she points towards the sky,”-FROM UP THERE! I’M NOT LYING”

 

I step back, god she’s scary but cute … she looks like a shiba inu puffing her cheeks, “OKAY LOOK! … Sa … na?-”, she crosses her arms and nods, “-Sana, I’m trying to … understand … the situation here! Fallen stars don’t just turn into-”, I look her up and down, “-human once in a blue moon! This doesn’t make sense!”

She sighs, “... I like it better here than up there”, wha-? Why does she look so sad talking about her … home?

 

I’m skeptical … but I can’t help but to … believe her? “But … you’re so far away from-”, I gesture around us, “-this hell hole we call earth, how is it better?”

Her beaming smile returns, she puts her hands behind her back and leans her body towards me, “it’s because I can talk to you now Chae”

She … she knows my name?, “how do you- … you know me?”

 

“Better than anyone”

 

So she is a star … is she the star I talk to? This can’t be real right?

 

To be continued ...


	13. ✓ Chapter Thirteen.

** Third Person POV **   
  


_**Jeju Island** _   
  


“Okay okay! Stop whining! I’ll lend you the money Dahyun”, Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at Momo as she spoke on the phone, “just call Chaeyoung and she’ll transfer it to you. I’m not in the position to do it … where am I? I’m at Jeju. I told you already …”, Momo giggles at Jeongyeon’s expense.  
  


Momo and Jeongyeon are currently having lunch by the pool of their hotel. Dahyun calls Jeongyeon to ask her for money so she can buy Gucci, Tzuyu’s baby a.k.a Dahyun’s biggest competitor a.k.a Tzuyu’s dog, a pretty little outfit Tzuyu has been dying to buy for Gucci but it’s pretty pricey just for a dog’s outfit, so Dahyun needs little more extra cash so she can take Tzuyu on a date afterward. She calls in the middle of their lunch.  
  


“... Yeah yeah … love you too tofu … yes yes I’ll see you when I get back …”, Jeongyeon widens her eyes in irritation because Dahyun won’t stop talking, “DAHYUN, no offence, as much as I LOVE hearing you ramble on about how perfect Tzuyu’s hair is … I kind of want to hear the beautiful lady sitting across of me talk rather than you … yes, I met someone here”, Jeongyeon smiles at Momo, “yeahyeahbye”. Jeongyeon breathes a sigh of relief. 1

 

All the while Momo keeps on covering her giggles, “you’re a good friend … how much do you spoil your friends?”.  
  


Jeongyeon shrugged and nonchalantly answers, “as much as father spoils me? … don’t know, you share everything you have with the people you care about right? and fortunately, I’ve got money to spare, isn’t that how it goes?”, Jeongyeon stares out into the ocean view.  
  


Momo’s smile fades just a little bit, she doesn't blame Jeongyeon for thinking the way she thinks. Chaemin does spoil her way too much, but he doesn’t understand his kids needs more than just tangible love from a father. So in return, his kids will probably think the way he did, objects are a way to show they care. Money isn’t everything and Jeongyeon needs to learn that.  
  


“Are we going to keep doing this?”, Momo stares at Jeongyeon.  
  


“Hm?”  
  


“This-”, Momo gestures between them, “-love affair, we can’t keep doing this Jeongyeon. Running on a secret getaway just to be in each other’s arms, eventually, we’re going to run out of lies to tell, wouldn't you agree?”  
  


Jeongyeon keeps ignoring Momo, staring out into the scenic view Jeju has to offer.  
  


“Jeongyeon!”, Momo crosses her arms, impatient with Jeongyeon’s childish behavior.  
  


“Wha- Right, yes, of course we can’t”, Jeongyeon shakes her thoughts, she did hear Momo the first time, but she wished to ignore it, rather than talking about it now.  
  


“Okay? Are you going to do something about it?”, Momo drums her fingers on her bicep, she observes Jeongyeon staring at the food between them. Momo sighs, “Babe … I have no qualms of divorcing Chaemin to be with you-”, she leans and holds out her hand to touch Jeongyeon’s, “-I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone. You make me feel on top of the world, Jeongyeon. I want to spend the res-”  
  


Jeongyeon finally spoke up, but it’s not what Momo wants to hear, “if father knew, the first thing he will do is kick ME out of the house and disown everything of me, including my inheritance”, Jeongyeon retracts her hands from Momo’s grasp and lean back on her chair.  
  


Momo raises her eyebrows in shock, “but we love each other!”  
  


“Yes! I do Momo! I do love you! But-”, Jeongyeon doesn’t want Momo to know what she’s mostly afraid of, “-it doesn’t mean I’m going to run away at this very current moment with you to … God knows where … let’s be a little realistic here Momo ... I need time ... to think about this”  
  


“What are you afraid of Jeongyeon? I’ve seen you defy Cha- your father many times about work! About the … woman you date! You even TRY to defy your engagement with-”, it hurts for Momo to say her name, “-Mina, but you won’t even fight for us?! Are you THAT afraid of losing him?!”, Momo is livid and confused, Jeongyeon seem to stubborn about what she wants but, ‘Does she really want to be with me? Or am I just … another Nayeon?’, Momo frowns at her thoughts.  
  


“OF COURSE I’m afraid!-”, Jeongyeon lies, indeed she’s afraid of losing her family … but it’s not the family member’s she’s afraid of losing as much as …, “-it’s not as easy as packing up and just leaving, there’s going to be a lot more challenges for us and right now, I don’t think I can handle them!”  
  


Momo shakes her head and mumbles, “such a coward”.

 

“I am not!”, Jeongyeon raises her voice a little, “I do love you! But I just don’t have the answers figured out right now!”  
  


Momo gets up ready to leave, “then if and when you do, tell me”, she walks back to their room, leaving Jeongyeon speechless and unable to run after Momo.

 

Momo regrets leaving Jeongyeon and ruining their perfect getaway, but she can’t keep doing this, her heart can’t take another day of having Jeongyeon JUST briefly in her arms and seeing the ring on Jeongyeon’s finger. No one has ever made her feel like she mattered to them … not even her own mother, her sister cares about her but not as much as she feels Jeongyeon does. It’s unfortunate that each one of them has a selfish attitude. She always feels lonely and broken after her father passed away, … it feels like the universe wants her to suffer and never find the light of day again.

 

**_Meanwhile,_ **

 

Jeongyeon moves to the bar, she orders wine and starts drinking, “I do love her … but I can’t make her mine”, she’s talking to herself. There weren’t many patrons at the bar at 2 pm, Baba, the bartender, has seen Jeongyeon frequent the bar a few days ago. He’s wiping the glass to prep for the night.  
  


“Her?”, Jeongyeon looks up at the bartender, he’s pointing at the ring on her finger.  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t even realize she still has it on, it’s become a permanent part of her, no longer does it burden her to wear it, “no … I feel bad for her though”.  
  


“I see … a beautiful seductress enchanted your eyes, ma’am?”, Baba tries to understand the situation his troubled customer is in, he’s used to being the ears of his troubled patrons.  
  


“Yes ... and no … she’s more like the one I’m meant to be with”, Jeongyeon pulls the ring off her finger and hold it between her fingers, “this one … was arrange”.  
  


“I see … well all I have to say it, follow your heart ma’am … if you say whoever this person you are meant to be with then run after her”, Baba puts the glass he’s preparing back while Jeongyeon put the ring back on her finger.  
  


Jeongyeon grunts in frustration and tangles her hands in her hair, “I can’t run and be with her, I can’t carry the responsibility to be with her, my heart is a mess right now”, she sighs, “But … I love her … I don’t want her to slip away from my fingers and call her ‘the one that got away’, she’s a woman every person dream of being with … guess I’m lucky”.  
  


He smiles at her, “then go to her, she sounds like a great catch”, he winks.  
  


Jeongyeon feels like she just had an epiphany, she stand up and slams the money on the table. Jeongyeon is used to having women throw themselves at her, because of her name, her looks, her wealth, her charm, but never has a woman fall for her personality. Momo is different, in a sense, she never falls for Jeongyeon’s wealth or charm, before she knew what makes Yoo Jeongyeon … Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon has never so infatuated with a woman either, she’s never fallen this hard, not even with Nayeon. That relationship did last the longest, but she’s never felt electricity when they touch or thundering of her heart every time they stare at each other. She’s never missed anyone before, even when they’ve only seen each other a few minutes before. She’s never willing to work this hard to catch a girl’s heart before.  
  


Jeongyeon runs to her room, she stops by the door, she took a deep breathe before coming in. She doesn’t find Momo anywhere in the room. She hears the shower running, her gaze went to the bathroom. She slowly opens the door, the room is foggy from the hot water running. Jeongyeon can see Momo’s silhouette through the glass bathroom door, she looks beautiful. Jeongyeon’s heart is throbbing, she starts undressing herself slowly.  
  


Momo doesn’t notice anyone in the room with her, she’s trying to calm herself with the water. She hopes the hot water relaxes her tensed muscles. The water may work on her body, but her mind is running with Jeongyeon. She suddenly feels someone leaning on her back.  
  


“Jeongyeon?”, she stops washing her hair.  
  


Jeongyeon leans her head on Momo’s shoulder, “please Momo … give me more time-”, she plants her kiss on her shoulder, “-don’t leave me”.  
  


Momo turns around to face Jeongyeon, she feels the vulnerability in Jeongyeon’s voice, “I’m afraid Jeongyeon”. Momo’s tears fell from her eyes, even the water can’t hide them. Jeongyeon sees them, Jeongyeon cups her face and tries to kiss her tears away. Jeongyeon’s lips move towards Momo’s lips. She started slow but she lost herself as she feel Momo kissing back. Momo gasp as she feels her back hitting the porcelain wall. They were out of breath, Jeongyeon rest he forehead on Momo’s. They laugh. They’re beyond happy, this relationship may be wrong but it never feels so right.  
  


Jeongyeon attacks Momo’s neck, gently bite, and nibbles. Her hands move from Momo’s face down to Momo’s breast, she plays with them. Jeongyeon goes lower, she sucks and licks Momo’s breast. Momo moans with each touch. Jeongyeon’s hand move down towards Momo’s behind, she squeezes them, they’re so round and firm. Jeongyeon loves watching Momo from behind, the way they move from side-to-side just from her walking is mesmerizing. Momo’s knees feels weak from Jeongyeon’s onslaught on her body. Jeongyeon mouth leaves Momo’s breast and lifts Momo, Momo’s instinct kicks in, she wraps her legs around Jeongyeon’s torso and her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck. Momo’s still amaze with Jeongyeon’s strength, she shouldn’t be especially when it comes to sex.  
  


Jeongyeon let herself and Momo breathe, but the hot water made it even harder to breathe. Jeongyeon’s lips feel incomplete without touching Momo’s skin. It latches onto Momo’s neck, Momo’s hand tangles itself with Jeongyeon’s wet hair, she pushes Jeongyeon closer to her. She tries to melt their bodies together. Jeongyeon’s touch is electrifying, it leaves her breathless, leaves her wanting more. Jeongyeon tries to be careful with her mouth, tries not to leave marks on Momo’s skin, but Momo is just too irresistible.  
  


“Momo …”, Jeongyeon leans into Momo’s ear, “shall we move this to the bedroom?”, she grinds her hips into Momo’s wet core.  
  


“Hmmmm … Jeongyeon~”, Momo smiles with the suggestion, “are you ever going to be satisfied?”  
  


“With you? … never”  
  


They turn off the shower and move towards the bed. Jeongyeon can’t keep her hands off Momo as they move, their bare feet leaving wet marks on the carpeted floor, wet hand marks on the walls, and moaning with each step closer to the bed. Jeongyeon tops Momo on the bed, ravishing Momo’s naked surface her mouth and hands can find. Jeongyeon plays Momo like a fine instrument, knowing where to touch and where to bite.  
  


“Jeongyeon~ … Jeongyeon~… baby don’t stop … ahh~”, Momo can’t stay anything else. Her mind incoherent to think of any words to say. They lost count of how many times the came, lost track of time, how many moans they exchange, and how many times they whispered each others name. Their bodies exhausted, they lay next to each other. Jeongyeon buries her face in Momo’s hair and starts stroking.  
  


“Hm Momo … I love your hair. Don’t ever cut your hair or dye it any other colour … it suits you so much”, Momo smiles hearing Jeongyeon’s compliment.  
  


Momo strokes Jeongyeon’s broad shoulders, she feels Jeongyeon’s breathing even out. She moves to top Jeongyeon, making her gasp from the sudden impact. Momo pressed their body together, she pecks Jeongyeon countless time.  
  


“Momo-”, Momo stops and stares into Jeongyeon’s eyes, “-I’ll work on settling things up for us, then we can run away together”, Jeongyeon threads her fingers with Momo and brought them up to kiss the back of Momo’s hand.  
  


Momo can’t believe what she’s hearing, “really?!”  
  


“We deserve it”, Jeongyeon smiles at Momo.  
  


Momo rest her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, Jeongyeon rest their hands on top of her heart. Momo feels Jeongyeon’s steady heartbeat, it lulls her to sleep. Jeongyeon watches Momo’s eyes close and kisses her forehead before she follows Momo into dreamland.

 

_**Meanwhile in Seoul …** _

 

**_Yoo Manor_ **

 

Chaeyoung is crossing to go back in the mansion with Sana right behind her. She’s trying to get away from this nut job, she can’t believe herself that she thinks she’s talking to the star she always talk and see in the starry night sky.  
  


Chaeyoung abruptly stop as she walks and turn to Sana, “why are you following me?”, in return, Sana stop behind Chaeyoung almost crashing into her.  
  


“I have nowhere to go”, Sana innocently looks at Chaeyoung with her big brown eyes.  
  


Chaeyoung blames her curiosity for putting her current situation, “and what am I going to say to them?”, she points towards the mansion, “The truth? OH! By the way! This is Sana, she’s a star I found, who fell in our backyard in the middle of the night-”, Chaeyoung is fuming, she’s not trying to be hostile with this girl, but this whole situation is just not … ordinary, “-they’ll call me crazy!”  
  


Sana thinks, she grins, and snaps her fingers, “EASY!”, she suddenly disappears.  
  


Chaeyoung looks around to find Sana gone, “awesome she teleported … she’s gone … Chaeyoung you’re going crazy …”, she shakes her head to clear her thoughts, as she’s about to continue walking to the mansion, Sana appears in front of her.  
 

Sana does a flower pose right in front of Chaeyoung’s face. Chaeyoung almost falls over.  
  


“SANA! STOP DOING THAT!”, Chaeyoung clutches her heart.  
  


“Pleasee take me with you~”, she bats her eyelashes at her.  
  


“HOW?! I WOULD! IF I DON’T NEED TO EXPLAIN THE SUDDEN APPEARS OF A NAKED GIR-”, Sana suddenly disappears again, “STOP TELEPORTING! We’re not-”.  
  


“I didn’t teleport, I’m just invisible”, Chaeyoung looks for the source of Sana’s voice, she can’t find her anywhere.  
  


“FINE! Just don’t do anything stupid”. Chaeyoung grits her teeth and start walking to the mansion. At least now she doesn’t need to explain the sudden appearance of the girl. She opens the front door, leaving it open for Sana to walk through.  
  


“Miss Son … you left the door open”, the maid points at the front door.  
  


“Huh? Oh yeah!”, she scratches her neck nervously, she walks to close the door and rush into her room. She sighs a breath of relief, until she turns around and find Sana touching this and that, “WHA- How did you come in here?!”  
  


“I teleported after you finish talking to that ugly woman”, Sana starts bouncing on the bed.  
  


Chaeyoung wants to pull her hair out, “STOP stop stop!”, she stand on the bed with Sana and pushes her to sit on the bed, “first, explain to me … why did you-”, it’s hard to Chaeyoung to churn the idea, let alone say it out loud, “-fall from the sky?”.  
  


Sana kneels next to Chaeyoung on the bed, she fidgets with her hands, and looks down shyly, “I … I did something that I’m not allowed to”.  
  


‘There’s rules? Who makes them? God?’, Chaeyoung thought raising an eyebrow at Sana’s explanation, “Okay … what exactly did you do?”.  
  


Sana suddenly stares deeply into Chaeyoung’s eyes, it made the short hair girl uncomfortable, yet flustered by how serious this girl looked, “wha- what are you-”  
  


“I didn’t let you kiss her”, Sana cuts her off.  
  


“-her?”, Chaeyoung widens her eyes, “you mean … Mina?”  
  


Sana rolls her eyes and nods.  
  


Chaeyoung suddenly remembers her kiss with Mina earlier today and the flash of-, “lightning … why?”  
  


“I WAS JEALOUS … okay …”, she looks away shyly.  
  


Chaeyoung laughs, loudly, she rubs her face, “I’m not high right?”  
  


Sana tilts her head in confusion, “what does high mean?”  
  


“Anyway! How are you going back home?”, Chaeyoung busies herself with trying to figure out what to do with Sana in her room.  
  


Sana shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know … I want to stay here for a while, the earth seems interesting!”, she’s back to her bubbly … weird self again. Her gaze then fell onto a frame picture of Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, smiling while Jeongyeon embraces Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Oh … it’s her-”, Sana looks in disgust, “-the cheater”, Sana mumbles without Chaeyoung noticing.  
  


“Did you say something?”, Chaeyoung looks at Sana kneeling on the bed still.  
  


“NOPE! Anyway! I want to hang out with you tomorrow”, Sana stands beside Chaeyoung who’s tidying things up in her room.  
  


“Look Sana, I can’t, I’ve got things to do and places to be, things and places you probably don’t find fun”.  
  


“You mean private things?”, Sana folds her hands behind her back and teleports to lean close to Chaeyoung.  
  


Chaeyoung rears back from her being so close, “yes … private things … where I don’t have to explain why a black hair girl is following me around”  
  


“Did you forget I can teleport AND be invisible?”  
  


“Hmm … you’ve got a point!”, Chaeyoung smiles, showing Sana her dimples.  
  


“CUTEE~”, Sana voice increase in decibels and pokes at Chaeyoung’s dimples.  
  


Chaeyoung cringes a little from her high-pitch voice, “well … I have to wake up early, so I will need to sleep soon … so do you guys like sleep? Or are you nocturnal? What happens?”  
  


“I don’t sleep, so I’ll just lay beside you!”, Sana jumps on the bed and situates herself on the opposite side of Chaeyoung’s usual spot.  
  


Chaeyoung is irritated, she didn’t quite invite Sana to sleep with her, but this night has going on long enough for her mind to deal with this nonsense, so she just lets Sana be. Chaeyoung does her normal routine before bed and finally lays down to sleep. As the night goes by, Sana get bored, she walks around Chaeyoung’s room, exploring everything her hands can reach.

 

* * *

 

_**Jeju Island** _

 

_**Morning last day -** **11am** _   
  


Momo woke up to the sound of her ringtone. Jeongyeon is packing hers and Momo’s clothes, she’s going back to Seoul while Momo plans to go Japan to see her family. Jeongyeon sees Momo finally waking up so she sits on the bed next to her.  
  


Momo reaches for her phone and sees her mother’s name flashing, “mom?”, she answers the call.  
  


Jeongyeon caresses Momo’s hair, admiring the naked beauty before her. Her bed hair and groggy morning voice still apparent. Momo is enjoying Jeongyeon’s soft touches and humming to her mom talk.  
  


Suddenly, Momo abruptly sits up, “YOU’RE IN SEOUL?!”, Jeongyeon stands from the bed.  
  


They stare at each other wide eyes. Indeed, lies can’t stay hidden for long.

 

_To be continued …_

  
  


**[Teaser for the next chapter]**

 

_“Excuse me_ _ma’am_ _, someone left this for you”, the waiter hands Jeongyeon a slip of paper._

_Jeongyeon thanks the waiter and reads the slip of paper, “meet me on the rooftop”._

_Jeongyeon walks up to the roof, but no one’s there. She walks around the roof to make sure she didn’t miss them._

_“Well well … Jeongyeon-”, she stops in her tracks, she hears the familiar voice behind her. She’s afraid to turn around. She closes her eyes and prays someone or something takes her away from turning around to face them. “-did you have fun with her?”, Jeongyeon knows who this person is, she needs to lie to protect herself and … “-by her, I mean Momo”, Jeongyeon can hear the smirk in their voice. She sweats and shakes nervously._   
  


* * *

* * *

OMG! WHO IS THAT? *SMIRK* the drama is coming *EVIL LAUGH*


	14. ✓ Chapter Fourteen.

** Chaeyoung’s POV **   
  


_**Yoo Manor** _   
  


“You really didn’t sleep did you?”, I see Sana laying next to me, staring at the ceiling.  
  


I regret opening my eyes, I was hoping yesterday was all the dream, a very vivid dream. But I guess that’s just too much wishful thinking.  
  


“FINALLY! You’re awake! Nope, I didn't! Now get up! I’m bored!”, she energetically swings her legs off the bed and runs towards the curtains.  
  


She opens them to let the sunshine in, I groan trying to bury myself back in my blankets. I glance towards the clock, 8 am, damn. I need to be somewhere, so I got up and told Sana not to leave the room, I did my morning routine and indeed when I came back, she hasn’t left. At least I think she didn’t, I can’t tell with her, she’s sneaky. I wear a black hoodie, with my ripped jeans, and black boots.  
  


I see Sana judging my attire, “why are you wearing all black?”  
  


“It’s just a black day”, I hold a pair of bra and panties for her, “this is for you”.  
  


“What is this?”, she’s holding the bra from the straps.  
  


“You … ah .. put it around-”, I’m gesturing around my chest area, she still looks confused, so I pointed at her chest.  
  


“AHH~”, she starts unzipping her jacket … fuck … I stand there frozen, her breasts are … so … I blush heavily.  
  


She can’t figure out how to work the bra, she tries, she’s like a teenage boy! Dammit! I have to help her?! There’s no other way. I took a deep breath and stand closer to her, I unclip the bra for her and … her body is just perfect … I hope I’m not drooling. I instinctively wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.  
  


“OH~ I know what this is for!”, she starts pulling her pants down.  
  


My hand shots to grab her hands before she reveals her ..., “In the bathroom!”, I don’t think my heart can take it if THAT happens, I might have a nosebleed. THIS WOMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME! Thankfully she complies. I wait for her until she’s done, “alright, I need to go eat breakfast, so you have to be invisible for now on! Got it?”, she salutes and disappears. I sigh in relief, WAIT WHERE IS SHE NOW?!  
  


I pray to God Sana behaves as I walk towards the dining room, Seungyeon and her kids are there, with Taejun and Mina.  
  


“Huh? Where’s Uncle and Jonghyun?”, I pull my usual chair at the table.  
  


“Busy”, well Seungyeon’s tone was rather cold … she continues to feed Yejun.  
  


“Good morning Mina”, I smile at her, but all I got in return is her fake smile … I guess she’s mad at me for our … kiss yesterday. I ate quickly, I do not want to be in this awkward atmosphere, “I’m done! See you guys!”, I got up and tried to make a quick exit.  
  


“Where are you going?!”, Seungyeon seems to be on edge with everyone gone, I wonder if she had a fight with Jonghyun … probably.  
  


“I- ah- … SECRET!”, I wink at her and run towards the garage.  
  


_Seungyeon sighs, she should be used to having an empty table during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, she’s thankful for having her kids there but it doesn’t make it any less lonely. She stares at Mina eating calmly._   
  


_“Say Mina-”, Mina looks up towards her sister-in-law, “-want to try and change your style?”. Mina has never worn revealing clothes and her long black hair is always covering her beautiful face, “you know, Jeongyeon is coming back soon, let’s surprise her!”, Seungyeon becomes giddy, trying to leave behind the empty feeling._   
  


_“What style Unnie?”, Mina seems offended by Seungyeon implying her style wasn’t ... head turning … but for Jeongyeon she would try anything._   
  


_“Well … Jeongyeon seems to like … sexy girls, not that I’m saying you don’t look sexy! I’m just trying to help you, you know make Jeongyeon weak in the knees”, Seungyeon winks at Mina, “if you catch my drift_ _Mina_ _”_   
  


_Mina bites her lower lip, she knows deep inside Jeongyeon is not that interested in her, so maybe with the help of her sister-in-law, she can change that, “let’s do it”, she smiles._

 

I arrive at the garage and sit in my car. Where is that girl?!, why am I worrying or even thinking about her?! I see her popping in front of me, in the passenger seat.  
  


“Good morning Mina”, is she mimicking me? Her imitation made me chuckle, “I always wanted to ride a car! ONWARDS!”, I smile hearing her.  
  


I turn on the engine, “wait … aren’t you hungry?”, I turn to look at her.  
  


“Stars don’t get hungry, but I’m a half a star now, so let’s go!”  
  


So is she hungry or not? Oh well … I shrugged, I revved the engine and drove off.

 

** Third Person POV **   
  


_**Jeju Island - Kensington Hotel** _   
  


Jeongyeon is pacing around the room, as Momo continue talking to her mom on the phone.  
  


“Mom, I’m not in Seoul”, Momo slowly looks at Jeongyeon.  
  


Jeongyeon froze and mouthed ‘WHAT’, she ruffles her hair in frustration.  
  


“I’m in Jeju Island”, Jeongyeon looks shocked at what keeps coming out of Momo’s mouth, “I told Chaemin that I’m in Japan because I wanted to surprise him, here in Jeju”  
  


Jeongyeon feels her body go weak, she sits on the couch, but her legs keep bouncing on the carpeted floor.  
  


“ _Oh! What a lovely idea my dear, you’re a wonderful wife! How about I come and join you in Jeju?_ ”, Momo tries to think of a reason as to why her mom shouldn’t come here, but comes up with none.  
  


“OH! So you want to join us in Jeju?”, she sees Jeongyeon freaking out on the couch.  
  


“ _I’m sure Chaemin wouldn’t mind me joining in, if you guys want to be alone tell me, I’ll go island exploring. I’ve never been to Jeju, well I’m near the airport, I’ll just book my flight now …_ ”  
  


“Okay, I’ll be waiting! I guess you’ll be here in two hours … No no! I would love for you to be here with us! Call me when you arrive! BYE!”  
  


Jeongyeon claps slowly as Momo hangs up the phone, “I salute you! What a performance!”  
  


Momo rolls her eyes, “GO! I have to book another suite and prepare something for Chaemin!”  
  


That irks Jeongyeon, she walks slowly towards Momo, “you’re going to spend time with him here? After everything we’ve done?”, she rested her forehead on Momo’s, Momo left a peck on Jeongyeon’s lips and smile.  
  


“Jeongyeon … those two nights will forever be in my mind, I will never forget it”, Momo wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and kisses her passionately. Momo ends the kiss and pushes Jeongyeon, she doesn’t have a lot of time to do everything! She orders Jeongyeon to leave and the latter complied.  
  


Jeongyeon is at the door but she turns around, “I’ll book a room at a hotel near here, my ticket is actually for tomorrow”.  
  


“Okay okay! Now go before my mom gets here!”  
  


Jeongyeon nods her hands on the door handle, before leaving she turns and runs towards Momo, whos frantically trying to figure out what to do next. Jeongyeon grabs Momo’s hand and pulls her close, she leaves Momo breathless with their kiss.

 

_**Hours passed** _   
  


A classy 48-years-old woman name Yumi Hirai strolls in the hotel lobby, dragging her carry on while the bell boy drags her five other suitcases in. Her aura extrudes lady who enjoys being pampered by her wealth. She’s wearing a pretty tight tracksuit, it hugs her curvy body, and her short black hair swayed as she walks. She takes off her sunglasses as Momo greets her in the lobby, Momo guides her to the room she booked last minute. Momo is thankful for the empty rooms this EXPENSIVE hotel has.  
  


“My my Momo … this is room is extravagant, you booked it for yourself?”, she walks around the luxuries room.  
  


It has its own kitchen, living room, dining room, and 3 bedrooms with their own bathroom, with a spare bathroom for a guest.  
  


“Yes, I was trying out the hotel”, Momo busies herself with the groceries she bought at the last minute.  
  


Yumi observers her daughter, “Hirai Momo?”  
  


“Yes mom?”, Momo stops packing away groceries to smile at her mom.  
  


“You’re not hiding something from me, are you?”, Yumi crosses her arms over her chest.  
  


“Huh?”, Momo became uneasy, hoping her mom can’t see through her facade so well.  
  


Her mom walks towards her and holds her daughter’s shoulder, “it’s odd … your eyes … they’re shining like you’re in love”  
  


Momo giggles, “I am … Chaemin-”, Momo gulps hoping she sounds believable enough, “-makes me feel like this”.  
  


“I see~ I hope to see you smile like that more in the future my darling”, she taps Momo’s cheeks lightly, “now, hang out with your mother, won’t you? I miss you so much”.  
  


Momo smiles and both of the women left the room to explore the island together.

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **   
  


_**Jeju Islands** _   
  


I booked at the Suites hotel, it’s not too far from Momo, I wish I was there with her though. But I guess this is good enough. I lay in bed smiling, thinking about the last few days I spent with her. It’s amazing how in love I am with her … her eyes, her laugh, her kisses, her cute quirks … everything that makes Hirai Momo is addicting and I can’t get enough. I took one of her shirts, without her knowing, of course, I grab it and smell it … her scent drives me crazy. It makes my heart throb. I didn’t want to leave the room, afraid I might see her and her mother, so I ordered room service and watched TV. I sigh … life is great …  
  


The sun is setting, then I hear a knock at my door. I open it to see a waiter?, she bowed to me, “Miss Yoo Jeongyeon?”  
  


I nod, strange …  
  


“Excuse me ma’am, someone left this for you”, she hands me a piece of paper, she bows and left me standing by the door.  
  


I unfold the paper, “meet me on the rooftop … huh? Momo?”  
  


I put on my jacket and went to the roof, the restaurant there is empty, I walk around searching for her. Until …  
  


“Well well … Jeongyeon-”, a chill ran down my spine, I stop walking. I know that voice … I’m too afraid to turn around, “-did you have fun with her?”, SHIT! … I need to lie … I need to save myself and …, ”-by her, I mean Momo”, is my body shaking? Why does my arm hurt? Am I having a heart attack?  
  


I slowly turn around to see him … Jonghyun, smirking. He walks slowly towards me, he walks around me like a predator corning its prey. I’m terrified.  
  


“Oppa you-”  
  


“BE QUIET! You’re in no position to speak!”, he stands in front of me, “Yoo Jeongyeon, out of all things you did I would NEVER expect-”, he gestures in the direction of where Momo is, “-a love affair with your stepmother”, he slowly claps, “I applaud you, Yoo Jeongyeon”.  
  


I have to salvage this, “Oppa there’s a misunderstanding-”.  
  


He chuckles mockingly, he reaches into his jacket pocket and throws something on the floor in front of me, making me flinch. I look down, they were pictures of Momo and me… on the jet ski … at the restaurant … us kissing and holding each other … I close my eyes and turn away. Cursing him mentally.  
  


I hear his footsteps getting closer, I feel my jaw being cup by his hands, “LOOK! JEONGYEON! IF I HAVE TO LOOK AT IT WITH MY OWN EYES THEN YOU WILL TO!”, he throws my face away in disgust, “HOW COULD YOU?! You were father’s favorite!”  
  


I’m sweating through my shirt, “I- I- I couldn’t control myself! We’re in love …”  
  


“Tsk … the player Yoo Jeongyeon in love? She doesn’t know the meaning …”, I see him bend down to grab one of the pictures, the one with me cupping Momo’s face and kissing her, “now tell me Yoo Jeongyeon-”, he waves the picture in front of my face, “-if father finds out, what will you do? Can someone like you face him? A spoiled little brat, who hides and depends on ‘daddy’ for every little mistake she does … you can’t survive without him!”  
  


I clench my fist … I can’t rebut because I know it’s true.  
  


He laughs, “remember when you crash your car? He bought you two more cars for you to wreck! Two! To this day I still can’t comprehend any logical reason for him to do so. Now tell me … brat, can you live without him?”, I keep my head down, “ANSWER ME JEONGYEON!”  
  


My hands are shaking, I shove them in my jacket to hide them away … indeed I am a spoiled brat and a coward.  
  


“OH YES! Let’s not forget … your fiance. Mina. The girl who waits for you every.single.night for you to come home! Who gives and gives for you! She’s pouring her heart out trying to impress you! But you wouldn’t bat an eye at that poor girl … and I thought she’s just not good enough yet for the great Yoo Jeongyeon … well, I am right in a sense but not to the extent of you FUCKING your stepmother”  
  


That’s it, “WE LOVE EACH OTHER!”  
  


“SCREW YOU AND YOUR LOVE! I may not be the perfect husband, but I don’t cheat on your sister! Cheaters are worth nothing!”  
  


I rub my face and look away from him, “what do you want Jonghyun? …”, I’m tired.  
  


“Now this is what I want to hear … defeat”, I hear him smirking through his teeth, “give up your position in the company and give me half of your stocks”  
  


“Wha- … what are you talking about? Are you crazy? Father would never let-”  
  


“Not my problem to convince him, it’s yours. Or I will tell him everything”, he waves the pictures to my face, “Seung- … I deserve more money than you … you’re dead weight”  
  


“... but Momo …”, I mumbled to myself.  
  


“She’ll be fine I have no grudge with her”, he laughs, “all you have to worry about is yourself, Yoo Jeongyeon … because knowing you … you’ve never cared about anyone but yourself, aren’t I right?”

 

FUCK! FUCK HIM! FUCK THIS! FUCK EVERYTHING!  
  


I feel him patting my shoulders, “think about it Jeongyeon … losing the easy luxuries privilege life you love so much or … losing her, a woman you’ve met only a few months, let along she’s your stepmother. Imagine the news if you two ever get exposed … the scandalous drama … people harassing you … ruining your name … think about your father and his reputation”, he lifts my chin to look at him, “it took me a year to truly fall for your sister … believe me when I say, what you feel is not love … it’s lust. Lust for the things forbidden”.  
  


I slap away his hand from touching me … I close my eyes … I’m so lost.  
  


“Fine … you have 24 hours before I need an answer … if I don’t hear from you … say goodbye to your life”, I hear the rooftop door open, “think wisely Yoo Jeongyeon”, then it closes. I don’t hear his breathing, I don’t hear his footsteps, I don’t hear his laugh … I hold on to the handrail, I can finally breathe.

 

Time passes  
  


24 hours? … I gulp down the whiskey in one go, I feel it burn down my throat … a welcoming pain. I look towards the coastline … will I be able to live without all this? I play with the crystal glass in my hand, the round ice cube clink as I tilt it back and forth … Will I be able to endure all the gossip and work my ass off to live with her? I let my head fall on the railing and let my tears fall on the concrete floor.

 

_**Meanwhile in Seoul** _   
  


_“We’re here”, Chaeyoung parks the car._   
  


_Sana looks at her surroundings, oblivious to where they are. She obediently follows behind Chaeyoung, who’s holding a flower bouquet. They arrive at two headstones, she kneels and left the flower between them._   
  


_“I’m here … mother father”, Chaeyoung smiles. She rubs the engraving of her parents' names._   
  


_Sana stands behind Chaeyoung and smiles._   
  


_“They’re happy”, Sana folds her hands in front of her._   
  


_“Huh?! You can talk to them?!”, Chaeyoung panics looking up at Sana._   
  


_“I can feel them”, Sana smiles down at Chaeyoung. She can see Chaeyoung’s eyes are shining with the tears threatening to fall._   
  


_“Glad to hear that”, Chaeyoung smiles, Sana kneels next to Chaeyoung. Her hands reach for Chaeyoung’s cheeks and they caress them._   
  


_Sana stares into Chaeyoung’s eyes, “you are so beautiful Chae”, Chaeyoung laughs from Sana’s random compliment._   
  


_Chaeyoung hold on to Sana’s hand, “let me introduce you to the family, then let’s start searching a way for you to go home”_   
  


_“Introduce me?_ _As_ _what?”_   
  


_Chaeyoung shrugged, “an old friend?”_   
  


_Sana smiles and nods, “MY FRIEND!”, she jumps Chaeyoung to hug the shorter girl._   
  


_Chaeyoung falls over, “SANA WE’RE STILL AT THE CEMETERY!”, behind Chaeyoung’s protest, she enjoys Sana’s warm embrace more than she thought she would._

 

** Third Person POV **

 

_**Jeju Island - night** _   
  


Momo is watching TV, her mind wanders to Jeongyeon; what she’s doing and or who is she with. Her mom is sleeping in one of the bedrooms. They bonded the whole day, she wasn’t as irritating as she used to be since Momo married a wealthy husband. Momo’s exhausted but she can’t sleep, she’s far too preoccupied with thinking about Jeongyeon and the things they did these past few days. A smile graces Momo’s lips as she feels her phone vibrate to Jeongyeon’s message, asking her to meet at the beach. She rushes to prepare herself for her, then quietly runs out the room to go see Jeongyeon.  
  


Momo reaches the beach, the sky is littered with stars, the moon bright in the sky illuminates the coastline just enough to see, the calm waves crashing to the shore, and the faint noise of the bustling of the nightlife at the pier, makes her feel like they’re in their own world. She sees Jeongyeon, she’s facing away from Momo, her head looking up at the stars, her hands in her pocket shorts and her shirt flutters in the ocean wind. Momo stops to admire Jeongyeon from afar before she runs as fast as her legs can carry her through the sandy beach to hold Jeongyeon in her arms. Jeongyeon feels someone knocking her breathe away, thanking her quick reflexes she manages to stay upright.  
  


Jeongyeon smiles, “Momo? … or is it the pretty girl I met this morning?”, Jeongyeon teases Momo.  
  


Momo slaps Jeongyeon’s shoulders playful, “don’t test me Jeongyeon!”, Momo pouts and retracts her hands away from her.  
  


“I’m talking about you …”, Jeongyeon’s smile fades as she turns around.  
  


“Are you okay babe?”, Momo cups Jeongyeon’s face, “are you drunk? Your eyes are red”  
  


Jeongyeon is indeed intoxicated, but not enough to call drunk and her eyes are red because of all the crying she’s done.  
  


Jeongyeon slowly pulls Momo’s hands away from her face, relishing the final moments she gets to feel those warm hands on her, “Momo … I- I- I need to tell you something”, Jeongyeon stares into Momo’s eyes.  
  


Momo doesn’t know where this conversation is going or why Jeongyeon is nervous. She waits patiently for Jeongyeon to speak, but she never anticipated this.  
  


“Let’s break up”  
  


Momo’s world shatters into pieces, “wha- what?”  
  


“You- you heard me … you’ve said it many times, our love … is … wrong. We can’t keep doing this. Every time I think of you I’m afraid I’ll be caught, it’s haunting me”.  
  


“This- this isn’t you … you weren’t like this this morning, what happened to MY Jeongyeon?! Where’s she who said she’ll run aw-”, Momo is having a hard time comprehending what is coming out of Jeongyeon’s mouth.  
  


Jeongyeon is irritated, Momo won’t stop blabbering about the promises to run away, to figure it out together, “MOMO OPEN YOUR EYES!”, Jeongyeon’s voice stuns Momo, she holds up her ring in front of Momo, “I’M ENGAGED! NOT TO YOU! BUT TO MINA! AND YOU’RE MARRIED TO MY FATHER!”, Jeongyeon feels her heart throbbing in pain, she can see tears falling from Momo’s eyes.  
  


“But- but we lo-”  
  


“Please Momo … love?! What we have isn’t love! It’s lust! Know the difference! tasting things that are forbidden is a lot more delicious, don’t you agree?”  
  


Momo clutches her heart, she can’t stop crying, she can’t believe who she’s looking at, this isn’t the Jeongyeon she woke up to, she made love to, she whispered her darkest fears to, “Jeongyeon- please … NO! I did those things with you because I’ve never felt like this for anyone! Not even Chaemin! You’re the one I’m meant to be with! You’re the one I fell in-”  
  


“Is cheating fun Momo? The ever-growing electrifying feeling of getting caught at any moment? The brief kisses behind closed doors? The passing whispers of a night of passion? The riskier the play, the better the release, am I right?”  
  


Momo can only stand there in shock, Jeongyeon sounds and looks different, “no … no … this isn’t-”  
  


“What’s wrong Momo? Can you finally understand why your mother does it?”, Jeongyeon put her hands behind her back, out of Momo’s view. She digs her nails down into her skin, hoping the pain will distract her from her breaking heart, “or do you feel like now you are your mother’s daughter?”, the sting sensation of skin breaking seizes and replace with the pain on her cheek.  
  


Momo snaps and slaps Jeongyeon, hard.  
  


Momo’s chest heaves heavily, her tears continuously fall, no longer from her breaking heart but from her rage. She feels her heartburn. She feels her bile rise from her stomach. She can’t look at Jeongyeon.  
  


Jeongyeon touches her stinging cheek, “... nice swing … we’re over Momo, let’s not speak of this again”, Jeongyeon walks passing Momo, leaving behind the woman she loves, she trusts, she bares herself to. Finally out of view of Momo, Jeongyeon lets herself break. She doesn’t make it to her isolated room, she can’t tell where she is. Her vision is blurry from all the tears, her heart feels empty, her head is pounding in her skull, and the voices in her head screams coward! Selfish! Over and over again … all she can do is agree.

 

_To be continued …_   
  


* * *

Jeongyeon’s character here is so damn annoying I am telling you :/ Poor Momo … and the best is yet to come lol …


	15. ✓ Chapter Fifteen.

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

_**Yoo Manor** _

“You sure I won’t need to be invisible?”, I hear Sana whispering the same question again.

I open the front door, “No Sana … remember, you’re my friend”, so quiet in the mansion, no one’s here? odd.

She nods, “got it …”, she’s cute … wait did I really think that?

We’re walking upstairs towards Seungyeon’s bedroom, to introduce Sana, when Taejun appears from the kitchen.

He bows and looks Sana up and down, “WOW Noona is so pretty! I’m surrounded by pretty noonas!”, Taejun smiles.

I laugh at Taejun, “this is Taejun, Jeongyeon’s brother”.

“I know”, she pinches his cheeks … well, she is a star, she probably watches us from above. I wonder what she’s seen? I blush thinking about the possibilities.

“Yuu dooww?”, Taejun seems surprised and unbothered by Sana’s lack of understanding of personal space.

I see Sana’s eyes go wide, mine too, SHIT! THINK SANA!, “Ah yes! Chaeyoung talks about you too”, she smiles.

“Oh! I hope good things noona!”

“Of course Tae! Now go! Do your homework soldier!”, Taejun salutes to me and bows to Sana, he walks away back upstairs to his room.

“He’s cute, but not as cute as you Chae~”, she tries to pinch my cheeks but I playfully push her away from my face as I laugh.

Before we walk upstairs, I see one of the maids bow towards Sana, “oh she will be staying with us for a while, could you prepare the spare bedroom for her?”

“Of course Miss Son, right away”

I bid my thanks and drag Sana behind me, as we were nearing the top before I see Mina, at least I think it’s her. My jaw drops to the floor. She has shoulder length straight hair, dyed in honey color, she’s wearing high heels with leather pants and jacket, is that her stomach?! I forgot how toned it is … she’s never shown THAT much skin before. I’m drooling … I’m definitely drooling … FU- she looks …

“Mina … your hair …”

She starts playing with the ends of her hair and smiles shyly, “nae~”

“IT WAS MY IDEA!”, Seungyeon pops out of nowhere, linking her arms with Mina, “what do you think Chae? Do you think Jeongyeon will be happy?”, Seungyeon spots someone behind Chaeyoung, “and who’s that Chae?”

Sana bows at Seungyeon, “annyeonghaseyo, I’m Sana, Chaeyoung’s old friend”.

They shake hands and greet each other, I really don’t want to prolong their conversation, but I can’t help that Seungyeon is very sociable and so is Sana.

I feel Mina stand beside me, she watches Sana and Seungyeon with me become the best of friends, don’t know how … but they’re hugging now …

“So Sana huh?… I’ve never heard about her”, I see Mina cross her arms.

“Um … yeah we were young when we met, I just met her by accident today, she said she’s visiting and I want to catch up with her so I ask her to stay with us for a while”, I keep staring at Sana, amaze how close she seems to Seungyeon in just a few minutes she’s been here.

“Stay here?”, I finally met Mina’s gaze … she looks … hurt? Jealous? Why?

“YUP! Stay here … as in with you and Chae … and Seungyeon-”, Sana suddenly is next to me, “-is that a problem … Mina?”, I hear Sana say Mina’s name with such venom. Mina seems to be taken back from Sana’s hostility, I mean I am too … “no not a problem at all Sana, please stay as long as you want”, Seungyeon spoke for Mina.

“Thanks Unnie”, I smile at Seungyeon.

I drag Sana’s hand before she tears Mina apart. Mina looks like she’s about ready to pounce Sana too. I drag her to my room downstairs. Sana sulks towards my bed, I sit down next to her. I need to change the subject or at least get her talking again. It’s rare to not hear her voice every minute.

“So … how are we going to get you back home?”, I fidget with the hem of my shirt.

“I don’t knowww~”, she whines and falls back on my bed.

This girl … “Sanaaa”

“Hmm?”, she sits up and grins at me. There she is … back to her giddy self, does she have a switch or something? She changes emotion so quickly.

“Um … can I ask you something?”, I stare into her eyes and she nods, “how long have you been … watching me?”

She crosses her legs on the bed and her thinking face is adorable, “hmm … well since the first day your parents passed away … you start talking to the stars … I always listen to you and I love watching you, even if you were crying or laughing about your day-”, she bounces on the bed, “I love listening to you talk Chae! I love learning about you! And now! I can talk to back to you!”

I smile and laugh about this whole situation, “this is insane … talking to a star … and yet it’s warming to know someone is watching over me … thank you for being there for me”

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, like as if it was something anybody would do ... it’s not. People tend to listen, but never truly listen, sometimes they tune in if it benefits them or if it’s juicy gossip to talk about. It’s hard finding genuine people like her. I see her curious eyes wander around the room, distracted by the many colors from my paintings, I smile and keep staring at her … this is weird, why do I feel I want her to stay with me?

 

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_**Jeju Island** _

“This is for the best”, this has become my chant since our conversation.

I stare at myself, my cheeks red, my eyes bloodshot and swollen, my hair messier than usual. My face no longer stains with dry tears after washing it with cold water. I feel my knuckles hurt and bruised, I can’t remember what I punch or who I punch, but my hand hurts like hell. I see fresh nail marks healing. God … how am I going to explain this? …

I hear my phone ring, “FU- WHAT NOW?!”, I answer without noticing who called, “Yase-”

“24 hours passed”, Jonghyun …

“I broke up with her”

“How can I be certain?”

“If you say you know me Jonghyun … then you know what my decision is”

I hear him laughing, “good choice Jeongyeon, father would be so proud”, he hangs up.

I slam my phone on the bed, it bounces off and lay flat on the floor. I swallow the last bit of my whiskey … it no longer burns my throat. I let myself fall on the bed, I drape my hand over my eyes, I hope I fall asleep soon … I wish I can sleep forever.

_Meanwhile, Momo walked back to her room, her feet sore from walking all the way back to the hotel. Her mind hazy, her heart empty. She can’t believe this is happening, she can’t fathom what happened to her Jeongyeon. It was late at night when she finally arrives in her room, her mom was still sleeping. She walked_ _into_ _the shower, her body mechanically goes through undressing herself and she let the cold water run. She squats on the cold tiled floor, she hugs her legs, and she cried. The cold water subsiding her burning raging heart._

_Her mom woke up from the sound of constant running water from the guest bathroom. She wonder’s who it was this late at night. She knows Chaemin isn’t here yet, and Momo wouldn’t be in the shower this late, or would she? She first checks Momo’s room, she wasn’t there … Momo? Her mom ran towards the bathroom to find Momo on the floor crying._

_“Momo! my darling, what’s wrong?”, she turned the water off and grabs a towel to drape it_ _over_ _her daughter. Momo’s skin felt dangerously cold, her mom wonders how long she’s been sitting here for._

_Momo grabbed her mom close, grabbing on for dear life, “Mom … it hurts … it hurts so much”, she managed to speak between sobs._

_“What? What hurts dear? … did someone hurt you?!”, her mom panicked and hold Momo by the shoulder, making her daughter look into her eyes, “tell me! So I can kill them”_

_Momo shook her head aggressively, she pulled her mom closer to her, she needed someone … even if it’s her mom. But curiosity has her mother on edge, who would hurt her daughter like this?_

 

* * *

 

**_Morning_ **

I woke up, I couldn’t really sleep, my body keeps waking up in the middle of the night … I’ve never had trouble sleeping like this since mother passed away. My head hurts so much, I see the, now, empty bottle of whiskey on the vanity. I sigh. I got ready to leave the hotel for my flight.

I’m walking out the hotel towards the taxi until I see someone I wish I don’t need to deal with right now, Yumi Hirai. She’s still the same arrogant woman I remember her to be. How the hell did she find me?!

Regardless, I bow to her, “good morning Mrs. Hirai. It’s been a long time since the last time I saw you”, I may despise this woman, but mother taught me to respect my elders.

“Well well … it is true … Yoo Jeongyeon, anything relating to you is never good”, she judges me by looking me up and down, “first my daughter Nayeon … now Momo … can’t you just leave my daughters alone for once?!”

I try to laugh off her accusations, “what in the world are you talking about Mrs. Hirai?”

“You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about Yoo Jeongyeon!”, her judgmental sharp eyes pierce through my soul … she knows, “you know what I find at 2 o’clock in the morning?! My daughter! Crying in the shower! You know what that reminds me of?-”, Momo … she’s hurt … no no this is for the best, “-Nayeon, when you BROKE her heart! I called Chaemin asking where his dear daughter is-”, I widen my eyes, what did woman say to him?!, “-Oh don’t worry my dear … I may hate your guts but I’m not that heartless, I don’t want MY Momo tied to your shitty problems-”, I sigh in relief, “But! guess what? Chaemin said she’s here in Jeju, ‘ _taking some time off_ ’ … please, you make me sick … I found out you checked out the hotel the same day I arrive-”, she crosses her arms, “-Momo won’t tell me anything, but hey-”, she smirks at me, “-it takes a ‘cheater’ to know one, isn’t that right Yoo.Jeongyeon?”, she glances to my engagement ring.

I clench my fist, “you need to learn to mind your own business woman … what are you going to do now?”

“I’m not going to ruin my daughter’s marriage for sure, Chaemin is the best thing that’s ever happened to her-”, do you mean to you?, “-but listen to me Yoo Jeongyeon, don’t EVER come near my daughter again! I don’t want your … filthy hands on my daughters or-”

“Don’t worry MA’AM, I have zero interest in her now … so keep your threats to something else … now if you excuse me”, I bow to her, “I’m going to be late for my flight”, I hope in the taxi.

I close my eyes, “she will get over it, she will” … I laugh, but will I? Every moment my mind isn’t distracted it wonders to Momo … her smile, our first kiss, her touch, the things we talk about, our first time … she’s different … but unreachable.

 

_**Yoo Manor** _

_“Noona, PLEASE you’re making me dizzy, I can’t concentrate on the movie”, Taejun pleads for Mina to stop pacing around the room._

_Mina is nervously waiting for Jeongyeon to come home._

_“Sorry Tae I’m … just nervous”, she’s worried is all this change all for naught? … is Jeongyeon finally going to notice her?_   
  


“Ahhh~”, I crack my back as soon as I got out of the taxi.

It wasn’t a long flight or drive, it’s just been a long … few days. I can’t wait to finally take a long hot shower and sleep in my own bed. As soon as I enter the house, I yell I’m home, Taejun and Jiwo run to me to greet me at the front door. I give them both a big warm hug, I miss them. I kiss them on their heads, Seungyeon came in with Yejun in her arms, I give them a kiss too.

I walk with them to the living room, “where’s father? Chaeyoung? And Mi-”, I stand there frozen.

I see Mina in a completely new look. Holy sh- she’s wearing makeup?! She’s wearing a short black skirt with a strapless crop top, leaving her shoulders and collarbone bare, and a small black choker around her neck. I just got my breath taken away. She looks so … different and hot.

“Whoa … who’s that?”, I jokingly lean ask Seungyeon, I walk towards her, I stare into her beautiful eyes. I lean in and kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her waist, “you look so beautiful Mina”, I can hear her soft giggle while wrapping her arms around my neck.

“EHEM~”, Seungyeon fakes coughing at us, while I hear the kids giggle at me and Mina’s blushing face.

I chuckle with Mina, completely forgot they’re here with us. I excused myself to my room, I tidied myself up and took a long hot shower. Just what I need. It’s only the afternoon, but my body feels so tired, I decided to take a nap. I’m drying my hair when I hear someone knocking at my door.

I open it to reveal Mina standing there, “what are your plans this afternoon Jeongyeon?”

“A nap actually, why?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, sleep tight”, she’s already walking away when I pull her by the hand.

“Would you like to join me?”

I see a pink flush dusting her white cheeks, “j- join you?”

“You miss me right?”

“And you don’t?”, she steps closer to me, her eyes are so charming.

“Of course I do”, I should stop lying to her.

I smile, I drag her into my room and ask her to lay with me. I pull the blankets up to us, we face each other. I can see and feel how nervous she is. I softly caress her cheek and brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. I’m sorry Mina … for hurting you … for cheating on you … for only thinking about her … but I can’t help it … I’m in lo- I unconsciously frown.

“Are you okay?”, Mina cups my cheeks and rubs her thumb on them.

I try to smile, “hmm? Yes why?”

“Your eyes … they look so sad all of a sudden”, I thread my fingers with hers and pulls her hand towards my lips.

I kiss them softly, “I’m just tired Mina …”, I close my eyes and feel her hand caressing my hair, lulling me to sleep.

 

**_Few Hours Passed_ **

I woke up to her steady breathing, she looks … angelic, sleeping. I didn’t want to wake her, so I carefully got out of bed. I quietly left the room, I find father dragging his suitcase.

“Oh”, I bow to him, “father, where are you going?”

I’m taken back by how happy his smile is, “Momo is in Jeju, apparently Yumi is there also, did you guys meet?”

I shake my head, “nope, don’t want her cramping my style”, I hear him laughing.

“Oh Jeongyeon, you’re funny … sometimes though”, I fake a grin towards father, “we will be there for a week, so take care of your brother and the ho-”

“House, brother, sister, company, Mina, … check check check … got it? Now go, have fun father”

I sigh, watching him leave through the front door, this is for the best … she’s his … not mine.

 

* * *

 

**_One week passed_ **

 

I don’t go in the office that much, I handed my responsibilities to Jonghyun … like he wanted. I’m not mad … my salary won’t do much for me. I'm able to convince father to let Jonghyun work higher up in the company, in return, handing most of my responsibilities and shares to him. Father wasn't too pleased with this, but with my vouch and recommendation, he's able to agree. Father trust me too much, it might be his downfall. I am technically still working at the company, just not as much as father would like me to. I’m happy to finally be released from some of my responsibilities, but … it leaves me more time to think about her … I try to distract myself with other things, such as Mina. I’ve been regularly picking her up from her dance academy and taking her out on dinners. That makes her happy, it’s the least I can do for her. I don’t see much of Chaeyoung … Mina said she’s been hanging out with Sana? Funny how she’s staying with us but I haven’t really met her yet … I’ve never even heard of her before … probably one of her art friends I don’t relate much growing up.

It’s 8 pm when I left to go back to my room, I hear commotion downstairs, I didn’t bother looking back.

“Oh! Welcome back sir and ma’am! … nice hair ma’am”, I stop mid-step when I heard one of the maids greet father and … I turn around to see Momo.

She cut her hair and dyed it black. Her eyes met mine, I cower in her stare. My emotions are on a roller coaster right now. I was doing fine this past week, but now she’s back … I’m a mess.

“Good evening Jeongyeon”, her tone is piercing and cold.

“Evening … nice haircut”

“Why thank you … don’t you think short hair suits me?”, I can hear the mocking tone in her voice.

I force a smile, “so much …”, I know she cuts her hair to mock me and tease me … or is to symbolize our break-up? … this is going to be harder than I thought, living with ‘the one that got away’.

 

_To be continued …_

 


	16. ✓ Chapter Sixteen.

** Chaeyoung’s POV **

_**Yoo Manor** _

Seoul is nearing mid-September, the weather is warm but breezy. I wear my tracksuit, perfect kind of weather to wear it too. Sana is getting along well with everyone, especially Taejun. He seems to have a small crush on Sana. I saw him once peeking through the back door when I was teaching Sana how to paint, it ends up being a paint fight, her and Taejun VS me. Sadly, I lost. He would also give Sana flowers almost every day from the garden. Sweet kid, would make a fine husband some day. Jeongyeon finally met Sana, thankfully, she didn’t really question when I told her Sana was my childhood friend, Jeongyeon thought she was one of my artistic friends, which she has no interest in, we both just rolled with it. But strangely I feel some kind of tension from Sana when she met Jeongyeon, I don’t understand why … I never asked, wasn’t my business anyway. Seungyeon loves Sana, she finally has someone that can match her energy in everything girly. Jiwo also loves her, because well Sana is just like a little kid. Uncle welcomed her like he always does to all my friends. Mina … she’s distancing herself with Sana, Sana doesn’t mind either. Is Mina jealous?  
  


I’m in my own head as I walk down the stairs until I found the girl I’m thinking of suddenly beside me. I sigh, “didn’t I tell you not to use your powers here? What if someone saw you?”  
  


“Don’t worry, no one saw me, no one will”, she waves me off then suddenly claps, ringing my ears, “SO! Where are we going?”  
  


“We? Well, I’m going to wash my car”.  
  


I open the front door and head to the garage, with Sana following right behind me. I shrugged off my jacket and now wearing a sleeveless top. I tell her to grab a chair and sit. I grab a bucket with soap and water and a sponge.  
  


I feel Sana’s eyes staring at me, “What?”  
  


She shakes her head, “no- nothing”, she blushes looking away, I shrugged my shoulders and started spraying the car with a hose. Sana being Sana, cannot sit still. She hands me the sponge and I thanked her. Her eyes sparkle when she sees me spraying the last bit of my car’s rear.  
  


“What? Why are you so excited?”, I chuckle.  
  


“I LOVE WATER!”, she cheers and jumps around, I smile at her antics.  
  


I create a misty spray towards her, she’s laughing, letting the small water droplets dust her beautiful face. It is like time went into slow-motion as she shakes her hair with her hands as the misty water dances with her hair. I shake my head, I’m imagining things. I drop the hose but I let it run and start soaping the car windows first. The Yoo’s may have people to wash their … 8? 9? Cars. I can’t even count on how many we have, each one of us has our own. It’s ridiculous, but hey, the lifestyle of the rich and famous I guess. I’m the only one who does this mundane activity, I find it soothing and it grounds me. I toss the sponge back in the bucket and look around for the hose, I’m almost done, just a little left until I feel my whole back wet. I turn around seeing Sana with her eyes wide and an apologetically grin on her face, while her hands hold the still running hose. She looks like a kid, who got caught stealing candy from the candy jar. It’s adorable.  
  


Water is dripping down the back of my hair, water droplets racing down my back, the back of my shirt is already wet and its seeping through to my skin, the back of my shirt clings to my body, the slight breeze blowing made my body instinctively shiver from the sudden coldness, my track pants shrink showing every curve of my legs, and my shoes soak through to my socks. Even with my predicament, why can’t I be mad at her?  
  


“Sorry!”, she throws the hose away like it suddenly burns to hold.  
  


Oh … this is going to be fun. I bit my lower lip and pretend to walk menacingly at her. She walks backward, I take a step forward and she takes two steps back. Until she feels Jeongyeon’s car hit her back. Nowhere go Sana. Unaware of her, I pick up the hose on my way stalking her, I hid it behind my back.  
  


I stand a foot away from her, “oh Sana~ come here~”, I beckon her to come to me, I force a smile, even though it's not forced at all. Teasing her is fun. I can see her contemplating to move away or dash towards any direction except mine, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise”.  
  


She slowly pushes herself off Jeongyeon’s car and she slowly steps forward to me, her guard is down. I spray the nozzle at her. I laugh as she screams her lungs out. I know she’s enjoying this, from her laughter and yelling for me to stop and she’s screaming sorry while giggling. I forgot how long I’ve laughed this hard. She starts running away from me and I’m close behind her. I feel like I’m 5 again, she brings that child in me.  
  


I let the hose go running after her after our bodies are complete soaked through. I caught her in my arm and tickle her playfully. We roll around in the grass until she taps out, yelling she can’t breathe. I agree with her, I need to catch my breath.  
  


“If you want a fight, war is what you’ll get”, I laid down beside her on the grass.  
  


We both stare at the sky.  
  


She can’t stop giggling, “Sorry~ sorry Chae”, she rolls over and rested her head on my arm, “it’s fun though right?”  
  


I smile at her, “yeah … yeah it was”.  
  


_Jeongyeon and Mina are in the living room. Jeongyeon is on her tablet, she meant to listen to music but end up watching … prank videos? Youtube’s video recommendations are weird. You kind of lost track on where you start and how you end up where you are._   
  


_Regardless, Jeongyeon is laughing hysterically, “Mina ... hey Mina, come and see this”._   
  


_Mina is standing near the window, “later”, she runs outside._   
  


Jeongyeon looks up to look for Mina, but she finds Momo walking in instead. Their eyes met and Jeongyeon yelps but couldn’t look away.  
  


I hold my hand out to help Sana up, then I see Mina stomping in our direction. I’ve known Mina for two years now, and in those two years, I’ve only seen her angry twice … this is the third.  
  


She folds her arms across her chest and frowns, “look what you’ve done!”, she narrows her eyes at us.  
  


I look around, did I miss something? … “ehh … what Mina?”  
  


“THE FURNITURE!”, she gestures towards the, now drenched, table and chairs.  
  


I look to where she’s pointing, odd, they get rained on all the time why is she making such a fuss about it, “ehh … it will dry itself in the sun?”, I really don’t know what to say to that. I start to clean up my car wash supplies.  
  


“Next time, don’t waste water by playing around like little children!”, I hear her accusation tone behind me.  
  


“Excuse me?-”, I’m turning around slowly to glare at Mina.  
  


“-It’s my fault”, Sana chimes in our little argument, “I started it”.  
  


WHO CARES?! We didn’t leave the water run all fucking day! It was just … how long were we out here again? Wait … “Sana, you don’t need to apo-”, I try to sound as calm as possible to talk to Sana.  
  


“Then please be more responsible next time Sana-ssi”, she fakes a smile towards Sana and left us standing there.  
  


“Oh let me help you clean up”, she’s rushing to help me put away my things, but I grab her arm to stop her.  
  


“No need Sana … go in, take a shower and change your clothes, you're soaked, stay warm, before you catch a cold”, I smile at her.  
  


I see a pink tint on her cheeks, is she cold?, “nae Chaeyoungie~” I watch Sana go in the mansion, a smug smile on my mouth, Mina got jealous … “but why don’t I care that much about it? …”, I scratch my wet hair. I shook my head and packed away my things before heading inside to clean myself up. I walk into my room to find Sana on my bed.  
  


_Momo stands_ _by_ _the doorway, frozen, she’s not expecting to find Jeongyeon in the living room. However, she’s going to make Jeongyeon regret what she’s done. There’s a ton of chair for her to sit, but she purposely chooses the empty seat next to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon tries to preoccupy her eyes with her tablet, but Momo knows the latter keeps stealing small glances at her. Jeongyeon feels the seat next to her dip, she’s nervous, her heart is pounding in her ears. She then hears Momo’s giggle, apparently, she’s watching the video that is on Jeongyeon’s tablet. Jeongyeon didn’t really focus where she’s tapping, she accidentally taps on a video of a guy proposing to his girlfriend after an elaborate prank. Jeongyeon isn’t really paying attention to the video at all, she’s trying to not let her mind wander and try, but failing, to calm her heart at the same time. It’s harder than it sounds. Until …_   
  


_“How sweet”, Momo’s shoulder touches Jeongyeon’s, the latter turn her head and stare into Momo’s eyes._   
  


_“You- you should turn away”, Momo’s stuttering from her sudden rapid beating heart._   
  


_“I- I can’t … why?”_   
  


_A bittersweet smile left Momo’s lips, she’s planning on mockingly tease Jeongyeon, but with the way Jeongyeon is staring at her, her bad intentions dissolve. She slowly lifts her hand and places it on Jeongyeon’s._   
  


_“I miss this …”, Momo’s fingers start caressing Jeongyeon’s._   
  


_Jeongyeon huffs playfully, “I’d lie if I didn’t say I do too”_   
  


_“Momo_ _Unnie_ _?”, Jeongyeon and Momo broke apart, panicking when they hear Mina’s voice near the living room._   
  


_Jeongyeon sat up straight and so did Momo. Jeongyeon pretends to focus on whatever is on her tablet screen and Momo nonchalantly put her hand underneath her chin and stare out the window._   
  


_“Ah there you are”, Mina’s head pops in and she sat on the other side of Jeongyeon._   
  


_Jeongyeon feels like she’s burning, sandwich between her fate that is Mina and her destiny that is Momo. Mina threads her fingers with Jeongyeon, Momo glance at their hands and lowly scoffs. Jeongyeon slowly looks up from her tablet towards Mina and smiles._   
  


_Mina looks at Momo, “so,_ _unnie_ _, are we still on for our date tomorrow?”_   
  


_“Of course Mina”, Momo fakes the biggest grin while folding her hands to her chest._   
  


_Jeongyeon is confused, “wait … date?”_   
  


_“Yes Jeongyeon”, Momo smiles at Jeongyeon mockingly, “Mina and I are going on a date, we’re going to Lotte mall to do some shopping. Sorry to steal your fiance away”, the way Momo says ‘fiance’ has a piercing tone in Jeongyeon’s ears, while Mina just keeps caressing Jeongyeon’s hands, oblivious to the situation._

_“OH!”, Mina jumps up startling Jeongyeon, “why don’t you join us Jeongyeon?”_   
  


_“Oh … ahh … I can’t, I have a meeting tomorrow”_   
  


_Momo got up and stretched, “well too bad, it would’ve been nice if you could join us, next time then”, she turns towards Jeongyeon, “don’t worry, I’ll bring her back in one piece”._   
  


_Jeongyeon body reacted to Momo’s indirect threat by slightly squeezing Mina’s hand, “um …_ _yeah_ _take care of her … Momo”, Jeongyeon looking up at Momo’s smiling face is scary, but she can’t look away._   
  


_Mina feels Jeongyeon’s body go tense, “don’t worry honey”, she laughs at the nervous Jeongyeon, “I’ll be fine”, Mina feels her phone vibrate, “oh … excuse me, my father is calling”, she kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek and rushes out the living room._   
  


_Leaving Jeongyeon and Momo alone, Momo is furious after seeing Mina kiss her-, well no longer_ _hers she_ _guesses. Momo is also about to leave when Jeongyeon stands and grabs her arm to pull Momo in a whispering distance, “what are you doing?!”, Jeongyeon grits her teeth._   
  


_Momo shoves Jeongyeon’s hand off her, “whatever do you mean Jeongyeon? I have no ill intent with YOUR dear honey”_   
  


_Jeongyeon was taken back by Momo’s mocking tone, “_ _sinc_ _\- since when are you close with Mina?”_   
  


_“Well, she is my step-daughter’s fiance … shouldn’t I be?”, Momo’s sarcastic tone and patting Jeongyeon’s head is irritating Jeongyeon._   
  


_“Just … don’t do anything crazy”_

_“Crazy … oh~ do you mean telling Mina that her fiance had a love affair with her own step-mother? And proceed to reassure her broken up heart that her fiance broke up with said step-mother because she’s a selfish.fucking.coward”, Momo pokes Jeongyeon’s chest with each word, “do you mean that, Jeongyeon?”, Momo stares into Jeongyeon’s eyes._   
  


_Jeongyeon sighs, “... Momo-”._ _Momo rolls her eyes, she walks out, not wanting to hear anything from Jeongyeon’s mouth. Jeongyeon left speechless and weak, she doesn’t run after her._   
  


 

“Sana … are you okay?”, I walk towards her.  
  


“I’m cold I guess”  
  


I touch her arm and gosh, her body feels like she’s been laying on ice! I immediately grab extra blankets from the closet and wrap it around her. I tell her to stay put, so I can shower and change out of my wet clothes.  
  


I sit with her on the bed, “you really can’t sleep Sana?”, she’s pouting and looking down at the floor.  
  


“I’ve never tried really”.  
  


Do stars sleep? Where do they go when the sun shines? Well, technically they stay- CHAEYOUNG STOP! Right, Sana … I smile at her, I wrap up us both in the covers of my bed and we lay down, “come on, let’s try together”  
  


Honestly, I wasn’t tired, but Sana needed rest.  
  


I pull her close to me, her head resting on my chest, I see she closed her eyes as I play with her slightly wet hair. Her scent is magical … I’m slowly starting to forget she’s an actual star that fell from the sky … I want her to be human, to erase the possibility of losing her … she makes me feel at peace … am I falling for her?  
  


“Sana?”  
  


“Hm?”, I guess she’s not asleep yet, her head moves and I look down, seeing her stare into my eyes, I yelp, her stares make me nervous.  
  


“How … um … how can you be eh … fully-”, I gulp, “-human?”, I watch her face scrunch up in confusion, I guess it is a random question, “I- I was just wondering … if you can be one”, I clear my throat, suddenly it feels so dry, “whe- when are you going back home?”  
  


I feel her arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to her, “it’s up to me”.  
  


Huh? So she can leave anytime she wants? But, “how?”  
  


She sighs, “on the thirtieth of December … things change to the sky, if I ever go back to the place I fall, I will go back …”  
  


“Oh … and if you didn’t?”  
  


“I’d probably stay here”  
  


“Oh … okay. well, on that day, let’s go together Sana …”  
  


I feel her grip on my shirt tightening, “do you … really want me to go?”  
  


Do I? “um … I-, it’s your home”  
  


“Nae …”, she looks away from me and closes her eyes.  
  


Do I want her to go? But she needs to go back … but what will happen if she stays? Is she JUST going to lose her powers? Are there consequences? What are the repercussions? My head feels like exploding from my billion questions with no answers and indecisiveness. I finally look down to her, I see her steady breathing, she’s finally asleep! She can sleep! I’m overjoyed at this. I found myself falling asleep next to her.

 

* * *

 

** Third Person POV **

_**Next Day - Lotte Mall** _

“Mina~ let’s check this store~”, Momo shops around with Mina for hours, she links her arm with Mina’s.

To their surprise, they bonded really well. They chat about their respected hometown in Japan, about dance because apparently, Momo loves to dance, and about Mina’s studies in Paris. They laugh about their cultural shock coming to Seoul. Apparently, Mina is trying a change of style, freshen up her closet, Mina didn’t tell Momo about the real reason, she feels embarrassed about it still, and with Mina’s luck, the style Seungyeon suggested fits Momo’s style pretty well. So Momo helped Mina buy outfits, also for herself of course.

“Oh I have to go to the bathroom, go in first, I’ll catch up with you”, Mina goes to look for the bathroom, while Momo walks into the store by herself.

Momo skims through the racks of dresses, everytime she sees an outfit she really likes, it’s not of Chaemin she wonders whether they would like it or not, but … Jeongyeon. Momo smiles sadly at her thoughts until she heard screaming outside the store, followed by gunshots.

 

**_Yoo Manor_ **

Jeongyeon’s alarm has been blaring for a while, finally she wakes up realizing she’s going to be late. She rushes to do her morning routine, afraid she might be late for her meeting. She hastily wears her leather jacket as she slides down the stairs, about ready to run out the door before she heard the news on TV in the living room, it made her stop in her tracks.

[Breaking news: Massive shooting in Lotte Mall, the shooter apprehended and reported to have been shot by Police, more than twenty people injured …]

Jeongyeon must have heard it wrong, she pops her head in the living room to see if she’s dreaming, unfortunately, she isn’t.

“No … no no no”, she sprints to her car, reaching into her pocket for her cellphone to call father but he’s not picking up, “Momo … Mina”, Jeongyeon speeds off the driveway, “please be okay … please be okay”, became Jeongyeon’s mantra as she drives off to Lotte Mall.

The closer she got to the mall area the more she sees ambulances, fire trucks, and police lights. She gets more nervous and worried. She parks the car as close as the police can allow her, she runs, the street is a complete mess. She can’t pass the police barrier, so she tries running around it, back allies and skidding through police tape. Finally, she gets inside, she sees broken glass and blood. She panics. She knows she’s in the center of the incident, paramedics still scattered everywhere, helping the women and elderly who are injured. Jeongyeon breathes heavily, scanning every face she sees. She probably looks delusional, sweat beading down her face, her eyes wild, her chest heaves, and she keeps running around, she looks lost and indeed she is.

Jeongyeon can finally breathe when she sees her, “Momo”, she’s sitting on one of the mall’s benches with an ice pack pressed against her shoulders.

A smile of relief graces Jeongyeon’s lips, she runs towards Momo, forgetting about everything and everyone, her vision only focuses on Momo and only her.

Momo hears frantic footsteps towards her, she finally looks up, “Jeongyeon …”, she broke into tears, Jeongyeon swerves through the body of masses towards her and she kneels in front of Momo.

Jeongyeon cups Momo’s face, “shhh! It’s okay … I’m here, you’re here”, she presses her forehead on Momo’s and wipes Momo’s tears away with her thumbs.

Momo nods, “I was so scared Jeongyeon”.

Jeongyeon pulls Momo into a tight hug, but making sure she doesn’t hurt Momo’s shoulder, “it’s okay … I’m here”

But those words are temporary because both of them know they can’t be together.

_To be continued …_


	17. ✓ Chapter Seventeen.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

**_Lotte Mall - the aftermath_ **

“Momo!”, father finally arrives at the scene, I step back from them, I don’t have the right to hold her in my arms or comfort her.

“Did you see Mina? Where is she?”, I didn’t mean to sound bitter about watching father hold Momo in his arms hurts.

“She- she went to the bathroom when it happened … I- I don’t know where she is now”, father took off his jacket and wrap it around Momo’s shoulder and kisses her temple. I can’t stand watching them, I ran towards the bathroom. Just short before I get there, I see Mina talking to a police officer, did he put his hand around her waist?!

I frown and bristly walk towards them, “Mina”, I pull her off the officer’s hand and wrap my arms around her, “are you hurt? Are you okay?”, I check her front and back.  
  
I see Mina smile, “I’m okay … just a little shaken up”.

I caress Mina’s back, drawing circles to soothe her, “oh thank God”, I rest my forehead on hers, Mina blushes at my gesture.

“Miss Myoui, I see your friend is here, you may go”, I glare at the police officer.

“I’m her fiance actually”, he bows his head to me, apologizing to Mina and me for his ‘slip up’, “Let’s go Mina”, I hold her hand to guide her out of the mall.

Father inform us, the police wanted all the witnesses to go to the station for further investigation, but he talked Momo and Mina out of it since technically they aren’t witnesses and they’ve informed police office they didn’t see anything.

 

_**Yoo Manor** _

Everyone is waiting for us in front of the mansion. I can see Seungyeon shaking as I drive Mina and me down the driveway.

“I’m glad you are okay”, Chaeyoung smiles at Mina and Momo.

“Everyone, please … I know you are all worried about them and I’m glad Momo and Mina are alright, but let’s let them rest for a bit”, father rest his hand behind Momo’s back, “I want us to go to Mirae’s farm in a few days, I think we all need a vacation after today”, we all agree with him.

I pull Mina with me towards my room, I give her my clothes to change into. After she’s done I invite her to bed with me, she blushes but lays down next to me.

“You’re okay Mina”, I caress her cheek, her eyes still so dull even with a faint blush painting her face.

“It was … scary Jeongyeon … the sound of the gunshot rang in my ears, they still do”, I pull her closer to my chest, “… I was so worried about Momo unnie, she was so close to where the shooter was. Thank God nothing happened to her”.

I stroke Mina’s hair, hoping it would soothe her, “let’s sleep now, everything’s okay”, I kiss her forehead and she hugs me.

I feel a pang of guilt as I feel her hands grip my shirt tighter. I can’t do this- I can’t keep being with her. My heart … my heart is with someone else. Every time she smiles, her laughter, her touches, her reciprocating to my … fake feelings are all sincere. I close my eyes and force myself to sleep, try not to think about anything or her... Mina, I’m sorry.

 

_Chaeyoung is sitting on her bed with Sana next to her. They stayed silent, Sana waits patiently for Chaeyoung, she wants to comfort her but she’s afraid to._

_Finally, Chaeyoung broke the awkward silence between them, “I just stood there … frozen …”, Chaeyoung rubs her face, “I wished to hug her or kiss her or comfort her in some way!”, she covers her face and falls back on the bed._

_“She doesn’t care Chaeyoung-ah!”, Sana is tired seeing Chaeyoung hurt every time her eyes met Mina’s and Sana is frustrated Chaeyoung won’t look the other way, stuck in the past with Mina._

_“_ _NO_ _SHE DOES!”, Chaeyoung angrily sits up and stares at Sana, “STOP SAYING THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! You don’t know her like I do! So just shut up!”, Chaeyoung slams her hands on the bed._

_Sana stands defiantly in front of Chaeyoung, “I know you know that I do know Mina! You’ve opened your heart to me about her enough for me to know her! How you felt Mina NEVER reciprocated your feelings! How you felt used by her! And now she’s acting as if the beautiful relationship you hold so dear to don’t exist! She’s in love with Jeongyeon! Stop being delusional Chae! Stop lying to yourself! Move on!”, Sana balls up her fist, her whole body is shaking, she’s never felt anger like this before._

_Chaeyoung flinches from Sana’s outburst, all her time spent with Sana, she has never heard the girl raise her voice like that. Chaeyoung looks up at Sana, Sana eyes_ _has_ _turned white, instead of scaring Chaeyoung, the latter found them alluring and … beautiful._

_“Sana I-”, Chaeyoung tries to stand but suddenly, Sana disappears._

_Chaeyoung stood, panicking, she looks around thinking Sana teleported again, she screams her name endlessly around the room. But Sana is nowhere to be found._

_“I guess she left …”, Chaeyoung lets her body fall on the bed, she scans around the room one last time, suddenly the room looks big and empty._

 

My eyes open, the moon still up in the sky, I look towards the clock, 3 am. I still hear Mina’s steady breathing, she’s still asleep. I carefully get out of bed, afraid to disturb her, I hazily walk towards the bathroom. I’m about to hold the door handle when it opened by itself.

“Why are you using this bathroom?”, I’m shocked to see Momo in the corridor bathroom.

“The one in my room is broken, why are you?”

“I- I didn’t want to wake Mina …”, Momo looks away, I briefly see a sadness in her eyes.

“... all yours then”, she’s about to walk past me, but I push her in, closing and locking the door afterward.

I pin her to the wall as carefully as I can, afraid to hurt her more. But I’m sure, as soon as I touch her … she will go numb.

I rest my forehead on hers, “don’t you dare leave my sight … or even think about leaving … please”, I hate begging but with everything that went on … I don’t think I can handle never seeing her, even if I can’t call her mine.

All she did is to close her eyes … I need to show her I still love her and that I miss her … she means everything to me. Indeed I broke her heart … but I don’t want to live my life knowing I can’t protect her at any moment and then lose her forever. Not being able to admire her beauty, albeit only from afar, is far more heartbreaking than not having her at all. I can’t let a moment like this slip away if words can’t get through to her … maybe I can show her another way.

I slowly lean to kiss her nose, I tilt my head and slowly let my lips meet hers. Every fiber in my body feels like they’re on fire, I need her to douse it. I bring my hand up to cup her cheeks, I caress them with my thumb. I keep leaving pecks and pushing, wishing she would kiss me back. She hasn’t pushed me away, but haven’t reciprocated either. I lick her bottom lip, asking for permission, suddenly I feel her hands roam my back and she opens her mouth, letting my tongue enter. She’s like a drug and I’m an addict. Her touch sends shivers down my spine, I feel my knees getting weak, but with her tongue down my throat, I feel a new found strength. I lift her up on the bathroom counter. She gasps when she feels her feet lifting off the ground and then the coldness of the bathroom counter seeps through her thin sleepwear. She spreads her legs for me to slip-in in between them. I brush her hair behind her ear and stare into her eyes.

“I miss your hair …”, it bothers me so much that she cuts her hair out of spite, but I can’t blame her for doing it … I did hurt her, I guess that was one way for her to break me further. She doesn’t say anything back, she grips my collar and processed to devour my mouth with hers. My hands found the zipper holding her jacket on her body, I slowly pulled down. “We’re crazy … you know that right?”, I let us catch our breath. She always leaves me breathless.

She hums and let her hands roam my collarbone, “indeed … but we love it”, her grip on my collar gets tighter, if she didn’t hurt her shoulder, I think she would rip my shirt apart. She continues her onslaught on my mouth. I smile as we kiss.

I start kissing down towards her neck, licking and kissing her ‘sweet spots’, she tangles her fingers in my hair, pushing me closer towards her. Until …

“Momo?”, father! SHIT!

We look at the door, shaking in fear.

“Yeees Chaemin?”

“Are you alright?”

“Ye- yes … I’ll be out in a minute”

“Nae”

I look at her, I see her zipping up her jacket back and fixing her messy hair, before jumping down from the counter.

Before she could open the door, I grab her hand, and whispered, “I love you Momo”.

She smiles at me before leaving.

She left me smiling like a fool. I forgot that I needed to use the bathroom because I find myself walking back to my room. I’m love-struck. I still taste her on my tongue, the sky is burning like fireworks. I’m love-drunk. (lyrics from Love Drunk - Boys Like Girls) My body crashes back to reality when I see Mina’s sleeping body turn towards me, I lay carefully down next to her.

I clench my pained heart, ‘what on earth do you want now?’, I sigh.

I drifted back to sleep.

 

_Chaeyoung isn’t doing any better, she tosses and turns on her bed._

_She huffs in frustration, throwing a mini fit under the covers, “I can’t sleep!”, she sighs, “where are you?”, she looks out the window to the clouded sky, “Sana … where are you?”_

 

* * *

 

_**Yoo Manor - Morning** _

“Ah …”, I clutch my head, I have a headache.

I had too much sleep yesterday, my body is used to having ‘proper’ sleep. No longer the slacker Yoo Jeongyeon, it feels odd to have a headache not be the cause of a hangover. I walk into the living room to see Jonghyun playing with Yejun.

“Mornin’ Oppa”, he smirks at me and nods.

“You won’t learn will you Jeongyeon-ah”

I roll my eyes, “what now?”

“In the bathroom? Really?”, wait … he heard us?! I avoid looking at him.

“Do you really wish to ruin your ‘perfect privilege’ life? You’re digging your own grave, which is fine by me … all I need to do is … give you a little push”, he takes out his phone threatening me.

I grit my teeth and clench my fist, “don’t … please”

He stands with Yejun in his arms, “then I expect you to do something about your … infatuation with her”, he walks past me, before saying, “or you’ll find yourself in the streets”.

He finally left, I sigh heavily. My weak knees drag me to the couch, I let my body fall, hard, on it. What am I going to do? I stare up at the ceiling, before pushing myself up to get ready for another day.

 

_Chaeyoung sits in the piano room, her keys glide aimlessly on the keys. Her mind is a mess, so her hands can’t coordinate itself to play anything until the end. Mina walks slowly towards Chaeyoung and sits next to her. Chaeyoung stop mid-play._

_“Don’t stop”_

_Chaeyoung complies, her hands start playing randomly. She stops briefly, when she felt Mina’s head leaning on her shoulder. But after feeling Mina situated herself, Chaeyoung keeps playing with a smile on her face._

_“You doing okay Mina?”, Mina just nods as she closes her eyes to listen to the song, “I was so worried … if anything happened to you-”, Chaeyoung stops playing, Mina sits up and see Chaeyoung staring at her, “-I would’ve died”._

_Mina is frozen, her heart throbbed, “then … I would be sad too”._

_Chaeyoung slowly looks down towards Mina’s lips, they’re so entrancing. Chaeyoung leans and kisses Mina’s lips softly. Chaeyoung expected to be push away or slap, but nothing came. Chaeyoung becomes bolder, she kisses Mina deeper. Mina grips the seat tighter and scrunches her eyes, she kisses Chaeyoung back. Suddenly, Mina realizes she kissing Chaeyoung, she reels back and touches her lips. Mina’s eyes wide, before she rushes out the door, away from staring into Chaeyoung’s disappointed eyes._

 

I’m finally home, it’s seven in the evening. I sigh as I park my car in the garage. I had to do last minute work before leaving for my aunt’s farm in a few days, with my head all messed up, I feel exhausted. I keep staring at the front door, I don’t think I’m ready to see or talk to anyone yet. I guess I’ll take a walk outside, Chaeyoung said it’s good for the soul. I chuckle, since Sana left Chaeyoung has been down in the dumps lately … I’m sorry Chae, I’m kind of dealing with some shit, I sorry I can’t cheer you up.

I end up walking behind the mansion, I find my eyes gravitate towards Momo’s room … I see her. She’s standing by the window, her white short silky robe lights up from the bright moonlight. I smile to her and she smiles back. I feel like she knew I would be here. The calm feeling is brief, I see father stepping into view, standing behind Momo. I step back into the shadows to avoid father’s sight. I peek through just to get a glimpse of Momo again, but I see him brushing Momo’s hair away from her nape, his arms wrapping around her thin sexy waistline, slowly he untie her robe, as he kisses her shoulder to her neck. I clench my fist, hoping it would stop the bile from rising from my stomach. She turns around and he closes the curtains. My heart pang with pain, my head pounds against my skull, my eyes burn, and my body grows weak. I lay on the cold grass, trying to think of anything but … them. It hurts so much … it’s killing me.

* * *

 

**_Two Days Passed_ **

_**Mirae’s Farm** _

I crack my back as I step out of the car, no matter how much money you spend on a fancy car thinking those damn expensive seats would be ergonomic enough for your back, that’s is far from the truth. Driving for hours still kills your damn back. We all finally arrive at my aunt’s farm, I forgot how beautiful it is to see in person. The lake still clear as ever. The mansion still grand and farm kept to tip-top shape, then again, if you married a billionaire and your wife is a successful fashion designer, it’s not hard paying people to tend to your huge land. Regardless of how much money my aunt has, she’s still the most down-to-earth person I know.

We see aunt Mirae by the front door, with the biggest smile on her face. She gives each and everyone of us a hug, even Mina. She doesn’t forget to mention the vast array of food waiting for us by the dining table, the food she prepared herself.

There’s so many things to do here that it’s kind of overwhelming and time wasting not to grab the opportunity to enjoy what mother nature has to offer. Taejun calls dibs on Mina, as soon as we finish eating. Taejun is like a mini-guide to this farm, he’s been here plenty of time to know the ins-and-outs of this place. Mina, ever so sweet, she lets Taejun drag her everywhere, even when the weather is a bit chilly, the snow doesn’t help warm the place either. Jiwo joins them for the adventure. Mina kisses my cheek before saying goodbye, she’s been … a little … touchy lately. I wonder what happened to make her so bold?

Everyone is doing their own thing, while I decide to sit by the fireplace with some whiskey on hand, ‘it’s cold’, is my lame excuse to not do anything. It earns eye rolls from Seungyeon, saying I’m a big baby, whatever it gets people off my back and leaving me alone with my thoughts. Until I see Momo sit next to me.

“Jeongyeon …”, it’s only me and her in the room, “... I have a plan”

“A plan?”

“Let’s run away together”.

I huff lightly, “to where Momo? And how?”, I take a swig of my drink, the burning sensation becomes a comfort friend of mine.

“I have money stored away … we can use it and just leave. Together. I can’t handle all this anymore”

Momo is willing to spend her, probably, hard earn money for us? I smile at her, “let’s go”.

Her frown disappeared, replaced with the biggest and brightest smile I’ve ever seen. If we were sure no one would disturb us, she would’ve jump me. After what happened, I would to. I can’t handle seeing her in someone else’s arms, she belongs to me. We planned out everything before parting ways. I’m walking by the playroom and see Taejun and Chaeyoung playing on the big screen while Jiwo plays tea time by herself.

Odd where’s-, “Taejun, where’s Mina?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

I sigh, really this kid? Leaving Mina alone, when this is the first time she’s ever been here. This place is HUGE. Afraid losing Mina would bite me in the ass with father, I walk to look for her.

Finally, I see her through the kitchen window, she’s sitting by the bench outside overlooking the lake. I put on my jacket before heading out to her.

“Hey, aren’t you cold?”, Mina seems startled by my presence.

She smiles after seeing that it’s just me and shook her head, “I’m okay … you can go in if you are”

I sit next to her and rub my hands on my legs, trying to warm them up, “no, it’s alright, been inside for too long”, I played it cool … I was actually freezing.

I glance at her, Mina is a quiet person for sure, she doesn’t normally show her emotions on her sleeve, but seeing her now, she seems troubled, “you sure you’re okay Mina? Did Taejun say something stupid to you?”, Taejun may be a sweet kid, but he sure has his savage moments.

“What? No no~”, she laughs, “Jeongyeon-ah ... thank you for staying by my side”, she looks down and fidgets with her hands.

I flinch sightly, why is she saying this all of a sudden?

“I know in the beginning that you aren’t happy with …”, she plays with her ring, “our … arrangement-”, listening to her talk is getting harder, “-but you stayed. My parents … they’re always busy with work, I didn’t come from a very … wealthy background-”, I’m shock, I always thought she was a trust-fund girl, father never told me this, “-not that I’m complaining about money!”, she waves her hands frantically hoping to save herself from her blunder, “-it’s just that … because my parents weren’t around a lot, I’m always alone. I was bullied in school growing up … but my parents didn’t care, they worked hard to get me into a prestigious school … so a few bullies shouldn’t stop me from going there. I wanted to stop doing ballet, they also got angry at that. They always say they want what is best for me …”, her smiles looks so sad, “-I never felt sincerity from them, when they say it. But thanks for their … persistence … I was able to be given a lot of opportunities, performing in many venues in different countries, and what not-”, I hum most of my replies, to reassure her I’m listening, I truly am “-I get tired but I endure it … until they told me I was to be married to … you”, I hear her chuckle, “-it might be the first time I’ve ever fought back to my parents”.

Hold up! She refused to be married to me? She doesn’t want this as much as I did? Then why-, “what made you change your mind?”

“Well … fighting back is useless, I should’ve learned that by then … it didn’t change anything until-”, she smiles, “-I saw you, they told me who you were and showed me what you look like. Apparently, your father sends my father pictures of you to show me, you growing up ... you look very … charming, I especially love your candid pictures, they show your true smile-”

I laugh at her, I hope there weren’t any embarrassing pictures, like me … naked in a bathtub or something.

“-and when it comes time to finally met you in person … nervous doesn’t even come close to describe what I felt, however-”, she turns to look at me, “my hunch about you are right … and I believed in love at first sight”

Love? She loved me for that long? … Mina, what are you doing to me? … I brush her pony back and tuck it behind her ear to see her eyes clearly, “Mina … do I mean that much to you?”, she nods and leans her face on my hand. I see a tear fall as she closes her eyes, “you even look beautiful when you cry, but I prefer to see you smile”

She chuckles at my cheesiness, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and smiles shyly. I feel drawn towards her, I feel my body lean close to her lips, and suddenly I feel myself kissing her softly. She threads her fingers in mine. We broke away from the kiss, and I rest my forehead on hers, “I’m not going anywhere”, I pull her close to be and we sit by the lake, watching the beautiful sunset over the horizon.

 

_**Midnight** _

I’m waiting for Momo in the kitchen, I sent her a message to meet me here. I only waited for a few minutes before I hear the door swing open to revel Momo. She still takes my breath away just by walking in the room. I let myself be entranced by this women before …

She’s smiling up to me, “what is it Jeongyeon?”

“Momo”, I stand in front of her, I steady myself, “I can’t run away with you”, her eyes widen and her body shake, “I- I can’t go and leave … I keep thinking about Seungyeon, Taejun, Chaeyoung, … I can’t live without them and Mina … she-”

“SHE WHAT?!”, Momo frowns.

“She loves me … I can’t break her heart”

“But you can break mine … again?”

“Momo you’re stronger, she’s … fragile without me she might be a withered flower and I can't do this”, I look away from her eyes, thinking about what Mina said to me by the lake.

I feel Momo’s hands cup my face forcing me to look at her, “Jeongyeon I’m strong because I have you! Stop lying to yourself, you love me! If you didn’t, you would’ve run with her already! Stop denying me … us”, her voice breaks in the end.

This hurts … so much, but Mina-, “Momo I can’t! I can’t do this! This is wrong!”, I pull her hands away from my face, her face shows utter shock, “Momo … we just can’t be together”.

I rush out, leaving Momo standing in the kitchen, I had to look away from her before my resolve crumble. This is the best choice … maybe not for us … but for my family.

I open the door to the room I shared with Mina, she’s still awake, sitting by the window in … my oversize MLB sweater? …

“Jeongyeon, I- I want to make myself clear … what I said earl- earlier, was not meant to force you to- um …”, she's cute when she’s nervous, I walk slowly towards her, “-force you to like me”, she keeps her head down and fidgets with her hoodie string, “or-”

“I do like you”, I lift her chin up for her to look at me.

I crash my lips with hers, she gasps into the kiss, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I feel her gripping on to my collar, my hands wrap underneath her behind, and I bend down to lift her. That surprised her, she holds on to my neck and I walk her towards the bed, all the while keeping her lips company with mine. We laid down and I feel her nervousness edge away.

 

_To be continued ..._

* * *

* * *

Told you, Jeongyeon will be annoying here :( Poor MoChaeng


	18. ✓ Chapter Eighteen.

** Chaeyoung’s POV **

_**Mirae’s Farm** _

FUCK.MY.LIFE! I slam my hands on the metal railing on my room’s balcony, the metal vibrates under my palm. I laugh at myself like a madman. Breathe Chae … breathe. What has come to my life? What is happening? I had everything in my palms, the life in Paris, the art scene, … the girl, and now everything feels out of control. It isn’t enough to lose the girl … I had to lose everything else and for it to rub its damn self in my face!

Mina … oh my Minaring … You were mine first. We were us first. Then you left us behind. I caught up with you moving on, but you pull me back to you. My hands unconsciously touch my lips as they tingle, feeling her lips on mine. You kiss me as if the ring disappears from your finger, did it shimmer too bright in the sunlight to make you remember you’re not mine to kiss? I never forget, I know it’s there, but the way your eyes look at me … they give me hope you wish you’re mine.

SHIT! What am I thinking? One minute I feel drawn to you, then the next I don’t want anything to do with you. Am I stuck in the past with you? Am I delusional? Am I still in love with you? Or has it fade away? Am I just lonely? Or am I … moving on?

“Sana”, her name escapes my lips so easily, my heart beats a little louder with her in my thoughts, “where are you?”, I let my head fall on my resting hands. She made this unbearable pain … so much more bearable. She makes my smile appear so effortlessly nowadays, it’s … nice to have her around.

“I really can’t understand why you still think about her”

I whip my head so fast my mind wasn’t fast enough to think if I’d break my neck or not. It’s her. She’s scowling, with her arms folded across her chest, a frown on her face, her eyes judging, and creases on her forehead. She looks beautiful. I’m grinning so wide my cheeks hurt. I immediately pull her into a hug, well … more like tackled her. I hear her breath get knocked out of her lungs, regardless, she hugs me back.

I hold her at arm's length to get a good look at her, “where have you been?!”

She gives me an apologetic smile while pretending to scratch her cheeks, “around … sometimes exploring the outside and sometimes I’m with you”.

I smile, seeing her smile makes me happy, who is this person? Or star I have to say. I drag her inside with me.

“Sana, I need-to-think-of-a-lie-for-you-suddenly-be-here-again”, wow … I didn’t know I can talk that fast.

“You … really want me to be with you?”, she looks cute when she’s shy.

I hum and nod yes, “let’s meet at my car”, she smiles before disappearing.

I rush out to the garage to my car. It’s late to be out but I just want to make up for lost time with my happy little pill, “Sana”, I smile saying her name.

I find her obediently sitting in the passenger seat, “let’s go!~”, I laugh and speed out the driveway. “Oh! Chaeyoung-ah! I can eat now!”, she’s bouncing on her seat, “SO I’m hungry~”, she pouts to me.

I’m thinking what is still open at 11 pm? … I smile, remembering the diner Jeongyeon and I frequented when we, well … she had midnight cravings and we wanted to get out of the house. I drive off to XXX diner.

We sit in front of each other in a booth, I never realize how the dim lights and starry sky makes the ambiance a little romantic. It helps that it’s snowing too.

“So … how are you doing?”

“Hanging in there”, I smile at her. She huffs … I panicked, no, she’s about ready to blow at my face, “PLEASE DON’T GET ANGRY!”, I cower in fear, but instead, I hear her giggle. Eh? She’s laughing? “I- I really miss you Sana … ”, I look down shyly, “I’m so used to you being around that it feels … out of place not having you next to me”.

She teases me by flirty winking at me, it made my heart beat a little faster. I keep staring at her beauty, even though the waiter putting down her food on the table. I observe her, everything went into slow-motion. Her eyes eyed her food like she hasn’t eaten in days, the way her fingers delicately stroke and pick up her utensil is alluring, how her fork grazes her pink lushes lips slowly to lose its contents to her eager mouth is sensual … it wasn’t until the waiter finally slams my plate on my end of the table, he actually was very careful, but everything seems so intense just now. I’m shaken out of my thoughts, did I just check her out? I fake clearing my throat and start eating.

“I need to use the bathroom before we leave, go on ahead”, I left her walking out towards the car. I pass by some guys whispering to each other. I paid them no mind, until I heard one of them scream, “hey sweet thang~”, I whip around to see them approaching Sana. She’s leaning on my car expressionless as the guys surround her. I ran outside towards her, bathroom be damn! they were clearly drunk out of their minds. I finally made it to Sana, she beams at me walking towards her, she pushes one of the guys away to let me through. I glare at them and opened the car door to let Sana in before driving off. My body feels like it’s on fire … I’m pissed … I need to calm down. But why am I so angry?

I abruptly swerve the car to a stop scaring Sana, “what did they say to you?”

“Hmm?”, she sits up straight and put a finger under her chin, “don’t know … something about wanting to show me a ‘good time’, sleeping with them is what girls like me dream of, how they want to hear me scream their names, … I don’t understand why I would want to sleep next to them or why would I have a good time with them? They’re so ugly and they smell really bad. Plus I don’t even know their names, they didn’t tell me, rude”

I laugh weakly at her, this girl … she looks so beautiful, no wonder she draws people towards her. Her straight blonde hair, sharp jawline, and innocent brown eyes would make anyone go weak.

My hand leans in to caress her cheek, my face slowly follows to lean.

“Chaeyoung-ah?”

I brush my thumb on her lips, “shuush”.

The next thing I know, my lips are tasting hers. I knocked the wind out of her lungs again but this time with less force. I close my eyes to savor the taste of her heavenly lips. I feel her body go tense, this is probably her first kiss, and I’m going to make it memorable. I keep moving my lips here and there, my body moves as close as I can to her. The sound of leather seats squeaking, the sound of my lips smacking hers, and the faint sound of the music on the radio can only be heard. Slowly but surely, she starts reacting back. I lick her bottom lips asking for permission, I hear her lowly moan while opening her mouth for me to delve deeper in. I shove my tongue in to taste her further, I feel her hands tangling in my hair, pulling me closer to her. My hands caress her slim back, I need to feel her more, preferably with less clo-

I stop the kiss before my body goes any further, “Sana”, she stares into mine, “will you be my star?”

She chuckles and nods, I pull her into a hug. Now I’m sure, I’m sure I’m not stuck … I’m moving forward, away from her.

 

**_Mirae’s Farm_ **

It’s around 2 am when we both got back to the mansion. We mission-impossible into my room, you can never be sure who will be roaming around at 2 am. Sana immediately bounced on my bed as we got in the room, while I’m still peeking around through the door, just making sure no one saw us. I try closing the door as quietly as possible. I turn around seeing Sana under the cover and patting my side of the bed for me to come and join her. I blush, fake cough as I walk towards the bed, I pull the covers back and got in. I shimmy over closer to her, I nuzzle my face into her neck, I’m about to plant kisses until I feel her hand pushing my face away.

“Ehh? What?”

“You sleep! Rest Chaeyoung”, she caresses my cheek, “we’re still very early in our relationship, we should wait”

I sat up, “wait … so you do know what those guys were talking about!”

I see her smirk, “you are a fool Chaeyoung-ah to fall for my innocence”, I feel my mouth hung open, then she laughs at me, “plus its very fun to tease you”.

I playfully growl at her, I dove back into her but her finger pushes my forehead away. I feign hurt by rubbing my forehead and looking away from her.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Chae!”, she grabs my shoulders and pulls me to look at her, I keep moving away.

Her voice sounds so worried, I can’t help it I need to get back at her. I can’t help but chuckle when she keep babying me because she really thinks she hurt me. My antics earn a slap on the shoulder from her. I can’t help it, she’s cute. After I got over my laughing fit, I pin her underneath me on the bed. I kiss her nose down to her lips.

“Chaeyoung-ah~”

“Fine … ok ok~ I forfeit”, I kiss her cheek and lay down next to her.

I pull her into my arms and she snuggles under my chin. I feel her steady breathing on my neck, it feels so peaceful. I miss this. I need this.

 

 

**_Meanwhile in Jeongyeon’s and Mina’s room, before SaChaeng arrives._ **

** Jeongyeon's POV **

I don’t know how our clothes end up on the bedroom floor or how I end up on top her, admiring her beautiful white milky skin. Her breasts aren't as big as … hers but they’re amazing nonetheless. Her body is also toned, I would’ve never guessed, but it made sense with how much dancing she does. She’s sprawled underneath me, covered in sweat, her hair messy on the pillow … she looks like a hot mess and yet still refined as the swan she danced to be. Her eyes dark with lust but still hold the elegance she was drilled to have at a young age. I can’t help but drown in them. I haven’t been the best fiance in the world … I need to change that, I can’t the words I need to say to her, but maybe I can show her how I feel.

I trail kisses from her lips down to her neck, she keeps holding back her moans. Her hands clutch my hair so tightly as I suck and lick her neck, either pulling my closer or pulling me back when I get too close to her sweet spot. She’s too afraid to let loose and let me hear her animalistic growl that I know she has. Her body sinks into the bed, trying to not let herself touch my skin that is hovering above her. She dainty, she needs to be handled carefully. I’m not used to girls like this, even Mo- … she wasn’t like this. I need to make her feel safe before I make her see stars.

I lean close to her ear, “Mina … I’m here. I’ll catch you, trust me”, I look into her eyes.

She blinks once and then twice, before she smiles at me, “oh Jeongyeon~”, she cups my face and leans in shoving her tongue in me.

I feel her body press into mine. I smile into our make out. She wraps her arms around my neck, I caress up and down her body line. She feels different. I mold our bodies, I let my hands glide down to her butt, and I squeeze. It’s smaller … but still oh so firm. I let a moan escape my mouth, she got startled by my hand squeezing, in return causing her leg grazed my core. I start to feel wet. I keep appreciating her ass before moving on up to her breast. I give her right breast a massage, she pulls back from the kiss to stare into my eyes.

She bites her lower lips to restrain herself from moaning, “Mina, it’s alright, let it go, I’ll make you feel good baby~”, I continue to kiss her neck.

Slowly but surely I hear her moan escape. It’s small but I’m sure it’ll grow louder. I let my hips grind her core, she may want to restrain herself, but I can feel how wet she is.

I’m about to go down on her, I lean on my elbows, “Mina, you’re not a virgin are you?”, she shakes her head. I raise an eyebrow at her, wait … I’m not her first?

She sees the confusion on my face and leans towards my ear and licks them, making me shiver, “don’t worry … I hope you’ll be my last Yoo Jeongyeon”

I see the pink blush on her cheeks as she stares lovingly at me. I feel my heart beat faster, she does love me. I immediately suck on her nipple, a loud gasp escapes her mouth, and she moans my name. The feeling of guilt boils in me, I hope to drown them with Mina’s sweet voice. I feel her body lift up, bringing her breast further into my mouth. Her body squirms under my tongue, I grind my hips harder on her. I worship down her torso to her soaking wet core.

I admire the sight before me, I situate myself between her legs, her chest heaves. Then suddenly her hands clasped in front of me, blocking my access. I glance upwards, “do- don’t stare so much”, she looks shyly away from me.

I laugh and apologize for staring, God this girl. I try to kiss her hands away, “Mina you’re beautiful … open them for me”, I say between every kiss.

Her hands slowly let go and grab the bedsheets under us. I slowly kiss up from her thighs to her core, then I taste her. She tastes different. She moans my name and pushes herself towards my eager tongue. Her hands move to tangle in my hair, pushing me deeper into her. I’m down there for quite some time before pushing myself up to let her taste herself.

“May I go in?”, I feel like every time I want to do something I need her permission. Afraid I’ll be stepping on boundaries that would make her hate me. If she only knew me. I let my fingers play with her folds and clit, as I grind mine on her strong legs. She nods giving me permission.

I let one finger in … I feel her biting down on my collarbone, sucking it, probably going to leave a hickey there. I let another finger in, I feel her scratch my back. I start to pump my fingers in and out of her, her moans grow a little louder. She hikes her legs up so I have better leverage on grinding myself for a release. Her body moves base on the speed I went in and out of her, matching my finger’s rhythm.

“Jeongyeon~ baby~ … I’m going to cum”, I’ve never heard anything explicit coming out of her mouth, it sounds so dirty and sexy.

I flatten my palm her clit to grind, I feel her speed grow faster, I rub her g-spot, “cum for me Myoui Mina”, I bury my face in her hair.

I feel her inner walls clench my finger and then release. I leave her speechless, voiceless. Suddenly I see her, squirming under me, moaning my name. I clench my eyes close. That got me over the edge.

I lay beside her to catch my breath, suddenly I feel Mina move closer to me, laying her head on my stretched arm, and tucking her face in my neck, leaving pecks slowly on it. I wrap my arms around her, cocooning her body with me, hoping to hide my sin of thinking of another woman while I’m with her. I feel her smile under me, I caress her back to soothe her to sleep. Then slowly I feel hear steady breathing. I look down to see her fast asleep. I need to get over Momo … I need to forget her, and the relationship we had. I close my eyes, trying hard to smell and listen to Mina’s breathe, I pull her closer to me, but I know it’s not going to be easy … I need to protect my family. And myself.

* * *

**_Morning_ **

I woke up before Mina, I carefully get out of bed to take a quick shower and prepare myself for the day. After I’m done, I still see her sleeping, her back facing me. A beautiful blank canvas for me to leave bite marks in the future.

I slowly lean to kiss her shoulder, “Minari~ … wake up~”.

She hums, indicating she’s waking up. I sat up to wait for her. Her body slowly rises, making the sheets wrapped around her fall, her hair wavy, she stretches and rubs her eyes open. Even when she wakes she had this certain kind of graceful dance, it’s mesmerizing to see. She sees me staring at her, mouth hung open. She flashes me the brightest smile, she kisses my cheek while lifting her hand to push my jaws shut.

As she leans back to admire her work, I blush and jump off the bed, “WELL you have ten minutes to get ready! I’ve got a day plan out for us. I’ll meet you outside”, I wink at her before leaving the room.

I’m standing outside rubbing my hand together to stay warm. I hear the door opening and I turn to see Momo and father walking out.

“I will bring the car around, wait here”, father didn’t see me yet, “Oh, good morning Jeongyeon, going somewhere?”

“Morning father, yes I am. Going out with Mina”

He smiles, “good idea”, he walks away to the car.

I’m left alone with Momo by the door, I glance to look at Momo, “Morning, why do you look so tired? Are you alright?”, her face look dull and pale, dark circles can be seen under her eyes, she looks sick.

She turns and looks at me coldly, I shiver under her stare. She nods.

Father picked Momo up by the front door, “Let’s go Unnie~ oh HEY HYUNG!”, Chaeyoung’s voice shakes me out of my stupor.

Chaeyoung is waving at me, I kind of just stood there before realizing she’s talking to me, I weakly wave back at her, and is that Sana sitting beside Chaeyoung in the backseat? When did she get here? The fu- and they drove off. I stare at the rumble of the car goes quieter by the minute.

“Oh they left?”, Mina sudden appears beside me.

She startled me but I didn’t show it to her, I just hold her hand and smile, “yup now we’re going”.

I decided for us to walk around my aunt’s farm. We talked about everything and jokes around, she laughs at my no-jam jokes and it looks sincere, that’s rare. We walk along the lake, this land is huge, we can get lost in it.

We stop by a small clearing by the lake, “are you happy?”, I’ve wrapped my arm around her waist and smile into her eyes. She nods to me and mimics my smile. She’s so beautiful and alluring. I took my ear warmers off me and let her wear it, she seems cold. She’s not wearing much warm clothing. “Mina”, I rest my forehead on hers, “do you want to go back to Paris? with me?”. Her eyes went wide.

Maybe this is the only way I can get over her, staying far away.

 

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

The story I made up about Sana suddenly here with us at Mirae’s farm was … questionable but uncle believed it and that’s what matters. He took us with him to visit a friend, it is not far from my aunt’s farm. He asked me to keep Momo company as he catches up with an old friend, his friend’s wife passed away five years ago, and they don’t meet much but uncle tries to visit a much as he could when we’re at aunt Mirae’s farm. I didn’t mind as long as Sana comes along. We were sitting beside each other, I’m telling her my childhood stories there. I followed Jeongyeon around everywhere when we were younger, she has a very big imagination and I did too and I would follow her to the ends of the earth, one day when we were young we decided to be ninja’s. We tried hiding underwater by using bamboos as straws like you see in the movies, let’s just say it wasn’t a good idea. We couldn’t find ‘proper’ straws, we only had lost silly straws the one that goes around and around making shapes and turns, it looks cool when you drink through it, you can see the liquid running all over to get to you, but as stealthy ninja’s not so much. Plus uncle wasn’t too happy with us diving in his friend’s fish pond wearing ski mask we brought with us. Sana laughed her ass off when I finish, hearing her laugh is wonderful.

 

Finally, we arrive, I’m walking behind uncle and his friend with Sana beside me until Momo suddenly grab my arm trying to steady herself, “Unnie, are you okay?”

“Yeah … just a bit dizzy”, she smiles at me and touches her forehead.

I’m worried, “let’s sit down”.

I guide her to sit on the nearest chair as we got inside the house. Uncle is busy talking with his friend, oblivious to what is happening to Momo. Momo looks … different. I saw her running towards the bathroom this morning and her … chest seem … bigger than usual. I blush at my thoughts. Now the headaches, she does look sick but, what if she’s-?

“Unnie, what if you’re pregnant?”, I’m concerned with her.

She sighs, “I can’t be”, she frowns looking down at the floor. I caress her back, while Sana, my angel, walks off and bringing back a cup of water for Momo. She bids her thanks and drinks it.

She gets up trying to follow uncle at the backroom, but her body wobbles as she stands, ready to fall back again. I got up and held her hand to help her steady, “don’t tell him I’m dizzy okay?”, I frown at her asking us this, but we have no choice but to nod.

It’s lunchtime, Momo Unnie seems to be holding herself together pretty well, Sana and I try to hang around her as much as she lets us because we were worried. Sana seems to be enjoying the mac and cheese, even with common food, Sana seems to enjoy the small things. I giggle at her expression.

“Excuse me”, Momo rushes out holding her mouth, uncle seems worried as Momo’s out of view. But he doesn’t run after her, uncle waves it off as her not sleeping enough.

Momo isn’t back after a few minutes, I got worried, I excuse myself to follow Momo. I knock on the bathroom door. I hear the door unlocking for me, I step in.

“Unnie … I think you need to take a test”, she’s clasping her phone tight in her hands, sitting on the toilet, sweating.

“I- I can’t be Chae! … what if I really am? It’s impossible, but I missed my period. Oh, my- I am aren’t I?”, shouldn’t people be overjoyed when they’re pregnant?, “Chaemin is going to be disappointed! He doesn’t want me to be pregnant!”, oh … that's why.

I frown, uncle doesn’t want kids? Did he marry Momo just for her body then? … “Unnie, I will help you tell him, don’t say that uncle won’t be happy. It’s his baby”, I smile but she doesn’t return it, “I’m sure he’ll be happy”.

She looks broken and disappointed at herself, I wonder what happened to her? Why doesn’t uncle want kids with Momo? Why is Momo look so sure uncle will be angry? She’s wonderful, she’ll make a great mother.

_To be continued …_

 

* * *

 


	19. ✓ Chapter Nineteen.

** Chaeyoung’s POV **

_**Countryside** _

“I wonder what happened with Momo”, I hold Sana’s hand tighter as we walk, “she looks and sounds so sure, uncle will disapprove about the pregnancy”.

“I’m sure she’s disappointed too”, I hear Sana mumbles.

“Why?”

“Um … I mean her husband probably doesn’t want the baby she’s carrying, of course, she’ll be disappointed”.

“Oh … right right”

She runs in front of me and twirls with her hands behind her back to walk backward facing me, I can’t hide my smile with staring at her. Her personality is just so infectious, you can’t help but smile as big as she does. Suddenly I spot someone sitting under a tree. I double back to see who it is.

I stop walking, “Momo?”, I look at Sana and I hold out my hand to her, “let’s go to her”, Sana huffs. I guess I’ve been cutting our time together short everytime we’re alone. I understand her frustration, but we’ll have all the time in the world later on. I’ll make it up to her.

“Hey Unnie”, Momo looks up to see me smiling down at her, she smiles back, “what are you doing here?”.

She turns back to watch the calm water sway back and forth, “thinking … thinking about how I’m going to tell Chaemin about-”, she rubs her stomach, “-this”

I smile sadly at her, “heyy it’s okay! Come on get up unnie, it’s not going to be that bad! We won’t let you be alone!”, I hold out my hand to help her get up.

We heard uncle in the distance yelling us to get ready to go back to aunt’s Mirae’s farm. Momo got dizzy standing up, but she’s a strong woman. She fakes clearing her head and smiles. Walking steadily back towards uncle. I smile sadly on how much Momo is fighting and suppressing her feelings towards her own husband.

 

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_**Mirae’s Farm** _   
  


Father, Momo, Chaeyoung, and Sana arrive back in time for dinner. We all sat in the grand long table in my aunt’s dining room. Per usual, she cooked us a vast array of food, all-sufficient from her own farm. Mina keeps squeezing my thighs under the table, she’s quite playful after our first night together. I keep squatting her hands away, as discreetly as possible, but her hand is persistent. I can’t help but smile as I concentrate on my plate as she giggles.

I hear a chair screeching on the hardwood floor, “I have something to announce”, I look up to see Momo standing? Everyone stops eating and stares at her. Is she shaking?

She turns to her right and holds father’s shoulder, “I’m pregnant”, I see her smiling so wide.

WHAT?! I feel my chest bleed from the piercing words Momo just said. But I can’t show it, so I just clench my hands underneath the table. Now I know for certain, we can never be together, but I will never love someone as much as I loved her.

There’s a mix of feelings between everyone, my aunt is overjoyed so is Seungyeon, Chaeyoung and Sana seems relieved? By the news, did they know something I didn’t? Father looks-

“Wait … but didn’t you two fight about this month’s ago?”, Jonghyun opens his big mouth.

I glare at him, “I don’t think it’s any of your business oppa”, why is he bringing this up?! Can’t he be ha-.

I hear someone getting up, “excuse us please, Momo”, father hold Momo’s arm towards the front door, emotionless.

 

I frown, I guess they want to celebrate it by themselves.

 

It wasn’t long before everyone is done eating and doing their own thing. Taejun stole Mina away from me to hang out with Seungyeon. I grin and playfully ruffle his hair for stealing my fiance away, but it gives me the opportunity to follow Momo, just because I’m worried about her, she wasn’t smiling when she walked out the mansion.

I walk around outside to see if I can spot them, I’m not sure where they went until I heard voices around the back. I hide myself behind a tree to eavesdrop on their conversation. It’s cold outside.

“I won’t force you to do it, but you know how I feel about it”, is this really my father talking? How can he be so heartless?

I peek to see Momo nodding, her head hanging low. He left her standing there, I can hear her crying. I wish to console her, but I can’t. However, my body moves forward on its own, until someone grabs my arm.

I gasp, I turn about to punch whoever grabbed me, but I stop when I see it’s … Jonghyun.

“Did you forget Jeongyeon? You have a family and a reputation to save”, I grit my teeth as he smirks, “or should’ve have I just start with yourself brat?”.

I pull my arm away and huff. I look back at Momo one last time before following Jonghyun back in, leaving Momo alone.

It’s midnight already and I still can’t sleep. Mina is laying beside me, eyes closed, hand tucked underneath her pillow, her chest slowly rise and fall steadily, and her mouth slightly ajar. I briefly smile watching her sleep. I’m still restless, so I got up carefully, and walk downstairs.

I poured some whiskey for myself, maybe this will help me sleep. I down one … then two … then three. It’s not helping, I’m not even drunk, has my body become immune to this? Am I an alcoholic? I sigh. I pulled out my phone and call her. I’m not expecting for her to answer, I can just play it off as a butt-dial, but she answers.

_“Can’t sleep?”_

I chuckle, “yeah … I’m guessing you too?”

_“I’m on the balcony”_

I’ve never heard her voice this broken, “how are you holding up?”

I hear her playfully huff at my stupid question, _“I’ve been better … that’s for sure”_.

I should’ve known, but I don’t know what else to say, I don’t know how to console her … I-, “I wish I had a time machine”, she stays silent letting me continue, “so I could make you mine first-”

_“And what? Hurt me a lot sooner?”_

I close my eyes and clench my fist around my, now, empty glass, “no, I would never”.

_“I highly doubt that Jeongyeon … I think you like seeing people suffer, especially when it’s you who caused it”_

“It’s not like that, you know exactly why we can’t be together”

_“We can, but you won’t let us”_

I sigh, she won’t listen to me, “Momo … I love you, I swear I do”

 _“Actions speak louder than words ...”_ , she goes silent, I can’t disagree with her … my action’s of love is-, _“-but why are your words enough for me?”_ , I’m speechless … Momo …, _“Goodnight Jeongyeon”_

I can feel her, I can hear her … crying, but I’m helpless, I can’t do anything. I rub my face in frustration, there’s nothing for me to do, there’s nothing I can do … I drag my feet back to bed. I lay beside Mina. I sigh, Mina … innocent Mina. A victim of Momo and I’s sinful love, I brush her hair back lightly trying not to wake her. I’m sorry.

 

* * *

 

**_Morning_ **

Everyone was awake already when I finally open my eyes. Mina was not beside me or in the room when I got up. My face is bloated and I’m still tired, I head to the living room where I see Momo pouring … wine?

My eyes woke up, I didn’t hesitate to run to stop her.

“HEY! WHAT THE-”

“MOMO ARE YOU CRAZY?!”

“WHAT?! LIKE YOU DAMN CARE WHAT I DO! JUST GIVE ME THE BOTTLE!”

“I WON'T!”, I stare into her lifeless eyes.

She huffs in defeat. I won.

She walks away from the bar towards the rocking chair beside the window.

“Where is everyone?”, I put the wine away, it looks like she hasn’t drink any of it. Thank God.

“Somewhere … if you are asking about your precious Mina, she's with Chaemin at the stable”, her sarcastic tone hurts.

I hear the front door burst open, I see father carrying Mina in. He carefully puts her on the couch. I rush to them, she’s obviously in pain.

“What happened?!”

Mina weakly smiles at me, “I fell from the horse”.

I kneel in front of her and touch her ankle, I hear her groan in pain. It’s not swollen … yet. Apparently, father rushed to the kitchen to hand me an ice pack for her. I start to wrap it around her with the towel he gave me.

“Let’s go back home”, I look to my right and see Momo staring at me, probably all through the ordeal, but I had to ignore it. It aches to ignore her.

“Honey let’s get going too”, father grabs Momo’s arm, “Jeongyeon I’ll drive, we can get Seungyeon and Chaeyoung to grab our stuff later, Mina needs a doctor”, I nod at him.

I carry Mina bridal style towards my father’s car, I carefully drop her in the backseat and I got in. I let her head rest on my lap, I keep stroking her hair all through the ride.

 

_**XXX hospital** _

The doctor informed us Mina’s injury, fortunately, isn’t too serious, her bones are fine it is just a torn ligament, a lot of rest and some rehabilitation will get her back on her feet. She will need to rest for about a month, sadly, she won’t be able to dance during her recovery time, I sigh in relief, she’s still able to dance after this, albeit probably not as soon as she wants but with a little work and effort she still can. Father told Momo to also get a check-up, she is apparently, one month pregnant … the baby is healthy. I myself am glad to hear, surprisingly, it’s hard not to when Momo is smiling after what felt like forever, but father doesn’t share the same happiness as she did.

 

_**Meanwhile, back at Yoo Manor** _

_Seungyeon finishes packing stuff away in her room with Jonghyun. She’s applying lotion over her body and face._

_“Why are you frowning?”, she sees Jonghyun troubled with something through the mirror._

_“Momo’s pregnant … the heir will be divided to four now”_

_Seongyeon is surprised as to why Jonghyun is upset about it, or even thinking about it, “um … sweetheart, father is still alive, why are you-”_

_“I know, but from the beginning father doesn’t want kids”, he sighs, “it’s probably Momo’s plan from the start”_

_Seungyeon turns toward Jonghyun, “what? Why would you think that? Momo would never do anything like that. She doesn’t think about the inheritance, she’s too kind”_

_He shrugged his shoulders, “we never know right babe?”, he smiles to reassure Seongyeon he’s just speculating, but he would never let it happen._

_He continues to do his before bed routine, but he loses himself to his thoughts, ‘you know nothing Seungyeon’._

 

“UGHH! Mina why are you so heavy?~”, I jokingly whine as I carry Mina up to my room, her rare adorable pout comes out. I couldn’t resist to kiss her.

I carefully laid her on my bed, her ankle wrap in a cast. She needs to be careful on not putting too much pressure on it, so it will fully heal itself. And I have to make sure she isn’t being naughty about following doctor’s orders.

 

* * *

 

**Third Person POV**

**_A couple of weeks passed_ **

 

Mina has been following the rules, using crutches everywhere she goes. She hates it because they hurt, but with Jeongyeon hovering over her, making sure she does what is needed, she can’t be a rebel. Mina’s doctor has exchanged her cast to a leg brace for her to be able to limply walk around the house, instead of using crutches. It made life a little bit easier. Mina spends most of her time in Jeongyeon’s room, it’s too troubling to go up and down the stairs. The maids have been on call for her since Jeongyeon told them to watch over her while she goes to the office. Cheamin is overseas for business, while Chaeyoung and Sana are in Jeju for an art gallery opening. Everything is pretty peaceful in Yoo manor.

Jonghyun is still at the manor, about ready to leave for the office, he’s in the kitchen packing things until he sees the maid prepping something, “who is this for?”, he points towards the single cup on the tray.

“This is for Mrs.Yoo, sir. She asked for tea, she seems feeling under the weather lately to grab it herself”, one of the maids informs Jonghyun as she finishes preparing tea.

Jonghyun stops to think and grabs the finish tray, “I’ll take it to her”, the maid seems to be taken back by Jonghyun’s offer, “don’t worry, I need to talk to her anyway”.

The maid bows to him and left to do her other duties.

Jonghyun grabs the tray and starts walking upstairs towards Momo’s and father’s room. He stops in the hallway, he scans the corridors to see if anyone is there. He goes into his room and grabs something out of his drawers. It was some kind of ziplock bag with white powder inside. He pours it in Momo’s tea and stirs until it dissolves. He continues to finish delivering the tea to Momo.

He knocks before coming in, Momo greets Jonghyun with a smile. He places her tea on the bedside table.

“I thought you left already Jonghyun”

“I was about to, but I needed to make sure you’re alright before leaving you alone”.

She smiles at his concern, “Go, I’ll be fine, but thank you for your concern Jonghyun. I’m just going to stay inside and read a book or something”

He bows to Momo before closing her door to leave. The door clicks and a smirk graces his lips, “indeed Momo-si … everything is going to be just fine”.

A few hours passed and the tea finished, left but an empty cold cup. Momo sits by the bedroom window, as she suddenly starts to feel hot, her body has been sweating but she never realized how her body feels like it’s burning. She feels uncomfortable, she tries to get up to wash her face but she starts feeling dizzy. The room starts to spin, her hands shaking, she grabs her phone before her body collapses on the floor.

She dials the number her hand instinctively knows by memory … “Jeongyeon”

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

_**Yoo Corp.** _

FINALLY! I’m out! 7 o’clock, I stretch my back as the elevator digs on my floor.

I’m walking out the elevator when I feel my phone vibrate, please not the office please not the-, “Hello, Yoo Jeongyeon spea-”

 _“Jeongyeon …”_ , Momo?”, “ _Where are you?”_ , I hear her breathing isn’t normal, her voice sounds raspy.

“I’m- I’m about to head home. Momo, what is wrong with your voice?”, is she alright? What has she been doing? She sounds breathless.

_“I- I don’t know … I suddenly … feel so … tired”_

“Momo? … Momo?”, I stop mid-step towards my car, “Momo?! Are you still-”, I look at my phone, the call is still connected but she won’t answer me, “SHIT!”.

I’m about to run to my car when Jonghyun suddenly appear from the corner.

“Jeongyeon-”

“FU-! LATER OPPA!”, I shove him away, “Momo needs me”, I hope my voice is low enough for him not to hear.

“But Mina is waiting for you”

My hand froze reaching for my car keys, “what?”

He calmly pulls out his phone to show me a photo of Mina sitting by herself at a restaurant, “she’s waiting … If you choose to go to Momo, you know exactly what I will do”, I stand there frozen, my brain stops functioning, “you’re a smart woman Jeongyeon … well, I hope you are. You can have a trouble-free life … or I can cause some for you”, he smirks at me.

I can’t fathom as to who this person is standing before me, I know he’s a dumb bastard who my lovely sister was mistaken took as a sweet angel who accidentally impregnates her, but I would never guess he’s this evil, “who- what are you? Why are you doing this?!”.

“I didn’t do any of this … I’m just trying to protect MY family. You did this yourself my dear sister”, he smirks, “now … who will it be Jeongyeon? Mina or Momo?”.

I look down, frowning, my hands shake with my car key in hand. What should I do? … who should I be with? …

_To be continued …_

 


	20. ✓ Chapter Twenty.

For SaChaeng shippers, I will add their chapter later, now enjoy this tear-wrecking chapter :D

* * *

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

_**XXX Restaurant** _

“Sorry, the traffic nearly killed me!”, I sit in front of Mina, she flashes me a smile, like always.

“It’s quite okay”, she put her phone down on the table, but her smile is hiding something.

“Are you okay? You look … troubled”

“Actually Jeongyeon … I- I need to tell you something … but I’m too afraid to”, she looks away from me.

I really don’t have time for this, “come on … speak”, my tone is harsh but my mind is distorted right now.

I check my phone under the table, still no call or messages from Momo or anyone I called at the Manor. My heart aches with every passing second.

“Well … In two weeks, I need to go back to Paris”

I raise my eyebrow at her, I’m confused, I ask her if she wants to go back with me to Paris but she told me she would rather stay here. Now she’s telling me she’s going back to Paris? For how long? forever? “okay … I thought you wanted to stay here in Seoul? Why now?”

“I- I do, it’s just that my friends are graduating soon, I would like to attend their graduation, and I was wondering if-”, oh it’s just a graduation ceremony, “-if you would like to come with me?”

I scratch my nape, “ahhh … I see, you can go Mina, but I think I’m going to pass, things have been … hectic at work”, a lie again, I need to stay here with … her, “it’s okay, you can go, have fun-”, my phone rings.

I apologize to Mina, “Hello?”

“Ma’am! Mrs. Yoo has been taken to the hospital! An ambulance came, they told us an unknown caller called them to come to the mansion, they say someone needed medical assistance, we went to find Mrs. Yoo to talk to her about it, but we found her unconscious on the floor. She’s on her way to Seoul hospital”, oh thank God they made it.

“Ok ok, breathe ajumma. I’m heading there now”, I hang up.

I hastily throw the money on the table to pay for Mina’s drink, I didn’t care about the change. I tell Mina what is going on and pull her along with me to the car. We rushed to drive to Seoul hospital. My hands were shaking and my heart throbbing.

 

_**Seoul Hospital** _

We find Seungyeon sitting by herself in front of the emergency room, nobody else is here yet. Her face is pale and her body shaking.

I came rushing with Mina behind me to Seungyeon, “where is she?”, my body is sweating even with the cold weather, Momo please be alright.

Seungyeon is about to answer me but the emergency room doors open, startling all of us.

“Yoo Seungyeon?”, Seungyeon gets up from her seat, but I beat her to him.

“Doctor, how is Momo?”, he sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry Miss Yoo … but we lost the baby”, I feel my body collapsing, Seungyeon cries in her hands, and I hear Mina gasp loudly.

I close my eyes and curse myself for letting this happen.

The doctor reported us about Momo’s condition before letting us see her, I couldn’t face her yet … so I let Mina and Seungyeon go in first. I’m left with Momo’s doctor.

“Doctor, what caused the miscarriage?”, there’s something odd about this. Momo is determined to keep the baby, even when father has told her about his disapproval. And the phone call before this … it’s just not making any sense.

He frowns, “Miss Yoo, I don’t think it’s wise-”, I glare at him, telling him that if he withholds this information from me I will not have it, he sighs, “-alright, but keep this information between us. I don’t think it is wise to tell your family about it”.

I nod, apparently one of the maids who found Momo with the paramedics came with them to the hospital, we all sat away from the emergency room.

“Miss Jung”, the doctor turns towards the maid, “can you tell me the last thing Mrs. Yoo consumed?”

“Umm … nothing unusual doctor, in the afternoon Ma’am seems to enjoy tea, so Ma’am asked me to make her some. Sir Jonghyun, took it to-”

Wait … what?, “Jonghyun oppa?”

“Um … yes Miss Yoo, Sir Jonghyun said he would gladly take it to her before leaving the office to check on her and-”.

SON OF A BITCH! I’ve heard enough! I storm off, I hear the doctor yelling at me in the back, but I got the answer I needed. I walk out to the parking lot to blow off steam, waiting for Jonghyun to come so I can have a word with his sudden … generosity. I found his car parked, so he must be here. I looked around and I see him talking on his phone. I bare my fangs and walk to him, I didn’t hesitate to punch him square in the jaw as he turns. He immediately falls.

I grab his collar, “YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IT WAS JUST A BABY! HOW COU-”

He seems shocked by the impact but when he stares into my eyes, he chuckles, “oh it’s you … oh please Jeongyeon, let’s be realistic”, he pushes my body away from him, my hands feel weak after hearing him be so indifferent to the situation, he’s a monster, “you really think that baby isn’t going to take your spot as father’s number 1?”

“I’m ALWAYS number 1”

He dabs his lips with his finger, oh yeah it bleeding you son of a bitch … I clench my fist before I make him bleed even more, “riigghht … well, you won’t be when he sees the email I’m ready to send to him of you shoving your damn tongue in our dear step-mother’s throat!” SHIT! I look away from his disgusting face, “you think I don’t know you’re the one who sent the paramedics to the manor? Too bad it’s a little too late though”, he pats my shoulders, “you’re finally growing up Jeongyeon, I’m proud! Now Momo will hate you, therefore, you two can’t be together! In return, you protect her and yourself! Look at that, win win situation”, he claps in his hand in celebratory fashion.

I glare into his smug face, I hate this man with every fiber of my being. I wish to punch him again but I can’t. I walk back in the hospital before shoving hard at Jonghyun with my shoulder as I passed him.

I tell Seungyeon to go back to the Manor, Taejun, Jiwo, and Yejun probably needs her more than Momo does. I tell Mina to leave back to the manor with her, she needs her rest. I tell them I’ll stay with Momo for the time being. Mina kisses my cheek before she leaves and whispers to me to take care of myself and Momo. I just weakly smile at her. I watch them leave before turning towards Momo’s door.

I take a deep breath before turning the knob. I put on a strong face but it broke immediately. Momo is sitting on the bed, knees up to her chest, and her head hides between her knees. It pains me to see her like this, but the pain I feel couldn’t even compare to the pain she feels right now. And I can’t do anything for her.

The room door clicks shut, she looks up and met my eyes, “YOU”, she swings her legs off the bed and walks to me, she didn’t account the IV connected to her arm, it almost rips off her, fortunately, it doesn’t, “why didn’t you come?!”, tears form in her eyes.

“I- I was with Mina”.

Her hand grabs my jacket lapels, “BUT I NEEDED YOU!”

“You- you should’ve called father”, I turn my face away from hers.

“HE’S OVERSEAS!”, I feel her hands go slack, “they said- that- that if I was JUST ten minutes early they could’ve save the baby”.

I look back to her head hanging low, “so? It’s- it’s not my child”, I need her to hate me, I need her to hate me, I’m sorry Momo …, “why should I care?”

She looks up at me, her tears stop, her face perplexed by my words, “wha- what happened to you? … WHO ARE YOU?! IT WAS A CHILD JEONGYEON! MY CHILD! DON’T YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME?!”.

Her arms start swinging, she hits my chest hard, once, twice … and then thrice. I let her. Her body slowly collapses to the floor, her hands leaving burning trails down my body as she moves. I just stand there and watch, my hands move slightly, my body wishes to console her, but my mind wouldn’t let it. She continues crying beneath me, her heart monitor beeps, rapidly and loudly, indicating the patient it's supposed to monitor is no longer there. I pick her up off the floor, she lets me, she probably doesn’t have any more energy to fight back. I lay her on the bed, the nurses came rushing in giving her a sedative to keep her calm. She bawling her eyes out but she needs to rest.

I watch her body slowly stops shaking, her sobs cease to exist, she stops fighting. Finally, it beeps to a steady heart rate, “she needs rest Miss Yoo, please don’t cause any more stress than what she’s already been through”, I chuckle at the nurse’s choice of words, ‘cause her any more stress’ … I’ve caused her enough pain that if not for the heart monitor showing her steady heartbeat, I’m not even sure she still has a heart for me to break.

“We will do our best, thank you”, I bow to the nurse as she left.

I choose to sit in the chairs outside her room, being inside with her, seeing her peaceful slumber, wishing to brush her hair away from her bewitching face … just hurts too much. As Jonghyun predicted, she does hate me, I need to disappear from her.

**_Many hours passed_ **

I’ve been counting the endless grains on the tiled floor, I’ve been surrounded by the same cream-colored walls, I’ve been hearing haste or slow footsteps up and down the halls, I’ve been following the grooves of her name below her room number … I’ve been sitting here for what it felt like hours. My body feels numb.

“Jeongyeon … JEONGYEON!”

I shake myself from my stupor, I stand up, BAD IDEA, my legs feel like jelly, I almost fall back down, but my reflexes are quick enough to catch myself on the hand rest, “father? When did you get back?”

“Just now, where is Momo?”

I point behind him, “she’s sleeping in her room”.

He nods, “when- how did it happen?”, he sounds genuinely concern, even if I think he’s overjoyed there’s no more bun in the oven.

“She wasn’t meant to have a child … at least not this time. The doctors couldn’t save them”, I couldn’t and wouldn’t tell father about Jonghyun because if I did … I would be the one losing everything.

Father caresses my cheek, “thank you my dear … for watching over her”, I lean on his hand and smile, “go home and rest now, I will stay with her”.

I nod, I walk away hearing Momo’s door creak open and click close.

 

**_Yoo Manor_ **

I’m finally back, the sun will probably rise soon … or not. I don’t care anymore. I find Mina sleeping on my bed, her back facing me. I lay careful down behind her. I plant light pecks on her shoulder up to her neck.

“Hmm … you’re back?”, her voice raspy.

“Hmm~”, I bury my face in her hair, I feel her turning to face me, her hand caresses my face, “Mina … I’ll come with you to Paris”.

Her hand stop playing with my hair, her eyes now wide awake, “are you sure?”, her voice sounds excited.

I give her lips a kiss and pull her body closer to mine, “we deserve this, right?”

She replies my kiss with much vigor and nods. She buries her head under my chin to fall asleep. I stare out at the starry sky and slowly drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_**One month passed** _

**_Paris_ **

For all the times our family has traveled, never have we been to Paris, I can see why. It’s boring … and old. THERE’S NOTHING TO DO HERE! There probably is if I try hard enough but come one, Seoul has better entertainment than here! It is definitely not on my vacation getaway list, never will be, but with Mina as my future wife … I have to learn to love it. How Chaeyoung fell in love with this place is questionable. I wonder if they ever met? Probably not. Mina’s friends are sweet, so sweet, but they’re foreign … nothing wrong with it, I just can’t understand what they’re saying! They coo over me when I first met them, saying how dashing I look with my leather jacket and how sweet Mina looks wrapping her arm in mine as we walk. I keep hearing them say, girlfriend, do they mean former girlfriend of Mina? I’m not sure, Mina just brushes off the topic and wouldn’t translate it to me. Whatever. Mina tries to translate for me, but I tell her not to do it every.single.time there’s a conversation, it doesn’t look fun to do. So when she decides to go out with her friends, I tell her to go alone, I don’t really have fun being with them, I feel kind of out of place really. Thankfully she understands and doesn’t push me to go.

We’re staying at the Le Meridien hotel, it’s really nice, luxurious, apparently a little too much for Mina’s taste but I wouldn’t settle for less. For me or her. I’m laying in bed, bored out of my mind, scrolling through my SNS, when I hear the bathroom door open. Mina comes out with the silky white bathrobe, drying her hair. She look beautiful as ever. I have an idea to pass time.

I throw my phone away and push off to bed to give her a big hug.

“Jeongyeon~”.

I start kissing her nape, my hands start unraveling her robe, slowly the material slips off, “don’t you think it’ll be a waste NOT to make love in the city of love?”, I smirk and kiss down her shoulders.

“Oh please Jeongyeon … how many times have we done it since we’ve been here?”, I can hear her teasing tone and how she tilts her head to give me more space.

This girl might not be as innocent as she presents herself to be. I let the robe fall off her stunning body, I pick her up bridal style to the bed. I see her dark lustful eyes staring into mine. Mina, you are just as insatiable as I am. We made love … again.

Eventually, I tire Mina out, she falls asleep beside me. I’m still restless. I hate being in Paris. I huff as I grab my shorts off the floor, I decide to walk to the liquor cabinet. I grab the whiskey bottle while scrolling through my messages. I pour myself a drink, I’m about to down the whiskey when I see her. Momo lifelessly standing next to my smiling father at an event. Her black and white dress flows on the carpet floor, her hair no longer shines her signature blonde but is a dull brown, her smile dead, and her body is skinner.

I caress her face, “my love, why can’t I have thee?”

“What love?”, I whip my head around to see Mina rubbing her eyes.

I lock my phone, “I- I was reading a poem”, lying again, of course, she believes me.

She walks to me naked and rests her head on my shoulders, wrapping her arms around my waist, “we have to go back to Seoul hmph~”, I see her adorable pout.

I smile at the thought of going back, “I miss it there … it’s almost Christmas, I love being around family”, I know Mina probably wants to be with her but she insists on spending it with mine. It’s our first Christmas together.

She kisses my shoulder, “nae~”, hearing Mina do aegyo is rare, it’s cute. I kiss her nose before heading back to bed.

 

* * *

 

_**Yoo Manor** _

Our flight is early in the morning, we arrive at the mansion around 10 am. Chaeyoung is working now, a curator assistant, surrounded by art 24/7, it’s her dream. I’m happy for her. She’s also dating Sana, not a big surprise, they look cute together. What surprises me is that they’re moving in together, a small apartment near Chaeyoung’s workplace. Aren’t they moving too fast? Well love is love. Father is away, no surprise there, this time to Las Vegas, USA, attending meetings and conferences alone.

Taejun and Jiwo is a the first one to greet us when we came in the dining room, jumping up and down in front of us asking if I got them anything, “of course I did, but where my hug?!”, I pout at them, Jiwo giggles, but Taejun is a little too preoccupied with ‘sweet talking’ Mina. Mina is an angel to Taejun, she just giggles at his attempt.

I look to Momo’s chair, it’s empty, “where is she?”

One of the maids who is tending to the table solemnly reply, “Mrs. Yoo is in her room ma’am. We- we’re all worried, she doesn’t eat much these days. She lost so much weight. Mr. Yoo is always busy, it is the last quarter of the year, he tends to be busier than usual”.

I hum in reply, then I feel Mina nudging me, “go … see her”, I look skeptically at Mina, “you’re the closest to her out of all of us, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you”, if you only knew Mina she wouldn’t be too elated to see me. I give Mina’s cheek a kiss, that earns a slap on my leg from Taejun. It made Mina giggle behind her hand, “go … I’m going to rest in-”, she blushes”,-our room”, Mina practically moved into my room now, I just smile at her.

I follow Mina upstairs, I wait for her to walk in our room, before walking ahead to see Momo. I’m about 5 steps away from her door when she suddenly walks out. I hate her, I hate how she makes my heart beat just a little faster than anyone else.

“Momo … what happened to you?”, her legs are significantly skinnier, her face paler than usual, withered eyes, and a blank expression on her face.

“Welcome back”, she walks past me, but I grab on to her arm. Holy shit! I almost feel her bones!

“Momo, are you okay?”, I stare into her eyes, concerned about her, I miss staring at them so much.

She pulls her arm from my grasp, “I’m fine. GO, your fiance must be waiting”, I sigh.

Momo continues to walk to father’s ‘entertainment’ room, it's basically a room to entertain his business partners, liquor cabinet always in-stock adorn the walls, a pool table, leather couch everywhere, and books line up on the walls. My eyes follow her every move. She grabs a wine bottle and pours herself a glass to the brim and downs it in one go. My feet don’t move to stop her. I no longer have a purpose too.

“Jeongyeon is that you?, babe~ if it is, can you help me with your clothes?”, I hear Mina calling me, I start walking in our room, leaving Momo to drown her problems … alone.

 

* * *

 

**_Few days passed_ **

Friday … day’s mold together so easily now. I can’t keep up what the days are, I try to keep myself busy but with everyone doing their own thing. Hours seem to past so slowly. Momo is mostly ignoring me, I’m not initiating any interaction either. Mina is at her dance academy, she finally got the green light from her doctor to dance. Father is still overseas, while Seungyeon’s family took Taejun to my aunt’s farm, they decide to stay there over winter. Chaeyoung moved out with Sana. So basically Yoo Manor is … dead.

I mind my own business on my laptop in the living room. The snow is hailing outside. The weather is getting colder, the fireplace burns most of the time nowadays. I’m focused on the screen when I see Momo walking in. She heads straight to the liquor cabinet, but she stops mid-way and touches her forehead. That’s the last straw. She’s ruining her life!

I got up angrily and stand in front of her, “stop drinking will you!”

She pushes me away, “back off Jeongyeon! it’s none of your bus-”, her eyes roll back and she collapses in my arms.

I tried shaking her awake, but she wouldn’t open her eyes. I panic.

I carry her out to my car and rush her to the nearest hospital. I rush into the emergency room with her still unconscious in my arms.

 

  
**_XXX Hospital_ **

I’m pacing, my legs hurt. I can’t think, I’m biting my lip. I haven’t seen Momo since they roll her out to do the test, nor has anybody inform me what is happening to her. My phone’s been ringing for the past hour or so, I don’t have anything to tell me, so I turned it off. It was annoying me. I finally sit down and my legs start bouncing on its own. I need to calm-

“Yoo Jeongyeon?”

I stand up, “Thats me!”

“Your wife is awake”, my eyes go wide, wife? I guess … he thinks we’re married … well, that’s far from the truth. I don’t correct him, I let myself live this moment for a second.

He walks me to where Momo is, I see Momo sitting up on the bed, her hand fidgets. I run to her side, “Momo! Are you okay?”, she won’t react to me. Her doctor is in the room with us holding Momo’s results, “doctor, what’s wrong with her?”

He rubs his eyes and sigh, “well Mrs. Yoo … it saddens me to say but your results aren’t good”.

I’m going to strangle this guy! Consequences are damn, “well! WHAT IS IT DOC?!”

I can tell he’s very hesitant telling us, “I’m terribly sorry Mrs. Yoo … but you’re suffering from liver cancer”

No … no … this- this is all wrong, I lips parted and snatched away the papers from him, “no … this can’t be right. No!”, I shove them back at him, “check them again! There must be something wrong with your test!”

The doctor shows no emotion of bewilderment with my outburst, I guess he’s used to this kind of reaction, he just shook his head, “I’m sorry Miss Yoo, but Mrs. Yoo’s result came back with a 86% positive match. What she needs now is treatment, as soon as possible”.

The doctor left us, I stand there frozen. The humming from the bright LED lights becomes clearer, the cram and white colors seem too bright in my eyes, the chatter of patients, nurses, and doctors muffled, and my head is finally blank. I turn to look at Momo, her legs dangle off the bed, her head down but no tears or anger can be seen from her. It’s like she’s given up. She walks out and I follow her. If she let me I will always will.

We’re outside now, the snow stops, but the breeze continues. Still chilling us to the bone. Momo finally stops walking to sit at the bus stop, we’re alone, she looks aimless.

“I won’t do the treatment”

I almost slip on the ice, “what?”

“And I don’t want you to tell anyone about this”

“Momo let’s be-”  
“PLEASE! JEONGYEON”, she clenches her fist and releases, “for once … do me this favor”

I kneel in front of her, I hold her hands in mine, and I look up to her, “You can recover from this, it’s not the end, please reconsider!”

She smiles, I don’t share the same feeling, “God is punishing me”.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE THIS! … I do”, I find my vision blurry, I feel tears slowly fall down my cold cheeks. I don’t cry in front of people, my pride won’t allow it, but if it’s anything with Momo … everything vanishes. My hands shake, “Momo … I can’t live without you”, I tighten my hands around hers.

As a tear fall from my eyes, she wipes it, she lifts my chin to look at her, and she’s smiling, “But you didn’t do anything to live with me”, her truthful words pierce my heart straight through my back … I can’t help but look down as my hands fall off hers.

She stands up and walks away, leaving me helpless kneeling on the floor. The snow fall around me … I’m always losing her … and now, I might lose her forever.

 

* * *

 

_**Morning - Yoo Manor** _

I haven't’ slept since then I rub my eyes for an umpteenth time. Mina is worried sick about me, but I brush it off as stress from the abrupt work father put upon me, again she believes me. I head downstairs when my phone vibrates, a message from Momo asking me to come see her at our greenhouse. I immediately ran to her. Out of breath and out of energy, I burst through the door and I see her. She’s sitting on the leather couch, with her fur boots hiding her feet up to her ankles, thick fluffy fur-lined coat wrap around her body, and skin-tight jeans. She gets up when I came rushing in.

“Are you okay?”, I going to make sure, if I am able, to be there when she needs me. I’m going to try not to make the same mistake twice.

She nods and smiles, “Yoo Jeongyeon … I wish to ask you another favor, one last time”. I let her continue, “spend a day with me”, even though she’s smiling, I see a tear fall from her face.

Her tears are my weakness, “of course I will”, I can’t stand seeing her like this.

For a brief moment, I see life return to her eyes as she smiles, “thank you”, she heads back to the mansion.

“One last time”, her words rang in my ears, echoing with each painful heartbeat.

 


	21. ✓ Chapter Twenty One. [Sachaeng]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be some random SaChaeng moments, it’s for you, a change of atmosphere of angst and drama. And they are not chronological. So just random paragraphs and sorry it’s a bit short. Enjoy.

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

Jeju Island

“SEAAA~”, Sana runs to the shore bare feet, I casually walk behind her, smiling wide from her carefree and bright personality. “CHAEYOUNG-AHH~”, great, I think everyone here knows my name now. She’s waving a piece of seaweed she caught.

I'm shocked, I shook my head and walk to her, “SANA, throw it! That’s disgusting”, she complies but pouts at me. She hugs me as an apology, her cute behavior made me chuckle and I hug her back.

We walk along the shore, intertwining our hands as she points out every.single.coral shape she finds cute, and it’s almost every single coral. It’s exhausting to hear but … I love hearing her voice. So it’s quite a conflict for me. We stop by a cute small restaurant by the shore to eat. It’s an island theme restaurant, all driftwood furniture. We sit facing each other, Sana keeps bouncing in her seat, I had to scold her, like a mother would her child, for her to stop bouncing like a little kid. I don’t mind her having such a child-like curiosity, but her bouncing is making the floorboards creak … continuously. It’s annoying, for me and everyone else here. We’re eating peacefully until I caught a girl, with long luscious blonde hair staring at me. I raise a confused eyebrow at her, then she winks … AT ME! That made me choke on air, I had to look away. Girls these days are so weird. Sana is preoccupied with her mini burgers to realize the situation.

“DEWICIOUS” (delicious), Sana is taking with a mouthful of burger, she seems really happy.

I don’t have the heart to scold her again, “hey Sana, you still have your powers right?”

She swallows before answering me, “yeah, but I’ll lose them soon”.

I frown, this has been worrying me since she decided to stay, “wha- what if … you couldn’t stay?”, what if one day I wake up to find her gone? disappear without a trace. I don’t think my heart can take it … she’s become my whole life now.

I look down at my unfinished plate of food. Then I feel her hand play with mine, I look up to see her smiling, “Don’t worry Chae. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll still be here”.

This girl makes my heart soar. I feel all tingly and warm every time she smiles lovingly at me.

I paid for our food, just when I’m about to let whoever was behind me pay next, I feel a hand tapping my shoulder. Eh? Sana is over there, who is- I turn around to find that girl. Her eyelashes bat at me, her body posture says she’s flirting, is girl blind to not see I’m WITH someone?

“Um … sorry do you need someth-?”

“My names Yaeun”, one of her hand grab something from her back pocket and she gives me a piece of paper? “call me if you want to have a good time”, she walks away, glancing over her shoulder and winks.

I’m kind of baffled, not by the fact a girl is flirting with me, but with the audacity she ACTUALLY flirted with me when I have one of the most stunningly beautiful women as a girlfriend. I crumpled the paper and throw it away, “the nerve of some peo … ple …”, I turn to look at Sana if looks can kill … I would be burnt to script.

I give her my best attempt at a lopsided grin, that usually works for Jeongyeon with angry girls! it should for me! She huffs and walks away. I rush to follow her. She’s giving me the silent treatment, every time I catch up to walk beside her, she would walk faster. Every time I call her name, she would give me the cold shoulder. I huff in defeat, up until our hotel room. Sana walks straight to lay on the bed and watch TV. She wouldn’t even look at me, she’s obviously angry.

“Are you thirsty?”, nothing, “OH IT’S RAINING! SANA LOOK WATER!”, nothing, “well … since someone isn’t going to talk to me this whole holiday ... why don’t I go find that piece of paper I threw out … what was her name again? ...”, I fake walking to the front door.

I hear the remote thump off the bed to the floor, “CHAEYOUNG~”

I smile and turn around to run to the bed with her, “stupid, of course I’m not going to notice any girl other than you! My girlfriend is a star! Who can compete with that?”, I caress her cheek, “no one”.

My words made her blush profusely, she looks away with a proud yet shy smile. I bit my lower lip and turn her face towards me, I kiss her. Soon enough I deepen the kiss. Her hands roam my body, but I slowly back off from the bed to turn off the obnoxious TV.

I pull off my shirt and laid her on the bed, I hover over her, “you know Sana … I’ve heard you … playfully tease my name … laugh my name … and now, angrily yell my name”, I tuck her hair behind her ear, her face anticipating where I’m going with this conversation, “but you what I’ve never heard you do …”, I lean close to her ear and move my hand under her shirt, “moan my name”, I cup and massage her … big handful breast. I made her gasp.

We finally took the next step in our relationship, I forgot how it feel to make love until tonight.

* * *

 

**Morning**

I wake up to the sun just above the horizon, I look to my right to find … it empty. I panic. I hastily wear my clothes strewn over the floor and checked the bathroom, she’s not there. She left her phone too! I’m about to run around the hotel to find her until I hear the door unlocking to see her humming a tune. I immediately rush to hold her in my arms, as tightly as I can.

“Chaengie?”

I cup her face, “where were you?”, I almost yell, “don’t go anywhere without telling me”

She smiles and slowly lifts her arm to show a plastic bag, “I bought churros … I like it!”

 

This girl is going to give me a heart attack … with or without her powers. I chuckle.  
 

 

_**Few days passed** _

**Seoul**

“Where are you taking me~”, Sana whining is endearing.

“You’ll see”, I guide her through the elevator and hallway because I forced her to wear a blindfold for her surprise.

We stand in front of our soon-to-be apartment. I inherited it from my parents. I unlock the door and guide her into the wide spacious living room, it’s huge. I unraveled her blindfold and watch her in awe. The apartment overlooks the Seoul skyline, high ceiling, white interior, a separate kitchen with its own dining room … albeit smaller than Yoo Manor but still! It has a dining room, 2 bedrooms, 2 on-suite bathrooms, and 1 guest bathroom.

She gasp, “I’ve been renovating it for a while, I hope to live here with you”, her mouth hung open in amazement, she jumps around and jumps me. Thank God there’s a couch behind me or not it would hurt to fall on these hardwood floors. “Just you and me”, I kiss her nose.

“Forever Chae”.

 


	22. ✓ Chapter Twenty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by the song Monodrama by Lay if you know it please listen to it again and if you don’t, just give it a try. It’s a chapter with smut and tear-wrecking end.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_Somewhere in Seoul_

‘Spend a day with me’, Momo’s word echoes in my head as I drive to the restaurant I promise to pick her up at. The way she smiles haunts me every time I close my eyes, they look so lively yet her body looks lifeless. I keep replaying the last moment I had with her before I agreed to her last favor. I almost made myself cry as I arrive to see her wearing her signature tight jeans, black sweater, and white sneakers. She makes casual seem so … alluring.

She opens the passenger door and opens her hand, “your phone”, I smile and hands it to her. She turned it off and throws it in the backseat, not only my phone but hers also. “Okay, that's out of the way, let’s go!”, she’s so cheerful, she’s really looking forward to this.

“Alright, where does my lady want to go?”

“It’s only ten … so I’m hungry”

I tease her by acting shocked, “you are?~”, she’s not too pleased with my acting. She’s cute. My hand is on the gear shift, she’s humming and singing to the song on the radio. “Momo”, I try grabbing her attention, I open my hand to her. She intertwined our fingers.

This might be the last time I could enjoy the warmth and the feel of her skin on mine. I can’t ever imagine saying last time with her. The time we had together passed by and lost its shine too quick, the promises we made to run away and live happily couldn’t be kept, and the thousand loving words we whispered in our secret embrace vanishes without an answer … no, I’m not get let my thoughts interfere with this day or any moment with her. I squeeze her hands tighter and I smile.

“I’m going to get us something to eat, be right back”, I park the car in front of the bakery.

“Be quick”, she smiles at me folding her hands on top of her lap.

“I will”.

I buy us various bread to eat and rush back to the car, as I walk out I see her swaying to the music. She loved dancing freestyle, it is like her body moves naturally to whatever music plays. I remember when I saw her once dancing to Beyonce - Love on Top, it was after our confession. She looked so into it, I couldn’t help NOT to watch her, I was drawn.

_**Flashback - Yoo Manor** _

**(Look up Momo dancing to Beyonce - Love on Top and imagine watching her through Jeongyeon’s POV)**

_The music blast through the mansion, waking me up from my sweet dream with Momo. No one was supposed to be in the mansion, so who the hell is playing that damn music so loud?! I wasn’t too pleased_ _with_ _the_ _wake-up_ _call, but in the_ _end_ _, it was worth it. I looked for the source of sound coming from the living room, I was going to give whoever woke me up a piece of mind, but then I_ _backtracked_ _. I saw Momo dancing. My mouth hung open, in my wife beater shirt, sweatpants, and messy bed hair, I’m standing by the doorway watching her. She spins around to see me staring, she stops then she continues. She starts swaying again, the music continues._

_“... but I know it’s gonna take a little work // Nothing’s perfect // But it’s worth it // After fighting through my tears // And finally you put me first …”, she smiles wide and_ _laughs_ _throughout the_ _dance_ _while keeping eye contact with me._

_I walk slowly towards her, “Baby, it’s you //”, she points to me, “You’re the one I love //”, she glides towards me, made a heart shape with her fingers at my face, then glides back, “You’re the one I need //”, she holds her hands to her chest and sways down to the floor making my heart thump against my chest even more, then she glides back to me, “Come on, baby, it’s you //”, she gestures for me to come with her as she glides backwards, I follow her every command, I just stand there as she dances in front of me, “You’re the one that gives your all // You’re the one I can always call //”, she stares into my eyes then grinds down my body, trailing her hands from my neck down my back, “when I need you make everything stop // Finally you put my love on top”, she finishes with a sexy pose._

_BEST.WAKE.UP.CALL.EVER. I wrap my hands_ _around_ _her hips and lift her up making her giggle, I kiss her while spinning her around the room to the blasting music drowning the world around us._

_**End of flashback** _

 

I open the car door and open my hand for her to hold. We drive to the Han River. We were walking by the water’s edge, holding hands.

“Let’s sit here!”, she points to the water’s edge.

She’s about to sit down, “wait wait”, I take off my jacket and place it on the edge.

I bow to her making her giggle, “why thank you Jeongyeon-ah~”, I miss her aegyo voice.

We sit beside each other, no space in between us, but silence surrounds us. The water splash on the rocky river barrier, the chatter of people around us far from our ears, and the sunshine bright warming our bodies.

“Momo … you won’t change your mind? … about the treatment”, I have to get this out of the way, it’s killing me inside to see her like this.

She took a bite of the chocolate bread and shook her head, “wets knot twak aboat it”, I think she said ‘let’s not talk about it’.

“Chew, swallow, then talk pabo~”, I lightly laugh at her but she cringes at me.

I caress her hair, feeling her brown locks run between my fingers, how stiff and short they’ve become. I stare at her finishing her, probably, the third piece of bread.

“I’m full~”, she whines as her head falls towards my shoulder.

I grab a wet napkin to dab the side of her mouth. She intertwined our fingers together and she plays around with mine. I smell the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo she always uses. I inhale relishing her this close. I kiss the top of her head and lean my head on top of hers. We stare into the river’s horizon, trying to soak in the fragility of life.

She sits up and swings her legs over the barrier we were sitting on. She has this certain bounce in her step that I haven’t seen in a long time. She waits patiently for me to get up. She holds out her hand for me to take, and I do. We walk along the riverside for a while until we found a few couples laying on the ground, having their own picnic. She runs towards a clearing, leaving me in awe at this whole situation. How carefree she’s being at the possibility of her own …, I can’t let my mind dampen the mood Momo is in, as heartbreaking it is … I just can’t, she deserves this sliver of peace.

“Let’s lay here!”, she points down on the grass, she sits and pats the spot behind her.

I laugh at her request but complied, as always. My eyes unconsciously look around the area, I’m afraid someone I know might see us. Hopefully, because it is Monday, people are going about their own business.

“Let’s not care about anything or anyone Jeongyeon-ah”, I stare down at her sad eyes.

It breaks me to see her like that, I didn’t realize I was hurting her, I’m trying my best Momo … I’m sorry. I don’t want to break her heart more than I already did. I sit down behind her and she leans back in between my legs. I let her lay down on my chest, I prop myself up with my hands. We stare at the weather, it was oddly clear and sunny. It wasn’t so cold like the other days. She holds up her hand and did half a heart, she waits for me. I added mine. I’ve always made fun of the people who have done this with their other half, I wouldn’t let myself do it, it’s just so cringe-worthy. But with her … I would do anything for her. Just as I let a smile grace my face, her hand slowly pulls away, making the heart crack. I left my half heart out as her’s is out of view, I look down to her but she avoids looking at me. She pushes herself off and gets up.

“Come on, get uppp! lazy butt~”, she holds out her hand to help me up, I joking laugh at her like she’s stro-

“WHOA”, she pulls me up and I almost fall flat on my face, thanks to my fast reflexes, I didn’t.

I see her smirking, she knew exactly what I was thinking when I laughed at her attempt to pull me up, she leans close to me, “told you to never underestimate me, Yoo Jeongyeon”, I feel her breath on my lips. She sways her hips as she leaves me with my mouth hung open, taking me back to the time I underestimated the power of the seductress Hirai Momo.

_**Flashback - Jeju Island** _

_We arrive on shore after our intense short trip on the jet ski, Momo said she_ _wants_ _to rinse her body lightly under one of the showers. I stand to tend to our stuff before we leave the beach. A volleyball rolls by my feet, my instincts kicked in and stop it rolling before it rolls too far._

_“Thanks”, I look up to see a girl with red hair, slim body, wearing what SHOULDN’T be called a bikini with_ _its_ _poor attempt in covering her body, standing in front of me. She checks me out up and down, my eyes are kind of glued to the minimal clothing this girl is wearing. I’m amazed how they … cover anything! “You should come join us …”, she bites her lip, “good looking”. Is she …_ _flirti_ _-_

_Before I can process what is going on, I hear a group of ‘boys’ hollering and whistling in the back. We both turn towards the sound and my jaws drop. Momo is putting on her own show … her hands in her hair, trying to rinse off the salt water in her tangled hair … arching her chest to the water, drips of water cascading down her breast and ass … she finally turns off the water after what feels like forever when in reality it was not even 2 minutes of light rinsing. She smiles sweetly at one of the boys holding her towel and starts walking back at me and the woman who’s standing in front of me. She bores her eyes at me as she glides through the sand drying her hair. As she got closer, the hollering of boys_ _seems_ _to fade. I’m frozen._

_Momo walks behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and glides her fingers in my swim shorts, playing with my_ _waistband_ _. Her mouth near my flushed ears, “ready …”, I see the girl flinched back, “stud”, Momo nibbles my ears. I feel her front pressed up against my back. I’m left kind of speechless, Momo is NEVER this bold! Momo kicks the volleyball away from my jello feet, I watch it roll past the girl but I’m shuddering from Momo’s fingers playing with my lower stomach to care. I see the girl’s eyes_ _widen_ _before she could speak, Momo beat her to it, “this one’s taken”, her tone venomous. The girl_ _backtracks_ _so quick to where her friends are I think I see a trail of sand dust from where she stood._

_We’re left alone, Momo spanks my butt … hard, “OWW!”, I rub my ass where she spanked me._

_“Don’t be naughty!”, she walks away from me, she turns to walk backward, her hand plays with the end of her bikini string, teasing me, “if you don’t behave, you won’t get a reward”, she smirks._

_“_ _B- b_ _\- but I didn’t do anything!”, I grab our stuff to run after her, almost tripping_ _over_ _my own feet. I hear her hearty laugh._

_Later that day I found out she purposely put on a show for me. Never underestimate Momo, this lioness has a loud roar but a fiercer bite._

_**End of flashback** _

I shudder as I close the car door, “so! where shall we go next?”

“Anywhere that has delicious food!”

I laugh, “food is life”.

“AGREED!”, she pumps her fist in the air.

I drive to XXX restaurant I like to visit, it had a private room so Momo and I could be left alone from prying eyes, it’s expensive but who cares? I have the money to spare. I let her order whatever she wanted, I keep waving her insecurity of food prices off because the cost didn’t matter, at some point, she puffed her cheeks at my recklessness with money. Regardless I want what is best for her. The lunch consisted mostly of comfortable silence and occasionally loving stares. I didn’t realize our food is gone until I hear the scraping of my fork with my plate to see I just had my last bite. Time is passing by too fast, I don’t want the day to end.

“Hey Jeongyeon … can we go to Namsan Tower?”, she fidgets with her hands as we sit in the car.

“Sure Momo”.

We arrive at Namsan Tower, I stand idly by her side as she skims through the dozen of locks displayed for people to buy. She looks adorable when she pouts when she chooses what she thought was the perfect lock, her smiles beams but pouts if it wasn’t a perfect fit to her liking, or when her tongue pokes out to moisten her lips out of habit as she looks around. When she finally found the one she loved, she smiled until her eyes are like crescent moons.

“What shall we write on it?”, she bounces in front of me, “OH!”, she pops the pen cap and starts scribbling.

I peer over her shoulder to see and my heart aches. ‘All you need in life is love’, on the pink side of the locket. She flips it, ‘thank god I found you, Yoo Jeongyeon’, she kisses the locket before going to lock it into place. Before she could, I grab it and scribbled next to my name, ‘heart Hirai Momo’, before smiling at her and locking it to place, forever.

I lean my forehead on her temple, “I love you Hirai Momo”, I close my eyes.

“I’ll be okay as long as you’re happy Jeongyeon ... we’re just not destined to be”, I feel her thumb caress my cheek.

“Somewhere … in our past or future lives, I’ll cross oceans and hike mountains to get to you Momo … but I can’t … not this lifetime … and I’m sorry”, I caress her wrist.

A bittersweet smile left her mouth, I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms tightly around her waist. I’ll never stop loving her … my love for her will never stop growing … I’ll never stop watching her leave ... but I was too much of a coward to run, run away with her and now that chance is taken away from me, forever.

…

…

I’m driving back to the manor, the car clock burns 8 pm in red lights. Momo is quite the whole drive, I am too. I’m not sure how to lighten the mood, after stepping out of the car it’s no longer us. Letting our feeling die … locking our time together in a chest and throwing away the key … the glow of promises of the possible future faded … our comfortable silence becomes our only reminder we had something special in the past … I can’t let this day end like this, I swerve the car and park hastily.

“JEONGYEON! WHAT-”, Momo panickly asks me as she gripped on any surface she can.

I hastily grab her hand, out the car, and lead her into the motel I park at.

I slam on the counter, “one room for the night”, my wild-eyes bore into the lady sitting at the reception, she seems unfazed by my frantic actions.

“Jeongyeon, are you crazy?”, I hear Momo whisper to me as I wait for the lady to give me a room key.

The reception looks behind me and raises an eyebrow at Momo’s panicked eyes, “Ma’am, do I need to call the poli-”  
Momo pulls her arm out of my grasp, “NONO! No need for police. My- my … w- wife is a little … ‘spontaneously adventurous’, isn’t that right honey?”, I feel Momo nudge me in the ribs with her elbow, she laughs a little to make the situation a little lighter.

I nod firmly at her, I keep staring at the lady before she turns slowly to look and smile at me, “well couldn’t wait to get home I see ...”, she smirks at us, she hands us a room key, “... the motels pretty empty, BUT don’t be too loud now kids~”, Momo embarrassed by her words but still waves off to the lady as I drag her behind me as I power walk to the room.

“Jeongyeon please … this is insa-”.

I open the door to our room and pull her in, I pin her to the door, “insane you say? Insane would be letting us part without me showing you how much I love you … I want you Momo … so so bad”, I hear her breath become ragged.

I crash my lips with hers, our make-out session begins. She lets her bag fall on the floor to wrap her arms around my neck. I blindly lock the door then let my hands roam her body, inside her shirt feeling her back losing its lean muscles and pulling her hips closer to mine. I’ve got a sweet tooth and nothing is sweeter than her. Our kisses are desperate, trying to feel every inch of our mouths with our tongues. I feel her hands tangling in my hair, her feet start kicking off her shoes as we continue kissing. I dig my hand down behind her back and inside her jeans and underwear, squeezing her round posterior, making her moan into our kiss. I feel her hands move across down my chest to my belt, I hear them frantically try to unbuckle them. I did the same to hers. I kick off my shoes as well. I hike her up against the door and start carrying her to the bed, without missing her lips on mine. I let us fall on the soft mattress.

She caressed my cheeks and smile warmly into my kiss, “you are definitely crazy Yoo Jeongyeon, but I still love you”.

I pull her palm on my face towards my lips and start kissing them, “I want to make love to you Hirai Momo … I love you too much to let this chance slip”, my hands hike up her sweater up to her chest.

She bites her lips seductively, “well only you know how I like it baby~”, she licks up from my chin to my lips while her hand plays around my abs.

I ask her to sit up so I can pull off her offending clothing off her goddess-like body, I throw the sweater away, leaving her top in her hot pink and black bra. I latch my mouth onto her collarbone and she tilts her head to give me more room. My hands roam the side of her body, sending shivers down her spine.

I feel the coldness of the room on my back as she pulls my shirt up, I feel her voice near my ear “my turn to unwrap my gift”, I pull back for her to finish unwrapping, she throws my shirt with her clothes.

I immediately jump to cup her face and crash my lips on her. My fingers move mechanically to unclip her bra, she shakes them off and drops them off to the side. Her big breast presses themselves to my chest. How I miss how they look and feel without clothes closing them off. I lay us down on our side and start kissing down towards them. I left her to breathe ragged, as I latch off her mouth to her erect nipple. I start sucking and rolling them on my tongue.

“Jeongyeon~”, her hand presses my head closer to her.

Her whimpering continues as I exchange from right to left, her body shakes from my spell. I start kissing down towards her waist.

I stop mid-way, kissing her abs before resting my head on her abs, “I missed you so much Momo …”, I let my voice break, I sounded too weak and vulnerable. I didn’t care. I miss her so so much.

As I’m wrapping my hands around her waist, she caresses my hair making me look up towards her. She pulls me up to her face and kisses me passionately.

I let my hands roam down under her underwear touching her core, “you’re not as wet I thought you are”.

She leans towards my ear, she bites and licks my earlobe, “make me Jeongyeon”, her voice sounds so … seductive and I love challenges.

I shimmy myself down to her waist and pull down her pants and underwear. I position myself between her legs to look up at her amazing naked body. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes clouded, her chest heaves, and one hand grasping her breast. She bites down on her free hand to stifle her soon-to-be moaning voice. She looks breathtaking anticipating the wave of pleasure I’m about to deliver.

I kiss up her thighs slowly, I miss every inch of her and I’m going to make sure to love every part of her … thoroughly. I lay my tongue flat, pressing, and licking up to her dripping core.

Her body arches off the mattress, “ohh Jeongyeon~”, her moaning my name drives me crazy.

I give her clit some attention and her hands move tangling into my hair, pressing me closer to her. Her legs bent trapping my head between her. I feel her riding my face as she moans my name over and over again. I can cum just from listening to her voice, I probably have already, I feel myself soaking through my jeans. Her erratic movements made the bedsheet messy, half of the cover is on the floor, and the pillows disarray on the bed.

I’ve had enough of her juice, I pry her legs open, and crawled up her body. I let my leg grind on her core as I kiss her passionately, letting her taste herself. My hand cupped her face and she intertwined our fingers together.

“Momo … you taste divine”, she smiles at me.

She guides my finger down her body to neither region, “Jeongyeon~ … fuck me baby”.

I smirk as I feel her grinding on my hands. I continue kissing her as I let my finger slip in … one then two. She turns to her side to face me, pulling my body close to her.

She bites my lower lip, “oh Jeongyeon~ … it feels so- ohh~ … good baby~”, her body moves to the rhythm of my pace. “Ohh ohh … God baby~”, her breathe feels hot on my lips. “Faster … faster … oh~ ri- right there”, I let myself grind on her leg. Her hands grip my face, her eyes tightly shut, “I’m close Jeongyeon~”, I feel her walls trap my fingers in her. My jeans created a sweet friction for me to get off also. Her body arches, pressing her chest towards me, her eyes rolled back in her head, her body spasmed next to me, her mouth agape, and she’s voiceless. She came hard … all over my hand and the bed. I probably ruined my jeans.

…

…

…

 

After our … well more her, mind-blowing orgasm, I finally took off my jeans, they were getting too hot to wear. She lays naked on top of me. I’m playing with her hair, she rests her chin on my chest.

I smile at her, “your hair’s getting a bit longer”.

She nods, “of course, hair tends to grow over time”

She sighs and rolls off me, grabbing her outfit on the floor, “where you going?”, I panicked.

“Nowhere”, as her head pops up from under her shirt, “I’m just a little cold”.

I sigh in relief, I pull the covers up to our chin as she lays next to me.

The noise outside died down, indicating it’s probably really late at night.

“Why do I love you?”, she frowns.

“Well … because I’m charming and irresistible”, I did a flower pose making her laugh, seeing and hearing her laugh makes me happy. I reach for her hands and pull them to my lips for a kiss, “for me … it’s because you taught me … being vulnerable isn’t a weakness”.

“Really?”, that surprised her … it surprised me also when I had an epiphany thanks to Baba the bartender.

“NO ONE has ever pushed me away like you did … I’m used to women throwing themselves at me-”, she smacks my shoulder because I had a dreamy look in my eyes, “oww ok ok sorry I’m just kidding Momo-”, she huffs cutely, I kiss her pout away, “like I said … my life has been served to me on a silver platter, and then you came in and slap it away from my face … not even Nayeon did that. I took you as a challenge at first … but gradually, my tactics didn’t work and I started to fall for you …”, I blush and bury myself under her chin, making her laugh, “see … you’re doing it again”.

Her body vibrates next to me from her laughter, “I didn’t do anything, you big baby”.

“... You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You make me feel empty when you’re gone, you make me feel like nothing when you push me away, you make me feel weak everytime you smile, you make my heart beat faster when you laugh, and most importantly, you make me feel loved when you take care of me when no one did … God, you make my face feel so hot … I would never imagine myself stripping my heart like this to anyone Momo”, I pull myself away from under her chin to look at her, I brush her hair back behind her ear.

She smiles, but abruptly closes her eyes and frown, groaning in pain while touching her stomach.

“Momo! Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?”, I immediately sit up, ready to carry her out. She’s scaring me.

She shakes her head no, she arm opens, “just pull me closer to you Jeongyeon”. I wrap my arms around her, cocooning her in my chest, kissing the top of her head. “Hm … I feel better now”, I can feel her breath on the crook of my neck.

Her steading breathing lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 

_**XXX Motel - Morning** _

I toss and turn when I sleep, my arm reaches towards Momo. My eyes open frantically, I open the covers to find nothing. My heart panics, I run towards the bathroom to find it empty. I tangle my hand in my hair, I look at the clock, it reads 7 am. I look around the room to find not a single trace of her anywhere. The bed is still warm from her body, she must have no left too long ago. I hastily put on my clothes, and run out to the reception.

“Th- the girl who I came with!”, she looks confused, “a girl! With short black hair! Milky white skin! Lovely brown eyes!”, my breath ragged, belt unbuckled, barefoot.

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am you just missed her, she left a few minutes ago”.

I rush outside to see no one. I’m panting. No car I see leaving the parking lot, or any car indicating that just drove off the motel parking lot. I run around the parking lot once, then twice, to find nothing. I want to pull my hair out. I look like a mad woman. This can’t be happening … I drag myself back into the room, I sat on the bed emotionless … dazed … lost. I stare at the dresser to find a neatly folded paper on top … I read it.

_‘Yoo Jeongyeon,_

_Even just writing your name makes my heart flutter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart showing me what true love is. You probably realize by now, I left. I’m leaving somewhere far away, away from everyone. I’ll miss my days in Seoul, my day’s at the Yoo Manor, and I’ll mostly miss the days when I get to see you … I’ll miss you so much Jeongyeon. I would choose you over, again and again, you who made me love my life … but not this lifetime._

_I hope there’s an us somewhere in a different lifetime, growing old together … nagging about our aching bones, sharing every bit of life’s greatest moments together, tasting every dish the world has to offer, you holding me close to your chest every moment we’re together … sleeping every night in your embrace … you look so beautiful when you sleep, I wouldn’t mind waking up to your face every morning for the rest of my life._

_I’ll keep you close to my heart. I’ve forgiven your hurtful words to me. I only think of the good memories we share._

_For all the air that’s in your lungs … For all the joy that is to come … For all the things that you’re alive to feel … Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal (Credit to Paramore - Hate to See Your Heart Break)_

_Promise me Jeongyeon … think of our good memories together and live happily. Make Mina smile and laugh the way you’ve done with me. Cherish your family._

_I’m truly sorry … I love you so much._

_Yours only and forever,_

_Hirai Momo’_

 

My hands go slack, the paper floats gracefully down on the floor. Momo is gone. I loved her and I let her go.

_To be continued …_


	23. ✓ Chapter Twenty Three.

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

XXX Motel

One? Two? Three? … “what time is it?”, I turn around to see the bedside clock, 11 am. I’ve been sitting here for four hours. I laugh at myself, that’s why my legs feel dead. I hold my hand up to my chest … it’s still beating, dammit, then why do I feel so numb? My hand involuntary clenched, the crinkling of paper can be heard. I look to Momo’s letter, I’ve read this more than ten times.

The phone rings, indicating check-out, “fuck, there’s still three hours pabo-ya”, I let my body fall on the bed, staring at the ceiling while my tears fall across the side of my face.

I paid the motel for the extra hours I spent crying and cleaning myself and gave them extra cash for the badly broken chair in the room. I sit in my car, I rummage the backseat to find my phone, I couldn’t find hers. She probably grabbed it before leaving.

I contemplate calling her, “fuck it”, I dial her number but it went straight to voicemail, “of course”, I see 12 missed called from Mina … 22 missed calls from Seungyeon … 2 missed calls from father, “awesome …”.

I didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, so I start driving back to the mansion. I hear my phone ring, my dashboard flashes Chaeyoung’s name.

I answered, “Yeah Chae I’m-”

_“Where are you?!”_

“I’m driving back, don’t worry”

_“Jeongyeon … Momo left”_

I gritted my teeth and sigh, thanks for the reminder little cub, “I’ll be right there”

 

**Yoo Manor**

I see a worried Mina standing by the front door as I park my car. It breaks my heart to see her. She’s the involuntary victim in all this. I crumple Momo’s letter in my hand and stuff it in my pocket before getting out. She immediately runs to me, hugging me tightly, but I’m too lifeless to reciprocate.

“I was so worried Jeongyeon, where have you been?”, she cups my face.

“Where is father, Mina?”

“He- he’s upstairs … he’s not doing too well”.

I nod and lightly push Mina away from me as I walk towards my father’s room. I open the door to chaos, he’s sitting on the bed, a broken mirror in front of him, broken bottle lay near the mirror, with all her necessities and closet empty. The dangling hangers are the only indicator of her leaving anything for father to remind her of.

“Father?”, I tentatively approach him after closing the door. I sit beside him and lay my hand on his shoulder. I see he also got a letter from Momo …

We sat there for a while until he broke the silence between us, “she cheated on me”, I lower my hands from his shoulder and my legs started to shake with fear.

“She- she did? I- I wouldn’t peg her to be like … that”.

“She said she couldn’t keep it a secret anymore”, he waves the letter in the direction of my face, “she left to fuck! Knows where”, I flinch … I’ve never heard father curse like that, even with my shortcomings.

“Did- did she say with who?”

“No, no … she didn’t”, his face turns to me, his eyes red, bags under them, hair a mess, tie loose around his neck, sweat pools under his arms, breathing heavy, “help me find this guy Jeongyeon!”

I stare at him wide-eyed, I had to look away, “father, I don’t think it’s necessary to hurt yourself more … she’s gone anyway, no good would come from knowing”, I hope for him to let this go.

“I want … no, I NEED to know what he could give her that I couldn’t”, this baffled me, father is … insecure about this? … I’ve never heard his voice so … unsure.

“O-okay father … I will”.

I feel his shaking hands pat my back slowly, “leave me Jeongyeon, I need to be alone right now”.

“Understood father”, I got up and slowly close the door to see father’s old lifeless body, slumping over the bed with his hands covering his face. I frown.

I turn around about to walk towards my room when I see Jonghyun not far from father’s bedroom door. He’s gazing out the window, one hand leaning on the windowsill and the other in his pants pocket. He makes my blood boil … but I stand next to him.

“Are you happy now? She’s gone”.

“More than ever”, I hear his cockiness through his voice, “look on the bright side my sister-in-law”, he turns to leave me before leaving me with a parting gift, “you’re free”.

I left standing alone, looking at the greenhouse. This is what I wanted … but why does this freedom feel not worth having anymore? I place my hand on the glass, covering the greenhouse, “goodbye Momo”.

I turn my back … leaving her in the past.

 

_Few Days Passed_

Everything and everyone are cold … the Yoo Manor lost its life … it feels dead.

Seungyeon, Chaeyoung, and Taejun bounced back quite fast from Momo’s disappearance, thinking Momo was too good to be true, far better off to be gone rather than being here with us … but they don’t know the truth. They’re more worried about father than anything else, I am too. Father rarely eats or talk to any of us. He’s obsessed with finding this guy, it pains to look into his eyes and think he’s looking a little too hard for the answer when they’re right in front of him. While I- … I see Momo everywhere. She’d burned herself in my memory that I can’t stop seeing her in every corner. The sleepless nights are the hardest, because my mind plays games, thinking I hear her voice or see her blonde hair going the corner … but it’s just a hallucination.

My phone rings and vibrates in my pocket, I’ve given up thinking it’s Momo … it never will be. I read the message from Mina. Mina … sweet angel Myoui Mina. She’s a saint, trying her hardest to keep everyone, especially me, to smile.

**Four Seasons Hotel**

I stand in front of, “Room 365”, I can’t even think of what is behind this door, Mina’s been trying anything and everything to get my spirits back up. So when she sent the message to meet her here, I passively went.

I open the door to see rose petals on the floor, leading up towards the bedroom, fake light candles on the counters are the only source of light inside, and classical music filling the air. I turn on the lights to see Mina standing by the drawn curtains, smiling wide at me. Her shoulder length straight brown hair flows as she turns to look at me, she’s only wearing a short black lingerie. It’s quite … revealing for a certain Myoui Mina. Day by day since Momo left … I feel like my destiny diverge towards her. I can’t leave her … I’m the only one she has.

I walk towards her, I lift her hands to kiss them, “is this all for me?”

She tilts her head and smiles lovingly, “these past few days … has been hard on everyone … especially you, so I thought of doing this-”, she looks behind me towards the bed covered in rose petals, “to surprise you …”, she wraps her hands around my nape, “I’ll do anything and everything you ask me to Jeongyeon … I’m yours”. Mina … you little minx.

I find myself captivated by her lustful gaze and I can’t look away. I lean in and kiss her lips. Her hands work fast in undressing me, I guess she needs this as much as I do. As much as I love the lingerie she’s wearing, I need it off her. It’s discarded with the rest of my clothes. She pushes our bodies towards the bed. I fall on the bed and she’s on top of me, kissing me feverishly.

I brush her hair behind her ear, making her stop devouring my mouth with hers, “be careful with what you say Myoui Mina … I can be very greedy”, I pinch her nose playfully.

***RING RING***

My phone interrupts us. I curse and slam my head back on the mattress, I can’t believe this is happening, right now at this moment! COCKBLOCK! REALLY?! I got up to find my pants. Mina laughs at me on the bed. She finds my frustration amusing, I don’t share her amusement. I roll my eyes to see Chaeyoung calling me.

“I.want.you.to.know.you’re.interrupting.something.VERY.important.little.cub”, I grit my teeth as I spoke through the phone.

“HYUNG! Where are you?”, I don’t like the tone of her voice, I know something bad happened.

I turn to look at Mina, she stops laughing and mirrors my worried face, “I’m with Mina, why?”

“Get both of your asses to Seoul hospital now”

I panic, “did something happened to father?”, I’m trying to balance my phone on my ear as I wear my pants hastily. Chaeyoung doesn’t answer, “CHAE! … HELLO CHAE?! ANSWER ME!”

“... Jonghyun passed away”, I hear my phone thud on the floor.

Mina gets up toward me, “Jeongyeon … what happened?”

“Jonghyun’s … gone”, Mina gasp.

We hurried to get ourselves dress, finally driving to Seoul hospital.

**Seoul Hospital**

Mina and I are walking towards Seungyeon’s room, she went into shock when she heard about Jonghyun. Apparently she hit her head on a hard object, she needed a few stitches from the fall but her test came back fine for internal damages. I open the door to her room to father and her.

I came running in to hug Seungyeon, “how did it happen?”, I look at father.

He lost weight … I never realize this from only seeing him come and go at the Manor, “car accident”, he sighs, he stands up and signals me to follow him outside. I left Seungyeon with Mina to tend to her, before the following father out, “I am very thankful Seungyeon wasn’t in the car with him … but she’s taking a very hard toll on this, Jiwo and Yejun are with their grandparents, I need to get Taejun from his school and help Jonghyun’s parents with the funeral details … I don’t think Seungyeon is ready to deal with this …”, father looks so small sitting in front of me, body slumped on the seat, eyes do not quite focus on anything, very different from my father I knew, “I’m trying to … make peace with Momo, I’ve given up on trying to find the … bastard, like you said daughter, it’s not healthy. Right now, Seungyeon and her family need us. Take care of her Jeongyeon, she needs us more than ever”,

Father pats my shoulder before leaving me standing in front of Seungyeon room. I rub my face … I can’t believe Jonghyun’s gone, the only person in this world to know my secret with Momo gone. If I stayed with her, we would’ve been safe. Especially since father finally stops searching for the ‘guy’. I came back in the room, Mina smiles at me and moves away from Seungyeon to let me sit next to her.

Seungyeon rests her head on my shoulder, “my love … he’s gone Jeongyeon”, she breaks down for the umpteenth time.

I wrap my arms around her, my sister has been my rock since mother passed away … so I’m going to be hers.

* * *

 

**Five Months Passed**

_**Japan - Hospital** _

“I need to go to the bathroom for a minute then I’m going to talk to mother, you going to be okay Jeongyeon?”, Mina tries to smile at me.

I caress her cheeks, “I’ll be okay Mina … don’t worry too much about me, I’ll wait for you here”, I kiss her cheek before she leaves me.

We’re currently in Japan, Mina’s father is sick, his heart is getting weaker. I didn’t want to leave Seungyeon alone, but she assured me she’ll be alright. She’s … managing, Jiwo is helping her big time in moving on from Jonghyun and also taking care of Yejun. She’s a great daughter.

I sit in the hospital lobby waiting for Mina, “MOMMA MOMMA”, I look up from my phone to see a little girl running. Cute kid, probably 5 years old? I smile as I watch her small legs trying to avoid stepping on the cracks as she run, her pink floral dress flows as she moves towards her moth- my mouth agape, Na- Nayeon?! I put up my phone on my face hoping to hide. My heart started beating not because I see her … because there’s a possibility I see … Momo.

“Honey~ please don’t run around. Momo ee-mo (aunt) is waiting for us”, did- do my ears deceive me?

My eyes follow them to turn the corner to the elevator. I contemplate to follow them, I turn to the guy sleeping next to me, “sorry … I need to borrow this”, I grab his cap carefully and zip up my jacket, I follow them to the elevator.

The cap helps to cover my face, I wait behind them among the crowd. Thank God, it’s quite crowded when we go in the elevator. Nayeon presses for the third floor. I didn’t follow them out, I got out on the fourth floor and ran down the stairs. DAMMIT! I lost them. Luck is in my favor when I see the nurse's station is empty. I walk behind it to look through the patient files, hoping no one sees me. Damn … I can’t read Japanese! I curse lowly at my lack of motivation to learn Japanese … but my hands keep looking through the folders anyway. My persistence paid off … I might not know Japanese but I know how to spell her name.

“Hirai Momo”, my hand shakes.  _To be continued..._

* * *

The end is near :(


	24. ✓ Chapter Twenty Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you the SaChaeng moment are separated from the Jeongmo/Jeongmi moment, it’s in a different timeline.

**Chaeyoung’s POV**

_**Seoul** _

The best time of the year, Christmas. I love it so much. I’m spending it with Sana, walking around town. She’s fascinated by the decorated trees how they glow and the many different colored streets lights how they twinkled like the stars. I have to admit Seoul’s light show is amazing. Many families and couples walk around enjoying this one-time event of the year, wearing matching green and red clothing to match the atmosphere of the season. I’ve seen this countless of times, it’s become so mundane for me, but seeing it from her eyes, it makes everything so … magical.

“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors! The winner go up two steps and the loser stays put, we have to try to reach the top of the stairs”, Sana beams at me with her childish act.

I laugh, “where did you learn this from?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “drama … you leave me alone the whoooole day Chae … what am I supposed to do?”, she folds her arms up to her chest and pouts.

I feel kind of bad for her … I lost count on how many times she keeps asking if she could come to work with me and I keep saying no. I really don’t want to answer questions from my fellow co-workers, plus I don’t think it’s professional to bring my girlfriend around the office … not that I asked though. I kiss her pout away, “okay. Rock, paper, scissors!”.

I curse at my luck, she keeps winning! She bounces up the last step and smiles in victory, “Chaeyoung-ah!”, she made a big heart with her arms, “I love you~”.

I smile, I don’t feel like I’m losing at all. I keep staring at her loving eyes, wait … Wha- what happening? I ran up to her, she’s slowly disappearing. Starting from her feet up towards her torso. It’s been a while since she used her powers. She usually uses them to tease me, but I feel this is different. She keeps disappearing and reappearing, it’s as if she has no control over her powers. This can’t be happening, I can’t lose her. She’s glowing, like the first time I laid my eyes on her. I stare into her teary eyes and the sad smile. I want to caress her cheeks but I can’t touch her!

“Chae … I’m leaving”, I see a tear streak down her beautiful face.

“No … no Sana … why?! We- we’re not even near the mansion! You- you”, I can’t form words, the woman I’ve come to love is slowly disappearing in front of me.

“Chae … I- I can’t stay, I need to go back to where I came from …”, for someone who likes to talk … she seems reluctant to now.

“BUT YOU SAID YOU COULD!”

She shakes her head, “I’m sorry Chae for lying to you … but you and I both know … I’m not bound for this world … and I will never be”

“SANA!”, I don’t care I’m yelling out in public! Let them think I’m crazy! I don’t care!, “NO NO PLEASE DON’T GO!”

She smiles at me … one last time, “Goodbye Chaeyoung-ah … I love you, you’ll always know where to find me …”, then she’s gone.

I turn around, hoping she’s pop up behind me like she always does. Just like that?! She leaves, just like that?! Is this a prank?! Please let it be …

First Mina, now Sana. THIS ISN’T FAIR! Why am I destined to be alone?!

I walk to the nearest bar with heavy steps, the happiness in the air suddenly feels sour, the lights are too damn bright, and the joyous Christmas music is annoying.

“Fuck all of this”, I slam my credit card on the bar.

“You’re not the first person to say that”, the bartender huffs and smile at my misery, he’s TRYING to cheer me up. Not working.

“Just keep it coming … thanks”

I drink … drink … drink … and drink. Until my head feels way too heavy to be supported by my neck. I lay my head on the table for some needed rest.

I feel someone poking me, “ma’am ma’am?”, oh it’s my friend! The bartender! “Let me call you a taxi, just give me an address”, I hand him my phone with the Yoo Manor address.

_**Yoo Manor** _

I don’t remember how I got here, but I’m here. I don’t want to be around everything that reminds me of … Sana.

“LASSST CHRISTMASS I GAVE YOU MY HEART!~”, it’s two in the morning, I shouldn’t be singing out loud. Fuck it.

Ever since Momo unnie left, bitch, followed by Jonghyun’s death this family is a mess. I know Seungyeon, the kids, Uncle, and Taejun left for aunt Mirae’s farm. Jeongyeon is left behind to pick-up the pieces left by Jonghyun, so of course, her fiance stayed behind with her. I think I woke them up by my BRILLIANT entrance because I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Huh? Only Mina?

“MINAA!”, I clapped loudly, “long time no seeeee~ how are you, my dear?!”, I laughed hysterically, Mina stands idly by, shocked to see me like this. I have never been drunk … well, that’s a lie … I mean I’ve never been THIS drunk.

“Chae, please stop shouting”, she helps and guides me to sit on my bed, “why are you here? Where’s-”

“Sana’s gone … just like everyone I ever loved”

“Wha- why?!”, she sits next to me, concern in her voice.

She won’t believe me if I tell her, it’s a waste of time to explain everything. I’m trying to keep my eyes open, but they’re just so heavy. Why is she still doing here anyway? … “do you even care about me, Mina?”, she frowns, “go back, Jeongyeon is waiting for you”, I move away from her as I feel tears start to flow down my cheeks. The pitter patter of rain can be heard on the window, “why is everything so dark Mina-ya?”, I cry.

I feel her hand on my nape, it’s so soothing, “don’t cry … it breaks my heart to see you like this Chae”.

I turn around to stare into her eyes, she doesn’t back away. I slowly lean in towards lips, they still feel the same as I remember them … heavenly. I close my eyes … then my body starts to be a little bit more aggressive. I tend to be more soft with Mina … I always am, but this is raw longing and possessiveness for her and her body. I push her body down on the bed and her naughty hands roam inside my shirt. We sinned. I’m sorry Jeongyeon … but she was mine first.

* * *

_Morning_

_The sun’s rays enter Chaeyoung’s bedroom. Mina looks around the mess they made. Horror in her eyes as she sees Chaeyoung stir in her sleep. Mina did what she does best, run. She hastily wore her bedclothes and robe that was thrown on the floor last night._

_“Mina …”, Chaeyoung is hit by a major hangover and still trying to recuperate from last night escapade._

_“Later Chae!”, Mina rushes out the door._

_This time Chaeyoung doesn’t sit still, she wears her outfit and runs out the door to her. She stops abruptly … she sees Jeongyeon wrapping Mina in her arms. She looks like she just got out the office, from her suit and tie intact, albeit messily._

_“Mina-chan~ I’m tired … carry me?”, Jeongyeon pouts cutely as Mina, who just giggles at her fiance’s antics._

_Jeongyeon opted to just wrap her hands around Mina’s waist as they ascend the stairs towards their bedroom. Jeongyeon’s delicate touches burn Mina’s skin … guilt rises up from her stomach to her chest, blaming herself_ _with_ _every step they take. Mina is trying her hardest not to show it to the oblivious Jeongyeon._

_With Jeongyeon clean up and asleep, Mina left her to rest. She went down to the kitchen to grab something to satisfy her stomach. After a few minutes in the kitchen, Chaeyoung walks in._

_“Mina … let’s talk”._

_Mina pushes herself off the counter she’s leaning on as she ate her apple, “what we did was a mistake_ _Chae_ _… let’s not talk about it, ever.again. Think of Jeongyeon … I don’t want to lose her … and she loves you so much, you can’t break her trust”._

_Chaeyoung walk closer to Mina, “but if you ever love her, you wouldn’t have cheated on her with me”, her lips almost touching hers._

_Mina stands defiantly, “I love Jeongyeon … and you were drunk”._

_“I was … but you weren’t”._

_Mina pushes Chaeyoung lightly away from her, “Jeongyeon and I are going to Japan, my father is sick. I think it’s best for us to be … away from each other for a while”._

_“But-”, Mina walks off, cutting Chaeyoung’s words in her throat. Leaving a lost Chaeyoung behind … “everyone is just too good at leaving … maybe I should start learning too”._

 

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

**Present time**

**Japan - Hospital**

I rush down to the main lobby after I gain the information I need. She’s in room 300, a VIP wing which needs ID cards to get in. ID cards? Shit- it’s more secure than the airport, this is ridiculous! How am I going to get in? I’m out of breath when I finally made it back. I throw the black cap I borrow back to the sleeping man, it woke him in the process … sorry.

“Did I make you wait long?”, MINA! I clutch my beating heart, “you okay honey?”, she leans closer to me, “you’re sweating”, OF COURSE, I AM! I just ran down 3 flights of stairs to get here PLUS I found-

“I’m fi- fine … sorry I just walked around and got lost a little. Afraid to make you worry about me so I ran back”, I try to smile through my ragged breath.

She intertwined our fingers and laughs at my predicament, I playfully shoved her for making fun of me, “sorry honey … can’t help it, you’re too funny. OH! I’m meeting my old friends tomorrow, do you want to join us?”

THAT’S MY CHANCE! “Um … I don’t know … I’m not very comfortable meeting your friends, I don’t know how to speak Japanese, I’ll be bored. I’ll come and drop you off then I’ll leave how about that? I’ll probably walk around and go sightseeing. I haven’t been to Tokyo in a while”.

“You’ll get lost again”, she’s teasing me.

“Aeeyy”, I let her hand go and walk faster in front of her.

I hear her laughter get closer behind me, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m just kidding Jeongyeon~ don’t get mad”, she pulls at my shirt, I turn around and pout at her. She chuckles at my pouting face, she leans to kiss it away, “I’m just worried about you Jeongyeon”

“I’ll call you if something happens okay?”

We walk back to the Myoui’s house.

 

Myoui Household

We’re sleeping in Mina’s childhood room … it’s very … Mina. How can I describe it? It truly just shows the person she is, neat and proper, the typical ‘girl next door’ so to speak. It’s hard to sleep, not because I’m surrounded by Mina’s childhood or Mina’s hands on my chest and legs wrapping around me, but the thought of seeing Momo again. How am I going to get to her? Will she be happy to see me?

* * *

_Morning_

**Japan - Hospital**

“Have fun”, I kiss Mina’s cheek before bidding goodbye to her friends and her. I take a taxi and went straight to the hospital. With every step I take, I can hear the pounding of my heart get louder and louder. I head to the third floor, it’s impossible to just walk through her wing unless I’m a doctor. I keep staring at the glass door separating me and Momo, like my eyes would melt the metal and glass away … this is crazy but when has it ever stopped me.

I keep walking around the hospital until I see the ‘employees only’ sign. I check to see if anyone can see me before going in, ALL CLEAR. I open the door slowly, the coast is clear I go in. I don’t see any doctor or nurse uniform … “just my luck”, as I turn around I see someone sleeping. I didn’t even notice him! I froze, my eyes wander, then I spot his doctor’s robe and ID card hanging. BINGO! I’m going to get arrested … please let it be AFTER I see Momo. I grab them and put on a mask. I climb the stairs and put on my disguise.

I’m through, “Hirai Momo”, her name plastered on the bottom of the room number. I anxiously stand in front of her room. My hands shake as I open her door, the sound it makes made me even more nervous. The steady beeping of her heart monitor is the first thing I hear, indicating this whole situation is actually happening, it hurts. I’m afraid someone might be in the room with her … but no one is alert to the door opening, so no one is here with her. Finally, her door closes and I see her.

I take off my mask and walk towards her bed. She’s sleeping, her face is paler, dark circles underneath her eyes, and she lost a significant amount of weight. Her hair is longer but thinner, the color is fading. I sigh. I see IV bags hanging above her, they’re pumping so much medicine in her. I would never imagine seeing her this weak and powerless. I flinched when I see her move in her sleep.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, her eyes caught mine and try to widen a bit, “Jeong-”

“Shush”, I caress her hair, “yeah it’s me … rest”, I look back towards the door, afraid someone might find me.

“I guess old habits die hard, huh?”, she teases me, I’m always unconsciously on my guard when I’m around her … it’s kind of tiring.

I chuckle at her attempt to lighten the mood, “our moments always are stolen from us I guess”. I lean into her face with mine, she doesn't react, I don’t know if she wants me close or she doesn't have the energy to push me away … it's breaking me, “I don’t like you like this”, I hold her hand tightly, “you feel so cold”.

“It’s always been like this”, her voice sounds weak.

“Are you doing the treatment?”

Silence, there’s little hope in me she’ll say she is, “It’s too late …”, I sigh in defeat.

I try to hold back my tears, “what does that mean?”

“The cancer is already spreading Jeongyeon”, my heart jumps, that voice … Nayeon?!

I turn around and stare at her, there are tears already running down her cheeks and pain coursing through mine. Wha- what just happened? I feel my cheeks, it feels hot and it’s stinging with pain, I see Nayeon huffing with such anger. I guess … she slapped me. FU- that hurt! … but I deserve it.

Nayeon is about to continue her lecture on me, “Nayeon … no”, Momo tries to shout but she’s too weak to. Instead, she groans in pain, I’m about to go by her side but Nayeon pushes me away.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!”, her tone venous, she stands in front of Momo, blocking my path.

“She knows?”, I see Momo nods to answer me, she’s getting tired.

Nayeon starts caressing her hair to lull her to sleep like a mother would for a child. Momo’s body slowly relaxes and her head falls on the sterile white pillow. The erratic beeping of her heart stabilizes from Nayeon’s touch. She’s asleep.

“You should be thankful it was me who saw you”, Nayeon turns and glares, I flinch, “just because you think you’re-all-that doesn’t mean you won’t go to jail for impersonating a doctor Jeongyeon”, she walks towards me, “take off the robe and come with me!”, she gritted her teeth, I can see she wants to punch me in the face. I complied to her request, I’m about to step forward to give Momo a kiss when I feel Nayeon’s hand on my forearm, “don’t you fucking dare”. I sigh in defeat and follow behind her.

We sit on a bench at the lushes hospital garden.

“You don’t learn from your mistakes do you?”,

“Momo- she’s … different”

Nayeon scoffs, “please, you’re engaged Jeongyeon”

I clutch my hand, hiding the ring from view, “there’s no chance … or hope for her?”

She sighs of despair, her head hanging low, her body slumped, and her eyes tired, “... it’s too late”.

WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THE SAME DAMN THING?!, I stand up, defiantly refusing to believe that this is Momo’s fate, “NO! THERE MUST BE A WAY! THERE HAS TO BE A SOLUTION! Is money the issue?! If they won’t do anything to help her here, then I’ll take her to the US or France, they’ll do better!”

“STOP IT! With or without your damn money, there’s nothing left to do for her!”, Nayeon’s body starts shaking, “... Jeongyeon … Momo is dying”, saying those words solidifies this reality we both live in, it’s crushing me … and Nayeon.

My breathing becomes heavy, I feel like my throat is tightening my airways, “I- I love her so much”, I can’t control the tears blurring my vision, “how- how do I go on living without her?”

“You managed to … took you what? Five months to ‘accidentally’ find her? Why and how the hell did you find us?!”, I glare at Nayeon, “doesn’t matter … you’re the still the same cocky spoiled ass Jeongyeon who thinks money solves every bit of problem, stop acting like you’re her hero! You’ve caused her nothing but pain! And for God sake stop being so fucking selfish!”

 

Nayeon’s right … all I’ve ever done is cause her pain. But what can I do?! My life has written down for me since birth! Momo was a factor I never predicted and a factor I never knew I was missing. She came in in such an unpredictable fashion. And now I might just lose a part of me forever.

“Nayeon … you’re right … I’ve done things I’m not particularly proud of. Saying words that I wish I can take back. Regardless of my past actions … it doesn’t mean I don’t love her. She is and always will be my true love”.

Nayeon looks up into my eyes, she stands up and walks slowly towards me, “Momo … might not have a lot of time, doctor’s say one or two months tops. If you truly do love her Jeongyeon … prove it, to me … and especially to Momo. Be with her. Don’t hide like a coward sheep you’ve come to realize you are”.

I’m shocked, “but-”

She chuckles, “I knew it, empty words … Stop making excuses for once! And start stepping up to them. Don’t just talk out of your ass … it’s better to come clean … for you, your father-”, she looks down, takes my hand in hers and rolls my engagement ring around, “-and this poor girl’s heart”.

I watch her leave. If I stay I’m going to lose the lifestyle I’ve come to know and love … but if I don’t I’m going to lose … her. I ran both of my hands through my hair, her? Or my life?

To be continued …

**[Teaser for next chapter]**

_“your mother before she passed made me promise to give you nothing but the best … she didn’t need to, I always do. I may not be the best father to you and we don’t always see eye to eye but I was proud to have you as my daughter. I did treat you differently from your other siblings … it might be because I find so much of myself in you … I guess you proved me wrong”, father stand disappointed. I’m stuck in between him and Mina … lies don’t stay hidden forever._


	25. ✓ Chapter Twenty Five.

**Third Person's POV**

**_Yoo Manor_ **

Chaeyoung is left alone in Seoul, she’s been a mess since her “last proclamation of love” with Mina. She’s chosen wine as her loyal companion for her lonely hours. Chaemin’s stock of wine is filled to the brim and hasn’t been touched for a while so Chaeyoung decided to raid it, plus her uncle wouldn’t mind anyway. She couldn’t find the wine opener anywhere in the entertainment room, Chaeyoung knows Jeongyeon has a swiss army knife that has one.

She went in Jeongyeon’s room, “where is that goddamn knife?”, she opened the drawer of Jeongyeon’s vanity, “FOUND IT!”.

Chaeyoung notices Momo’s unnies name on a piece of paper, she slowly grabs it out of curiosity. It was none other than Momo’s goodbye letter to Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung’s hands shake slowly as she reads it for the umpth time.

She clenches her fist, wrinkling the paper, “you fucking fucked up Yoo Jeongyeon”.

Everything is slowly unraveling.

 

**Yoo Company**

“Sir, we finished copying Mr. Jonghyun’s data you want”, Chaemin’s secretary hands him the laptop.

“Thank you”.

Chaemin may not like Jonghyun but he was still Seungyeon’s husband and his son-in-law. He didn’t want to deal with it personally, but there were sensitive files to certain eyes in the company Cheamin didn’t want them to see since he was closely related to the Yoo family, therefore, the company. As he was reviewing the files, he came across a folder he could not access. Every time Chaemin clicked on it, a pop-up password input is required. Every password he tried to think didn’t work. He dials one of his IT employees to solve this issue. One of them came up to his office immediately. Chaemin showed him the problem.

“Can you crack this?”

“Yes sir, but I need a few hours to do so. It seems very well encrypt-”.

“Ya ya okay okay, I don’t need to know the details, just get it done and bring it to me once you are”.

“Yes sir”.

The young man left, leaving Chaemin to ponder what kind of files needed to be protected from anyone but Jonghyun. His mind didn’t wonder long because there is too much to do on his desk. Chaemin left for meetings before coming back to his office with the IT guy waiting for him outside.

“I am able to bypass the encryption for you, sir, it wasn’t easy. I haven’t seen what are inside, I didn’t think it would be appropriate”, he bows to Chaemin before leaving.

Chaemin almost forgot about it, he wasn’t sure why his hands shake as he opens the remaining folder Jonghyun left. Slowly the dozens of files started to load. His breathing becomes heavy, hot air blew out. His heart throbs in his chest and his brow furrows at what he’s seeing.

“This- this … can’t be”.

He scrolls down to the dozens of photos of Jeongyeon and Momo.They were taken in Jeju, sharing many intimate moments between each other. Momo smiling wrapped in Jeongyeon’s arms as the latter spoke words into her ear, Momo cupping Jeongyeon’s face and staring at her lovingly by the docks, or when Jeongyeon shoving her tongue down Momo’s throat under the shade of hotel’s pool umbrella. With each click Chaemin’s eyes turn from baffled to livid. The photos stop and the last file was a written document named ‘Father’.

Chaemin opened it, “Father … I’m deeply sorry to show you your wife and beloved daughter’s true colors. You don’t deserve any of this. Momo is a cheater, she doesn’t deserve the love you give her. But I am deeply heartbroken to see Jeongyeon’s actions … especially when I know how much you hold her so dear to your heart. After trusting her with your hopes and dream she backstabs you. She never was thankful for the kind of care and love you give her. Does she seem like the kind of daughter you should put on a pedestal?”

Chaemin falls back in his chair, he massages his temple from the incoming headache. He gets up, clenches his fist and kicked his office chair. He screamed until his throat burned. His secretary rushes in with other employees from the floor. His office is in disarray, papers are strewn across the floor, and his chair tossed across the room.

“GET OUT!”, his employers scared of his state can only comply. He slammed his fist on the table next to the family picture he keeps by his desk, a laughing 18-year-old Jeongyeon can be seen with her arms around Cheamin’s shoulders with his belated wife next to him and Seungyeon, then pregnant with Jiwo, smiling at the camera for Jeongyeon’s graduation. He picks up the picture and stares at Jeongyeon’s face … no longer can he see her the way he did before all of this. He caresses his wife’s face, “I’m sorry my love … I’ve failed-”, Chaemin’s newfound strength cracked the frame, “no … she failed as our daughter”. He started at the laptop, slams it close and headed home. Ready to face his former daughter, Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

**Yoo Manor**

Chaeyoung’s glass clinks empty, she needs a refill. She walks out the room and found Chaemin sitting on the living room couch, a whiskey in hand, his jacket suit thrown on the floor, his tie messily loose around his neck, he looked a mess.

“Uncle?”, Chaeyoung steps inside to see if he’s alright.

“Chaeyoung-ah … please I’m really not in the mood-”.

Chaeyoung found the strength to stand her ground and show him how Momo is not all to blame, “Uncle, I have something to tell you … after mulling this over I can’t just let it go”

He finally stares at her, “What’s wrong, Chae?”

Chaeyoung noticed his lifeless eyes so heartbreaking, “I- I found this in Jeongyeon’s room”, she hands him the crumpled paper in her pant pocket.

He reads it silently and chuckles … “so you know huh?”

Chaeyoung did not expect this kind of reaction from him, “you- don’t seem surprised Uncle?”

“I just found out myself”, he nods towards the laptop laying on the table.

Chaeyoung tries to figure out her uncle’s discovery, but it doesn’t really matter since he knows now, “what- what are we going to do? We can’t sweep this under the rug … Mina needs to know about this … poor Mina loving Jeongyeon all for nothing …”

Chaemin forgot about Mina … he was too consumed in Jeongyeon’s actions that he didn’t even calculate in Mina in all of this, “I’m going to face Jeongyeon”.

Chaeyoung nods in agreement, “Yes Uncle”, in Chaeyoung’s mind all she think about is ‘now Mina can be mine’.

“I’m planning to go to Japan tomorrow, come with me Chae”

Chaeyoung nods to her uncle’s request. Chaemin gets up from his chair and pats Chaeyoung on the shoulder and walks off to his room.

 

**Jeongyeon’s POV**

_Japan - Myoui’s Household_

“My friends really wanted to meet you … they keep gushing over how good you look”, Mina comes out the bathroom drying her hair with a cocky smile on her face.

I smile at her, “I’m sorry Mina … it’ll be better if I know how to converse in Japanese rather than have you translate for me. I bet you had fun with them without worrying about me being bored out of my mind. I had fun though sightseeing AND I didn’t get lost”, I smugly smile at Mina. However, my mind right now is a mess … thinking about what Nayeon proposed to me about Momo … I think I made my decision. “Mina … tomorrow go out with me, I want to tell you something”, Mina glances over her shoulder and smiles at me.

Mina is busily preparing for bed … I watch her slowly buttoning her pajama shirt. I’m sorry Mina … but my heart can never be yours. My phone rings.

“Father! I missed you”

I hear father chuckle, “sorry to disturb you, when are you coming back?”

“I’m not sure … we plan to schedule a flight maybe … tomorrow night?”

“So you haven’t decided? GREAT! I’m coming to see you”

“Eh? … why?”

“Can’t I see you? Plus Mina’s father is a good friend of mine, shouldn’t I go see him?”

“Oh”, I forgot they were good friends, “Sure father, we’ll wait for you. You’re right, Tokyo is beautiful!”

“Alright Jeongyeon … goodnight”, we hang up.

Well … he sounded weird, calling out of the blue to tell me he’s coming? Oh well … I guess he’s kind of lonely nowadays. But it’s great to hear him being out of the office and the mansion.

Mina must have noticed my apprehension on my face as I stare at my phone, “he must be just tired from work”, she slides in bed next to me.

Mina just knows how to calm me. Her hands wrap itself around my shoulders as I situate myself in bed, she plays with my collarbone to lull me to sleep.

* * *

Morning

I woke up early to a message from father informing me he’s in Tokyo. Damn … how early was his flight?

“Oh great you’re awake”, holy shit … she’s ready already?! Mina chuckles, “close your mouth Jeongyeon … come on get up babe, before our date we’re going to the hospital, my father is coming home today”, Mina kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

“And today I might break your heart …” I say as I watch the bedroom door Mina just walked out of.

**XXX Hospital - Japan**

I see father talking to Mina’s mother in the hallway, Mina is first to greet him. He tells Mina he needs to steal us for a while, Mina reluctantly agrees to go, not before her mother reassures her she can take care of Mina’s father alone and they’ll meet at home. Father seems a little off somehow.

“Chaeyoung is here too”, he drove us to … I don’t know where.

“Oh, where is she?” Mina asked from the backseat.

“We’re going to see her now”.

I nod, “father, can I talk to you privately later?”, I need to tell him about my decision to break this engagement.

He nods sternly, his eyes too focused on the road ahead of him.

We finally arrive at a restaurant about 30 minutes drive from the hospital. I see Chaeyoung waiting for us by the front of the restaurant. I greet her with a hug.

“Jeongyeon, we need to talk”

I turn towards father, “what’s wrong? Is it Seungyeon?”, I panicked.

“No no, come on”, he pats my shoulder and walks off for me to follow.

I turn to Mina, she gestures for me to follow him, “Come on Mina, let’s go in first”, I see Chaeyoung hold Mina’s hand and drags her inside the restaurant.

I follow father to the restaurant’s courtyard. We were walking to a pretty secluded place far from eyes and ears of other patrons, this is weird … he stops walking and so do I.

“So wha-”, he turns and slaps my cheek, hard. It caught me off guard.

“HOW DARE YOU?!”, I’m hoping my hand would subside the pain in my cheek.

I stare at father wide-eyed, “Wha- what are you talking about father?”

He takes something out from his back pocket and throws them on the ground, they were pictures of Momo and me… dejavu. I pick them up slowly and among the pictures was my letter from Momo. No … no … this can’t be happening!

“I’m- I’m sorry father! I know- … what we did was wrong! But it doesn’t matter anymore, she is gone!”

He may be shorter than me now … but he still stands towering over me, “where.is.she?”

I yelped, “I- I don’t know”, I lied.

“WHERE.IS.SHE?!”

“I DON’T KNOW FATHER!”, tears form and run down my face, my vision becomes blurry.

“Did you ever think of me? When you laid your filthy hands on her? Or when your tainted lips touch hers?! Did you even think of Mina?! Your fiance! Who stood by you! Loved you with all her beautiful heart! ARE YOU THAT SELFISH JEONGYEON?!”

Unbeknownst to the two, Mina and Chaeyoung were standing behind them, listening to their conversation. Chaeyoung noticed how Mina is trembling from the revelation, Chaeyoung held Mina’s hand tightly as neverending tears flow down her face.

“I loved her”, my voice breaks, “... more than anything”.

“She was my wife Jeongyeon!”

“I know father! And I’m sorry!”

“And what about Mina? Are you going to keep living by breaking that poor girl’s heart?!”

“I did- do love her! … but not as much as I will with Momo”

“You dare say her name in front of me?”, I hear the disgust in his voice.

I look up to see father’s eyes wander behind me, I turn to see Mina and Chaeyoung staring at us. Mina’s broken face and tears break my heart.

“Mina …”, I slowly step towards her, but she steps back.

“I’m- I’m not better Jeongyeon …”, what is she talking about?, “I … I also cheated on you”, WHAT?! I stop walking … she- she cheated on me?

“Wha- with who?!”

“With me”, I turn to … Chaeyoung?, “she was mine FIRST Jeongyeon and you stole her away from me”. My blood boils but I have no right to be angry … Chaeyoung? CHAEYOUNG?! Out of all people?! I glare at her, “how does it feel hyung? To be betrayed?”, Chaeyoung? This- this can’t be you … I can see so much hatred in those eyes, who used to see me in such high appreciation now gone, staring at me.

“Jeongyeon …”, I turn to father speaking, his voice breaks, “your mother before she passed made me promise to give you nothing but the best … she didn’t need to, I always do. I may not be the best father to you and we don’t always see eye to eye but I was proud to have you as my daughter. I did treat you differently from your other siblings … it might be because I find so much of myself in you … I guess you proved me wrong”, father stand disappointed. I’m stuck in between him and Mina … lies don’t stay hidden forever.

My stare at the cold pavement, the trickling of water from the fountain it so loud in my ears, “I’m- I’m sorry father”.

“Disappointment is an understatement how I feel about you right now …”

“Father! Please … I’m still your daughter”

“And I’m your father! But you didn’t think of that before ruining my trust, did you?!”, I look away from him … he’s right, I didn’t. I bit my lower lip in regret. I see his feet go pass me, “I can’t look at your right now … we’ll talk later”, his footsteps followed by I assume Chaeyoung’s slowly faint away.

I didn’t hear another one following Chaeyoung, I look up to see Mina still standing there, “Mina … I-”, I walk to her.

“Jeong- yeon … I’m sorry”, I see her fidgeting with her hands, she throws something on the ground, it made a clinking sound on the concrete ground. She turns to walk away from me and follow where Chaeyoung left. My gaze fell to the ground to see Mina’s engagement ring staring at me … they all left.

Everything is out now, no more secrets, no more lying, and no more hiding. Even with my knees buckling from grabbing Mina’s engagement ring on the floor, my shoulders feel lighter. I thought I would crumble losing everything I was terrified of losing, everything I’ve been fighting for to keep … but it’s not what I want … I rush to call down a taxi and told the driver to drive to XXX hospital. I haven’t lost everything … I can’t lose Momo.

XXX Hospital - Japan

“Momo”, my breathing ragged from running three flight of stairs and running pass someone scanning their badge on the key scanner of Momo’s wing. I hear people shouting at me, I’m not allowed in this wing without authorization, I don’t care. I need to be here. I see Nayeon and the little girl I saw, her daughter.

Nayeon hears people shouting at me and stares into my eyes shell-shock, “Jeong-”.

“Is she awake?!”, Nayeon reassures everyone behind me, trying to drag me out of here, that I’m with her.

“Yea she is …”, she pats her daughter’s head because I think I scared her. I try to give her the sweetest smile … and she gives me little smile from behind Nayeon’s skirt. Oh yeah … she’s Nayeon’s kid alright … her cute buck teeth showing a little, it’s adorable.

Nayeon and her daughter are just leaving before they do, Nayeon lets me in and indeed I see Momo sitting on her bed, reading a book. She didn’t expect me to walk in the room because her eyes go wide.

“Jeongye-”

“I’m here now”, I smile walking fast to sit next to her.

“Eh?”

I pull her into a tight hug, “I’m here Momo …”, I try to catch my breath, I cup her face and stare into her teary eyes, “please don’t cry my love … I’m here … I’m not leaving.ever.again”, I wipe a tear escaping her eyes, “Momo … will you spend the rest of our days with me?”, I’m going to cry seeing her.

Her hands slowly reach up to mine … she smiles, “better late than never, Yoo Jeongyeon”.

She leans to me and her lips touched mine, even though chapped, she never stop leaving me breathless.

* * *


	26. ✓ The End.

** Third Person’s POV **

**_Japan_ **

A knife can cut the silence in the car, nobody dared to start a conversation, how can they? What would one say in this situation? Nothing can salvage this family now … only time will tell. Chaemin lost his second chance at what he thought was love and lost his beloved daughter. He would never imagine being betrayed by his own daughter, whom he raised what he thought was the best to his ability. Chaeyoung lost her idolized hyung, but she may have gained something greater, Mina. Chaeyoung glances at Mina from time to time, Mina has been non-stop crying, Chaeyoung doesn’t feel like she’s winning. What Mina needs is time, time to heal from this messed up situation … Chaeyoung is willing to give her that.

Chaemin park the car at the hotel lobby, all of them got out, “Mina, are you all right going back home by yourself?”.

“I will accompany her uncle, don’t worry, go and rest”, Chaeyoung replied for Mina, since she is in no state to talk.

Chaemin nods at Chaeyoung and walks away to the hotel room.

Chaeyoung holds Mina’s hand and walks her to the hotel’s garden, they sat on the bench near the water fountain. Chaeyoung waits until Mina’s sobbing turns into sniffles.

“What are you going to do now Mina?”

Mina sigh and looks away, “I don’t know … I can’t think right now”

“I’m sorry Mina … but I did warn you about her … Jeongyeon will hurt you in the end”.

A bittersweet smile left Mina’s face, “yeah indeed you did Chae … but I was too stupid not to realize it”.

Chaeyoung turns to Mina, “I’m here for you Mina … I loved you and will always love you”.

Mina can’t look Chaeyoung, “but- what about Sana?”

Hearing her name still breaks Chaeyoung heart, she did like Sana … but they’re just not meant to be, “Sana … Sana and I can never be together … I may have tried to use her to forget about you”.

“But I wasn’t using Jeongyeon to forget about you …”, Mina was in love with Jeongyeon, she can’t deny that. She can’t understand it herself, how Jeongyeon was able to make Mina fall for her so fast and hard.

Chaeyoung feels a pang of hurt by Mina’s confession but she doesn't let it get to her, Mina is with her not Jeongyeon right now, “Mina … you can’t let Jeongyeon stop you from living your life”.

“But you did for me … if it weren’t for my ballet in Paris, you would’ve gone places Chae, but you didn’t, you stayed back … for me”

Chaeyoung frowns, it’s true … Chaeyoung was given many opportunities through her talent to travel the world but because Mina can’t leave with her, she sacrificed passion for her love, “Mina, why didn’t you love me?”

Mina gritted her teeth, she’s getting frustrated with Chaeyoung asking the same question over and over again, “I did Chae, but apparently it wasn’t enough for you”.

Chaeyoung stares into the distance, the wind blows her hair in the wind, Chaeyoung is lost in her thoughts, ‘did Mina really love me? Did I even think about Mina’s feelings? Or have I been too consumed with MY ideal love? have I been pushing my fantasy of love to Mina? Was I being selfish? Was I being fair? … no, I wasn’t’

“I need space Chae … from everything …”, she looks at Chaeyoung, “and everyone”.

Chaeyoung sighs, ‘if space is what Mina needs … it’s space I’m going to give her’, she gets up from her seat and stares down at Mina, maybe, for the last time, “I’ll be right here … waiting for you Mina”.

Mina smiles warmly up at Chaeyoung, she feels just a tad bit better knowing she has someone to lean back on … maybe. Chaeyoung slowly steps back staring at Mina … she doesn’t want to leave her, this might be the last time she’ll be able to have Mina or maybe never at all.

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

**XXX Hospital**

“What do you mean she’s leaving the hospital tomorrow?!”, Nayeon and I are having our daily stare-off, reminds me of the times when we dated years back.

“Jeongyeon you’re not listening, this is what she wants. She is not taking any treatment so what’s the point?”, I huff to calm myself down, “she wants to spend her … last days outside, not surrounded by white walls, restraint on the bed by the IV in her hand, the beeping of her heart rate, and the smell of sterile in the air … this isn’t where she … wants to be her last resting place”, the longer Nayeon talked the more her voice breaks.

I sighed, I stare up at the luminescent lights trying to hold back my tears, enduring this is harder than I thought.

“And what about you? Where are you staying?”

Shit … I didn’t think about this, I chuckle at my mishap, “tonight here, tomorrow …”, I look down at the floor, “I don’t have a clue … maybe father won’t cut me off”

Nayeon’s feet shuffle in front of me, “well, you can stay at my house … I don’t think my husband will mind, we’ve got rooms to spare-”

I whistled, “oooh my my … rich Nayeon”, she elbows me playfully while blushing and laughing.

The nurse tending to Momo comes out of the room, I rush inside to see her sleeping peacefully. I grab a chair to sit next to her, Nayeon needs to leave to prepare for Momo’s discharge tomorrow, she kisses Momo forehead and leaves. I hear the door click shut, I hold her cold hands hoping mine would warm them and rest my head next to hers, my eyes slowly close seeing her chest rise and fall. Everything has fallen out in the open … light has shone in our darkest hours … nothing to hide from… you’re the only thing I need to hold on to but soon … you’ll be nothing but a memory and a dream, my love. Don’t let me wake up to this nightmare.

 

_Morning_

I wake up abruptly from someone yanking my shirt back, I don’t see Momo on her bed. I panic.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE?!”, I look back to see Hirai Yumi glaring down at me.

I shake my head awake, I haven’t slept that peacefully so long and being woken up like this, my mind goes blank.

“Mom stop”, Nayeon?

Mrs. Hirai shoves me down, with my lack of limb cooperating with me, I fall to the ground, “GET OUT, NOW!”.

“MOTHER! STOP! SHE’S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!”, Nayeon stand in front of me, shielding me from the wrath that is Yumi Hirai, “Momo wants her here”.

“Ck … please, no she doesn’t”.

I sighed, I stand up and dust myself off, “first of all … good morning Mrs. Hirai … second of all, ma’am I know you’d wish nothing but for me to be dead-”, she smiles maniacally as if to agree with me, fuck this woman is scary, “-but I’m not going anywhere”, I move pass Nayeon, I bowed to Mrs. Hirai and see her body go rigid, “please ma’am let me stay by your daughter’s side … I love her with all my heart and I’m not running anymore, I’ve wasted enough time doing so. I won’t let myself live with this regret being away from her arms. Please I am begging you Mrs. Hirai … let me make your daughter smile again”, Yoo Jeongyeon is taught to never beg … for anything, but for Momo I’ll crawl on the ground for her. After a few minutes with no answer I bravely glance up to see Mrs. Hirai looking away with tears in her eyes, she looks torn and broken.

A nurse knocked on the door and said something in Japanese, Nayeon and Mrs. Hirai walks out with her. I followed them out … I don’t know if she’s given me permission to stay or not but I’m not running away anymore.

I try my luck at the ATM machine, I hope my cards still work. Lady luck on my side, it did. I took out as much as I could just to be safe. I walk out to where I see Mrs. Hirai is standing, you can’t miss her eccentric clothing, Momo is sitting in a wheelchair in front of her and Nayeon is talking to some dude? … I’m guessing it’s her husband. He exudes wealth. If the dark grey Mercedes-Benz didn’t give you a hint then his tailored casual jacket is a dead give-away. He doesn’t look Korean? Fuck Nayeon … you don’t mess around.

I stand next to her as she finish speaking to him, “damn Nayeon … I didn’t know you have bad taste in men”, that earned an eye roll from her.

“Jackson-”, oh guess I’m right he’s not Korean, he extends his hand to me, “-and no she doesn't, I’m just lucky enough to grab her attention”, he winks at me, my hand goes slack during our handshake, fuuuuuckk me … he’s fluent in korean.

My face goes red from embarrassing myself, Nayeon is smirking slyly at my mishap and Momo is giggling behind her hand. Hearing and seeing Momo laugh makes me happy, I hope I can make her smile like that again.

 

**_Nayeon’s Manor_ **

Wow … Nayeon is living like a queen. Her mansion is huge! A lush and massive acres of greenery surrounds the mansion, a massive pool and water slide on the side, a basketball court, the mansion itself has five bedrooms, seven full-bathrooms, massive dining room, a billiard room, … my head is spinning from her giving me a run down on her house. I’m still in awe by the well-decorated interior.

Jackson parks the car, I look at Momo, “can you walk? Or should I carry you?”

“Jeongyeon … I may be weak but it doesn’t mean my legs don’t work”, she caresses my cheek, “don’t worry”, she weakly smiles.

Despite her protest I still hold her hand, she directs me to her room, which is not far from the front door. She said she can’t use the stairs anymore, she tires easily. I frown at that.

I playfully whistle when she opens her bedroom door. This room is spacious, cream colored everything, kind of dull but I don’t think Momo has the energy to redecorate. A fireplace that probably never been lit, can it even be lit? Why is it here?! Her own 36 inch flat screen TV and a small sitting area near the fireplace. A king size bed all to herself, and on-suite bathroom, with a shower AND bathtub. Momo situates herself on the bed watching me walking around the room. Family pictures are displayed on top of the fireplace, I admire the one where Nayeon and Momo are still kids, Momo’s chubby cheeks smeared with cake and Nayeon smiling big at the camera, while Momo’s eyes are focused somewhere else … why does she do that? It’s quite a recurring theme she does with photos. It’s adorable actually.

I finally sit next to her, “it’s still early, do you want to do something?”

She ponders, “I want sushi”.

I laugh, I’m glad she’s still the same Momo, “all right, shall we order in or go to the restaurant?”

Momo smiles sadly, “I think I’m a bit too tired to go out Jeongyeon”.

I brush her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear, “as you want my love”

She leans her face on my hand and closes her eyes like she’s relishing this moment, “you won’t leave right?”

I shook my head, “no … not anymore, not ever”

She smiles, “I’m tired”, she closes her eyes and leans back on her pillow. I got up and pull the covers over her, tucking her in, “I’ll ask Nayeon to order sushi for us”, I caress her hair and left a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.

Nayeon knocks before coming in, I’m sitting next to Momo as she sleeps. Nayeon hands us our food before leaving us alone. I wake Momo up slowly and help her up to eat by the sitting area of her room. Momo perks up seeing the food I laid out for us at the table, nothing can get her happy like food.

I watch her eat, “Momo … there’s a few things I need to tell you”, she stop chewing for me to continue, I took a deep breathe, “Jonghyun knew about our affair”, her eyes widen and she almost chokes on her food making me panic, she assure me she’s fine. “Jonghyun blackmailed me to leave you for his personal gain and I’m afraid to lose father-”.

“Why didn’t you tell me Jeongyeon?”

“I- I thought I was doing the right thing and protecting you from him but-”, do I tell her about- I have to, “I didn’t think he’d go as far as he did …”, Momo tilts her head in confusion, “he’s- he’s the reason why … you grieved the loss of a child …”, Momo instinctively touched her stomach, I look away.

“Did- … were you the one … who called the ambulance?”, Momo’s broken voice made me look at her.

I nod as a response, “I- I tried running for you when you called but he stopped me from doing so … I didn’t know what was happening until you were in the hospital. I would never imagine for him to stoop that low”, I feel my nails digging into my palm from me gripping my hands so tightly together. I was the cause of her grief and pain … Momo would’ve made a great mother if it weren’t for my blind selfishness.

I hear her sigh, “I made some peace with it Jeongyeon … Chae- your father wasn’t happy either with my pregnancy … I think it made him happy it happened”, she chuckles darkly at her words, “well … I bet Jonghyun is satisfied now huh?”, she shoves another piece of sushi in her mouth.

“He uhh … he passed away”.

“EHH?!”, I can’t help but laugh at her reaction, she has so many funny expressions, “now I’m going to be stuck with him in the afterlife?!”, I abruptly stop laughing … did Momo just joke about her-, I stay quiet and looks away from her, “Jeongyeon, I’m joking …”

“I know you were … I just didn’t think is funny …”

I hear her get up from her seat and I feel the seat next to mine dip, “Jeongyeon … please look at me”, I slowly turn to her and she cups my face, “… I may have lost a chance to have a child … but we could never know if it weren’t for you, I could’ve lost my life a lot sooner and not have this moment with you now”, she caresses my cheeks, “life has not been kind to either of us and my time of having you is running out … I’m not going to let the past come between me and a slice of my happy ever after”.

After our dinner we sit on the bed watching television. I laid my head on her lap, I didn’t have to say anything and her hands instinctively played with my hair. I hum in satisfaction.

I feel her breathing next to my ear, “I love you”. My body becomes stiff, it’s been too long since my heart throbbed like this, Momo giggles at my reaction, “what? It’s not like it’s my first time saying it”.

I sat up and stare at her loving eyes, “say it again”.

“I love you”.

“Again”, I close the gap between our face.

“I … love … you”. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull our bodies close. I inhale her scent and kiss her with all my heart. I feel myself losing my grip, but I’m afraid to go further, afraid I might exhaust her. She surprises me by cupping my face and pulling my free lips back on hers. Our kiss turns rough. Her hands guided mine inside her shirt, “make love to me Jeongyeon”.

Her voice so low and seductive, it sounds like she’s longing for me to show her she’s still alive and real. I feel her heartbeat strongly in her chest. I continue slowly by laying her back to the bed’s headboard and giving her neck some loving. I feel her hands tangle in my hair, encouraging me. We eventually made love, I think we both needed this.

* * *

_One Week Passed …_

“Come on”, I decide we both need some fresh air.

I hold her hand as we walk outside Nayeon’s mansion, this place is massive and her garden is well tended. The weather is bright and sunny. Momo is wearing a bright flowery pattern sundress and a sun hat, she reminds me of spring. It matches her personality well. It’s going to be a nice walk.

“Jeongyeon-ah”

“Yes?”

“Please, be happy”

I stop walking and turn to her, “What are you talking about Momo? I’m happy right now because I’m with my Momoring”, I kiss her hand.

I know what she’s trying to say … I see her change so rapidly in a week. Cancer is evil, leaching every fiber of life in their host … and it’s eating Momo inside outside. She’s getting weaker, her body is thinner and her stamina is low … I hear her coughing through the night but she tries to hide it, pretending to assure me everything is all fine … when it’s not. Every time I look at her, she smiles brightly at me to hide pain I know she’s feeling.

She draws circle on my hand, “you deserve to be happy”.

I look away, “WOW! This tree is huge!”, I try to change the subject, but she tugs my hand to look at her.

“Promise me Jeongyeon, you’ll find happiness … live a full life and don’t drown yourself in pain, promise me”.

I nod, “I promise Momo”, … but I’m sorry if I can’t keep this promise to you my love.

She smiles weakly, “can we go back now? … I’m kind of tired”.

“Sure”, I kneel in front of her, “climb on my back”.

She complies, the house wasn’t too far anyway, but I’ll carry her anywhere she wanted. I walk slowly for us to enjoy every last bit of the sunny weather.

“Momo”, I feel her lean her head next to mine.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done … maybe God is punishing me now by taking you away from me in the worst way possible … I’m sorry for all the tears you’ve shed for me, for all the pain I’ve caused your heart to feel, for all the lonely nights I’m not able to hold you close … but I would never regret meeting you and confessing my feeling to you, I love you more than life itself”. I didn’t hear anything from her or feel she responded to me, I look at her, “are you sleeping?”, no reply, “I guess you did”. A tear fell from my eye. I laid her on her bed. Nayeon calls the doctor to check on her. She seems fine a few minutes ago on our walk but now she seems a lot paler than before, we were both worried. I’m pacing back and forth outside Momo’s room for the doctor.

“What is taking so long?!”, Yumi is furious, she’s very impatient, other times I would be irritated at her, but right now I couldn’t agree more.

The doctor finally walk out Momo’s room, we all crowd him, “she’s getting weaker … I’m sorry”, he seems genuinely apologetic, “it burdens me to say this to all of you but … just prepare for the worst”, he bows his head and took his leave. Yumi Hirai broke down in tears with Nayeon comforts her. I came in her room and sat next to her bed. I see her eyes flutter open and looked at me.

“Pabo”, my teasing made her giggle, “so what shall we eat now?”

“Hmm … my favorite jokbal”

“Then I shall bring jokbal for my queen. I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep!”

“I will always be waiting for you”, she smiles at me before I leave.

I rushed to her favorite jokbal restaurant, it’s frustrating that they don’t do delivery. It takes about 2 hours to drive there. I may or may not have broken a lot of laws while driving Nayeon’s car.

 

 

 

** Third Person’s POV **

_Myoui’s Household_

Mina sits on her bed while trying to gather herself from all the mess. She thinks best with classical music streaming throughout her room, staring blankly at the wall. She doesn’t even notice when her father came in the room and sat beside her.

“Mina”, he sighs, she doesn’t respond, “my little princess … your mother and I are worried about you, I know we aren’t the best at being there for you … but we’ve never seen you this broken, it makes my heart ache, you have every right to feel the way you feel right now, but life goes on”

“But I loved her”, Mina breaks down in tears.

“I know … your eyes did sparkle even just mention her name … but she doesn't deserve the love you’re willing to give her …”, Mina continues sobbing, “that girl … Chaeyoung … you know she called me to ask permission to take you on a date, I rightly said no, but she went out and do it anyway cause well she thinks she could give you the love you deserve. Where is she now?”

“She said she’s waiting for me”.

“She did love you very much”, he smiles at the thought, “I think you should go to her … I think she can give you what you need and what you deserve Mina”.

Mina finally smiles and her tears subsided, “yes … Chaeyoung is a lovely person”.

“There’s that smile … go to her, you do love her, deep down I know you do … it is all right to love more than one person, but it just so happens one of them doesn’t deserve a wonderful girl like you but another does … don’t let yourself regret losing someone like her”, Mina’s father strokes his daughter’s tear streak cheeks as she smiles at him, “your old man is going to rest now, I may be back, but doesn’t mean I’m going to soak up my chance at being home”.

Once he left, Mina got up and readied herself to fight after her chance at happiness. She picked out her nicest clothes and run out the door. She took a taxi down to XXX hotel Chaeyoung is staying at. Mina keep calling Chaeyoung’s cell phone but she got no answer.

“Son Chaeyoung”, Mina out of breathe looks disheveled at the reception.

The reception was caught off guard by Mina’s sudden presence but tries to look up the person on the computer, “ahh … I’m sorry ma’am but miss Son, checked out yesterday”.

“What?! Did she checked out early? Did she leave an address or phone number? Anything?!”, Mina thought Chaeyoung wouldn’t just get up and leave her … or would she?

The reception asked around and one of her co-workers gave her an envelope, “OH indeed she did … she left a letter for a Myoui Mina?”

“That’s me!” The girl smiles and handed it to her. Mina rips open the envelope and sit down to read.

‘ _My Minarin … if you’re reading this then thank you for looking for me … but I can’t stay. I decided to do what is best for myself … I grew tired of giving without receiving. You were right, I can’t keep myself from living by waiting for you, so I decided to search for myself by travelling the world, see what it has to offer for me. If we were destined for each other, like I thought we always would, then maybe we’ll meet in another country or in the next life … nevertheless … I always will love you, you’ve stolen a permanent place in my heart. I would … could never forget you Myoui Mina. I know you’re going places Mina … I hope you’ll achieve your dreams through your entrancing dance. Meet new people in different places. Enjoy what life has to offer … I know I’m learning to. Don’t let this dark times hold you from you showing the world what Myoui Mina has to offer … I love you Mina … with love, Son’_ ,

“Chaeyoung …” . Mina’s hands shake as she reads the last word on the paper … “I’m too late”, she cries softly as her heart realizes the only person who’s willing to give her the world gave up.

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

I almost dropped the Jokbal I worked hard in buying as I ran inside Nayeon’s mansion. I opened the front door to wailing and sobbing sounds, the air filled with dread, inside my gut I knew … something isn’t right. With heavy step I walk to Momo’s room where the dreary sound resonates from. I see Nayeon sitting outside of Momo’s room with Jackson, he’s holding her in his arms as she wailing. This can’t be real … my feet drags me in front of Momo’s door, my shaking hands turn the knob to see a scene where I wish I would wake up from. Yumi is sitting next to Momo’s bed, staring at a lifeless body. I see red, you can’t miss it, it contrast with her white skin … down her chin and on her pillow case. I stood frozen by the end of the bed, gripping the plastic bag. I look at Yumi, she shakes her head telling me Momo is no longer here … Momo’s gone.

I lift up the bag for her, “the jokbal … it’ll get cold”.

I want to convince myself her pale skin is due to her being inside all the time.

I want to convince myself her cold body is due to the damn air conditioner.

I want to convince myself her closed eyes is due to her sleeping.

I want to convince myself the blood on her pillow is smeared with her blood red lipstick she wear so well but doesn’t anymore … but it doesn’t explain why it would trickle down her chin.

And I can’t seem to think of any logical explanation as to why I don’t see the rise and fall of her chest.

 

…

The loud sirens of the paramedics came for what seem like a millisecond before I saw her, but I know it’s been a while since Momo hasn’t moved. They covered her body and rolled her away. Nayeon and Jackson left with the paramedic to deal with the required paper works. Yumi Hirai left to inform the family members of the sad news. I stayed inside the room … clutching the now cold jokbal on my lap. The maids cleaned the bed already, leaving it pristine and clean as if no one was laying there. No matter how clean they made it to be … I can still smell her scent and feel her presence. It’s as if she never left … the room is just missing her. I look at her phone and noticed a picture behind the phone cover. She printed out the picture of her and me when we were in Jeju. We looked so happy … we fit well with each other. But now, my other half can no longer complete me. Alone, I cried … the strong selfish Yoo Jeongyeon has crumbled to nothing.

 

** Chaeyoung’s POV **

Breathing in a different air and surrounded by foreign chatter is so refreshing. Only with my backpack on my back and my camera around my neck as a travel partner was the best decision I’ve ever made. My first destination is Taiwan.

I notice the sky is a little bluer here, it looks beautiful, “Sana … are you up there somewhere?”, I sigh, she always comes up in my mind from time to time.

I feel someone yanking my backpack, I panic a bit, “HEY! Pretty girl, are you alright? Look where you’re going child”, I turn to see an old lady with her cane on my backpack.

Suddenly a loud horn and whirling of cars drag me out of my daze, she saved my life! I was about to walk out on the road. My heart beats fast as a realized I almost got run over. I thank the old lady profusely for her quick wit, she invited me over to her house for lunch. Thankfully, I know some Chinese so I’m able to communicate with her family. People here are so friendly towards me. Trying different homemade dishes and culture is so refreshing. I feel free and happy. And that’s what matters to me now.

* * *

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV **

Days’ Passed - Momo’s Funeral

Hours passed since her ceremony ended, I’m still standing in front of her headstone. Here lies Hirai Momo, a beloved daughter and sister, she will be forever missed. Indeed she will. The world lost a beautiful soul but the sky gains a beautiful angel. I feel a presence next to me, I turn to see who it was, a man with white hair wearing sunglasses and suit, emitting a very powerful aura. I immediately know who it is, no one can be this menacing at a graveyard than Yoo Chaemin. I bow to him.

“I’m sorry for your loss”, sarcasm? Really father?, “walk with me”.

I turn to Momo, “I’ll be right back”, I reluctantly follow him.

He drove us to a restaurant not far from the cemetery. I sit in front of him, I stare blankly at the table and feel myself dozing off. I feel indifferent when I’m away from her.

A black leather bag blocks my view of my placemat, “open it”. I skeptically eye father as he nods at the bag. I mechanically start to open it and found money in it. Money … what I thought was my happiness was now doesn’t matter much to me. “I don’t know if you’ve notice but I’ve disabled all your cards and account. I’ve cut all your ties to the company, you no longer have a place or share of the Yoo Corp”, yeah … saw that one coming, “you may keep the Yoo name but you no longer a Yoo to me. In that bag is fifteen thousand dollars … I’m not all that heartless”, really father? Not heartless you just told me you no longer see me as your daughter … whatever, “start a new life, rent a house, be a drug dealer, be a poker player, it’s up to you, I don’t care. Your sister and brother haven’t spoken to me personally whether or not they would like to stay in contact with you. It’s up to you … well them actually if they want to see you or not. You’ve broken this family. If you ever change your number tell us, so we know where to contact you if we are willing to”.

I wait for him to finish … when silence is what I hear I stood up, I bowed to him to a solid minute for his generosity. I am truly thankful … I have nothing with me so this money will help me move on like Momo would want me to.

Before I parted way with father I look at him, “I don’t know if I’m ever going to see everyone again or get a chance to tell you this but … tell Taejun to grow up well, tell him I’m sorry I won’t be able to see him grow up to be a great man I know he will be. Some advice father, don’t force him to do things to your expectations. When he grows up he wants to be a police officer, beat up crime, support him … tell Seungyeon I’m sorry … to always love Jiwo and Yejun, tell her to tell them I love them always … find happiness maybe with a new partner, life won’t stop just for her … father, I won’t stop saying sorry for everything I’ve done … and would always be grateful for everything you’ve done for me”.

I walk out and he doesn’t stop me or said anything to me. I don’t think there is anything left to say to each other … my feet took me back to where I belong … to Momo’s side.

“I knew you’d be here”, Nayeon’s voice is heard next to me, I sighed and turn to look at her, “so what are you going to do now?”

I smile for a first time in forever, “don’t know, probably just go”.

“To where?”

“Haven’t thought about it … preferably, somewhere far”.

Her eyes go wide, “DON’T BE CRAZY JEONGYEON!”, she panics, “you can stay with me, I’ll convince my husband to hire you in his company or help you get back on your feet somehow”.

I shook my head and pull her into a tight hug, “thank you … thank you for everything Nayeon”.

I walk away leaving Momo and Nayeon behind, “Jeongyeon! Where are you going?!”, I hear her yell as I walk away.

I lifted my hand and waved at her, ‘let’s go Jeongyeon-ah’, I hear Momo’s voice guiding me to somewhere only we know.

**The End.**

 


End file.
